Junjou Romantica: The Uke TradeOff
by sweetcat86
Summary: The semes of Junjou decided to play a little game, by switching their partners with a new guy for two weeks. Of course, they could win six million dollars if they can stay away from their original partners...can they? Boys Love story...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Uke Trade-Off

Shinobu growled at his phone for the entire taxi ride to Marukawa Publishing Building, which soon came into his view. He stared at the tall skyscraper with curious eyes, since his lover asked him to go there to talk about some weird prize that he won.

He did not even enter a contest with this company, or he ever dream of entering the building. His mind was still on Miyagi telling him about Shinobu's lacking qualities. The main things were Shinobu's age difference and his urge to see Miyagi more than one day a week.

_Seventeen years is not that big of a gap! You and my sister were five years apart, but did that stop you from…_Shinobu tried to not imagine his lover with his older sister. They were divorced, which caused Shinobu to flee from Australia like a tornado to see Miyagi. His heart yearned to understand and be closer to his older lover…but Miyagi was only romantic with him in private.

Shinobu hated his position as being the younger lover, as the car stopped. He paid the driver and stepped out in front of the huge building of stone and glass. He wanted to be honest to the world, his family and to Miyagi…he loved Miyagi with every inch, cell and his entire soul belonged to that old man. Shinobu would do anything to get Miyagi comfortable with public displays of romance…there was so many times Shinobu could have told his family about them. His father was complaining once about homosexuals …which made Shinobu run to Australia in the first place.

His father said, "homosexual men just occur to the lack of understanding women. There should be more classes out there for dating, than just the basic studies that M University offers. I cannot understand why a man could not be interested in a woman. It's just not natural to be homosexual."

_It's just not natural to be homosexual…_Shinobu remembered sitting there, unemotional as usual, but his heart was breaking. He was unnatural to his father for being in love with Miyagi. It was not fair! Shinobu tried to love girls but…after that day with Miyagi…all he wanted was that old man. Women just could not make his pulse race or erect quicker than Miyagi could.

Shinobu sighed and walked into the door. A warm receptionist said, "hello, welcome to Marukawa Publishing. How can I help you?"

He studied her for a second, wondering how could men find the opposite sex so inviting? She was plain with her boring suit of gray, her shiny hair pulled back, and her green eyes staring at him like he was a client. Shinobu just did not get it, so he wondered _was he always gay._ He did have friends that were girls but as lovers…he never imagined breasts were that inviting to touch.

He said, "I am here to see Yoh Miyagi. Where is he?"

The receptionist giggled and took her business phone. She dialed a number, while holding her hand up to stop Shinobu from asking another question. She said, "yes sir, there are two here. Will I wait for the third then take them to you? Understood." She set the phone down and pointed to the waiting room.

Shinobu growled, "what is going on?"

"Sorry sir, but I am not paid enough to tell you the inner workings of this company. You can wait with Mr. Takahashi in there." The receptionist said, as Shinobu turned to see an antsy man pacing the room.

Shinobu went into the couch clad room, where Mr. Takahashi paced like a wild animal in a cage. He kept muttering words like "Usagi," "idiot brought his manuscript, right?!", and "why me?! I am not falling for his tricks again!"

Shinobu sat close to the door, as he looked over this man…he was not bad looking, but he was very stressed. His face never looked into Shinobu's, but his eyes wildly kept looking out towards the receptionist. He looked like he was waiting for a disaster to happen.

Mr. Takahashi dressed like a college student; plain clothes that were body fitting but not overly expensive. His hair was dark brown, which swept his head with gentle grace. His eyes were brilliant green and wide with anger. His small body structure made Shinobu wonder about his own body.

Shinobu looked at his shirt, and he realized he had very little muscle mass…did Miyagi like guys with muscles? He always felt like a girl near Miyagi…he wanted that old man to adore him for years than for a few days then the same old fight…seventeen years apart….BIG DEAL!

His fists clenched as he turned his focus back to Mr. Takahashi. He stopped stop pacing and looked directly at Shinobu. Mr. Takahashi was staring at Shinobu with interest and blushed slightly. He spun away then asked "how long have you…"

Shinobu rolled his eyes and said, "does it matter? You seem upset, so why don't you just yell at the bastard and get it over with?"

Mr. Takahashi moaned and faced him, "if it was that simple! You have no idea who he is…who are you?"

"Why? Are you a cop? I have no business with you, so keep your distance and be sure to not ruin the rug. I know this is expensive and your meager pay check could never recover the sale price in nineteen years." Shinobu said plainly.

Mr. Takahashi stiffened and yelled, "you are not the boss of me! How dare you insult your superior?!"

"I do not know you, so I can insult you all I want." Shinobu said.

Mr. Takahashi stiffened his fists and growled, "brats like you piss me off!"

Shinobu made fists too and said, "so you want to scramble, grandpa?"

Mr. Takahashi was making a statement by his fists, but he stalled as the receptionist came to the room. She said, "common gentlemen, your third party member is here. We can proceed to meeting room 4 on the second floor. Come and follow me."

Shinobu came out first and saw that man…Hiroki Kamijo, the man Miyagi flirted with at M University…his fists clenched tightly as he purposely shoved Hiroki's arm.

"You did not just do that on purpose." Hiroki growled.

Shinobu spun around and said, "and what if I did? What would you do?"

Hiroki came close, as his hazel eyes burned with daggers, but Shinobu grimaced darkly.

"You will not touch me." Shinobu said simply.

"Oh really, what makes you so sure?" Hiroki said darkly.

"My father signs your paycheck, trust me. One bruise on my face and say bye-bye to your job. Punch me, I dare you." Shinobu smirked at Hiroki as his hands shook with rage.

Shinobu loved this, but he heard "gentlemen, can we continue?" The receptionist and Mr. Takahashi were at the elevator.

Hiroki growled at Shinobu and went to the elevator. Shinobu followed, as the door closed and they went up.

"Hello sensei." Mr. Takahashi said timidly.

Hiroki growled, "you owe me a paper, Misaki. Do not make me give you another zero, since your average could dip into the D's very easily."

Misaki gulped and said in a whisper, "consider it on your desk tomorrow morning."

Shinobu growled loud enough, "coward."

Hiroki said, "if you were in my class, you would show respect to your professors."

"Maybe you should show respect to the son of a certain someone? I really do not care of you have an authoritarian complex over your little penis. But believe me—"

Hiroki slammed Shinobu into the wall and growled, "you better take that back, you little rich boy. Your papa cannot protect you from everything."

Shinobu was frazzled by the sudden shove, but he quickly recovered. He said, "well, aren't we the angry one? Sorry, did I touch a sensitive nerve by insulting a member of your body?"

Hiroki held out his fist, but the receptionist said, "please! Can we just—" The elevator stopped and the door opened.

"Hiroki let the kid go." Usami's voice rang, as he came into the elevator to separate the pair. Usami stared at Shinobu and grinned devilishly.

Shinobu stiffened and felt like he was naked in Usami's gaze. This man was a famous author of very confusing novels, so Shinobu expected the man to be…unnerving.

"Gentlemen, follow me." Usami said, as Hiroki growled and Misaki followed. Shinobu followed them feeling like this was not going to end well.

"Akihiko, what the hell is going on? I was called…you are not putting me in your smutty manuscript, correct?" Hiroki growled.

"Oh dear friend, this is entirely new and different. Also Misaki, be sure to stay clean…understand?"

Both Misaki and Shinobu stiffened. Shinobu definitely knew something bad was behind that…Usami opened the door, as Miyagi and some tall guy stood beside him in a dark room except to illuminate these two men.

Miyagi stood very tall, but the guy beside him smirked weakly towards Hiroki. Usami and the three men went into the room. Shinobu want to run to Miyagi, but the lights turned on. All the men groaned, as a woman yelled, "welcome gentlemen! We are here to discuss a game called the Uke Trade-Off!"

Shinobu rubbed his eyes and looked towards the voice. A red haired woman beside a huge spinning wheel with name slots on the outside and she held three cards that could slip into the arrow. She smiled brightly, as she said, "well, we have three very charming gentlemen as ukes for this game. How wonderful!"

Shinobu grimaced and turned to Miyagi. His lover remained stiff, as his violet eyes never left Shinobu's. Shinobu felt this was not good at all, as Hiroki and Misaki started towards the door.

"Hold it gentlemen, I did not say the rules. You could win six million for playing my game." The woman said, as Hiroki and Misaki stopped in their tracks.

Shinobu felt dread and the urge to cry. Miyagi would not tell him about this because of six million…if Miyagi wanted money, all he had to do was ask! Shinobu would have loaned the money, but this…it felt like Miyagi was trying to sell Shinobu to the highest bidder…

Shinobu stared at his lover with a dark glare, as Miyagi slightly stiffened. Miyagi took a cigarette and took out his lighter to take a puff.

_Why Miyagi?! Why?! Don't you love me?! Why sell me…_Shinobu clenched his fists, as Hiroki and Misaki protested loudly to their lovers.

"Nowaki, you bastard! Why did you hide this from me?! You better explain or we are through!" Hiroki yelled.

"Usagi, you pick on me enough at home! Now you have to do this to me! Why, dammit, why?!" Misaki yelled.

"Enough!" The woman yelled in a megaphone, as everyone stared at her. She continued in the megaphone, "now gentlemen, I mentioned that the prize was six million dollars for living away from your original partner for two weeks."

"Like you have that kind of money." Hiroki protested and glared at the tall black haired college student.

"Actually I do! My name is Eri Aikawa, and I am the official for this new game. The rules are simple but absolute. One rule broken can make you lose a lot, so listen carefully and heed my warning. This is real and the money is yours after two weeks with a new partner." The red head said, as she clicked her fingers and three men came out from a door behind her. The men had two briefcases, as each man left a briefcase with the ukes and the semes.

"Just in case you do not know what I mean by referring to "uke." Uke means the feminine side to homosexual relationships, or the softer male." Hiroki and Misaki glared at Aikawa as she giggled, "no offense, but that is the term. Seme is the dominant male, or masculine type, which these men over there."

"Open the briefcases to see the contracts to be signed. Do you wish me to explain the rules or let you read?" Aikawa said, as all the semes and ukes opened their briefcases.

Shinobu found a new cell phone, a folder, and a small video camera. He took the contract and skimmed the paper. He got the idea that this was the worst thing Miyagi could ever do to him…

Shinobu looked at his older lover, as the same time Miyagi looked at him. Miyagi looked…unemotional, so his exact emotions could not be told. Shinobu wanted to yell, cry or run into his arms to beg for forgiveness…to stop this madness…but Shinobu could not bear the pain he felt.

He felt his heart was ripping away from Miyagi's from this ordeal. This game asked Shinobu to completely remove himself from Miyagi: no contact, no phone calls, no sex, date the new guy, camera watch, and a point system to fail the couple from the game.

"I will like to reinforce that Usami will use this information for a new novel, so is there anyone who wishes to opt out of this feature? Remember, one million will be taken away from the original couple. This feature needs to be a mutual agreement between everyone…if not, then the clause will be disregarded and the couples will keep the original six million. Agreed to allow Usami take information for his new novel?" Aikawa asked, as a few minutes of silence, but a hand rose…

"Shinobu…why?! Why allow this man steal your rights as a person?!" Miyagi yelled, as he threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed it.

Shinobu kept his hand held up high and said, "you don't own me."

Miyagi growled, "you are making a grave mistake, boy!"

Shinobu glared at Miyagi and said, "I am not your puppet. Besides, lies do not make you better than me."

Miyagi lost his temper and twisted his head to the ground. He took out another cigarette and lighted it. His quick inhales and exhales proved to Shinobu he was angry. Shinobu did not care…this was payback for blackmailing him into this stupid game!

Aikawa shrieked with glee and said, "excellent! Now, we can meet our watchers to make sure you play the game fairly. I will be one of them, and my boss, Ryuichiro Isaka." She pointed to a clever dressed business man near her. He smirked darkly and watched all the ukes for their expressions. "Also Kaoru Asahina," Aikawa continued, pointing to a tall and muscular man. He was creepy, if put lightly, as he nodded at his introduction. Aikawa shrieked and said, "but the main financier of this project is Hozumi Goda, the owner of the Goda Phones, you will be using his phones for the next two weeks."

Hozumi Goda was sexy…Shinobu could not tear his eyes away from this beauty of a man…his hair was light and fluffy with a styled grace about it. He had dark maroon eyes, which matched his form fitting suit. He was not overly muscular, but he did have some nice arms…Shinobu finally tear his eyes away. This Goda was sexy…but he did not have Shinobu's heart…but Miyagi's lies about this game caused Shinobu to wonder if their relationship could survive these two weeks apart.

"The phones are specially made to time your calls to your original lovers, but other calls will be free." Goda said, in this thick and husky voice….

Shinobu looked at Goda again, as Goda winked at him. Shinobu sucked in air quickly and turned away. He felt this guy…not good, just no good came from a sexy phone corporate.

"Now the fun begins! Sign the papers and the game begins. Anyone wants to end this now may leave, but the money goes with it. Couples go together, so if one stays, the other must follow. Well?" Aikawa asked.

Silence engulfed the room, as no one moved or said anything. It must have been Goda that proved that six million could be given away. Goda Phones was huge in America, Europe and began to gain fame in Japan. Goda is Japanese, but his phones did not sell at first…Shinobu imagined the fool who ignored Goda was eating his shoes now for not taking Goda's ideas to heart.

Aikawa clapped and said, "yes! We will state the original couples for the watchers to know, then we will switch. Please say your name and who your partner is."

Usami said, "I am Akihiko Usami, and my pet is Misaki Takahashi."

"I am no one's dog, your damn rabbit!" Misaki yelled, but he still blushed slightly.

Nowaki smiled weakly at Hiroki and said, "Nowaki Kusama, and my boyfriend is Hiro-san Kamijo." The black haired college guy said that. He had nice dark blue eyes, athletic build, and his gentle smile made Shinobu stare at him slightly.

Miyagi took out his cigarette, but Shinobu said, "I am Shinobu Takatsuki and that old man is You Miyagi."

Miyagi put his cigarette back in his mouth and glared at Shinobu. Shinobu grimaced and raised his eyebrows in defiance. Shinobu was not going to be nice this time.

Aikawa removed the blank slots and the seme names were revealed. Aikawa took out three arrow names, as she shifted them in her hands and picked one. She called, "Shinobu will be first." She placed the arrow over the name plate and spun it hard.

Shinobu watched, as his arrow slowed…he breathed slowly, as his name stopped at…Nowaki.

He stiffened and looked at the tall black haired man. Nowaki as well stared at Shinobu, as Shinobu shrugged and went to Nowaki.

Nowaki held out his hand and said, "nice to meet you."

Shinobu stared at his hand and growled, "ditto."

Nowaki slowly retracted his hand and smiled gently.

Aikawa got the next name and called, "Misaki." She placed the name on the arrow and spun it.

Shinobu watched Misaki stiffen, as the arrow slowly stopped at…Miyagi.

He watched at this college student slowly stroll to his new partner…Shinobu growled to himself _one hickey on him, Mr. Takahashi. And you will wish that lawyers could save you from the financial ruin I could put you in!_

Hiroki growled and went to Usami.

Aikawa said, "well, you have two hours to transport your stuff to your new place. Be sure to take all you need, because you can only lose points. There is no way to gain points after losing them, but if you look at your phones. You will see the point system always displayed. Be sure to take your briefcase and have fun. The Uke Trade-Off has begun."

Goda went to the door and opened them. The new couples left without saying a word to their original partners.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Age

Akihiko stood at the corner of the living room glaring at the new pest in his life…Hozumi Goda sitting on the couch. Goda confused Akihiko, which was an immense fact for Akihiko to admit. Hozumi was assigned to Misaki to watch him, while an older English teacher…Akihiko did not want to imagine it. Misaki was a strong kid…but that guy…this Miyagi fellow did get on Hiroki's nerves, did he know ways to get into another—

"Mr. Usami?" Goda asked, as Usami turned to the cell phone corporate.

"You seem too young to be a cell phone company owner." Usami admitted, as he looked over Hozumi.

Hozumi smiled and said, "now, now, now, can we agree on one thing? Age does not limit men from obtaining their monetary dreams. I have pushed, pulled and made some huge mistakes to make my cell phones one of the top ten cells in the market. I have been laughed at by creeps like you, since they believed my age hindered my business savvy. I am not a child, if that answers your question."

Usami snickered and said, "you can talk a lot for a child, Mr. Goda."

Hozumi kept his genuine smile and said, "yes I do, and there is a method to my madness. If I let a man like you talk, you feel you have won, but if I talk then I may have proven a point."

Usami stood more comfortably, and he said, "what point is that, Mr. Goda?"

Hozumi sat up straighter and said, "I am not afraid of you. You have a reputation, Akihiko, I heard it from many rich people. You have so much reputation that could destroy any lover…but he stays. This Misaki, a middle class boy, stays here with you like…well, like I know. He could love you, hate you, or just live here. I do not care. The only thing I care about is a good book. I am paying you eighty thousand if you keep your penis in check and your work done on my schedule. I expect seven chapters in four days for the next printing of the Boys' Love, which Aikawa is sure you will ignore the schedule for your own selfish reasons. I am not going to allow that to happen."

Usami stiffened and grabbed a cigarette. He lighted the little stick, as he said in between a puff, "you believe a little man like you can keep me at my desk writing this foolish story? This is not going to happen."

"Well fine, you can ignore my offer. But I wouldn't if I were you…" Goda said, as he crossed his arms and smirked darkly. He finished, "I have contracts…a name…"

Usami stopped breathing and stared at this man. He growled, "you wouldn't dare blackmail me! I have—"

"Nothing you can say or do will hurt me. You have forgotten who my family is; think really hard…my real name is not Hozumi Goda. Close, but I changed it for legal issues if my family got any ideas about hurting my product."

Akihiko came to the coffee table and stared into the young man's face. This man was probably the same age as Misaki…but he had more sass and balls than Misaki did. This Goda was really beginning to piss him off. Akihiko blew his cigarette smoke to Goda's face and thought hard about it. Goda did look familiar…like a family he saw in…

Usami's memory hit him like a mountain crumbling around him. This boy…Usami said, "you are a…you are not a Taka? The second youngest?"

Goda smiled more gently as he spoke distantly, "I haven't called a Taka in a while…my parents…forget it, look my family may not like me just like yours. But I have three people on my side that would kill, destroy evidence, and help me if needed. You might want to play nice and do as I say. So, do you agree to eighty thousand or more?" He grabbed a check book and pen waiting for Usami's answer.

Akihiko nodded and smoked silently for a few minutes. Goda wrote the check and handed it over. Goda smirked jokingly and said, "relax Usami, Misaki is not going to be a victim or picked on by my family. If you should worry, I would worry about this Miyagi character more than me. Please, I am not like my father…"

Usami took one long breath and said, "you feel that you can insult me, but not my lover? What is Misaki to you? If you even dare—"

"He is very cute, but Misaki is your lover…getting to him would be problematic for both of us. No, I am mean to you since you know the consequences of money…but Misaki does not. Misaki is naïve about our world, and you keep him safe in that bubble. I am not going to tell him anything if you won't."

Usami took the ashtray and destroyed his cigarette. He said, "you win this round…but do not forget the Usami name is just as powerful as your Taka name. If your foot moves one wrong way…I will know about it and you will not like me afterwards." His voice was coarse and firm with anger. Akihiko will not any man hurt Misaki or himself for a stupid book. For two weeks he will pay this little rich boy's game…but only for two weeks.

Goda nodded and said, "fair enough, but I expect a great novel for this investment. Your name is legendary, Sapphire Esagi."

Usami stared blankly at him, as Goda snickered and said, "are you shocked? You have the same style, character development and overall love scenes in all your novels. Only fools would see that your novel presence is not in these Boys' Love novels, the Junai Romantica novels. I will admit Misaki does not seem the same from the books to real life."

Akihiko grabbed another cigarette and puffed a few times. He stopped and said, "fiction and fact can be awfully close, if looked closely…but you will not get that chance." He was getting ready to punch this snotty kid…he was very close, just one more tick and Usami would allow the sweet satisfaction to hit him.

Hozumi got the hint and stood. He walked to the door and said, "sorry if I hit a nerve, but I needed to make sure you were informed about the current situation."

Usami exhaled, "I understand completely, but do you comprehend who you are dealing with?"

"Maybe, but I hope we can chat soon. We have other arrangements for this lovely novel I need you to cover. Be sure to be more civil then." Goda said, as he walked to the door and leaned on the doorframe.

Misaki ran to the balcony and yelled, "I am done, so…what happened? Usagi, you better…" His voice was thick with resentment…Usami still could not look at Misaki…their last fight played on and on in his mind.

Usami stood and disposed of his cigarette, as Misaki took his three bags down the stairs. Goda took them and said, "you two can have a small good-bye. I'll give you two minutes, then I have to drop you off at Miyagi's."

Misaki growled slightly and stared at his older lover. His eyes…they still held rage, deep and roaring rage for the fight that happened days ago. Usami did not want to apologize or stop the fight until Misaki saw the point…the younger lover did not. Misaki was so…naïve to Usami's weak heart.

Usami took Misaki and held him. Misaki did not move, but he leaned on Usami's shoulder. They held each other, as Usami titled Misaki's head towards him.

Akihiko held his breath, the pure hatred mask Misaki wore destroyed everything they had…Usami knew that Misaki was in love with him, but Misaki had his own "special" ways to admit it…but Akihiko wanted Misaki to be more honest, to start the sex madness, or even say "I love you." But Misaki never did as much but now…Misaki just stood there, day after day, fuming about their little argument.

Akihiko was not going to let Misaki go without a kiss…he bent down and kissed Misaki's forehead. The younger man shivered, like he always did, as Akihiko felt more confident to kiss Misaki—

Misaki whipped his head away from Usami's desiring lips.

Akihiko stood there stunned, before he would shove his entire weight onto Misaki and rub his throbbing member into submission…instead, Usami let Misaki go.

Misaki growled, "have a nice vacation."

Goda and Misaki turned to leave. Usami yelled, "Misaki!"

Misaki stiffened and said, "I have nothing else I want to say to you, sir." He walked out and slammed the door in Akihiko's face. Goda remain behind and looked at Usami.

Akihiko growled and sighed at the same time. This fight…the same topic happened so much, but why did Misaki decide to go on the defensive now? He just could not…

Goda said, "I will see you in four days, get some creative spunk by now until then. Good day." His voice sounded tender…but a tone of firmness was still there.

Akihiko stared at him and said, "good day." He turned and lighted another cigarette. Goda left with a gentle slam of the door, as Usami went near the coffee table and slowly sank to the floor.

Misaki and he fought over the classic battle over the Junai Romantica novels and the anime. Misaki found a fax about Usami winning four new awards about the Junai Romantica anime, which made Misaki extremely angry.

They yelled back and forth. Usami kept his voice level, but Misaki's voice rose with anger and tears…Misaki sobbed hard and yelled, "when will you realize that this anime is destroying me?!"

Usami stiffened and said, "you wanted ways to "jump me" remember? The anime is only for older audiences and…."

Misaki looked at him with streaming green eyes…Usami felt the urge to sweep Misaki into his arms and sooth the tears away. But he was not going to stop the Junai Romantica novels or the anime for this little outburst. Misaki did it so often that Usami just had to allow Misaki blow his steam then they would be having sex…

Misaki stopped crying immediately, which made Akihiko stare at him. Misaki said, "we have been together for two years, and all you have been is a bastard to me. Sure, we had moments…of pure passion, but I am sick and tired of your forced love. You think these books will help this relationship bloom! What about my brother?! What about my heart, Usagi?! Did you ever ask me if I wanted to be a sex toy?! Did you ever care that I am wounded?! I want you…to recognize me as a lover and not as a child. If you can do that…then I will be more willing to love you more."

Akihiko softened instantly and said, "well, what is your desire?" He felt finally sex would be a lot more pleasurable if Misaki started the game. His eyes never left Misaki's, when Misaki took a few breaths.

Misaki said, "I want you to stop write Junai novels and tell my brother that we are dating. I cannot stand being a sex toy in your cruel anime…Also Takahiro should know about us."

Usami made a dark face and said, "you are asking me to rip my own heart out by stopping these novels. My desires and obsession with you has been nothing but civil. Yes, I have described our sex scenes very clearly, but I never made you a sex toy. I love you, and that is why the story is written as it is. What about my millions of fans? What about Aikawa? Can I stop easily because you asked me to?"

Misaki made a mask of pure hatred…the first time Akihiko ever saw it on Misaki's face. The mask was clean of tears, no shy little college boy was placed on his face, as Misaki said, "so you say 'I love you' so easily…you write so quickly to fuck me…you lie to my brother so you can play with my ass even more than—"

"Enough! Misaki, this is not—"

"STOP IT USAMI! I am done playing your game! I will stay here, but if you even dare to touch me….I will Takahiro that you raped me into loving you."

Akihiko froze…he never thought…Misaki did not threaten like this before…what caused this…he couldn't even think clear refutes to stop this fight. He came closer to Misaki with a gentle smile forming, but Misaki whipped out his cell phone.

"Dare me bunny…I have his number on speed dial." Misaki growled.

Usami snickered and said in his thick and husky voice, "you cannot resist me, Misaki." He came closer, but Misaki was true to his word. Misaki put it on speaker and Takahiro's voice rang out, "Misaki? What is wrong?"

Akihiko stiffened, as Misaki said, "I have a dark secret to tell you, and it involves—"

"STOP! I get it…" Usami yelled and backed away.

"Usami, Misaki, what is going on? Should I come down?" Takahiro asked very concerned.

"No Takahiro, Misaki just wanted to tell you about your birthday gift. He is working hard on it." Usami lied, but Misaki glared at him.

"Misaki, I am honored you are making a gift. Please let it be a surprise, and don't be so distant brother. You haven't seen Mahiro in a few weeks. He is growing up so fast, like you did…Usagi, we will talk later." Takahiro said, as he hung up and Misaki closed his phone.

Misaki said, "every advance you make will turn on this phone. My brother warned me about you, and imagine his face when I tell him that you raped me into submission…he will not be happy."

Usami never felt his frosty from Misaki's threats…sure, Misaki would whine and scream for a stop to Usami from touching…but this was dark and sadistic compared to the old Misaki. Akihiko backed away enough to allow Misaki to pass.

Misaki never looked back or said another word…the fight happened nearly a week ago. The days after the fight were aggravating to Usami, since he was on a steamy part on the Junai novels and needed some inspiration…Misaki would flip his phone and Takahiro's voice would ring out from the speaker…again and again Usami made up lies to keep Takahiro at bay, and poor Takahiro bought every lie…Misaki never allowed Usami close since that fight.

Usami resorted to masturbation and imagining a whiny Misaki than this sadistic one…he wanted his real Misaki back, but this Misaki was happier without Usami in the way. Usami almost shoved himself onto Misaki a few days ago…but Misaki was holding the baby…that damn kid of Takahiro's, and Usami growled, "you can only play this game for so long…."

Misaki sighed and said, "my exceptions are not that hard, are they Usagi?"

Akihiko groaned and walked away. He stared at his computer, as the chapters never began or finished…he needed Misaki to breath into his creativity…he needed Misaki's lips to smooth his anger and resentment…he need Misaki more than anything. Every second drove Usami's hormones and body insane…he needed his Misaki more than his writing…

He almost submitted to Misaki's desires, but Aikawa told him about this Uke Trade-Off…Usami smirked and thought the trade would make Misaki more ready to fight for their relationship…Misaki was whiny, yes, but he did not defend their relationship…_"Usagi, you pick on me enough at home! Now you have to do this to me! Why, dammit, why?!" Misaki yelled._ Usami smirked, but it was only face value…Misaki said that instead of, "I am sorry…can we kiss and make up?"

Usami sucked on his little drug and moaned, "I miss you…Misaki. You rupture my heart with every…" His phone rang, as he knew that dial tone…it was the _God Save the Queen_ on purpose…his father was calling him.

Akihiko moaned and answered, "yes?"

"Is that how you answer your father?"

"If you prefer bastard, cannibal or sadistic maniac, then I will call you that instead." Usami growled and put out his cigarette.

Usami senior giggled stiffly and said, "my son, you seem angry. Poor thing, lost your Misaki to a Taka…I am ashamed of you, since you made me believe that you loved him."

"What do you know about the Taka family?" Usami asked, as he stood and sat on the couch. He pulled Suzuki-san closer to him and petted his head.

Usami senior growled, "do not mock me, boy! That bastard of a child…he stole my cell phone division with a simple statement…"

Usami smiled and felt like he liked Goda a lot more. He said, "he stole the Usami Phone Company…wow, what a feat?" His tone was mocking and his father's angry breaths were quick enough to make Usami to stay on the phone.

"No, that little asshole stole fifty-eight stocks in the Usami Phones, the entire company and staff, and he developed nineteen new little companies with the help of my best workers…he even almost hired your brother…I will not permit that to happen."

The anger in Usami Senior's voice…Akihiko definitely wanted to see this guy again, but was Goda the same guy? He had to know, so he asked, "are you sure this man with Misaki is the same thief you speak of?"

Usami senior stopped breathing and sighed slowly. He said, "perhaps, but why did he leave your apartment with Misaki?"

"That should be my question. Where are you?"

"Outside of your apartment, and I just saw them leave in the limousine from your publishing company. What kind of blackmail are you in? You better not sour the Usami name…"

Usami snickered and lit another cigarette. He breathed in and out to lengthen the glorious moment…he was going to tell his father his favorite genre of writing. He said, "yes, I am working for a Taka."

Usami senior took a long breath and growled, "how dare you! Those Takas have been thorns in the Usami family for too long! You decided to…wait a minute, what does your novels do with that corporate?"

Akihiko breathed out the cigarette smoke and said, "because I am writing another Boys' Love novel, and that Taka is funding me the knowledge of the newest novel."

Usami senior growled, "Boys' Love?!"

"Yes father, I write about my relationship with Misaki. We have very penetrative sex…I can enter fully with my—"

"ENOUGH! You will not do this to—"

"I can, and I can make Misaki scream my name all night long…I am a homosexual, father. Deal with it." Usami said darkly with a smirk that could be owned by the devil.

"You little bastard, it is bad enough your brother is—" Usami senior raged, but Akihiko had enough. Akihiko slammed the phone shut and crushed it in his hands. He dropped the phone and kicked it under his couch. His breathing was still fast from the excitement…

Goda bought out his own father….that explained the daredevil attitude towards Usami family. Akihiko's father was a bastard in business but good at making offers….Goda ignored him and _bought him out_…

Usami snickered and blew out the smoke out slowly. He wanted to toast or hug this kid…not many could stand against Usami senior and lived not seeing a long court case. How did Goda do it? Why did he do it?

Akihiko stood and put out the cigarette. He climbed the stairs and went to his favorite spot in the universe…his desk, laptop and his piles of knowledge on paper. He sat at his desk and began to write.

He felt this Goda was one guy that should be kept close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nostalgia

_Of all the men in the world to pick, it had to be Akihiko…_Hiroki growled to himself. He waited in the car, as Asahina talked to Nowaki. Hiroki worried and wondered about the kid Nowaki was going to be with for two weeks…

This Shinobu kid…the idea made him shiver and worry even more. Shinobu was younger and has been with an older man. Of course their love was completely illegal, but now for two weeks Nowaki was with a kid closer to his age…Hiroki would rip this kid apart if—

"Do not worry about me. Shinobu will never replace you." Nowaki said sweetly just moments ago, but worry permeated his blue eyes…it did not take too much to realize Nowaki was worried about Akihiko and Hiroki being in the same house. Hiroki said nothing and walked away.

Hiroki sighed and breathed deeply. Asahina came to the door, as Hiroki straightened up. Asahina came inside and closed the door. The limo moved forward, as Hiroki's faith in Nowaki lessened. What if possibilities came to Hiroki_…Nowaki was loyal and loving towards to Hiro-san…but Shinobu…two weeks…_The thoughts swirled and made Hiroki worry even more deeply. Nowaki could be swayed…easily…

The drive was not long, as Hiroki and Asahina came to Usami's condo. Hiroki climbed out first, as Asahina went to the back and got the bags.

Hiroki went to the door and rang the doorbell. He called on the voice box, "Akihiko, are you there."

Akihiko came to the message box and said, "Hiroki, so the games begin. Come in." The door opened as Akihiko left the door open, as Hiroki went inside and Asahina came in with the bags. Hiroki looked around and felt like this room was decorated with taste. The room was spacious and clean for two men living here.

"I will just say that I will be around, so watch yourselves." Asahina said in a bored voice and walked away. He brought the rest of the bags and closed the door in a final clang.

Akihiko sat down beside a huge teddy bear…Hiroki stared at the bear, as Akihiko said, "Suzuki-san, my bear. You haven't been in my apartment in a while, so this will be an educational adventure, won't it?" He stood up and took the bear. His finger curled for Hiroki to follow, as Hiroki did as told. They went up the stairs to his bedroom…Hiroki was not going to allow Akihiko…

Hiroki stared as stammered inaudible words and his hands fell limply to his sides. He just could not believe it….he really did not want to…but there it was…a room filled with Akihiko's past toys and new arrivals…the room was completely covered in childish things…

Akihiko came close to Hiroki and whispered, "well, brings you right back, doesn't it?"

Hiroki backed away to the balcony and yelled, "you bastard! You never grew up from that time…so that is why your write Boys' Love novels…you are still a boy kissing fool!"

Akihiko snickered loudly and said, "of course I love kissing boys, did you see Misaki? So what about you? Who is this Nowaki Kusuma fellow? He seems too…what the word…he is too romantic for you."

Hiroki glared and said, "I have nothing to say to you," and he walked downstairs. He went into the kitchen and searched the cabinets. His desire for a stiff drink and these two weeks to be over quickly came to him.

Akihiko got the hint and said, "under the sink, whiskey or wine. In the fridge is beer."

Hiroki closed the doors and went to the fridge. He stared at the beer…the Yoake beer was the favorite kind he had with Akihiko during college. The beer was decorated with a small rising sun and the word were in bright pink. He took one and opened it for a long sip. He gulped some and stopped for a long breath. He moved to the couch and plopped on top of the cushions.

Akihiko came down and sat beside him. Hiroki moved a cushion away and Akihiko put his teddy bear in the middle.

"So, do you speak about your partner first or would you like to discuss what the prize money will be for?" Akihiko teased with a smirk.

Hiroki growled, "none of your business, besides I just learned about this stupid game only a few hours ago. What could I want?"

Akihiko grabbed a cigarette and smoked silently. He said, "I would like a vacation with Misaki. He and I have little time together without distractions…so, I would pay top dollar to make sure no one can find us for a week or so. Also there are a few books on my list I need, so the money could cover those expenses." He breathed in more of that little drug…Hiroki groaned.

Akihiko snickered and said, "you never liked me smoking, did you?"

"You started this disgusting habit…" Hiroki did not want to say the rest of his statement or remember those painful memories. The nostalgia made his stomach twist.

His friend was very perceptive, one of the annoying abilities Akihiko owned, as he asked, "Hiroki, I am not going to touch you."

Hiroki turned to face Akihiko, which made him stiffen. Akihiko smoked silently and his face stared forward in a solemn stare. Akihiko turned to him and groaned deeply.

"I will not touch you because…I want only Misaki." Akihiko said.

"What about the contract?" Hiroki asked, now very interested.

"As an English teacher, you did not read the contract very well, now did you? The contract says we have to be "seen together for five hours and go on dates," there is no mention of sex or kissing. That was one of my rules…I felt kissing another man would harm the original couple more than just a simple separation for two weeks." Akihiko said and turned to smoke some more.

Hiroki felt his insides boiling as he yelled, "you made this game! You bastard! Do you have any respect for this Misaki or me?! You cannot just play this—"

Akihiko crushed his cigarette and stared at his friend darkly…the same dark look that…could be interpreted as fighting or trying to restrain hormones. Hiroki closed his mouth and stared at Akihiko.

"Hiroki, I did not start this game at all. I was trapped into just like you and the others. Miyagi, Nowaki and I were scouted first, but we did not make this game. This is all Aikawa's and Goda's fault. They presented us with the money; and just like you, Misaki, and the other kid, we fell for it. Amazingly, we were only convinced to play only three hours before we called you to join us at the publishing company." Akihiko said simply and took Suzuki-san into his arms to lean on the bear.

Hiroki furrowed his brows and said, "you expect me to believe this crap."

Akihiko snickered and said, "that is up to you, but I must ask. When did you meet this Nowaki?"

"Why are you so damn interested in Nowaki?!" Hiroki yelled and stood up.

Akihiko stood and set his bear down. Hiroki felt pressure…Akihiko advanced, as Hiroki backed into the wall.

Akihiko stared at his friend with his light blue eyes…those tantalizing eyes that Hiroki imagined every night for the longest time…but now, he felt not a single drop of love for this man. He finally recognized Akihiko as a friend…Hiroki loved only Nowaki, now and forever, but this game made him wonder Nowaki's motives.

"You used to talk to me so freely, my friend. Do you need a small friendly kiss to open you up more?" Akihiko said, as Hiroki's heart raced.

_No! No…Nowaki…he does not own me but…I love him…_Hiroki stiffened coldly, as Akihiko grabbed both Hiroki's arms so he could not move. Akihiko snickered and moved in closer…to Hiroki's lips.

Hiroki closed his mouth and his eyes. His heart raced and waited for the blow…his hands were freed and Akihiko walked away. Hiroki opened his eyes and saw Akihiko sitting back down on the couch.

"So, this Nowaki is that significant to you…well, now I really want a character sketch of this kid. Tell me, Hiroki. Does he kiss better than I?" Akihiko snickered, as he looked towards Hiroki playfully.

Hiroki said nothing but a scowl. He thought, _yes, Nowaki did mean the world to me. He can kiss me like…it's hard to explain. His kisses make me fall into an abyss of emotion and heat that I desire so much…but we haven't touched each other in days. I could handle the lacking of touch, but he could not. But the moment—_

Akihiko's laughter roared over Hiroki's thoughts, as Hiroki yelled, "WHAT?!"

Akihiko laughed so hard that he laid down and kicked his legs in the air. Hiroki blushed and stiffened to shaking his arms like a wild bird. Hiroki yelled again, "WHAT, IDIOT?!"

Akihiko did not stop laughing for a solid five minutes, as Hiroki growled and waited silently. He sat up and tried to regain his breath. Akihiko stood up and faced Hiroki squarely before saying, "your face…you looked like Nowaki just kissed you…it was priceless!" He resumed laughing, as Hiroki turned to the wall mortified.

Hiroki hated when his emotions could be read…_Nowaki did that too! Nowaki could tell the instant when_…Hiroki shook his head and resumed his hate trip on Nowaki. He did not want to remember all the times…the pleasure, the heat, the touch, the throbbing member from his lover's lower…Hiroki shrieked and slammed his head against the wall.

Akihiko kept laughing like a hyena; Hiroki growled and yelled, "ENOUGH! I QUIT!" Hiroki stormed to the door, but Akihiko threw Suzuki-san in front of Hiroki.

Hiroki stared at the bear and turned to a silent Akihiko. His friend was serious and said, "Hiroki, you will not quit."

"You will not stop me." Hiroki growled and clenched both fists.

"You will not quit, because if you really love this Nowaki, then you will stay to see what he wants to use the six million for." Akihiko said seriously and took another cigarette to place in his mouth.

Hiroki instantly softened and said, "did he…you know nothing about Nowaki! Nowaki does not…" Hiroki growled at himself, _of course Nowaki spoke about Hiroki…the hospital crew knew his name and some stupid tidbits that Nowaki allowed them to know…Akihiko was good at investigation…Nowaki won't dare…would he?_

Akihiko saw Hiroki's troubled expressions and said, "relax, the semes did not speak about their desires for the money. But, he did blush a lot when he heard that he could win this money. Something embarrassing must be on his mind. Tell me, who is on top?"

Hiroki growled and said, "you will eat your words, Usami. Not now, but very soon."

Akihiko snickered and said, "you were never good at threats with me. Common, make me quiver."

Hiroki softened into a shadow, as he said, "Miyagi teases me all the time at work, trust me, he will have Misaki in his bed very soon."

Akihiko lost his humor and dropped his cigarette. His eyes turned polar and his voice growled, "come again?"

Hiroki had to keep his threat, but Akihiko's tone…Hiroki never heard him this angry before. He said, "Miyagi is…"

Akihiko stormed to Hiroki and slammed his body into the door. He lifted Hiroki's arms into the air with one hand, as the other lifted Hiroki's head to face Akihiko's. He said, "dear Hiroki, you have been a friend of mine for years, and now you have gotten me angry. I need to know more about this Miyagi fellow than Nowaki right now. Say all you know or face my wrath."

Hiroki gulped hard and said in a shaky voice, "Akihiko…please…I am…only…teasing…"

Akihiko was serious and said, "spill it Kamijo, who is this guy? Should I be worried?"

Hiroki was shaking and trying to break free. Akihiko was strong…as Akihiko's cigarette stained breath made Hiroki's body ache for real oxygen. He tried to look away from Akihiko's face, but his hand kept Hiroki's face firmly in front. Akihiko was pissed, no traces of gentle humor was there, just pure jealousy laid there on his friend's face.

Hiroki shake harder and tried to sound convincing that he was not scared. His voice came out shaky as he spoke, "Miy…agi…is…noth…ing…to…fear…sorry…" Tears came down Hiroki's face, since he felt his hands burn and this angry Akihiko was too scary for Hiroki…he preferred the hyena than this jackal of a man.

Hiroki's hands was let go first, as Akihiko sighed and held his friend close into a tight embrace. Hiroki tried to break free, but Akihiko gently rubbed Hiroki's head…like he used to.

"I am sorry…Hiroki, please…don't cry. I am so sorry." Akihiko said so gently…the gentle voice that…made Hiroki fall in love with him in the first place…

An image of Nowaki blurred Hiroki's face, as Akihiko's lips came close to his own. Hiroki shrieked and shoved Akihiko off of him. Akihiko flopped on to the floor as Hiroki shirked and backed away from Akihiko.

Hiroki said, "you…bastard! You swore not to touch me….you…you…" He wiped his tears and growled deeply at Akihiko.

Akihiko smiled weakly and said, "sorry friend, you are right. I just felt bad and remembered our first kiss…it calmed you down when I kissed you, after your impassionate rant about never giving up on your lessons."

Hiroki could have fainted there…Akihiko remembered…Akihiko remembered that day! They never spoke of it since…never ever, but he remembered…Hiroki slowly sat on the floor and covered his face in his hands. He did not want Akihiko to see…

Akihiko's hand was rubbing Hikoki's hair…like always, as Hiroki sobbed. Akihiko's hand stopped, but Hiroki's sobbing did not.

Hiroki whipped his head up and sobbed, "Nowaki saw me like this! After I had sex with you, I ran to the park sobbing my heart out! I used to love you, but your stupid heart belonged to Takahiro! You spoke of him so much, I could have killed him to keep you! But you looked so happy! So, I suffered in silence! I thought sex…never mind! Nowaki found me and…we…" His ranting made Akihiko's eyes enlarge and his mouth was hung open in aghast.

Hiroki sighed and he growled on, "I was Nowaki's tutor, so he could pass the high school exams to go to college. He and I…months passed, as he told me that he loved me. He made the most passionate love to me…I never felt so…anyways, we have been together for seven years, since I began tutoring him."

Akihiko looked like a dying fish, as he gasped for breath and stared at Hiroki. He moved back and his hands rubbed his hair in confusion. His eyes never left Hiroki's.

Hiroki stared at him, as he blushed a violent red…he told Akihiko everything…He told him about Nowaki…his failed love attempts to obtain Akihiko…and Akihiko looked like he never expected any of this?! Hiroki backed away and hid his face to scream into his hands.

Silence engulfed the room for a few minutes, as labored breathing filled the room by both men. The phone rang, which caused both men to jump.

Akihiko got up and answered it. He took a few deep breaths and answered, "hello?"

Hiroki looked up, as he knew his red face was still painted on, as Akihiko stiffened.

Akihiko said, "well, who said that Hiroki could not visit me, bastard. I do not need you watching me twenty-four seven! Get away from my house or I will call the cops!" He slammed the phone down. He sank into the couch and laid down with gasping for breath.

Hiroki opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to take it all back…every single word. He spilled all the dark secrets…Akihiko must—

"How long?" Akihiko asked, as he got another cigarette and started to smoke it slowly.

Hiroki said, "sorry?" He knew what he meant, but he wanted confirmation.

Akihiko breathed out a long breath and stared at Hiroki. He said, "how long have you been in love with me?"

"I am not in love with you anymore!" Hiroki yelled defensively, but his red face never disappeared.

"Tell me." Akihiko said, as he sat up and stared directly into Hiroki's eyes.

Hiroki never felt so hot, angry and ready to die right now…Akihiko was asking him about the years of longing…the years of desire…the painful waiting…no, Hiroki was not going to say.

Akihiko smoked a few more breaths and said, "you should have something. I did have a major crush on you as a kid, but you just seemed so impassioned about your rising credits than to be serious about a relationship. Then I met Takahiro, and he stole my heart…Hiroki! You are pale!"

Hiroki could have died there…no, he was dead. Akihiko liked him?! He had a crush…years ago…when Hiroki was young and chasing medals…no, this was not…

Hiroki gasped and tried to breathe. His head was swirling and stars danced in front of his eyes. His body wanted to give out…

Akihiko ran to him and shook Hiroki. His voice could not be heard…

Hiroki passed out into Akihiko's arms.

* * *

Hiroki moaned and moved under warm sheets. His eyes flew open, as he looked around for Akihiko.

Akihiko was smoking a few feet away from the couch, as he turned to look at Hiroki. His face relaxed instantly and said, "well, I never expected you to faint. You are not pregnant, are you?"

Hiroki growled, "I am a man, idiot."

Akihiko brew out his last breath of smoke and crushed the cigarette. He came to Hiroki and felt his forehead. His hands felt so much warmer than before…_what did this Misaki do to Akihiko?_

Akihiko bent down close to Hiroki and said, "well, that was a charming history lesson. We will talk later. Rest and drink water. I have some chapters to finish in my office in the third door upstairs. Please, make yourself at home."

Akihiko walked away, as Hiroki hid his face under the sheets.

A gentle door slam told Hiroki that Akihiko was gone, but Hiroki might as well of died there…he fainted! He fainted in front of Akihiko…the pure embarrassment was enough for Hiroki to think about ways to commit suicide. Akihiko was going to remind Hiroki of this day for years…not years, maybe even on Hiroki's death bed…

Hiroki moaned and turned red again instantly. This was the worst…he really needed to find a way to hide his—

"Hiroki, do you wish to keep your real name or fictionalize one for this story?" Akihiko yelled from the balcony.

Hiroki removed the blanket and yelled, "if you write this scene in your book…I will find one of your dark secret and spread it on the internet!"

Akihiko snickered and said, "trust me, I win this round. You fainted, blushed and admitted your entire soul to me…imagine that on M University's comment board?"

Hiroki shrieked and stared at Akihiko's smirking face. Akihiko said, "do you want—"

"Answer me first! Is this scene…going to be…" Hiroki growled, but he felt like he knew the answer already.

Akihiko said, "no, this scene will not be in the book…" But his face was smirking at that comment…Hiroki felt dread in his stomach.

Hiroki hid his face again and yelled, "do what you want…but remember, revenge is a boomerang!"

Akihiko cackled and closed his office door.

Hiroki moaned and rubbed his face. Did he dig his own grave?

His moans and his answer came like this…_yep, and he dug it with Nowaki's name on the handle_…Hiroki could not believe he admitted it all…yet he felt better too. He finally said the deepest and darkest secret to the man he used to love…

Hiroki closed his eyes and prayed two weeks would pass very quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Best Customer

Hozumi sat in his maroon convertible, as Shinobu and Isaka came down from Miyagi's apartment. Isaka and Shinobu stalled at the sight of the car.

Hozumi snickered and said, "I'll take care of Shinobu. You have been called in for an important meeting about some new client."

Isaka beamed and threw the bags in the back. He turned and laughed, "you had a taxi waiting for me? Well, no wonder you beat a Usami so easily."

"Go, we'll talk later." Hozumi said, as Shinobu slowly entered the car. Isaka ran off and the taxi drove off quickly.

Shinobu said, "why are you here? I thought Isaka is my watcher."

"He is, then I could or Asahina could be the next. We planned on switching the watchers just in case if any watcher needs a day off. Of course Isaka is a head editor of a publishing company, his business comes first. Even I need some days off, but Asahina and Aikawa are around." Hozumi explained and waved to a mailbox.

Shinobu turned and saw Aikawa waving from her hiding spot. She winked at them before she walked away, as Hozumi snickered and looked at Shinobu. Hozumi said, "she is something else…her tastes are so…well, shall we have a nibble before seeing Nowaki Kusama?"

Shinobu growled, "what about the game?"

"Relax, you are with a judge. The paying one, so you are playing the wild card right now. Besides," Hozumi started the car and moved forward into traffic. He finished, "I need to talk to you about your phone."

Shinobu stiffened and growled, "what about it? You gave it to me."

"No, not that phone for the Uke Trade-Off. Your original phone, do you still have it?" Hozumi asked, as he turned down the street towards the expensive restaurants.

Shinobu grimaced when Hozumi turned to him for a moment. Hozumi snickered and said, "you sent over two hundred comments about the Gorzi Mac 400, and every comment has been very helpful. May I see it?"

Shinobu stammered, "you…looked at…the emails…I thought…"

"An idiot would not look at his customers' comments, which I am not." Hozumi found a parking spot and parked. He put out his hand for the phone, as Shinobu gave up his phone.

Hozumi smiled and said, "this is my first model sold in America…it brings back memories just looking at the imperfections. You styled it well."

The phone was a slide style with silver background and black slashes in random spots. The phone had the default picture of the sleeping old man…Miyagi, as drool came down his chin. Hozumi turned it on and played with the features.

"Excuse me, that is my phone you are playing with." Shinobu growled.

"Relax, I am just looking at your features. I will not text anyone, but you mentioned a faulty text messaging error. I want to see it for myself." Hozumi said, as he searched the phone system.

Hozumi knew what he wanted, as Shinobu leaned over to watch. Hozumi lowered his hands, as he clicked complicated codes and numbers to get to some weird language that he knew by heart. He read it closely and said, "you changed the default system on your texting. You made the text system believe you wanted five words then send, than the original sixteen words then move on, correct?" He turned to a stunned Shinobu, as the college kid could only nodded in response.

"How many words would you like to say then send? Unfortunately in this model I was strict on the text limit per text, but the feature has served well for pure text talkers who loved the new language. Americans try their best to make new words, so the text would be complicated for anyone to understand other than teens. I adore those Yanks…so, what is your answer? I can increase only to twenty, or can I interest you into my newer models? I could use customer assistance like yours to help me make these next models the best." Hozumi said, as Shinobu stared at him stunned.

"You…are giving me…a new Goda phone…for free?!" Shinobu said, completely awestruck.

Hozumi smiled sweetly and said, "I will give you twenty words, and yep. I am giving you a new phone, if you surrender this one. I will transfer all the numbers, pictures and all the saved files on this phone to your next one if you wish."

Shinobu opened and closed his mouth. He gulped and said, "there is a catch, I can smell it."

Hozumi raised his eyebrows and said, "well, I knew you were rich by the looks of you. Yes, there is a few catches. Can we eat first? I will explain everything inside, then I will drop you off at Nowaki's. Okay?"

Shinobu nodded, as he got out. Hozumi grabbed his thick messenger bag filled with his documents and new phones. He kept playing with Shinobu's phone, as he snickered and looked at the complicated system talk. _This Shinobu knew had to play with the phone…it was programmed to ring on task, be silent at certain times, and he had six instant numbers that would be at his finger tips with a simple code. This Shinobu was almost as good at me at programming, no wonder he commented so much on my_ _website._

Shinobu went into the restaurant, as the waiter said, "Goda?"

"Yes," Hozumi said, as the waiter nodded and took them to a candle lit table in the far corner of the filled restaurant. The smells of Italian and tomatoes filled Hozumi's nose. He smelled in and gave back Shinobu's phone. They sat down, as the waiter said, "what would you like to drink?"

"Coffee with two shots of creamer, three spoons of sugar stirred counterclockwise and a touch of brandy. Be sure to follow my instructions." Hozumi said very slowly.

The waited smirked gently and nodded. He turned to Shinobu, as Shinobu stared at Hozumi and said, "ah, club soda with a hint of lemon."

"My name is Yamato, and I will be your waiter for this evening." Yamato said, as he bowed and walked away.

Hozumi smirked and said, "I called ahead to make sure we got a great table away from wondering eyes and overhearing fools. Also a great waiter was requested for this dinner, so are you prepared for good food or would you prefer the menu?"

Shinobu finally smiled, a rich kid who was impressed by another rich kid's actions. He said, "I trust your taste buds are better than a frozen dinner tongue like my own. Impress me."

Hozumi snickered lightly and said, "of course, I am up to the challenge. Now the phone, will you surrender—"

Shinobu nodded, as he said, "be sure all my files are on the new phone. How long will it take?"

"Five minutes," Hozumi said, as he took out his three new models, he said "meet my three new bad boys: the Yellerto15s, Jenmer4, and 1010z4. Each model has a lengthy feature, so which one do you want to hear about or all of them?"

Shinobu looked at each phone, but his eyes kept lingering at the Jenmer4. He said, "talk about them all."

Hozumi smiled broadly and said, "what are you in college for?"

Shinobu snickered slightly and said, "law with a minor in literature."

Hozumi teased, "so your old man is an English teacher? I would have expected so."

Shinobu tensed, but Hozumi said, "sorry Shinobu, I meant well. He's…an interesting man. I am usually a good reader of character by their silent speak…he was very stiff and smokes plenty. I am interested in how he will react to Misaki."

Shinobu growled, "Miyagi loves me. He will not go near that brat."

Hozumi laughed and said, "really? He did not seem too romantic when you came to the contract signing. You seem and still are…really upset about this, aren't you?"

Shinobu stiffened and looked away. _So I did read this kid correctly…poor guy, he looks so attracted to this Miyagi fellow. I hope he gets his old man back… _Hozumi thought, as Yamato came with their drinks and bread sticks.

"Would the young man like the call in or a menu?" Yamato asked, as Hozumi waved his hand. Yamato nodded and walked away.

"Shinobu…please, I did not mean—"

"You wanted this crap! Do not be nice to me…" Shinobu growled, but his voice cracked slightly…he looked like he wanted to cry.

Hozumi stiffened himself, since he expected all three of the ukes to be angry with the semes…when they came to talk about the game, the semes wanted more love from their ukes, but Hozumi did not consider the pain of the ukes…one issue he had to fix.

Hozumi said, "I understand a phone or dinner will not change your pain. But please understand this game will be worth it in the end."

"How?!" Shinobu yelled in fury and tears did begin to form.

Hozumi took a slow breath and said, "I can tell from the few moments we had at Marukawa Publishing Company that all of you have problems that needed to be addressed—"

"Miyagi and I are fine!" Shinobu yelled louder, as some people turned to them. His tears came without warning, as he wiped furiously at them.

Hozumi sighed and said, "then why did the semes agree to this? Why did no one say no this game? The money is just a ploy, but maybe money is not the only reason why all of you are playing. Maybe these couples are meant to—"

"Shut up, you asshole!" Shinobu yelled and grabbed a breadstick to fight Hozumi.

Hozumi stared at the younger man; _Shinobu was probably only a few years younger than he, but his temper was clearly making him act like a toddler. This boy was probably used to winning and gaining everything he ever wanted by saying "Dad, buy me blah, blah." But this Miyagi…the emotions in Shinobu's face told Hozumi that Miyagi was resistant, but adoring in a sense… Shinobu wanted him, but this Miyagi…did he wanted Shinobu back?_

"Shinobu, calm yourself down. This is business game, and a proving a point about homosexuals." Hozumi said very slowly and carefully.

Everyone gave up listening and returned to their dinners. Shinobu held his breadstick very tightly, as Hozumi leaned forward and took a bite. He chewed thoughtfully, as Shinobu sniffed and wiped his eyes again. Shinobu looked at the phones, as Hozumi did the same.

Hozumi designed each phone to be unisex and fully functional. He explained after gulping his snack, "The Yellerto15s is the bright yellow flip, but it was designed to be bigger than regular phones. This phone was built for hardy users; which this phone could handle water and being run over a tractor trailer then still work. The Jenmer4 is a twisting phone that is the size of a cigarette lighter. The text messaging would be difficult on this phone, but where it lacked in that feature the other features made up for it. This phone could be converted to a memory key for saving files, internet usage for dirt cheap rates, and text messaging can be used in a screen feature by touch screen than pressing buttons. The 1010z4 is the slide like your old one, but this one has more features that can make the Gorzi Mac 400 cry. This green model can text over pages of messages for a special fee and turn easily into a Word document for class. This phone also has a radio feature, which you can save the song for your ring tones. You can cut and chop the part you want for the ringtone. Of course there is some fee there, but it's covered in the monthly bill. So, which one is the lucky one?"

Shinobu sniffed and lowered his chewed sword. He said, "do you believe…Miyagi will leave me?"

His gray eyes were so young…so passionate…Hozumi sighed and his opinion was not in the right place to tell the truth to this college kid…but he refuses to lie as well. He only knew what he saw today, so he said, "I am not sure, but I can say for a fact…this relationship you are in maybe in trouble."

Shinobu sucked in air slowly with his eyes closed and asked, "how do you know?"

Hozumi said, "two of the semes complained about their lovers not being honest. You can guess who did not speak…"

Shinobu opened his eyes and said, "Miyagi…he does not admit…" Tears came down his face, as he sobbed openly.

Hozumi stood and went to Shinobu. Shinobu gulped hard and stiffened by Hozumi moving. Hozumi hugged Shinobu and said, "it's okay, I understand…but this game will continue."

Shinobu sniffed and growled, "what can I gain by six million? My family makes enough to support me and my old man."

Hozumi lifted Shinobu's face and said, "the six million could be used for a new apartment, a treat for you two, or something special. If you two truly love each other, then this little game could be a wonderful memory than a painful one. Romance is a bumpy ride from sexy nights in the bedroom, fights, kisses that make your knees give out, and then you just talk about sweet nothings…but if you do not have fights or trials, then the silence comes and the end of a wonderful relationship. I could save your relationship or break it with this game. The question is, will Miyagi and yourself still want each other after being with another man for two weeks? If not, maybe this game can be a great reason to break up. If yes, then this game is a great way to make new friends. Homosexuals always feel the need to hide their relationships…I never did, and I enjoyed the openness so much better."

Shinobu shoved Hozumi away and stood. He grimaced, but he went into Hozumi's arms. Shinobu sniffed, "I want Miyagi…I need him…I love him so much…I can't stand thinking Misaki could steal him from me…"

"Could is the word to remember, Shinobu." Hozumi said, as he wrapped his arms around the college kid. He continued, "believe in love…believe in your lover, and love may prevail in your favor. Don't cry; two weeks will be over faster than you know it."

Shinobu sniffed a few more times and backed away from Hozumi. He said, "this is a bit much for a business meeting."

Hozumi snickered and gave Shinobu a napkin. Shinobu wiped his eyes, as Hozumi said, "I am the kind of business man that either gives his all or walks away. I want the best for this game, book and all of you. I hope the original couples return to each other, but if they don't…well, I am sorry but reality sucks. Okay?"

Shinobu smiled weakly and sat back down. He said, "so…you really did not want to separate us? You just…want to test our faith in our original lovers?"

"Yes and much more. I wanted to also test your faith in yourselves in a challenging world like homosexuality. There are so many homosexual men out there trying to find a new lover, and if one shred of doubt is there…the relationship can die just like that. Also as celebration for the best couple can win some money and enjoy the pleasure of winning some play money. That is the use of this game." Hozumi said and sat back down.

"What about the book?" Shinobu said, as his voice slowly turned back to normal.

Hozumi smirked devilishly and said, "oh that…well, I am a huge fan of Usami's books. I wondered if I could make him run for his money than just write silly Boy Love novels about easy sex. I wanted…well, you can read about it later."

Shinobu grimaced, but he looked like he also did not want to know more. His hand reached for the Yellerto15s, as he looked over the features. He placed it back, and then played with the Jenmer4. He did not release that phone for a few minutes.

Hozumi smiled, as the places of chicken parmesan came, as Yamato placed each plate in front of the men. Yamato bowed and said, "enjoy."

Shinobu looked at the food and put the phone down. He held his hands together, as Hozumi did the same as they blessed the meal. They took their utensils and began to eat in silence.

They ate for a few minutes, when Hozumi stopped to wipe his mouth and said, "well, which phone? I do not want to keep Mr. Kusama waiting forever for us."

Shinobu swallowed and said, "1010z4."

Hozumi's eyebrows raised in astonishment and said, "well, well, well, and here I thought you wanted the Jenmer4. Why that one? It is almost like the Gorzi Mac 400, but with some improvements. But why, I must ask."

Shinobu wiped his mouth and said, "I liked my phone, much better than most I had bought. Actually, I bought that phone when it originally came out a year and a half ago. I like the features, except the text feature, and enjoyed all the little changes that I can make. The other phones are nice but I dislike the sizes the most about the other two."

Hozumi smiled again, sweet and friendly, as he said, "well, I will fix the phone for you. You may have it, if you drive to Nowaki's apartment."

Shinobu smirked and said, "sure, but my comments on that other phone. Did you really read all two hundred?"

Hozumi nodded and said, "that new phone was designed after every issue you had…I sort of hoped that you would pick that one, but I could tell the Jenmer4 did catch your interest a little bit."

Shinobu said, "you are a good business man. So, this phone is made for me…I do not know if I…wait, the name…you named it after the month and day I bought the phone…didn't you?"

Hozumi laughed heartily and nodded. He said, "yep, I thought it was a seller's joke, but you caught it like fishing for a sword fish. You will be a great lawyer if you keep this up."

Shinobu blushed slightly, but knowing that he did, he lowered his head to eat more.

Hozumi continued his meal and said to himself, _I cannot wait to see more of these men…I really like them. Each couple has a different personality, romance issue, and hope for better if the money is theirs…but who will win? Who will lose? Will break-ups be in the future for these young and older men?_

Hozumi swallowed, as his phone rang. He took it and said, "hello? Hi Nowaki, yep. Shinobu is with me, and he will be arriving soon to your place. I fed him so you two can play."

Shinobu growled at his plate, as Hozumi laughed at Nowaki's remark of "what do you mean by 'play?'" Hozumi said, "well, you will find out later. Good bye."

Shinobu spat out his food and glared at Hozumi. He growled, "you…put sex drugs into the food?! Is that why—"

Hozumi laughed so hard, the entire room turned to look at them, as Shinobu turned red instantly. Hozumi kept laughing very hard, until he held his middle. He said, "an aphrodisiac…why did I not require that in the contract? That would make this game very interesting…" He resumed laughing.

Shinobu growled, "you bastard!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: College Homos

Nowaki paced the room and sighed for the past two hours. He expected Shinobu to be here by now…Goda was talking to him. This Goda, as Nowaki pondered about this strange benefactor of this game, was unusual in both action and words. The first time they all met, Nowaki remembered well from this morning, but he wished he said no. _But the money…he needed the money for a gift that he could buy for Hiro-san. He had to "play" with Shinobu? Play what? _

He shivered, as he wondered if Goda meant…no.

His memory came back to this morning about the pitch on the Uke Trade-Off…Goda came to Nowaki, when he was on break from the hospital. Nowaki was tired and confused by Hiro-san's defiance about his parents. Hiro-san refused to relent and allow Nowaki to see them. Nowaki tried gentle persuasion to ask about the Kamijos, but Hiro-san slammed the idea by his angry remarks…as usual, Nowaki took the blows and hid his hurt by walking away…he always walked away, like a child, like a coward—

"Partner issues?" Goda asked, as he joined Nowaki at his table.

Nowaki stiffened and clenched his fists. He kept his face composed, but his blood burned with rage. _Who does this guy think he is? He maybe a…he better not try to—_

"Relax, I am not here to hurt you are your lover. I am here to offer a chance, no an offer of the year. I have seen you and your lover fight. The point is, you two have some issues, but can your love survive with another man in the way—"

"What are you talking about? Hiro-san—"

"I am not finished yet, sir. I have a contract and a game that could win you six million dollars, if you trade your partner for two weeks for another new man. Are you interested?" Goda asked, as he got up and pointed to a maroon convertible.

Nowaki may know human bodies better than most, but he knew that car…it was American Muscle, a Ford Mustang with leather seats and the chrome gleamed with the sun…it was a gorgeous car.

"Want a ride?" Goda asked, as Nowaki stood…not by conscious thought but curiosity. Nowaki wanted to touch a car that he could probably never afford.

Nowaki and Goda went to the car. He looked over the seamless paint, the shiny chrome and the best part…it was a manual car. Goda went in, and he started the car to roar the engine. Nowaki smirked and said, "why me…"

"You look like you could use a gift like this. A car like this could be yours, if you play by my rules. Get in, Mister?"

"Kusuma, Nowaki." Nowaki said, as he got in…wasn't he taught not to do this? He did not care…he wanted a ride anywhere in this amazing car.

"Hozumi Goda is my name, and you have begun the fun trip into the Uke Trade-Off." Goda said, as he drove off.

They drove for a few hours, just around the bay, as Nowaki said nothing but stare at the sea. He wished Hiro-san could enjoy this too…but Hiro-san would never go into a stranger's car…

Nowaki stiffened, as the car came back to the city and to this large building. The sign read Marukawa Publishing Company, as Goda turned off the car and got out. Nowaki stared at him, realizing this could be a trap…

Goda smiled at him and said, "come in, you can look over the contract and see if you would like to join this game."

Nowaki said, "what purpose does this game play?" He did get out, but he remained firm on the sidewalk staring at this man…

Goda had these red, no maroon eyes…Nowaki felt dread and intense trust in these man's eyes. Why? Nowaki just met Goda, but he entered his car…but this game? What game was this about?

"The purpose is what the players give to the game. You are given a new man for two weeks, in which you either realize your previous relationship was a joke or is worth the six million. All you have to do is be yourself, and if sparks fly…well, you have more deer to choose from." Goda snickered, but Nowaki stormed up to him.

Goda remained firm, but Nowaki was well aware of his size and strength…this Goda had no chance against Nowaki. Goda just looked at Nowaki with calm and business like eyes…the intense look made Nowaki lose some anger, but not enough to make him calm.

Nowaki said, "you cannot stop my relationship with Hiro-san. Your little game is a joke, and you can keep your charity to yourself." He walked away, but Goda said, "six million is a lot to walk away from…and what about this Hiro-san? Does he want to continue this relationship as much as you? From what I saw a couple of days ago in that restaurant…that I am a dating couch, and you need me to save your relationship."

Nowaki stalled and clenched his fists. He growled, "what do you know about me or my lover? So you saw us in some restaurant…that was a bad day…every lover has that…"

Goda came to him and stared into Nowaki's eyes. Goda said, "listen, Nowaki. Your lover has some major anger issues, no doubt. You have some major attachment issues, and you two clash…two weeks can save your relationship. Also, six million…imagine the possibilities. You can own a car like mine…you could buy a house…you could get your lover to see your love by proof."

Nowaki could stop by saying, "how…"

"By playing this game, you will have to release Hiro-san for two weeks, and you have to see another man—"

"What will that prove?" Nowaki growled.

"That you can stare at another homosexual and still love the original man that your heart belongs to." Goda said simply.

Nowaki stiffened and asked, "this is not only me playing…is it?"

"So you agree? We have papers and other members in the conference room waiting for you. I promise you this, these two weeks will be worth the six million later." Goda said, like a winner, but he hid it well with a business smirk.

The men walked into the company's walls…while Nowaki came to this new hell.

Nowaki blinked and heard the knocking at the door. He nearly jumped, but he sighed as he walked to the door. He opened it to that man…and Shinobu.

Goda smirked and said, "well gentlemen, have a nice night. Enjoy your new phone, Shinobu." He walked away, as Shinobu came in with his luggage.

Shinobu growled, "all those dirty thoughts you had for Kamijo better not come up creeping up for me. I am in love with only Miyagi, and you are just a silly excuse for him to gain six million. I really believe this is a hoax, but…" He slammed his body onto a couch and finished, "I cannot wait to see that the couple that wins gets a six million cereal boxes or toy dicks or something stupid like that. This Goda…cannot be that rich. He would have to be…no…not one of them."

Nowaki rushed to the kitchen to the sink. His stomach twisted violently, as he felt Shinobu's words curl his stomach…_what if he was right? What is Goda was playing with them? Sure the car was nice but…this could be a scam or a way to get Goda's pleasures met. What if Hiro-san did allow Akihiko…No, Hiro-san loves…_

The fight in the restaurant flew past Nowaki's eyes. They were chatting about normal things; the hospital, the college, Miyagi and his new seminar, and then Nowaki dropped the bomb. He asked, "Hiro-san, I asked you before but you did not tell me your answer. I would really like to meet your parents. Then I could show you—"

"No." Hiro-san said, as he threw his napkin down and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hiro-san, we have been together for years. The only way I could really see the true you is by—"

"Nowaki, my parents are none of your concern." Hiro-san said firmly.

"Why is it always flat out rejection with you?" Nowaki said exasperated, but he wished he could have stopped the words…

Hiro-san stood, knocking the chair back and yelled, "rejection?! REJECTION?! You have been nothing but a child in every aspect in this relationship! You need to know everything about me. Why, dammit! I rather eat a rotting frog than allow you to meet my parents!"

Nowaki stood, as his chair fell back, since this time he wanted to make Hiro-san see his devotion to this relationship. He said in a dark whisper, "listen to me, Hiro-san. I have been nothing but civil and adoring to you. I want to meet them…because…"

"Admit it, child. You want to tell them everything, and can you imagine their faces when I tell them…no, secrets are better than—"

"Disappointment?!" Nowaki raged, as people stared to stare at them.

Hiro-san growled, "you are an orphan, so…"

Nowaki stalled and his eyes widened. His heart broke, as his face fell and his anger disappeared completely. He stared blankly at Hiro-san and said, "what merits does my childhood make me any less than you?"

Hiro-san stiffened and said, "you do not understand parents' expectations or needs of their children. My parents expected me to…be married and have kids by now."

Nowaki looked at the table, as he felt like throwing up…Hiro-san's parents were those type of people…they wanted their son to have a woman and little tots running around in a suburban area near the city…he would not allow Hiro-san to leave him. Not even for parents that expected that of their son.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said, as he looked up with gentle eyes, he finished "I still want to see them, either way…I want to ask them—"

"No Nowaki!" Hiro-san yelled.

"Why dammit?!" Nowaki roared.

"Because I know them! They would hate you!" Hiro-san roared back.

Waiters and waitresses came to them slowly. They tried to calm them down with gentle persuasion, as Nowaki yelled back, "how do you know?! How long have you not seen them?! Love is much stronger than hate! If they see how much I love you…they could change their minds about homosexuality."

"How can you do this to me and say that in public?! Nowaki, I am not going to explain any more of this matter. Deal with it." Hiro-san growled and walked out.

The waiters and waitresses held Nowaki back. Nowaki screamed, "let me go! Hiro-san! HIRO-SAN!"

Nowaki gulped back hard, as reality hit him like a cannon ball, as he felt his frozen dinner twist and turn in the limited space in his stomach. _Hiro-san…can you see how much I need you? I do not know what to do?! I want to be yours, fully and properly, but you stop me every time you cannot…I do not know! You seem so angry and hurt by every mention of your parents' names…why? Let me help you see love can cure and heal all. I have been so lost in life without you…I told you so many times I was scared of this feeling…but I understand love so much better in your arms…in your embrace, our bodies touching makes me feel alive…but your anger and the pain bring…can you see your hate makes me feel…feel…_

Nowaki could not think of the word to finish the sentence, as tears came without warning and slipped down his face. He has not cried in so long…but he felt like crying for hours for the desire to love Hiro-san deeper and more than Nowaki ever tried before. _Hiro-san was just so…defensive, but he could relent…but only on his terms. It drove Nowaki crazy! He wanted Hiro-san to be honest and more loving than before…it could help the restless madness roaring in Nowaki's heart. Nowaki needed, wanted, urged, yearned, and begged for Hiro-san…but could this game be the end of this love…could it?_

Nowaki gulped again, but his stomach won. He gagged and hacked hard on the frozen fish. The food came quicker than expected, as he hurled his entire supper out.

Shinobu said, "Kusuma? Are you…"

Nowaki gasped and spat out more food. He felt like this in America too…there were some nights that his emotions ran too high…that is why he ran away so much, in the first couple of times of Hiro-san's anger trips…Nowaki had a weak stomach, when he was overstressed. He could usually swallow it back and adore Hiro-san to the fullest…but now, he puked hard all the food that he ate a few hours ago.

Shinobu came over…Nowaki stiffened, as Shinobu looked in the cupboards and found something Nowaki could not see. Shinobu held a cup…he went into the fridge and poured some water into the cup. He came over to Nowaki and set the cup near the sink.

Nowaki smiled weakly and spat out the last bit of food in his mouth. He took the cup and swirled the water in his mouth for a few seconds then spat out. He gulped the cool and refreshing water down his heated throat. He gasped for breath and held his stomach.

He still felt the hurt…not even a million cups of water could stop the ache and the yearning he felt for Hiro-san. _But this Shinobu…he was so kind. He did not have to get a cup of water for me. He might be a great guy to talk to._

Nowaki slowly went to a kitchen chair and slumped into it. He sighed and breathed heavily for a few minutes.

Shinobu came over to the table and sat down. He said, "stomach problems."

Nowaki was stunned by the statement…he did not get sick all the time, but at rare times when Hiro-san was cruel to Nowaki. He said, "no…things have been…rough. Sorry…"

"You cannot stop the world from spinning. Maybe this guy is wrong for you, and the sooner he leaves Miyagi alone the better."

Nowaki sat up and said, "your Miyagi is the problem. He almost kissed Hiro-san multiple times, harassed him and makes Hiro-san still adore the bastard…why does that brainless teacher have be so good at literature?"

Shinobu growled, "say that again, you ape!"

Nowaki stared at the defiant man across the table. Shinobu was breathing very hard and glared at Nowaki with his gray eyes…he sort of looked like Hiro-san angry…but cuter.

Nowaki said very carefully, "I am sorry…I dislike my lover being man-handled by your lover. I meant no offense to you, but I dislike Miyagi fully."

Shinobu stood and yelled, "being nice does not stop the fact you insulted Miyagi, my lover! You cannot take it back now!"

Nowaki smiled and said, "you seem to be a great guy…You act just like Hiro-san when he gets—"

Nowaki never saw it coming…Shinobu came and slammed his fist into Nowaki's face. Nowaki fell backwards hard, as he gasped and the water spilled all over the carpet. The first reaction of Nowaki's was to hit Shinobu back…

His eyes met Shinobu's, as they had a stare off…nothing happened, as Nowaki felt his face hurt and blood spilling down his lips. A punch was a bit much for a simple fact that Nowaki stated a fact that both of them shared…mutual hatred that their lovers worked together, but Miyagi was the cause of this entire issue. But Shinobu did not have to punch Nowaki for hating Miyagi.

Nowaki tried to sit up, but Shinobu pinned Nowaki down…Nowaki stared at the close face of this new guy…as Shinobu growled, "take it back, or face my fury."

Nowaki tried his best not to smile and laugh. Shinobu angry was definitely like Hiro-san, but Shinobu had one little difference…Hiro-san was genuinely angry, but Shinobu was emotional. Shinobu could not really hurt Nowaki, even this painful lip could dig as far as Hiro-san's piercing words could.

Shinobu noticed the twitching lips and growled, "oh, so I am not serious enough?! How about this, you wise ass?!"

Nowaki took the punch in the mouth again, but he was not going to allow another one. Shinobu readied for another punch, but Nowaki slammed both his knees into Shinobu's gut to throw him to the side. Shinobu slammed onto the floor into a crumpled heap. Shinobu stopped moving…

Nowaki felt his heart stop beating, as he rushed over—BAM! Nowaki was swept off his feet with a swiping kick, as he landed hard on his back. He felt the humor of this entire scene gone in the second he slammed to the ground. This meant business if this little boy wanted it.

Shinobu quickly scrambled on top of Nowaki again and growled, "surrender?" His fists were prepared, as he kept ready for another blow to Nowaki's face.

Nowaki said very slowly, "one more punch, and you wish you did not do it." He added the dark tone on purpose…he was not going to roll over for some kid that wanted Nowaki to respect this man who harassed Hiro-san.

Shinobu stalled for a full four seconds, but Nowaki blocked this punch. Shinobu used his other hand and got Nowaki's face again.

Nowaki growled, "fine, let's wrestle each other!" Nowaki slammed his full weight against Shinobu, as Shinobu slammed on the ground. Nowaki pinned Shinobu down by every limb, as Shinobu squirmed and swore loudly.

Shinobu growled, "I will use whatever means necessary to make you take it back! Miyagi is the best man, and he could out teach your little bitch any day!"

Nowaki had to be a gentleman…but that remark made his blood curdle slowly. He said, "we have two weeks to be with each other, can we try being civil and understand each other first than this brainless fighting?"

Shinobu growled, "I rather not. Stop resisting and hit me! You know you want to…" His eyes were flaming hot and wanted the sweet satisfaction of having his hands free…then all over again, hit, fall, and more angry words.

"No, we will talk like this. I will not take my words back, since I believe we have a common theme in this relationship. I dislike Miyagi touching Hiro-san, as you feel the same. Why can't you talk to your lover and tell him to stop?"

Shinobu stiffened and growled, "don't talk down to me! Of course I asked him to! He just admits…that Hiroki is just…a coworker and that this little…it is blatant flirtation from Hiroki. I just know it."

Nowaki gripped Shinobu's arms hard and growled, "do you believe that?! You little…"

Shinobu gasped and whined, "you bastard! Let me go!"

Nowaki growled, "No…" He finally realized something…as he did allow Shinobu go.

BAM! Another blow to the face, as Nowaki fell to his back. Shinobu growled, "you will keep getting hit until you apologize! So just do it and…"

"We are…we are fighting because our lovers take control of our emotions…Shinobu…I am just like you…Hiro-san hurts me too…by saying it's nothing…it hurts deeper than anything …knowing your lover makes fun of your insecurities…"

Shinobu faced Nowaki and yelled, "Miyagi…he is…he is…" He roared an exasperated breath and turned away from Nowaki.

Nowaki felt his tender face as he watched Shinobu, but the shaking Shinobu produced from that small epiphany that Nowaki made…_so it was true. Miyagi hurt Shinobu just like Hiro-san did to him…wow, how did Goda see that?!_

Shinobu whimpered, "so…Hiroki…is he really that dreadful to you too? He just sits there, saying your age is a big deal and…you should find someone else? Then he kisses you…touches you like he wants you, and you fall in love with him over and over…all you want is his love! It drives you insane the only reason that the relationship lives is…because you fear the end could destroy your heart, correct Kusuma?"

Nowaki felt his entire body go numb…this guy knew! He knew what is was like to be loved by a wonderful man, but the only reason why the man is so wonderful…because he takes advantage of weak men's hearts…This Miyagi did not deserve—

"Please not think ill of my lover…he is…so hard to understand at times, but I love him. So…I am sorry, Kusuma…I am very sorry, but I will continue to hate Hiroki until he finds a way to block Miyagi away."

Nowaki sighed and laid back more comfortable on the floor. He said, "I am sorry as well…but I refuse to be nice to this Miyagi too. So, can we agree to hate each other's lovers but not each other?"

Shinobu snickered lightly and turned to Nowaki. He said, "you look like hell…need some ice?"

Nowaki smiled, but he moaned in pain. He said, "please…and some pain killers…you have a nice punch."

Shinobu blushed at that notion, as he got up and found the articles for Nowaki. He came down and gently placed it on Nowaki's face.

"So, you are Hiroki's lover…I never would have expected you." Shinobu said simply.

Nowaki snickered and said, "that goes ditto for you and Miyagi."

They snickered lightly, as they looked at each other…Nowaki sort of liked this guy. Shinobu was like Hiro-san, in a sense, but yet…Shinobu was more lovable. Shinobu wanted this Miyagi, Nowaki could tell, his gray eyes were distant…probably imagining his lover…

"Shinobu, you can let go." Nowaki said as Shinobu did as told, as he took the pack and sat up. The world spun, as Nowaki held his face with his free hand.

Shinobu handed him the pain-killers, as Nowaki swallowed them quickly and sat very still. His head, back and nose burned with incoming pain…for a little guy, Shinobu packed a punch.

Nowaki said, "next time we fight, can we verbally spar? This pain…geez, I forgot what it was like to get hit in the face…of course, I did get into a few fights this bad before…"

"With who?" Shinobu asked.

"A few people…but I am not a fighter. That is why I did not hurt you. I know my strength and it would hurt you very badly if I decided that you needed to be rumpled."

Shinobu sighed and said, "you were the first guy I fought…I usually let people back me into a corner then I verbally spar…I rarely hit a guy who lets me walk all over him."

Nowaki grumbled, "you surprised me…that is not walking easily…besides, I really do not want to talk about this."

"I won and you know it!" Shinobu yelled.

Nowaki got up and walked to his room. The pain still stung, but Shinobu was getting on his nerves. He slammed the door and locked it. He dropped the ice pack and slammed into his bed. His head hit something…that was not supposed to be there before…

He sat up and looked at a book called _Literature 101 for Beginners_. The book was thick…probably all Renaissance writers…

Nowaki threw the book to the floor and lay down. He needed rest, but Shinobu slammed his fists onto the door. He swore and yelled through the door begging for Nowaki to come out for a rematch…

Nowaki moaned and said to himself, _I like this guy?! I dislike him just as much as Miyagi…_He slowly ebbed to sleep, even though Shinobu did not stop pounding the door for hours after Nowaki fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**For the over 1,000 hits on this story, I would like to thank everyone for the favorites and comments on my story** _Junjou Romantica: The Uke Trade-Off. _**The comments have been very helpful for keeping me inspired to write! I hope all my new and steady fans will enjoy the next couple of chapters…things are going to get junjou very quickly! Also as a teaser, I plan on write a sequel to this story. No hints yet…but I promise that this next story will be just as interesting as this one!**

**Enjoy, also as a little tidbit about me…I am an English major in my last semester of college, so that is why Miyagi could sound convincing…trust me, the students are not speaking Japanese…you'll see and read! Please keep commenting, I really enjoy every comment (no matter what is says). **

* * *

Chapter 6: 218 to 498

Miyagi sneezed seventeen times last night…he felt his forehead, no fever, but he had a bad feeling about Shinobu…_damn kid! He must be flaming my name like stupid with_…

His entire body froze in the bed, as he felt over to the left…Shinobu would sleep there, curled like a cat, as his face would be turned towards Miyagi. Shinobu looked so darn cute when he slept…but his temper and hormonal eagerness…if the kid slowed down to see…

Miyagi sat up and sighed. He did not want to slow down the relationship with Shinobu, at times, he enjoyed Shinobu's relentless whining to get Miyagi to touch him…the heat and the madness…Miyagi felt Shinobu's member slowly…

He shook his head too quickly as he felt his head slightly spin. He held still for a moment, as the smell of eggs and rice drifted into the room…as his stomach felt a tinge. Did this Misaki cook good or bad? He did not want another Shinobu cooking breakfast…he hoped for some good meals to recover his cabbage, pumpkin, frozen dinner and overcooked stomach.

Miyagi dressed in his usual white shirt, black pants and tie. He slipped on his silk socks, as he walked slowly to the kitchen…the smell, oh his stomach felt like it was on air…it smelled better than Risako's cooking, and that was saying something…

He peered around the corner, fearful that his nose was lying, but Misaki was cooking. Misaki hummed and cooked something in the frying pan…it smelled great, but Miyagi felt dread…what if the oil was the only thing that—

"Sensei Miyagi?" Misaki called, as he looked at Miyagi with those sensual eyes…_no wonder a famous writer like Usami Akihiko liked this kid. He was cute…but a different cute than Shinobu…_Miyagi growled at himself and came over to the kitchen to sit down at the table. He had no reason to defend that child right now…right now, Miyagi wanted to forget Shinobu for a few days. That kid just knew how to ruin a good day with too much sex…but his body was…

Miyagi groaned and hid his face into his hands. Clink, as Miyagi stiffened and looked at a plate full of homemade food, which consisted of rice, eggs, toast and fried fish…he gulped back the drool and took the chopsticks. He blessed the food and Misaki…since Miyagi's faith failed in men's cooking…he took a small bite.

He stiffened and licked his lips slowly. Miyagi's stomach instantly felt the warmth of real food…he could have died in heaven for this food! He ate slowly, since he had a bad feeling—

"AAAAHHHHHHCHHOO!" Miyagi sneezed again…_Shinobu must be insulting him again…well two can play that game!_

"Bless you," Misaki said with a fearful, but kind smile. He gave Miyagi a cup of tea, as Miyagi sipped the tea happily…it was real tea! He smiled deeply and said, "I could marry you Misaki…"

Misaki blushed and went back to the kitchen to cook some more. Miyagi meant it…Misaki's gift should be used for a family than some whiney author…why did he stay with Usami?

"So, Misaki. Do you like Hiroki's class?" Miyagi said, as he continued eating slowly…his stomach moaned in pleasure…the food was so first-rate!

Misaki stiffened and said, "Sensei Kamijo…he is a…well, you know."

"A demon?" Miyagi finished for Misaki, as the college boy turned slowly.

Misaki fought the urge to scream in agreement, Miyagi saw that…what did Kamijo did to those kids? They all hated him…sure, throwing chalks and yelling at college kids does not get stars in reputation books but…there had to be something more. If any student could transfer into Miyagi's class, they did in a heartbeat, but Miyagi wanted pure literature students. Not some random kids that they thought he was…

Miyagi groaned and finished his meal. Misaki came over with a cup of tea, as he said, "I do pass Sensei's class…"

"Barely, I have read your reports. Misaki, you write like a fifth grader. Are you serious about Literature?" Miyagi asked with a smirk.

Misaki turned away, still blushing furiously…_this could be fun_, Miyagi snickered to himself. _Misaki is shy…how charming! _

Miyagi said, "I always wanted to try this…listen Misaki, would you like a two week reprieve from Kamijo?"

Misaki blush a dark plum color, while he stared at Miyagi and shrieked, "are you serious?! I could not go to Kamijo's class for two whole weeks! That would be…" He stared at his tea and said, "but your class is…I could not."

"Relax, I will be nice the first couple days…but after that, you better keep up with the reading and the debates." Miyagi said, as he got up. He went to the door and got ready to leave.

Misaki did the same, as he said, "what about the Dean? Does this—"

"Relax I told you, let me handle it." Miyagi said, as he rubbed Misaki's face.

Misaki shrieked and fell backwards. He turned redder than plum now…

Miyagi turned away to snicker and thought, _I am loving this! Maybe I should steal this Misaki away from Usami…a good cook, shy, but how is he in English class…we shall see!_

Miyagi walked out into the hall, as Misaki scrambled out into the hall. Miyagi locked the door, as both men went to the elevator. They waited as the door closed and they went down five floors.

Miyagi stole a few glances at the slowly calming down Misaki. Misaki was about the same pant size like Shinobu, but a few inches taller. Misaki had marvelous brown hair, which swept his head like octopus reaching for his nose. His eyes…green, a brilliant green like fresh grass in the country. His body was covered in a plain sweater, jeans, and thick yellow sneakers. He did not hide the fact his body was not over weight nor underweight…he was just the right weight for his body type…but his scent…Miyagi took a long breath, he smelled like fresh laundry, that clean and perfect smell to spoil with…

Misaki turned and said, "where is your car?"

Miyagi smirked and said, "why?"

Misaki blushed slightly and pointed to the ground floor. Miyagi moaned and walked forward, as Misaki followed. They went out to the underground parking lot and found Miyagi's light purple car.

Miyagi unlocked Misaki's door first and opened it. Misaki growled, "do not be like that! I can handle myself!"

Miyagi giggled and quickly hugged Misaki. He whispered in his ears, "for two weeks…you are mine, so stop resisting…I can show you tricks that your little author friend never thought of."

Misaki struggled and growled, "watch it, pal! Usagi is…"

"Bunny? Cute, you gave an international star a nickname like that! No wonder he has lost his touch in his books…" Miyagi teased.

Misaki stared at Miyagi and yelled, "Usagi did not…" Miyagi's mouth got closer to Misaki's…Misaki clamped his mouth shut, as Miyagi snickered and kissed on top of Misaki's forced lips.

Misaki stiffened, but Miyagi was not done yet…Miyagi rubbed Misaki's sides, as Misaki shrieked, but Miyagi did not steal a kiss…something stopped him, as he released Misaki.

Miyagi tried to think…he never stopped annoying Hiroki…but Misaki…Miyagi looked at the car and knew his reason…_Shinobu_.

_Darn kid! I am going to enjoy this!_ Miyagi slammed Misaki into the car, as Misaki never saw it coming…the kid struggled and stared at Miyagi evilly.

Miyagi forced his weight unto the boy and leaned forward for a kiss…but he stalled again. He was mere inches from a youthful, impassionate, new kiss…all it took was one touch…

Shinobu…the name rang over and over in Miyagi's head, as he let Misaki go and entered the driver side. He took out a cigarette and smoked silently.

Misaki was still frozen on the car side, as Miyagi said, "if you want to play hooky, close my door. Some people have to work for the apartments they own."

Misaki entered the car and slammed the door shut. They sat in silence, until Miyagi started the car. Miyagi drove away, as both men said nothing and Miyagi smoked.

Miyagi just could not stop himself from thinking about that kid…_Shinobu was not everything! He has…he has…another college guy for two weeks…will this be the end? What will Nowaki…_

Miyagi stiffened at the thought, but Shinobu had plenty of other boys to choose from at T University. Shinobu always came back…he always wanted Miyagi. Every time…they would fight about age or not seeing each other…then the kiss or sex…so hot and so animalistic that made Miyagi instantly want Shinobu more and more…

Misaki grumbled something, as Miyagi parked the car in the teacher's lot. Miyagi crushed his cigarette before turning the car off.

Miyagi said, "repeat, you sounded like wanton puppy…so, are you ready for another lesson in the ancient ways of Tudors? I can be very romantic…if given the chance."

Misaki gulped and said, "what about Sensei Kamijo?! I forgot the paper! He will…"

"He will do nothing. Let me handle it, but I have a class in twenty minutes. Common, we are going to room four-fifty." Miyagi said, as he got out and walked to the college.

Misaki followed, as Miyagi locked the car and continued forward. Misaki had to jog to keep up, but he did eventually.

Kamijo stood in front of their office, as he growled, "you have my keys, bastard!"

Miyagi held Kamijo's keys and said, "say it and they are yours."

Kamijo stiffened and said, "go to hell!" Hiroki tried to get the keys, but Miyagi dodged him with ease.

Misaki bit his lips not to laugh, but it looked hard to contain himself. He watched, as the men danced, while Miyagi won until…he bumped into another person. He turned and stiffened instantly.

It was Shinobu's father…Shuu Takatsuki, the Dean of the Literature department…he stared at Miyagi and said, "what are you two doing?" He looked more at Kamijo than Miyagi for that question…

Kamijo took his keys and ran back to the office. Miyagi moaned, _Kamijo won…damn_. Miyagi said, "sorry sir, Kamijo was playing around and—"

"WAS NOT!" Kamijo yelled and slammed the door. Silence filled the slowly filling halls…even Misaki looked scared.

Miyagi smirked, as the Dean walked away…as Miyagi sighed and watched the Dean walk away. _This man made Shinobu…the Dean looked nothing like Shinobu. He was taller, thinner, white hair appeared, but black hair was still there…yes, Shinobu had his mother's looks. His mother was rather pretty…_but Miyagi did not want to think of them. He had class in a few minutes.

He took Misaki's arm and ran to the classroom. He let go of Misaki before entering the lecture hall. His smile came on, since the hall was filled with students who adored literature like he did.

Misaki followed as he gasped and stared…Miyagi snickered and looked at his two hundred students. The cream of literature crop sat in these seats, only two free seats were in the front.

Miyagi said, "ladies and gentlemen, this is a new kid on the literature block. This is Misaki Takahashi, so let us be nice to him for three days, then we expect the best…agreed?"

The class chorused, "immo."

Misaki stiffened and blushed slightly. He slowly went to the empty seat in the front, as Miyagi continued to look at all the bright faces. This is where he loved to be…in front of all these bright minds and allowing them to teach him about literature. He took another cigarette and quickly puffed before class started.

Miyagi heard the shuffling of papers, as general chat slowed…class would begin soon. Miyagi took his final breaths of his little drug, as he crushed the cigarette and breathed out the smog out towards the board. He took a long breath as he said, "the reading, can someone sum up for our new friend the reading that was due for today?"

Fifty hands rose, as Miyagi picked on Ginn, a gifted woman as her literature sense ran deep…her father and mother were both English teachers, as she planned the same destiny…

Miyagi gulped back mentally Shinobu saying that word to him, as Ginn spoke, "we read the entire play of _Taming of the Shrew_ by William Shakespeare. The play was feminist in a sense, of Katherina's resistance of any lover, but the main issue is the taming process. Cruel and unusual punishments given to her, then she accepted her husband like that because of no food and no touch."

"Katherine was a scowling bitch, and she deserved her punishments! Women are only useful in the kitchen and carrying the babies." Said another gifted man, Haturo. He had his merits…but he was old fashioned as well.

Ginn growled, "you can see the males of society can only appreciate undervalued women, or force them by using animalistic methods to tame them. No wonder you are still single."

Haturo growled at her from the back, "you are still single too, hag!"

Ginn turned and yelled, "pig, you are the last guy that could tame me."

"Want to bet?!" Haturo yelled.

The class began to get rowdy, but Miyagi took out another cigarette and watched Misaki. Misaki looked confused, as he looked at Miyagi for help.

Miyagi did not stop the fights between Ginn and Haturo, since it was impossible. They fought in every class they had together…so says the staff, but they also had the same schedule as well…why? Miyagi always guessed they did like each other, but this is their third year in a row and they still had the same classes…nothing has changed since the beginning to now. They still fought.

Miyagi smoked, as the pair steamed at each other. Miyagi looked at them both. Ginn was a mix blood, American and Japanese, but her dark locks curled beautifully around her face. Her freckled face and greasy brown eyes always got boys to look at her. Her frame was close to super model…but she always hid that fact with professional clothing.

Haturo was a normal middle class kid…boring clothing, but his hats were always fun. Colorful, stupid, covered in buttons, from a vacation he took, or a sport…he had them all. He hid his greasy black hair under his famous pin wheel hat, which made him look like he could take flight …Miyagi smirked and smoked on.

Misaki almost said something, but the class stopped instantly. Ginn growled and turned back to Miyagi. Haturo too looked at Miyagi, as they waited for their professor to stop smoking.

Miyagi finished his cigarette and said, "finished? Good, now let me present word gab for you. _The Taming of the Shrew_ has been in my class for years, but one student had stirred this idea…what if Petruchio wasn't mean to Katherina? What would happen to the play? What would happen to all your arguments then?"

Silence filled the room, but without raising hands a girl said, "Katherina would never become an obedient wife."

"The play would be boring." Haturo said.

"The play would pursue a new avenue, like true love than force." Ginn said in a scowl towards Haturo.

"Imagine the play then…Shakespeare would not write like that. His influence of the play was to show women's power, then reluctance and then the power of marriage. Comedies and romances like this story are about marriage and fertility. The play would not exist without Petruchio being mean to Kate. This play would just be silly and over written…no, the play has to be as it is." Said another bright star in this class, Karyn, Miyagi smiled at her.

Karyn was another one of his favorites, since she could silence the crowd…which as usual, everyone else silenced. Her light red hair flowed gently in the wind, as her light blue eyes gleamed with power. She knew her literature…even at times, better than Miyagi.

Miyagi nodded and said, "excellent answer, Karyn. This play would not be if Petruchio was nice and romantic. No, but I want a new argument to trump this student's argument. Give me something to make me wonder for hours, people. This is a slow class today, think. Gab out loud with me."

The students remained silent, as Misaki stared at Miyagi in silence. Miyagi smirked and said, "Misaki, enlighten us. What argument can be pursued to make this class think about the play different than before?"

Misaki blushed and refused to look at the hundreds of students behind him. He whispered, "Miyagi…I never read the play before."

"Oh dear, more review for our new friend." Miyagi said as a chorus of whines and moans came from behind Misaki.

Karyn said, "the basics of this play is marriage. Katherina was resistant to get married because her sister Bianca got all the suitors. Their father made it impossible for Bianca to have a husband, until her older sister, Katherina, had to be married first. No one would do it…until Petruchio came and took her hand. She was obstinate and he "tamed" her into a good wife."

"But the induction, you forgot that. The induction had a drunker thinking he was shown this play-within-the-play, which shows…" Haturo said, as he stalled.

"Why are there two plays in this drama?" Misaki asked, as he turned.

The entire class stared at him, as he quickly turned back as he blush a darker red.

Miyagi watched Misaki turn his head up, as Miyagi said, "welcome Misaki to English 498, Literature Through a Critical Lens. This class is not designed to talk over the book like elementary school. No, we discuss the books with critical review. If there is question, we could over look the text. But what would be the point? We all read the text, as we question the depth of the words and author within these walls. That is the purpose of this class. Literature with a rose pair of glasses with a firm quill…we need to discuss this issue. Why are there two plays within one?"

Silence except for breathing came from the crowd. Even the three best looked perplexed by the question, as Karyn scribbled. Ginn sighed and looked at her notebook. Haturo played with his pin wheel. His other favorite scribbled and groaned. They were confused…Miyagi smirked and took another cigarette.

"Since you posed the question, Misaki. Tell us your interpretation on why there are two plays." Miyagi said, as he smoked again.

Misaki said loudly, "I did not read the play!"

Miyagi breathed out slowly and said, "then tell me why this class of geniuses are perplexed by your question?"

Misaki dared to look behind him, the entire class was furiously trying to figure out the answer…some took out their heavy Shakespeare books and read the play. Some wrote or doodled, while others stared at the new piece of meat with anger. Misaki gulped and turned away again.

Karyn said, "maybe because the plays are connected somehow?"

Miyagi inhaled the cigarette's sweet drug and said, "yes and no, but can you prove your question with an answer?"

Karyn licked her lips and said, "the same themes…"

"Yes, but I have seen this play without the induction. Why leave this bit out? Why add the induction in the first place? Test me you literature majors, common. Make me think." Miyagi teased, as he smoked slowly.

He got a devilish pleasure by their confused looks…they were really confused, as Haturo scanned the introduction before the play. Ginn looked over her pages of notes, but Karyn said, "there has to be a reason…Shakespeare always had a reason."

"Shakespeare always does this!" Haturo groaned and slammed his book shut. He continued, "he begins his plays with characters, not main but flat ones, to start the play. Then the play gets into the action or the conflict instantly. But why have the stupid little flat parts? I don't get it…"

"Excellent question, Haturo. The question could have been worded differently, but I must ask that from all of you. Why did Shakespeare write the vast majority of his plays like Haturo says? The flat or short-lived characters are shown first, then right into the action. What is this purpose of these unnecessary characters before the main attraction?" Miyagi asked.

_Silence was charming_, Miyagi snickered to himself. _They are really trying to think, but they need to realize too…millions of scholars have thought of this too. Why is Shakespeare like this? Even I question myself about these issues of flat characters or a useless induction. Impress me class…make me…_

Misaki raised his hand slowly, as the class shifted towards him. He paled and kept his eyes connected to Miyagi's.

Miyagi crushed his cigarette and said, "impress me."

Misaki said, "I have read _Hamlet_ with Sensei Kamijo before and—"

Moans and groans occurred after hearing Kamijo's name…Miyagi snickered, ever since Hiroki came to this school. Many students would try their best to test out or beg Miyagi to join his class. He did allow many to join…but soon he had to be selective, since the entire class wanted Miyagi back. He smiled and said, "if you can pass my single test, then I will reteach this class…if not, Sensei Kamijo will teach you." He got a fair few…but a vast majority failed, so Kamijo got the job and Miyagi got the shiny stars…but is Misaki better than his papers have stated?

Misaki gulped and said, "well, I did ask that question in class. Why did the play begin with the two guards…so, we spoke more about the meter and the theme of the men's fight than really discussing the reason why Shakespeare started there…"

Miyagi and the class waited, as Misaki continued, "so, I never said this…but what if these guys are just flat characters, like Haturo said, but they have a purpose. They need to be there since they…are the beginners of the play to ease the audience into the play. Tragedies are hard to understand enough without being rushed into it so…Miyagi?"

Miyagi stared at this kid with enlarged eyes…_how can this get a C from Kamijo…and stump my class?! Amazing…so kids can excel from paper separately from lecture…separate entities, like my high school teacher said…smart woman. _He sighed and looked at his class. His hand held onto the desk behind him…

The entire class wrote down Misaki's interpretation! The entire class…even Karyn and Ginn did…these girls rarely took another person, like a new kid's perceptive on the literature, unless the kid was incredibly intelligent.

Misaki turned around, as the class waited…for him to speak again…

Miyagi clapped, as Misaki turned quickly and blushed. Karyn joined, then Ginn, and everyone else clapped.

Misaki hid his face under his arms, as Miyagi laughed and clapped harder. A thunder of applause surrounded this C student…Miyagi slowly stopped, as the other students followed.

Misaki lifted his arms, when Miyagi came to him. Miyagi bent close and said, "you are smarter than you look…want to stay in this class than return to Kamijo?" Misaki looked like he was either going to faint or throw up…he stared blankly at Miyagi.

Miyagi backed up and called, "would you like Misaki to join us for good?"

The class roared with approval, as the class clapped and hooted out loud. Misaki turned red so quickly, as he took his bag and hid his head under it.

Miyagi snickered and said, "class is dismissed, try and formulate new ideas for the flat characters in the introductions of Shakespeare plays. Also try to figure out the reason for the induction in front of the _Taming of the Shrew_. Remember class, be thoughtful and insightful…but never follow. Good day."

The crowd of people left, as Misaki remained in his seat, he refused to look at anyone…His face was probably still red, but he did not look even when people approved of his answers.

Karyn smiled at his hidden face, as she said, "Sensei Miyagi, may I speak to you?"

"Certainly Karyn, speak your heart out." Miyagi said, as everyone left…but Haturo stood like a statue at his high rise seat. He slowly came down, as Karyn blushed towards him…

Miyagi did not see that coming…as Haturo came down and said, "sorry sir, but…Karyn and I…well, we have sort of a problem."

Miyagi kept calm, but his stomach flipped…_no, these two are helping me with my seminar! I need them…_ He took a deep silent breath and said, "what is it?"

Karyn sighed and said, "I cannot help you with your seminar…I have a problem."

Miyagi hid his disappointment well, as Karyn finished, "I'm pregnant…with Haturo's baby…" She blushed furiously at the idea of telling Miyagi…

Miyagi smiled and said, "no problem, you probably…" Haturo showed Karyn's belly…she was more than a few weeks…no, she was in her second trimester! Her belly had a solid round bump that was proof enough that a baby would be in their future in a few months or so…why didn't Miyagi noticed sooner?!

Karyn was wearing looser clothes…Miyagi moaned and said, "why didn't you say something sooner? You both said that you can help me with this seminar."

Haturo moaned and said, "we did agree…unfortunately…we only found out a few weeks ago ourselves." Karyn blushed furiously and nodded.

Miyagi groaned and said, "this is not good. I needed you two help me with the proceedings…I cannot run this seminar alone…"

"Ask someone else! My fiancée and I need to think about our baby right now! I…am really sorry, Sensei." Haturo said, as Karyn took his hand.

Misaki removed his bag and said, "I can help…"

All three of them turned to the new kid…Miyagi snorted and said, "you? Are you serious? You have no idea how much work a seminar is, also I had jobs for both of them…Ginn could replace one of you, if she could…but Karyn! You are the best…what am I going to do now?! I have to finalize the seminar without you two…please Haturo, stay with me." Miyagi hated to beg, but Haturo was better than no Karyn…

"Sorry sir, but…we are transferring next week. Karyn's family lives in Osaka, and I do not want to be parted from her…so, I am transferring to a college over there, as she can decide to come to class or relax with the baby." Haturo said with a weak smirk.

Miyagi threw his hands in the air and said, "my two best students…I kept expecting you, Haturo, to fall for Ginn than—"

"GINN?! That hag…never! Karyn is so much better." Haturo said, as Karyn hugged her lover.

_Of all people! Of all times! Karyn had to think with her…dammit! _Miyagi sighed and took another cigarette. He almost lit it but…he respected the unborn child. He replaced the cigarette back into the case and turned to the young lovers.

Misaki stood and said, "I am a fast learner, if taught well…I want to help." He looked earnest…but could he handle it…

Karyn smiled at Misaki and Haturo said, "why not Sensei? He does have an innate scholar for English in him…allow him to help you. I bet he can do it with Ginn—"

"She can't." Miyagi said, as his eyes never left Karyn's belly…she was showing…Miyagi turned away, but his heart burned with hate…

"Why? She loves this class and—" Karyn defied.

"She has other engagements, like a job interviews…she has applied to be a teacher assistant here…that the Dean decided it could be a great possibility, and she might start teaching as soon as her interviews and her classes go well…she will be a teacher next term." Miyagi said, as his eyes returned to Karyn's belly…he still felt his spit turning into blood…like before…

Misaki said, "we could ask the other students in class?"

Miyagi snickered and said, "Misaki, most of these students are presidents of clubs and job employees. They cannot just drop everything for me…I would hate to ask that of them." He turned his eyes to Misaki…

Misaki looked determined to help…Miyagi smiled and said, "fine, you can help…but you have to find a friend to help. Someone preferably who is a fast learner, who enjoys English to discuss the same subject for days, and someone who is not lazy…can you do that?"

Misaki looked perplexed and said, "how long do I have to find someone?"

Karyn and Haturo said, "as soon as possible. The seminar is happening in five days…"

Misaki gulped and ran out of the lecture hall.

"Do you think…" Karyn said, as her hand rubbed her enlarged belly.

Haturo smiled at her and said, "he knows the importance of this…he will try. I bet it, my love…Miyagi? Are you alright?"

Miyagi moaned and said, "of all times to move! Of all times to get her pregnant! Of all times…damn it!" He groaned and leaned on the desk. His breathing was labored now…this seminar is now going to be very rough…Misaki and this new kid could not remember everything in time! It was impossible…

Karyn came to Miyagi, as she took his hand and placed it on her belly…he tried to not show emotion…but the little baby kicked. His eyes glistened with wanton tears…he quickly gulped them back before the young couple saw them.

"We want to see the seminar…so will you record it for us? I would like to tell our baby about the man who had us in the same study group. Thanks to you, we fell in love and now having a baby." Karyn said maternally, but she stiffened.

Miyagi let the tears fall. He said though a choked voice, "do not…" He took his hand back and turned from them…he had not cried in so long…he sniffed hard and almost took a cigarette again…but his hand fell.

Haturo came to Miyagi's face and said, "Sensei…life is so cruel…I am so sorry…"

_So it is that obvious…_Miyagi tried to stop the tears…but he sobbed silently. Haturo and Karyn did nothing to comfort Miyagi, which he was entirely grateful for…they let him cry…for a dream that he could never have...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secret Agent Man…Phone?

Akihiko was hearing things…he kept hearing Misaki's voice…then all these college kids…then that Nowaki and Shinobu…then he heard Miyagi crying…all these voices circulated in his head, while he slept…_what the hell was going on_?!

Akihiko turned to the noise maker and opened one eye…his body stiffened as he looked at his new Goda phone…the thing was not on…he groaned and closed his eyes. He hugged Suzuki-san tighter, as he ignored the worries—

"Usami, are you up yet?" Goda's voice, clear as if he was next to Usami rang out…

Usami jumped and stared at the phone…Goda's voice said, "I would love to see your face…well, I will. Where is your laptop?"

Akihiko stared at the Yellerto15s with worried eyes. _Was his phone not on, right? How could_…

Goda said, "Usami, I can hear you breathing. Answer me."

Akihiko said, "Goda? What did you do to my phone?"

Goda snickered and said, "you will love me for this…get your laptop. I cannot see you in person, but I hope your story is progressing as planned. Correct?"

Usami held Suzuki-san tightly, as he stumbled to his office for his laptop, and he returned to his bedroom. He said, "I have it…what is this about?"

"Are you seriously that slow…wow, I heard you had a law degree and your reading of people are better than most. Apparently, your powers lacked on me." Goda teased.

Akihiko smiled and said, "you are something…alright, what do you want me to do? Wait…you are going to connect yourself to my laptop?"

"Well, not yet. I need to check if your laptop can handle my gift to you, if not, I have a mailman on standing by to give you a renter laptop for a the next two weeks." Goda said, clear as water…from Akihiko's phone…

Akihiko was still stunned, as Goda said, "in the briefcase you got from the Uke meeting, there is some cords. You need the blue and red one, then I will instruct you from there."

He stalled and said, "I have some important files on this computer…if you mess with them—"

"Oh please don't insult me, Usami. I am the tech genius here, and you are the creative genius. Please play nice or I will send my technicians there…trust me, you want me to check your computer than my associates." Goda said…probably with a smirk at the end of the sentence, Usami imagined.

Akihiko groaned and got up again. The briefcase was close to his toy train, as he brought the case and found the said cords. He said, "next."

Goda snickered loudly and said, "good boy, maybe I will send you a toy later…So, attach the red cord to the phone," Akihiko did, as Goda said, "the blue needs to be in the closest USB drive nearest the battery." Akihiko did as told, as his laptop buzzed.

He opened the laptop, as the Goda's phone symbol shown on the screen, as a small saying sounded the symbol…it said, "call your destiny, Goda will bring you there." The symbol was a pair of hands intercrossing as rainbow of colors bled through the fingertips.

Goda hummed from the phone, as Akihiko said, "what is going on?"

"Silence Usami, I am almost done…darn. Your computer cannot handle it. I hope you are presentable." Goda said, as the doorbell rang.

Usami got up, as he left the laptop behind and went to the door. He opened it, as the mailman said, "sign here."

Akihiko did, as he took the box upstairs to his room and opened it…his jaw dropped. He just received the newest American Dell…for free!

"Watch your drool dog, that computer was expensive. This is the one thing you will not keep." Goda said from the phone.

Akihiko hugged it and said, "how can you get the laptop back if you are there and I am here?"

Goda laughed and said, "trust me, the laptop will find a way back to me after the game is finished…if you wish, you can write the story on this computer. The computer has plenty of memory and space for all of this. Now, same sequence to this laptop from your old one."

Akihiko did as told, as the computer purred on…he opened it, as Goda's face appeared before Usami on the screen. Usami stiffened and stared at Goda…he looked hot with his hair all gelled and wearing a dark suit...

Goda snickered and said, "good morning sunshine, so you are not an early riser. You look like shit."

Akihiko set the laptop down on his pillow. He was shirtless and his hair was a mess…but he did not care. He said, "so, what are you doing on my new laptop?"

"Remember I told you about this game, and the others sold their rights to have you write them into your newest book. Right?" Goda said with a smirk.

Usami slowly thought about it and said, "my phone has been…wait, you wired their phones into mine?"

"Yes, but even more than that. I wired the seme's houses, but not yours of course." Goda said, as his face disappeared and showed two different apartments…then Goda's face reappeared. He continued, "your phone can hear what the couples, including Hiroki, is saying when the phone is close to the user's body. For example, you probably heard about Nowaki's and Shinobu's fight, and Misaki's voice…their phone are close to their bodies, so you can hear them."

Usami snickered and said, "I am very impressed. You did all this for a book from me? You are persistent and scary."

Goda grimaced with a smirk and said, "persistent and scary…two words I never been called before. An asshole, bastard, idiot, child, and dark looks have been my names to describe me…scary? Why?"

"You have all of them tapped…you are giving me the evidence and…" Akihiko said, as he stared blankly at the screen.

"You got it. I have them wired, watched and playing this game for your writing. If you prefer to imagine this game, then say so. I can disconnect this entire system in minutes, or—"

"Keep it! Keep it! Keep…this is good shit…but…" Akihiko said, as his lawyer instincts came to mind.

Goda noticed the change and said, "relax, they signed the contract, so their privacy is gone. But I suggest you do not tell them…it would be safer this way."

Usami laughed hard for a few minutes…_this Goda…he could not turn away for a second then Goda surprises him again! How…When…Why, yes, why_? He said, "why me?"

"Actually Usami, you are the first man I sought out. Miyagi just plopped into my hands, and then Nowaki burst in after a little fight. So, you are the main attraction for this entire game." Goda said.

Akihiko felt his nerves twist, since he had a bad feeling…he said, "is it because you saw Misaki first?"

Goda snickered and said, "you either are slow or do not listen well. I want a yaoi novel that tests homosexuality; with money, new couples, and impossible odds. I have heard some interesting tidbits about all of you…I am very interested in this novel! I cannot wait to read it!"

Usami grimaced and said, "the vast majority of my readers are women…why are you reading it?"

Goda grimaced and said, "men read your books too! Even the _Junai Romantica_ novels, I have a few guys who admitted they have read it at least once." Akihiko almost refuted, but Goda continued, "girls have boyfriends, so they look at their girls' books…get the picture? But I am a gay man myself, and I enjoy reading female porn. Got a problem with that?"

Usami shook his head, still smiling and very impressed…_this guy was not good, he was the ultimate._ He smiled and said, "I need to know…did you buy out my father?"

Goda lost his charm and turned into a statue. He said, "why?"

Usami smiled fully and said, "thank you, I never heard my father so pissed off in my entire life."

Goda instantly smirked and said, "so, the rumors are true…you are severed from the Usami name?"

Usami sighed and said, "I wanted this. I hate being under their scope, so I chose as many things to make my father hate me. I went to a college he hated, became a lawyer…but I quit, since he started to like that idea. I wrote novels…but he likes them, somewhat. But I told him about my Boys' Love novels…I wish I could have seen his face…it must have been priceless."

Goda smiled darkly and said, "I could tap him…if you wish?"

Usami stiffened and said, "are you asking to be thrown in jail…yes, do it." He smiled darkly, as Goda snickered and Akihiko laughed with him.

They laughed for a few minutes, then Usami said, "where are you?"

Goda snickered again and said, "oh, you miss me?"

Usami smiled gently and almost said…_yes. _He stiffened at the thought_, since he loved Misaki! Only Misaki…how did…no, Goda was the benefactor. That is it_.

The ever perceptive Goda saw the change and said, "you need some—"

"NO…no…dammit." Usami said, surprised by his own reaction to this kid…_what was happening to him…his heart was racing! Just like when he told Misaki…no, this was bad_.

Usami sighed and composed himself. His eyes met a concerned pair of maroon eyes…his heart skipped a beat…his blood raced…he said, "Goda…I have to…"

"Go? Usami, I am twenty-three years old. Also, I am in China…I will be back in a few days for those chapters, be ready." Goda said.

_Don't go…why am I thinking these thoughts?! Misaki, fool…think of Misaki…_ Usami only stared at the screen…_what have I done? I should have said no to this guy…_

Goda opened and closed his mouth. He too was for a loss for…

Usami gasped and slammed the laptop shut. _He needed to think! He needed…he needed_…Goda said, "good bye Usami." The phone spoke no more.

Akihiko stiffened, as his little member…felt warmer. He slowly felt his penis, it was true…he was slowly getting excited by Goda?!

He sighed and said to himself, "Misaki, Misaki, Misaki! Not…"

His little member was not cooperating…the heat and pleasure was rising in little Akihiko…he was slowly imagining Goda naked…

"ACK!" Akihiko groaned, as he stopped touching himself. All he had to do was think logically…Goda was fascinating because he is a new guy…but…

Akihiko sighed and thought about it. Goda made him fascinated because: this kid bought his father down, could talk to three semes without fear of being raped…since Nowaki too looked impressed by this guy, stared this game, all the taps and…he was very sexy looking…

He gulped and said, "calm down, you…" His member did not, as he moaned deeply. He was getting in the mood…for the wrong man!

His hand stroked his little member…he was getting harder…his body shivered in the new response to this new man…that he hardly knew or cared for…but Akihiko was not this type! He refused to cheat…he would be playful or tease but, cheat…no, he loved Misaki too much…

Why is there such a disconnect from his heart, mind and penis?! His little member was extending now…_crap, crap, crap, crap, crappity crap ah! I want to lunge!_

Akihiko moved the laptop and positioned Suzuki-san…like before, when Takahiro would get Akihiko interested in sex…he lunged the bear.

Of course, Suzuki-san could not speak…but Akihiko slowly beat the bear with his member. He twisted the bear's lower part for the opening he made…he lunged his member into it, as his heat and passion rushed into the stuffing…

He tried to imagine Misaki, as he cooed, "Misaki…do you…" He gasped, as he slowly imagined Goda moaning, "more…Usami…"

Akihiko removed his pants and banged Suzuki-san harder…Misaki always used the bear as s shield…but Goda…

Goda said nothing about the bear, when he came over…but Akihiko felt a shiver…Goda could have been teasing, but he promised Akihiko a new toy…could it be Goda wrapped in—

Akihiko growled and kept at it…his member slowly became hard, as Akihiko gasped and leaned over his bear…he leaned down and kissed the fuzz…

His nostalgia for the maker…he groaned and leaned all his weight onto the—

Briing, ring, ring, ring, came from the phone downstairs…Akihiko moaned deeply, as he disconnected himself from the bear. He replaced his pull-up pants and walked downstairs. His eyes looked at the phone, as he guessed the callers…not Misaki, Takahiro? Maybe his brother or father to annoy him again? His heart skipped a beat…when he thought it could be Goda again…but he shook his head. He answered it, "hello."

He heard breathing…but it was not male breathing…it was a female. Not Aikawa, she would just get to the point…a fan? He said, "hello, how can I help you?"

The speaker said nothing…but he heard stifled crying. He straightened up, since this could be Hiroki's mother…he said, "Mrs. Kamijo? Are you okay?"

Still breathing and louder sobs…Akihiko felt his body go numb…was this a stalker? A killer? He never had that problem, but…he was young and very attractive…he growled, "state your purpose or—"

"Akihiko!" A woman's voice…very dear to Akihiko's heart…called out…he fell to his knees gasping…

Akihiko lost counting his heart beats to shock…he gasped harder and listened to the female doing the same thing…they said nothing for minutes…he gulped hard and said, "mother…mother, is that you?"

His mother sobbed, "yes baby…it's me…oh, how I longed for this day to hear your voice…you sound nothing like your father…thank God…"

Akihiko smiled weakly and said, "how…did you find me?"

His mother sighed and said, "the…phonebook…sorry it took so long…I was…well, I have so much to tell you…I expected you to hang up by now…"

Akihiko did not feel such urge to hang up…he hadn't seen his mother since…England, he was sent to England when he was seven…her voice was so soothing, just like it always was…he had to hear her more. He said, "please…keep talking…"

She sighed and sniffed. His mother said in a clear voice, "I wanted to tell you…your recent book…it was amazing, son. The mother in that book…it sounded so much like…" She sobbed again, loud and clear, with the pain…that he felt since that long time ago…

Akihiko felt his own tears fall…he never wanted to go to England…he could see his father, trying so hard to control Akihiko and his mother…his mother begged for Akihiko to stay…she was told by his cruel father, "the boy needs to grow up away from you. We having a divorce court tomorrow, be prepared for a long day."

His father's voice was so dark and brutal…his mother did not care…she only looked at Akihiko, as he was pushed away from her…Akihiko screamed, "mommy! Mommy, save me!"

His mother yelled, "I will try! My son, do not give up hope!"

He never saw her again, when he came back three years later…he said nothing to his father for days…he refused to play with his brother…he just sat in his special room and wrote…he wrote about the day…that he would see his mother again…he wrote about sons and mothers finding a new home together…away from cruel fathers…

His mother said, "I would like to see you…so we can talk about…all the years we lost. Oh sweetie, I understand if you—"

"I want to…see you, so badly." He choked on the tears, as he wiped them gently away.

His mother stalled on the phone…she gulped hard and said, "I am so sorry! I tried so hard! Your father…Toyo, he had a block…but I…I am not as rich as I used to be…"

Akihiko smiled broadly and sat more comfortably. He said more clearly, "mother, where are you? We can talk any time…I am not very busy…" He remembered Goda…_did Goda lead his mother…_

"I am not free until Saturday…can we wait until then?" She asked, fearful of his answer.

_In five days…he would see his mother…in nearly twenty-two years, he imagined her face so clearly…he still can._

Compared to Haruhiko's mother, Akihiko's mother was immensely beautiful and younger…she had a grace and melodious voice to even soothe a bastard of a man like Toyo Usami. She had long silver gray hair with curls that slowly climbed to her face. Her eyes were like Akihiko's… light blue, but she always smiled at him. She was a great mother, since she would listen to him…she bought him his first notebook for his stories…she was the inspiration for nearly half of the mothers in his books, but his recent one…he made the mother definitely like his own…

"Yes Mommy…I cannot wait to see you…" He said in another choked voice…he gulped hard and listened to her humming.

He sighed and listened with his eyes closed…_his song, their song…he did forget the words_…her voice was choked with some emotion, but she kept humming gently…like she always did, even he needed her voice…he sighed and tried to remember the words…they did not come.

She said, "I love you," after her song ended. She continued, "so, where and when would you like to meet?"

He gulped hard again…he never felt so overcome with emotions like this in so long…he cried rivers of tears when he left for England…and came back to a motherless home. Akihiko closed his eyes and said, "I would like you to come to my condo, and I want to have a friend with me…if you don't mind?"

She laughed lightly…Akihiko instantly smiled like a child…she said, "yes, I would love to meet your friend. Also, I want to…bring my husband and…well, you have a half sibling."

Akihiko hid his shock, but he said, "well…yes, bring them as well…"

"Are you sure?" His mother asked gently…she always knew his emotions before anyone else did. This is the person he learned it from, his beloved mother.

Akihiko nodded and said, "yes, I want to see your life…from you and others. That is why Hiroki is staying beside me as…"

She finished for him, "as support, yes…I am excited…and very nervous to see you. Oh Akihiko, I cannot wait for Saturday!"

Akihiko said, "me too…so, where are you?"

She sighed happily and said, "America."

He stiffened and said, "are you serious?!"

"Yes, so we have to stop this call soon…it's getting expensive. I will be over soon…good bye, my beloved baby." She said, ever so gently…ever so kindly…just like before.

"Good bye, Mommy." He said, as they both hung up. He slowly felt his heart…his heart was beating slowly…and he lay down on the ground.

Twenty-two years…he prayed and hoped she was alright…he had forgotten her many times, but her face would reappear when Takahiro mentioned his parents or when Akihiko felt lonely…Takahiro was the only person that Akihiko told…that his mother disappeared without a trace…

Takahiro smiled, during that autumn day during their last year at high school, as he said, "I bet she did not disappear on purpose, Akihiko…there is a reason for every action a person performs."

Akihiko said nothing, as he stared at the man…who stole his heart. Takahiro noticed the change in Akihiko's face…Akihiko was hiding his tears, but his face was crestfallen.

Takahiro came close to Akihiko and hugged him. He whispered into his ear, "believe in hope, my friend…she may come back some day." Akihiko hugged him back, as they hugged longer than their normal hugs that day…

Akihiko sighed and stared at the ceiling. _Takahiro…are you psychic? My mother is coming to see me…_He still did not feel comfortable with meeting her husband and his half sibling…but he wanted so badly to see her…it felt like the missing piece of his immense puzzle has been found at last.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A New Friend

Misaki felt doomed by noon, when he slumped into Miyagi's office. He found an empty couch in the room…he plopped onto it, when his phone rang…

He took the phone, the new Goda phone, which sang out wind chimes. His breathing was restricted, since he had a feeling that it was…

"Hello Usagi." Misaki said stiffly, as giggles came from the other end…this was not Usagi.

"Well, now I know Usami's pet name from you…how sweet, I never expected a rabbit from a guy like him. No, this is Goda. How are you?" Goda said with a gentle tone.

"Why are you calling me?" Misaki asked, as he sat up, fully alert now.

"Why can't I call you? Is it a crime to make friends during this game? I was wondering if there is something you need to ask me?" Goda asked.

Misaki growled and said, "where are you?"

"Relax Sherlock Holmes, I am in China for the time being. I can come home if…you need help."

Misaki blinked and said, "help? Help for what?"

Goda giggled again and said, "you seem upset, tell me about it."

Misaki crossed his legs and said, "you don't have to worry about me…I…well, I am having a small issue."

"Are you? Tell me." Goda said.

Misaki felt weird around this guy…_it may have been only yesterday, but…he felt this Goda fellow was watching him for the longest. That time he winked…it could have been for that Shinobu or him_…he had no idea, as he said "I decided to help a friend with a seminar and…I need a partner…no one has—"

"I accept." Goda said quickly.

Misaki froze as he scarcely said, "you…are in China…how can you…help me?"

Goda said, "I need to know what my parts and I will see you in two days."

Misaki leaned back and said, "you run a phone company…how can you help a college…no, I will find someone else. Sorry I told you." He was about to hung up, when Goda yelled "wait!"

Misaki held the phone close and Goda continued, "I am taking online classes at M University, so technically I am a student. I need a few more courses, then I will complete my triple major."

"What is it?" Misaki asked, curious…for some odd reason.

Goda laughed gently and said, "I have my main two majors, in business and technology, which I graduated a year and half ago with. But I started to enjoy the literature department as well, which I had so many extra electives that could have been combined into a minor. I decided, why not, so I came back to my old school."

"You were here…I never saw you." Misaki said.

"You wouldn't. I was a student that either was fully surrounded by friends or left early to work at a tech store. I was a very busy guy back then."

Misaki smirked slightly and said, "so, what are online course like? I never took one."

"Really? They can be challenging…but a good challenge. I really enjoy Miyagi's class online." Goda said.

Misaki stiffened, when Miyagi came in and looked at him. Misaki said, "do you want to Miyagi about the seminar?"

Miyagi smiled, as Misaki handed him the phone, while Misaki watched Miyagi…_was he just crying? He looks tired; maybe he had a hard time with the other section of 498._

Miyagi stiffened into a bean pole when he said, "Goda, Hozumi…what the fuck are you doing on Misaki's phone?"

Misaki watched as the emotions swirled on Miyagi's face; anger, resentment and confusion. Miyagi listened, as he turned on the 1010z4's speaker on.

"Sensei Miyagi, there is no need to be angry at me. I was only being a gentle—"

"Gentleman my ass! You started this stupid game, and now you want to get close to the players…this is not going to make me like you." Miyagi growled at the phone.

Goda chuckled and said, "if I wanted your friendship, I would have done something far better than this. No, Misaki needs help. So, I am offering my help to him and you…if you want it?"

"You know nothing of literature to—"

"Pardon me, Sensei. Were you going to insult my knowledge of literature? I have A's online, so why are you insulting me now?"

Miyagi growled, "you are two different people…online, your posts are fine, I will admit that. A pure intelligence that most minors do not possess, but then the person…I do not what to label you as, and it's driving me insane."

Goda snickered and said, "Sensei, save yourself the problems and label me as…inspiring to be the best. I am not your problem, unless you make this an issue. I want to help Misaki, and if you wish against it, fine. I can back away—"

"Sensei Miyagi, let him…" Misaki said, as he realized what he was doing…he turned red instantly and turned to the floor. He needed to think this through before blurting out again like that.

Both Miyagi and Goda said nothing for a few minutes. Goda cleared the silence and said, "well Sensei, what do you say?"

Miyagi growled and said, "where are you?"

"I'm in China right now." Goda said.

"CHINA?! China! The seminar is in five days! I need you here! How can you…wait, how did you hear about the seminar issues anyways?" Miyagi asked, as he sat beside Misaki.

Misaki turned to the phone and wondered the same thing…either Goda was good or…Misaki felt something was not right here.

Goda said, "Misaki sounded upset, so I asked him what was wrong. He told me about the seminar, also you posted on the internet that you are having one as well."

Miyagi took out a cigarette and smoked. Misaki could tell by his face…Miyagi was not convinced, as he said, "you are not getting involved in this project. This is enough of an issue with this stupid uke thing. I do not want to see you any more than I have to."

Goda said very carefully, "am I a threat to you?"

Miyagi and Misaki stared at the phone…_what was that about_? Misaki wondered, _as he felt this Goda was millions more than what he seems_…Misaki felt unease, but yet he felt…Goda could be trusted. But why? He never met or knew Goda at all, but he wanted to…His face turned pinker, as he turned away from the phone. _What is happening to me?! Why is a stranger making me so…so…what word could explain this unexplored feeling? Curiosity?_

Miyagi said, "what do you mean by 'threat'?"

"You are an English teacher, Sensei. What do I mean? The study of English is the exploration of meaning within a given text and words. What does threat mean to you?"

Miyagi said, "stop this madness! You are trying to confuse me…"

"I have already won this madness game. You are trying too hard to ignore me and my help that I am offering you. Go ahead, think about the word and the connotations of the word threat."

Miyagi growled, "you are a student and your duty is to answer your Sensei when he is talking directly to you. Answer me, what do you mean?"

"He is smarter than you…you feel threatened by it." Misaki said, as the silence engulfed the room again.

Misaki gulped and looked away again. _This room felt stuffy…maybe he should open a window or—_

"Well Sensei, do you feel threatened by my intelligence? Misaki does pose a good question." Goda asked.

Miyagi exhaled slowly and said, "you are a child compared to the crap I have seen and heard. No, I am not threatened by you."

"Are you sure?" Goda said darkly.

"Are you bipolar or something?! One minute you are all frickin' smiles then…and then…dammit." Miyagi said, as he kept smoking silently. He slammed the phone onto the table near the couch, as he watched it like a parasite…

Goda sighed and said, "can we agree that I am not a toy to be thrown around? The phone is too expensive to be thrown like this because I am getting on your nerves Sensei."

Miyagi exhaled deeply and said, "oh really, you think your little chat has changed me? I am not…no, you will not help us."

"Please, I do not have to see you to see the madness. You have been—"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Miyagi raged and slammed his cigarette into the ashtray. Misaki jumped away and stared at the fuming English teacher…_what caused that?_

Goda snickered and said, "oh dear, did I strike a match on your old firewood? Dear me, and I thought Nowaki had a temper. Calm yourself, Sensei, there is nothing to fear about—"

"Will you stay in China for the next two weeks, or things will get seriously ugly." Miyagi growled, as Misaki felt this time…Miyagi was not joking.

Goda said simply, "I refuse to miss this game. The stakes and the players intrigue me too deeply. I will be back soon, but the matter it not resolved. Do you want my help or not?"

Miyagi took another cigarette and smoked. Hiroki came into the room, as he questioned, "why did you miss class Misaki?"

"Misaki is transferring to my class." Miyagi said in between breaths of his little drug.

Hiroki laughed hard and said, "you cannot be serious. The kid is hopeless, and his writing is atrocious. He will fail after a few days."

"I wouldn't count Misaki out yet. He is much smarter than he…hello Hiroki." Goda said.

Hiroki stiffened and stared at the phone. He said, "what are you doing?"

"I am asking Miyagi if he—"

"No!" Miyagi yelled and crushed the cigarette in the ashtray. He breathed hard and stared darkly at the phone.

Goda sighed and said, "well, there goes being a good guy. Sorry Misaki, call you later." He hung up, as the noise of the cut line filled the room for a few minutes. Miyagi got the phone and turned it off. He tossed it to Misaki, as Misaki caught it but just barely.

"Misaki, a piece of advice," Miyagi said, as he looked directly into Misaki's eyes, as both Miyagi and Hiroki said, "stay away from Goda."

Misaki blinked and said, "why?" He was mystified that both Hiroki and Miyagi both told him to stay away from Goda.

Miyagi took out another cigarette, as Misaki groaned. _Another heavy smoker, darn it!_ Miyagi lit it and said, "Goda is on my online class and…"

Hiroki said, "is he? What are his academic standings?"

Miyagi smoked silently and said, "he is better than most…but that is not the point. He can manipulate six people into playing a game for an insane amount of money. Is that trustworthy, Misaki?"

Misaki opened and closed his mouth. _He did not know_…_but inside of him, he felt like Goda was a good guy…with a mouth that could be interpreted bad and good at times. Hell look at Usagi, he could…_

He said, "Miyagi, maybe Goda could be just playing around? He doesn't seem…"

Miyagi and Hiroki stared at him like he grew two horns…Hiroki said, "what surprises me that _three_ men agreed to separate from their partners for two weeks for six million. Akihiko doesn't seem to miss you…as much…never mind, this game is…Misaki?"

Misaki growled, "maybe this game came in time! I should break up with him…as soon this is over…" He ran out, before his uncontrollable tears came…he needed a room and quick.

Miyagi captured him and held him tight. Misaki struggled, but the tears came…he sobbed, as Miyagi held him close to his chest.

"Misaki…don't let Goda win, or even Hiroki's words win over you…maybe, Akihiko still cares very deeply about you. He is just confused about this game, like the rest of us…don't cry." Miyagi cooed into Misaki's ear.

Misaki slammed Miyagi's ribs and ran. He did not want to hear it…_Usagi, why does your touch and mouth do not match?! You sit there, touching me like an animal, but then you whisper sweet nothings or 'I love you' over a million times! But you write those books! You ignore my brother's requests! You refuse to tell him about us! Am I nothing to you?! Am I…_

He ran into a boys' bathroom and locked the main door. He looked for other men in the room, luckily it was empty, as he sobbed like a child. Misaki felt his heart and body shake with violent sobs…that he owned since he was a child. He sobbed, as he curled onto the ground and the phone slipped from his fingertips…

Misaki stared at the phone…_Goda, Hozumi…who are you? Why are you doing this? There has to be a deeper meaning to this ridiculous game…do you have a problem with gay men? So you feel the urge to separate them and destroy their relationships? Do you care if the ukes are breaking into millions of pieces for money? Do you care the semes are enjoying a new pet to mess with, as their original partner worries to death about their lover?! DO YOU CARE AT ALL THAT I HATE YOU FOR HELPING USAGI TO WRITE ANOTHER OF THOSE NOVELS?!But yet…but why do I want your help? Why do I want to hear more about you? Why…why…_

The phone rang again, this time as a gentle wind melody, as Misaki looked at the screen. A text message read: are you okay?

Misaki sniffed and wiped his tears. He typed back: no, I am pissed and hurt…

Goda wrote again, as the wind song came, it read: talk to me…I am listening.

Misaki growled and thought, _why should I? Maybe Miyagi is right…maybe ignoring this guy would be the best…_But somehow his hands moved on its own, as he typed: why do you want to help me?

Goda wrote: I am concerned for you…you seem really upset. Can I help you?

You are so strange…I agree with miyagi. He says you are untrustworthy…

Do you believe that?

No…kind of. You do come out like…I don't know, strange.

I do? Explain.

Well, this game…I can't explain it. Why would a phone corporate want to mess with homosexual men anyways?

Can I trust you with a secret?

Misaki sat up and wiped his eyes again. He wrote: it's not illegal…is it?

Hahahahahahaha! No, it's not illegal…I am a homosexual too. I used to be like all three of you couples; hiding my love in the shadows and finding out my lover…he loved someone else. I was hurt and angry…I told myself, if I could stop others from hurting like I did. Then I would. But also, I did mean the game to written into a story by Usami. But mostly…I am trying to teach you guys to be honest about yourselves. Anger and pain only comes by hiding in the shadows of heterosexuality. Be honest, and your love will shine through…I was shocked to find out Usami was gay…but he does hide things well, does he?

Misaki stared at the long message…he sighed and typed: how can I trust you? you seem so hurt, angry and so…twisted.

Goda did not write back for a few minutes, as he continued: you are good…no, better than most. No, you can see me…Yes, there is an alternative motive. But only Usami will know that part.

Don't you trust me? Misaki did not want to send that…but it was gone, and minutes slowly flew by…then the wind melody sung out again.

Goda replied: can I trust you?

Misaki opened and closed his mouth. _What was he doing?! He was chatting to the man that separated him from…but he did need a break from Usagi. He needed to think, as Usagi should too…but why did Misaki ask that question?!_

Misaki wrote: maybe…can I trust you?

Maybe…just maybe…you seem like a nice guy, but appearances can be deceiving. I can be too…are you sure that you want to talk to me? Like Miyagi said, I could be the bad guy in this…

No you are not.

Goda again did not write anything for a few minutes, but then typed: you are one strange one yourself. You trust the Usamis…they are a corporate power themselves, and they enjoy to squeeze anyone unimportant away from the beloved bloodline…I should know, my father used to like Usami Senior.

What kind of like? You mean like, like?! Like as in…sexual, homosexual interest…

Yes.

Misaki's mouth dropped, as he stared at the phone…_Usami Senior seemed so…angry and clear, when anything he disliked was in his way, he would tell the person to leave. Like the many times he labeled Misaki was a "troubling element" in Usagi's life…was this revenge on Goda's part?_

Goda seemed to read minds, when he typed: this is not for my family or my father. You could say that I am like Usami in a sense…I have not seen my parents or my older siblings in nineteen years.

Misaki gasped and typed: why?!

Goda again seemed to take his time replying…_was he uncomfortable? What was going on?_ Goda finally replied: my family…oh Misaki, this is hard for me to say…

Say it, I am here…

Misaki…I am…well, not normal.

Define normal. Who is?

Hahahahahahaha! Too true…too true. Well, we will leave that piece of news for later on. I need to know if you would like my help for the seminar. I can handle it, if you want me to…

Do not leave me in the dark about your past?! I want to know! Misaki typed, and yet again…the send button came too easily to hit, as Misaki felt bad for asking that question.

Goda once again waited to answer that…nearly five minutes passed, when he replied: I…well, had a bad taste in men. My family did not respect me for my homosexuality, since I too dated girls as well. They told me many times to pick a side than being wishy-washy…but I like both sides…sort of…but men are more of my taste.

Misaki had a feeling, as he typed without thinking: there is more to this story than you are telling me…right?

Yes…but please, can we move on to the seminar thing? This is very uncomfortable to me right now…

Misaki stiffened…he made Goda uncomfortable?! He did…there was not many people…well, he could help them change their attitudes about certain things, but uncomfortable…he felt bad and typed: sorry, I did not mean to hurt your feelings…

Goda did not reply for a while, as Misaki waited. _Was he mad? Did he really hurt Goda deeper than he meant to? _He felt bad…so he waited, as the speaker came on, as Goda's voice said, "Misaki?"

"Goda?" Misaki said, as he listened to Goda.

"No…you did not hurt my feelings…but I really would like to talk about something else than my personal life. How do you plan on doing the seminar?"

"Well…I am not sure. Miyagi seems to hate you."

"I stole his butt toy, so I expected as much. As a corporate owner, here is a piece of advice…" Goda said, as Misaki nodded and waited.

"Do not allow Miyagi to pick your partner. You are helping Miyagi, but you are not his slave. Be aware of your rights and respect of a student of M University. I have faith in you will be great…good bye Misaki."

"Goda! I…well, can we talk later? My friends here…well, I do not have many and I would…"

Goda breathed for a few minutes and said, "yes, Misaki. We can be friends."

Misaki smiled and said, "good luck in China. What are you doing?"

"What else? Selling phones, bye-bye." Goda said, as he turned off his phone.

Goda did write another message: Misaki…you made my day. Thank you for listening and typing to me. Talk to you soon…

Misaki blushed and turned off his phone…he felt his heart pounding and his face flushing…_what did this Goda do to him?! They hardly know each other and…Goda called him in his time of need…Goda seemed like a guy who could be trusted…but why did Misaki feel the urge to trust him so quickly…_

He got up and unlocked the door to Miyagi and Hiroki with a janitor. Misaki stared into Miyagi's purple eyes and said, "I would like Goda to help me with the seminar."

Miyagi growled, "he is not helping us! He is too…no, no, no, no. I will find someone—"

"Don't you trust my judgment?" Misaki said darkly.

Miyagi straightened up, as Hiroki said, "didn't you hear a word we said back there?! This Goda cannot be trusted…he's…"

"None of us know him, so why are we judging him so harshly?" Misaki said.

Miyagi stared incredulously at Misaki, as Hiroki growled, "you…are no authority to speak down your professor's—"

"Fine but if he gets in the way. The blame will be on your shoulders and you will be placed back into Hiroki's class. Understand?" Miyagi threatened, as he and Hiroki walked away.

Misaki gulped and went to his next class. He almost wished he said no to Goda…but he wanted to see this guy again. Why, was still uncertain to Misaki.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Double Date with Trouble

Shinobu had a normal day of classes, when he came to the main gate…Nowaki was standing there with a blonde guy. Shinobu growled loudly, when he approached the men.

The blonde guy had the looks and the demeanor of a stray cat. His rough blue eyes glared at Shinobu, as his professional appearance made Shinobu hate him more…a doctor, Shinobu knew by the stance he performed in. Was Nowaki one too?

"So, you beat the shit out of my friend." The guy said, as his voice curdled with anger and his body was preparing for battle.

"Senpai, like I said before. This was an accident, we were tripping on the stairs, but I got the brunt of the fall." Nowaki said, but Shinobu glared at him too.

Nowaki still looked like he was in pain…his face was partially swollen and his left eye was purple…_wow, I did hurt him pretty good! That put him in his place and stopped him from insulting Miyagi. Why is this new guy so investigative about this though…a crush for Nowaki makes him protective over this idiot? _Shinobu glared back to the senpai…_if he could kill me by his glare…I would be well down with an apple in my mouth…he's pissed._

Senpai said, "well, we do have tomorrow off. Why not party tonight?"

"Shinobu might have homework, and he should not—"

"So what Nowaki, yes let's go, where to?" Shinobu said, as Nowaki moaned deeply.

Senpai smirked and said, "The Devil's Layer."

Both Nowaki and Shinobu winced. This bar was a famous club for gangs and people getting hurt…very badly to the brink of death. So many tried to close the place, but the gangs bought the cops and the owners out…the place still has the reputation and still remains open for business. Only fools come to this place…

"No way." Shinobu said, as he walked away, but Senpai came in front of him.

"I want to go, besides, you need to see this…it will be night to remember. At five, I will be by to puck you guys up." Senpai said, as he turned and walked away slyly.

Nowaki came to Shinobu and said, "I can explain."

Shinobu slowly turned to him and growled, "please save you pity for someone who cares. I do not, so…what should I wear?"

Nowaki snickered lightly and said, "not that. Be…cool. I never been there before, Hiro-san does not go out to clubs…but I never asked either."

"Miyagi…never mind, let's go already." Shinobu said, as they walked back to Nowaki's place.

* * *

Five thirty came more quickly than Shinobu wanted; as he had his entire wardrobe on the floor. He kept looking for "cool." He owned "preppy," "rich," and "comfortable"…but "cool?" What is defined as cool? Leather?

He groaned as Nowaki came in and smirked at the mess. He said, "so, we are not ready to meet Senpai yet?"

"Do you always talk like that?! Duh, I am not ready! Go away!" Shinobu growled and kept looking.

Nowaki went to a white buttoned top, black jeans and a cotton vest. He took the button top and ripped the arms off.

Shinobu gasped and said, "what are you doing?! That was…" Nowaki showed him the uneven ripped marks and tossed those pieces of clothing to him.

Nowaki said, "that should be fine, but stay close to me…I do not like the sound of the place, since the last thing I want to do I bring home a broken Shinobu to Miyagi."

Shinobu growled, "get out."

Nowaki smiled gently and walked out.

Shinobu gulped and looked at his shirt. _So, this cool? It looks country_…_I am going to my first bar in a ripped shirt…heaven help me. _He got dressed and looked at the mirror.

His hair was groomed, as his gray eyes examined the ripped shirt…the sleeves were uneven now and it drove Shinobu to groan loudly. He left alone, as he went to the door and into the kitchen.

Senpai was in leather…his leather pants showed a nice pair of buttocks, and his leather vest left nothing out of the imaginary under it…some muscle, not over bearing, but enough to make Shinobu gulp back some drool.

Nowaki was dressed in dressy top, ripped sleeves too, but his showed muscles even better…His lower half was in stained jeans, and thick sneakers.

Senpai laughed and said, "in that, he will be raped for sure!"

Shinobu growled, "what about you? Who are you trying to fool? Your mother would be so proud to see how idiotic her son has become."

Senpai lost his humor and said, "try me, rich boy! I can—"

"You will do nothing, Tsumori. He is my friend, and we are going to have a good time. Let's go." Nowaki said, as he shoved Tsumori gently forward.

"Oh, Hiroki will be so jealous when he hears about this!" Tsumori teased.

"He knows." Nowaki and Shinobu said, as they went out together.

Tsumori closed the door, as they walked to the stairs to go down. Nowaki kept close to Shinobu and said, "maybe you should lose the vest."

Shinobu said, "the vest stays." _Miyagi was the only one who ripped it off when…_Shinobu sighed and came to the ground floor. They went outside to a black bus…

"Tsumori, got some friends, huh?" A woman said, dressed from head to toe in leather and metal rings…Shinobu stepped back into Nowaki.

Nowaki growled, "I thought this was just us."

"A fun time needs people, right? Let's go to Devil's Layer!" Tsumori yelled, as the people on the bus yelled.

Shinobu sighed and walked on. The bus stank and people of all ages from college to senior home sat there. Leather and metal stained their faces and bodies…Shinobu was not going to Devil's Layer…he was already there.

Nowaki came behind him and gently pushed him to the front seat. Hoots and cat calls came from the back. Tsumori went to the back and laughed hard with some old men.

"This is not a good idea," Nowaki said, as a protective arm encircled Shinobu.

Shinobu flinched, but he did not remove Nowaki's arm…he felt better in his embrace.

The bus rumbled to a start and went forward. The smell did not disappear, as Shinobu plugged his nose. Nowaki snickered and said, "I am used to hospital smells…this is bad, but not as bad as some smells from Naosu Hospital."

Shinobu said through his plugged nose, "so you work as what kind of doctor?"

"Pediatrician, but soon I will have a degree for both regular and emergency pediatrician. Where do you work?" Nowaki said, as his blue eyes twinkled…

Shinobu turned quickly and said, "I'm rich…I don't work."

"Really, I thought kids like independence from their parents…"

Shinobu hit Nowaki in the ribs, and Nowaki removed his arm. Shinobu said, "do not speak of my life like you know it, alright."

Nowaki giggled softly and said, "sorry, I just meant you could find some work to help you get your own money than depending on your parents…but what do I know about that." He said the last part angrily, as he turned to the front.

Shinobu said nothing, as they came to the bar…it was nice looking for being called the Devil's Layer…It looked like a fancy tea shop with two huge bouncers watching the entry, as they allowed some admittance and some not.

Tsumori came up front and said, "ready to rock all night?"

Nowaki said, "this doesn't feel right…maybe we can pick a smaller—"

"I do not mind this place. I am ready." Shinobu said, as he climbed over Nowaki and went to the bouncers.

He gulped, as the bouncer growled, "you look to whimpy to…Tsumori, is he with you?"

Tsumori said, "no, he is with Nowaki. This is him." He pointed to Nowaki, who looked terrified of the miles of muscle and tattoos on these guys.

The bouncers nodded, as they were admitted in…the smell hit Shinobu first, as Devil's Layer came true as soon as he looked around.

A sea of leather, metal and mixing lights from red to deepest purple surrounded everyone. The music blared American to Japanese music. People danced in a wild frenzy, as they bodies were hard to tell three from four people.

Tsumori shoved Nowaki and Shinobu to the bar, as he yelled, "newbies, get them the Satan special."

The bar tender smiled…he had no teeth, as he mixed many liquids together…Shinobu gulped, as the two dirtiest glasses filled with murky water was given to them. Nowaki stared at the glass as well.

Nowaki turned to stare at Tsumori, who walked away and was chatting with other leather clad people. They laughed and snickered at each other's leather…_bunch of neanderthals_, Shinobu thought.

"Common now boys, the party do not start until the goblets is empty." The bartender snickered.

Shinobu shrugged and drank. Nowaki yelled, "no…don't…" Shinobu drank the entire thing…his world instantly changed…the noises grew louder, his vision grew and shrank…his body shivered, as two pairs of arms grabbed him and took his away from Nowaki.

Nowaki screamed his name, but Shinobu felt like he was going into the air…his body felt freer, safer than before, as he sighed, "Miyagi…take me…"

Arms and bodies came and disappeared into view…nothing touched him, but he was shoved into a chair. He tried to focus on something, but something gray came to him…he smiled stupidly, and said, "hi…where is Miyagi…he owes me a good fuck…"

The gray thing stiffened and quickly changed his needle…Shinobu blinked stupidly, as the gray thing came closer to his right side…Shinobu felt his ear turning cold with an ice cube…he stiffened, as the ice cube was taken away and something wet was replaced…he waited, as pain shot through his ear. He screamed.

Nowaki slammed his body into the room and yelled, "let him go!" He almost attacked the gray thing…but he didn't.

"Relax, the needle is clean. You should feel lucky that I caught him before those bastards did." A dark, but catlike voice said…from the gray fur?

Shinobu still saw shapes and noises came to him too quickly. He gulped air like a fish, as he moaned…the pain…the drugs…whatever was happening to him, he felt good. The pain in his ear disappeared, as he wanted to be touched…he wanted to be slammed into…more than anything.

"Touch me…" Shinobu said desperately…he wanted someone to touch his slowly ebbing member.

"Silence, my little one…you are just getting over the drug. You need to stay calm." The gray thing said…so sweetly, it made Shinobu want him badly.

Shinobu grabbed the hand of the gray thing. The gray thing snickered and said, "you may not want to touch me there…the needle is still in your ear. Count to three, I will take it out."

Nowaki said, "please, we have to take him to the hospital. He needs to be looked at for STI's."

"No he does not, since I used a clean needle. Relax, no one gets sick on my shift. But next time, take your boyfriend to better bars than this one. I plan on quitting soon myself…these bastards love to take advantage of rich kids like this one." The gray thing said, as Shinobu said, "three."

"Shinobu, don't." Nowaki said quickly.

"Two."

"It is better if he has it removed by me…I am a trained professional." The gray thing said.

"One," as the gray thing pulled the needle out and stuck in another metal thing into Shinobu's ear. Pain again, as Shinobu screamed.

Nowaki tried to help, but the gray thing said, "back off! I need to finish it…" The ice came on Shinobu's left ear now…

"Are you serious?! The kid does not need earrings!" Nowaki yelled.

"Well, he should have not drunk that juice in the first place. That stuff…it makes anyone…Shinobu, can you hear me?"

The pain and the noises came to a dull roar. He started to see stars, as he felt sick as well…he turned and hurled his stomach's contents onto the gray thing. Shinobu lay back down and blacked out.

* * *

Shinobu felt like crap…his entire stomach rumbled with pain and urge to purge again. His ears burned and felt like metal rods went through them. His eyes tried to focus on anything…smell came first. He smelt urine, old pizza and blood…he turned and tried to heave the little food he had left. He spat out nothing, as he heard someone come in.

"Shinobu?" Nowaki asked, as Shinobu turned and glared at him.

"You should have stopped me! What happened…" Shinobu moaned as he finally could see better…he wished he couldn't.

He was in a room filled with tattoo, earring and cleaning products for gangs. The room was damp, but for the most part it was clean. The tools shined, as Shinobu realized he was on a tattoo bed. He quickly jumped off, but he fell into Nowaki's arms.

Nowaki held him and took him to a chair. He said, "you were…pretty drugged up. You started to say things in your sleep…I'm sorry we came."

"Tell me what happened, and do not leave anything out." Shinobu said, as he breathed slowly. The air smelt worse than the bus…he had to stay calm and figure out a way to sue every bastard in the Devil's Layer.

"You drank the mixed drink, and some guys took you away. I tried to get you back, but they shoved me away. You were taken here, a tattoo shop, when you were…given earrings the hard way, by ice and sticking a needle through a lemon." Nowaki said slowly.

Shinobu felt his ears, as he winced and gasped. He had two studs in his ears…he just got earrings! He moaned and dropped his hands.

"What did I say?" Shinobu said.

"You mostly spoke of Miyagi…and stuff about…" Nowaki said and he moaned, "you talked about how you two had sex."

Shinobu shrieked and said, "I…was only out of it, right…I wasn't that descriptive…right?" He begged for that kind of answer…but Nowaki's face, crestfallen and his eyes looked somber. Shinobu felt dread as he asked, "tell me what did I say."

Nowaki said gently, "you said…dear God, do not make me repeat it."

Shinobu glared at him, as Nowaki moaned and said, "you basically told us that Miyagi likes to lick your member until you erect…then he comes to your mouth, sucking your mouth dry…while he has you ride him, as he rubs your—"

"STOP IT!" Shinobu screamed and stood too quick. He fell over, but someone caught him.

"Are you okay, Shinobu?" The same dark voice…Shinobu looked up and gasped.

He never saw someone so beautiful…in his entire life…since this was a man, but wow…his cat-like yellow eyes stared concernedly at Shinobu. He gently placed him back beside Nowaki.

Shinobu looked at the stranger, as he cleaned around the chair. He was taller than Nowaki, lightly muscular, and very lean. His smoky gray hair was long and twisted into long braids around his square face. His bangs grew from a widow's peak and ended at his cheek bone, as his eyes turned towards Shinobu again. He smiled, as he revealed whiter than white teeth.

"So, you are off the drug by now. How do you feel?" He asked, as he came closer to look at Shinobu closely. Shinobu did not say anything, as he smiled and said, "your ears are fine, but keep putting on rubbing alcohol on them for the next six weeks then you can change them."

Shinobu felt his ears and said, "please tell me they are not pink. I have a reputation to protect."

The stranger snickered and said, "no, they are light blue to match your eyes. My name is Neko Seito; artist, tattoo mad man, and earring extraordinaire. What's your name?"

Shinobu stopped rubbing his ears and said, "Shinobu Takatsuki."

Nowaki smiled and Neko nodded at each other.

"Pleasure, and sorry you had to go through that. Like I told your friend, I had to get you out of there…so I took you here, to my shop. Not the best, but it's workable and passes most inspections." Neko said, as he growled, "Tsumori, are you alive?! You better apologize to these two. Especially Shinobu, the poor kid got earrings for your little charade."

Tsumori came from the other room, as the toilet flushed. He leaned on the door and moaned, "sorry…I never…had the newbie drink before either."

Shinobu growled, "all talk, but no game? Asshole."

Tsumori growled, "at least I did not spill my guts. _Oh Miyagi, touch my ass! Lick it good_!" Tsumori imitated the drunken Shinobu, as he swayed and—

BAM! Neko slammed a tennis racket into Tsumori's face, as he said "oh sorry, I was practicing to be a gentleman and hit your pretty little face. What will your mama say?"

Shinobu laughed, as Nowaki hid his mouth with his hand. Shinobu laughed harder at Tsumori's red face from the racket's marks, as Tsumori growled and took the racket. He growled, "you will pay for that!"

Neko smiled and said, "how? Are you going to kick my ass, like you promised a few hours ago? Face it, baby. You are way out of your league."

Tsumori stiffened and said, "you…are sick."

Neko smiled and said, "am I? To think, I thought you were cute. Gentlemen, it is six in the morning and you must have other engagements. I have business to run, so good day."

Tsumori stared at Neko, as he did the same. Neko came close to Tsumori and said, "think of me…and hate tennis." He ripped the racket from Tsumori's hands and gently tapped his face. Tsumori just stood there and stared at Neko. They held eye contact for a few minutes…then, BAM! Neko slapped him again with the racket, as Tsumori growled "that is getting old!"

"Oh really? I was thinking about calling it the Faker? No the Idiotic Leather Man? Or maybe the Tsumori Waker!" Neko almost hit Tsumori again, but Nowaki stopped him.

Nowaki said, "we do have to go to work, Tsumori. We were called in. Neko, thank you for the help last night. Shinobu, we are going to the hospital to check your blood."

Shinobu felt his stomach twist, as he said, "to test my blood? You will hear from my lawyers if I have a STI's!"

Neko smiled and said, "I have a clean record, but if anything is found, I will pay for it personally. Good day, gentlemen."

All three men left, as a taxi waited for them. The taxi driver was leaning against the car, as she looked up and smiled. She said, "to Naosu Hospital?"

Nowaki smiled and nodded. He gently pushed Shinobu and Tsumori down the steps…Shinobu got out of Nowaki's grasp and looked at the shop.

A small place, where a huge ornate cat rubbed the title of the place, Neko's Scratching Post: Piercings, Tattoos or Waxing. Neko stared out the window to them, as he waved with his tennis racket.

Tsumori stared at him…clearly confused or fixated…Shinobu growled at him, "karma is a bitch, huh?"

Tsumori snapped his head at Shinobu and growled, "you are going to—"

"What, Tsumori?" Nowaki said, as he got in between them.

Tsumori growled again and got into the taxi. Nowaki followed as Shinobu waved to Neko.

Neko smiled and waved back friendly to Shinobu. Shinobu entered the car, as he closed the door and the taxi left the curb.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Clean and Confused

Nowaki sighed, as he watched the blood drip from the bag into the child's body. He felt sorry for this little girl, since she had to endure this pain alone…her parents were in Europe on business, but they paid her bills…Nowaki felt rage and wanted to send them an angry letter hundreds of times…but the girl just smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "after the blood is done, we are going to check your vitals. Soon, you will be healthy again and back in the school yard with your friends."

She sighed and said, "maybe not. My Daddy works a lot, and I have not been back home in years."

Nowaki wished he had more training for this…he felt college was useless for this part, how to talk to a patient without getting affected with emotion. He wanted to hug her or take her away from parents that never—

"Kusama, your blood results are finished. Also, the Nummeras are here to see Gails." Nurse Ai said sweetly, as two people peered from behind her.

Nowaki smiled and walked away. The girl shrieked as her parents hugged her…he always wondered what it was like for both sides…to have a sick child and to be loved by two people…it must be an amazing feeling to have that much love…to spread, to share…

He did love Hiro-san more than anything, but he wanted more and more. He kept…he lost his train of thought at Tsumori sitting in the corner of the playroom. He was sitting in Indian style, as he hugged a teddy bear and stared out the window.

Nowaki almost entered the room, as Ai said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. For one, I only saw him like this one other time…he was devastated about his father's death, so he sat like that for one hour and then was all smiles afterword. He is okay, trust me. Just leave him be for another twenty minutes…Kusuma!"

He did not care…when his friend needed him, he would fly over the country to help them. Nowaki slowly approached Tsumori and said, "Senpai?"

Tsumori slowly reacted, as he looked at Nowaki…his eyes looked so distant. He looked nothing like he never did before…he was stiff, somber and his mouth was closed. He turned away again, as Nowaki joined him on the floor.

Toys of all colors and for all ages filled the toy chests. They sat on thick rugs colored like the rainbow, which were in front of this wonderful window. The children loved to look out and watch the visitors come into the hospital. Tsumori just looked down…as he slowly said, "my father…did I tell you about him?"

Nowaki said, "all you told me that was he died, when you were younger. Right?"

"Yes, he died…but he told me something. He told me a secret that he made me promise to never tell my mother. She still doesn't know…I have no idea how to tell her." Tsumori said, as he squeezed the teddy bear closer to his chest.

Nowaki nodded and said, "I am listening."

Tsumori sighed and said, "this is a children's hospital…their ears are too fragile for this…I cannot be the bearer of bad—"

"Tsumori, enough is enough. This is not a playground where bad memories can be an excuse not to work. Get up." Doctor Ming said, as both Nowaki and Tsumori got up. Tsumori dropped the bear, as he watched it fall.

Tsumori left first, as Ming said, "your father…he was…get to work!" Ming always had a hard time to express himself, but he was a good man…when he wanted to be.

Tsumori smirked and said, "he was the best doctor…before…that happened." He sighed and walked away.

Nowaki rushed after him, but Ming stopped him. Ming looked at his with plain brown eyes and said, "trust me, you do not want to chase him right now. Leave him be. I hadn't seen him relapse in a long time. He must have been near some old memories…"

Nowaki nodded and went down the other hallway. He would find Tsumori later…but he had to know why Tsumori looked like that. Tsumori never lost it…he always _had_ it. Nowaki sighed and went into another child's room to check his vitals.

* * *

Nowaki looked at his watched and moaned. He was not done his shift, as Tsumori was going to leave early…he asked to leave, since he complained about an upset stomach.

He went to the men's bathroom, where Tsumori hang over the sink gasping…his face was pale and he spat hard.

Nowaki stalled and his mouth opened in shock. _What the hell happened to his father?! Was it…really that bad?_ He went to Tsumori and said, "Tsumori?"

Tsumori turned and grinned weakly. He said, "sexy, aren't I?"

Nowaki smiled weakly and said, "do you need to talk?"

"What I need is a stiff drink and all these memories to stop coming back! I want…my stomach to calm down." Tsumori gulped and burped hard. He heaved and threw up. Nowaki came close, as he took out a cloth from his pocket to wet it and wipe Tsumori's sweaty brow.

Tsumori moaned, "why do you have to be taken? You are so kind…and that Hiroki is such an asshole. What do you see in him?"

Nowaki smiled and said, "Hiro-san has a wonderful heart and so many good qualities. He just gets jealous easily and his anger comes out easier than most of his wonderful emotions."

Tsumori spat out again and said, "you are one sick bastard. The guy doesn't love you right…Nowaki, I could."

Nowaki dropped the cloth and said, "Tsumori…Hiro-san has my heart, I am so sorry."

"Then what about this Shinobu kid, then? Why is he with you?" Tsumori asked, as he watched Nowaki closely.

Nowaki sighed and said, "Hiro-san and I…we got into a fight and…Shinobu is…it's hard to explain."

Tsumori nodded and said, "you should dump them both and move in with me."

Nowaki shook his head and said, "I can't. You are a great friend, but love…I cannot see you like that. Please do not think ill of me…you don't seem that upset, though."

Tsumori moaned and nodded. He said, "I had a crush on you since you came to the hospital, but…now…dammit!" He slammed his fists on the sink and leaned onto the mirror staring into his blue eyes.

Nowaki asked, "are you thinking about Neko?"

Tsumori groaned and nodded.

Nowaki grimaced and said, "how long have you known him?"

Tsumori glared at him and said, "I met him yesterday."

Nowaki slowly smiled and said, "wow…that brings back memories…"

Tsumori grimaced and said, "of what? Oh right, Hiro-san the beloved."

Nowaki snickered lightly and said, "do not make fun of Hiro-san. He has stolen my heart with tears…that day at the park."

"You met Hiro-san…at the park?" Tsumori snickered and then laughed hard.

Nowaki rolled his eyes dramatically and said, "well, at least my lover…he did hit me. Shit, we are the same."

Tsumori stopped laughing instantly and said, "Hiro-san hits you…leave him now."

Nowaki sighed and said, "it's play fighting, besides I deserve it at times."

"Listen to yourself! You are the abused…you do not deserve this. He hits you, yells at you and you still ask for more…I think you should look for other people, my friend." Tsumori said seriously.

Nowaki lost his happiness in that comment. He slowly looked to the floor and felt his heart slow down…_did Hiro-san…did he abuse me to get complete control over me? Does he really want to end…_

"Nowaki…Nowaki!" Tsumori said, as Nowaki fell to his knees.

Nowaki gasped for breath, as he hid his face in his hands…_he never imagined that of Hiro-san…he only imagined Hiro-san was playing or just being his adorable self…but what if…this game was trying to show the truth, hidden under the wild sex and kisses…that Nowaki and Hiro-san were not made for each other…_

"Nowaki…my father was gay too. He married my mother, since that was the only way to see her brother, his lover…they never touched, they never kissed or anything that involved intimacy. They just stared at each other, when my mother was not around. That was his secret, he never loved my mother or me…he wanted my uncle. He told me that on his deathbed, when I was…eight."

Nowaki slowly looked at Tsumori, as he glared at Nowaki and said seriously, "leave Hiro-san and save yourself from this fate. Being homosexual…is a sin against humanity."

Nowaki said, "that doesn't sound like you, besides you liked me…you are going against your own warning."

Tsumori opened and closed his mouth. He groaned and went to the floor beside Nowaki. He growled, "but you are…you are right. My mother is so stupid about my father…she really believed he loved her. So many times I wanted to tell her, but he left me this to remember." He pulled out his never used pen, which was nothing more than a black gloss pen with a smear of blood at the tip.

"My father wrote my uncle's name in his skin with this pen…he did not think pen ink would kill. It did." Tsumori said seriously.

Nowaki sighed and said, "I cannot give up on Hiro-san…" He felt his friend's word weight heavily on him…but he said only what his heart wanted to say.

Tsumori moaned, "guy hates you! You even said he beats you, and he yells at you. Don't you want a man who can love you properly?"

"Every relationship has bumpy roads, even the best lovers fight…as long it does not get too abusive, then the love can prosper." Nowaki said with a smile.

Tsumori groaned, "that sounds like a Valentine's Day card…"

Both of them snickered and Nowaki said, "seriously, are you into Neko?"

Tsumori groaned and said, "I don't know…I need to think."

Nowaki smiled and patted his back. He said, "if you need help, ask away."

"Can I stay with you tonight? I really don't want to go to an empty apartment tonight." Tsumori asked and looked at Nowaki.

Nowaki sighed and said, "Shinobu will be there."

"I'll kick the kid into another room, so we can talk. Please, can I?" Tsumori begged and flap his blue eyes like a girl…

Nowaki snickered, that was his weakness…Tsumori always got his way by playing this card. Nowaki nodded, as he got his Yellerto15s. He quickly text to Shinobu that Tsumori was staying over tonight.

Shinobu instantly text him back, as Nowaki laughed his head off. Tsumori stared at him, as Nowaki handed him the phone.

Tsumori read: if he is invited, then Neko is coming over. I have his phone number.

Nowaki was thwacked on the head, as he snickered more and stared at the flushed Tsumori. Nowaki liked him like this…finally, Hiro-san could relax knowing Tsumori is calmer with a new guy in his life.

Nowaki took the phone back and quickly typed, as Tsumori tried to see. Nowaki blocked his view, then Shinobu gave his reply. Nowaki allowed him to see it.

Shinobu replied: I hope he brings his racket…I'll call him later.

Tsumori growled, "you are dead!" He slammed onto Nowaki, as Nowaki laughed and easily kicked Tsumori off.

"Admit it, you would like to see him again." Nowaki said.

Tsumori growled, "I wanted a beer night! Not with some child and some racket loving fool. Besides, Neko is creepy."

Nowaki teased, "aw, how cute. The beauty has found his beast."

Tsumori smiled and said, "you are not dead, you are going to feel tons of pain!" He slammed onto Nowaki again, but yet again, Nowaki flipped him off.

"I want to see Neko again. He was cool…when you and Shinobu slept off the drugs, we talked. He has this cool tattoo I may get later."

Tsumori snorted and said, "not a heart with Hiro-san's name on it."

Nowaki grimaced and said, "no, but it will be surprise."

Tsumori said, "tell me!"

"Nah, you will see it." Nowaki said with a brilliant smile.

"So, where will it be placed…on your…" Tsumori pointed to Nowaki's lower parts.

Nowaki smirked and said, "no, but you will be shocked to see this wonderful tattoo. I wonder Hiro-san will say to that."

Tsumori moaned and laid down on the floor. He said, "you and that stupid Hiro-san…he is not that special."

"If he was that special to you…I would be not a happy camper. I love him so much." Nowaki said, as he laid next to Tsumori.

Tsumori turned to him and said, "what did it feel like? When you knew…he was the one for you?" He flushed at the idea of asking, but his eyes were steady on Nowaki's face.

Nowaki looked at him and said, "I don't know…it just happened, when I looked into his eyes…it was sparks for me, maybe some kind of blunt pain for him, but it just happens. When you least expect it."

"How long have you been with him?" Tsumori asked.

"Seven years." Nowaki breathed happily.

Tsumori grimaced dramatically and said, "dude, that is a long time to be with the same guy."

Nowaki sighed happily and said, "not one moment was wasted…"

Tsumori turned and faked gagging noises. Nowaki laughed, as he imagined Hiro-san's face…as his smiled disappeared slowly.

_Our last fight…I wish I could have worded my argument better…I wish I could have. I really only want Hiro-san, this money is a cushion for some big gifts I want to give to Hiro-san. I can lose too, as long as Akihiko keeps his paws off of Hiro-san…Hiro-san, don't forget me…I still love you…I will always love you._

Tsumori sighed and said, "you are hopeless."

Nowaki said, "yes, but this is the best feeling in the world."

Tsumori opened and closed his mouth. He sighed and got up. He went to the door, as he stalled. He said, "should I…" His hand stiffened on the door handle, as Nowaki sat up.

"Yes, if anything just talk. You would be surprised with Neko, I know it." Nowaki said.

Tsumori groaned and left.

Nowaki stood and looked at himself. He was still sore from the fight, but the swelling went down.

He said to himself, "soon Hiro-san, I will be back in your arms…wait for me."

Nowaki imagined Hiro-san's face in the mirror…his eyes were cold, but a small piece was wanting him…just liked all those years. Nowaki could always see a small piece of him touched Hiro-san deeply.

He bent close to the mirror and kissed the glass…he backed away, realizing he was kissing an image…but it felt so real. Hiro-san could make a wall, but Nowaki would always break down every wall with his love. He loved Hiro-san…always and only Hiro-san could touch his heart like this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Cat Tails and Artwork

Shinobu smiled for the entire meal, when Tsumori looked away. _Neko was coming over…this was going to be fun!_ He tried his best to scowl, but it turned into an evil smirk. He knew mirth and destructions would be here—

Ding dong, the doorbell tolled the arrival of fun and attack Tsumori time. Shinobu got up and went to the door. Neko stood there and smiled at Shinobu.

Shinobu snickered, when Neko showed him the racket attached to the artist bag. Neko came in, as Shinobu said, "the kitty has arrived."

Neko snickered and said, "thank you for the announcement."

Shinobu smiled at him…_weird, he liked this guy…he was so cool. _They went to the living room, as the doorbell went off again. Nowaki went to get the door.

Neko sat on the couch, as his eyes wandered to Tsumori's. They held each other's gaze, and then they looked away again. He set his stuff near the couch's edge.

Nowaki came back and said, "did you order this, Neko?" He was holding a thirty pack of beer, as Shinobu snickered.

"I can handle beer better than that mixed drink." Shinobu said.

Neko smiled, as he said, "we need some beer games…so, Faker what do you suggest?"

Tsumori came over and said, "strip games, a mixture of genre games, and if you lose you strip."

Neko smiled darkly, as Nowaki sighed, but Shinobu grinned triumphantly and said, "I am the best at everything. Try your worse."

"Rules first, then play. We start with a full can of beer, then each player has a game they suggest to play. The game has to be one that can be played as long as we have beer or clothes still on." Tsumori explained as he sat on the ground.

Nowaki brought the beer closer, as all the men took one and guzzled it down. Shinobu had to stop and catch his breath. He took another long sip and finished it.

"Excellent, now I suggest riddles. Nowaki?" Tsumori said.

Nowaki licked his lips and said, "medical questions."

Neko and Shinobu moaned. Neko said, "I am an artist, so science is not my forte."

Nowaki smiled and sat down across from Shinobu. He said, "I will be easy, Shinobu?"

Shinobu blurted, "math questions."

Neko said, "art trivia. So, who goes first? Also, can we have help if needed?"

Tsumori smirked slightly and said, "rock, paper or scissors battle for first. Also no cheating, the first player asks the second then so on. Nowaki and I spar first, who wins gets the winner from you two. Ready…go!"

Neko put out rock, as Shinobu put out paper. Nowaki had scissors, as Tsumori had paper. Nowaki and Shinobu spar, as they both got paper. They tried again, both rocks. They tried again, both paper.

Neko giggled, as Tsumori rooted for Nowaki. Shinobu sighed and put out rock again. Nowaki had paper.

"Nowaki's first, so ask Shinobu away. Be rough!" Tsumori said, as he reached for a second beer.

Nowaki smiled at Shinobu and said, "what is the finger bones called?"

Shinobu glared at him, _like I should know! _He guessed, "carpals."

Nowaki looked at Tsumori, but Tsumori said, "wrong, phalanges."

"He was close…" Nowaki said gently, but Shinobu was not going to be made a fool. He took off his vest.

Tsumori sipped his beer, as Shinobu looked at Neko. He said, "what is the numeral form for pie?"

Neko said, "long or short form?"

Shinobu said, "long form?"

Neko sighed and said, "3.."

Shinobu's mouth dropped, as he moaned and took off his shirt. He growled and turned away from Neko.

Neko said, "don't be like that Shinobu, play with us."

Shinobu grumbled and nodded, _he wanted Tsumori to strip next!_

Neko said, "what are the primary colors?"

Tsumori snorted and said, "they are red, indigo and magenta."

Neko's eyebrows rose, as he took off his coat. He wore a black shirt underneath, which showed his really cool tattoo on his right arm. It was a tail or chain that wrapped around his right arm. He noticed Shinobu looking at his tattoo, as he showed him the top by lifting his shirt sleeve. It was a cat, a line art cat with small circles connecting to each other…

"Nice." Shinobu said in awe.

"It took seven hours to do that. But it was worth it." Neko said with a smirk.

Tsumori turned to Nowaki and said, "what walks on four legs, then two, then three, then none? What am I?"

"Human…" Nowaki guessed after a few seconds of contemplation.

Tsumori sighed and took off his button shirt. He revealed a nice chest…Shinobu went for another beer, as he sipped and looked at Nowaki.

Nowaki said, "how can CPR be used as a killer?"

Shinobu grimaced and rolled his eyes. He said, "are you serious? Do I look like a medical student to you?!"

Nowaki giggled and said, "answer the question. The answer is very simple."

"He took too long, strip." Tsumori said.

"You did not say a time limit." Neko said, as he grabbed another beer and sipped.

Tsumori grumbled and said, "five seconds, say it or strip, rich boy."

Shinobu growled, "Shinobu! My name is Shinobu, you idiot. And…you could hurt their rib cage if pressing too hard…"

Nowaki took off his shirt, as Shinobu stared…his chest was nice…he turned away, as he tried to think of a question…all he could do was think of Nowaki's nipples…he shook his head.

Neko and Tsumori giggled. Tsumori said, "can't look at a guy without going gaga? Nowaki is taken, you know?"

Shinobu growled, "I know, by…" Nowaki's stern look made Shinobu stop insulting Hiroki, as Nowaki got a beer and sipped.

Shinobu sighed and thought about his favorite games as a kid…Risako and he played math games all the time to sharpen his wit. He had some good ones…

"Shino, can we have your question? I have a good one for Nowaki." Tsumori said.

Shinobu growled, "if you call me that again, you will see my fists."

Tsumori smirked and said, "can we get going, Sh—"

"Music, we need music." Nowaki said quickly and turned on the speakers. Low rock music filled the room, as Tsumori glared at Nowaki. Nowaki just smiled and turned back to Shinobu.

_Idiot, I could have taken him…_Shinobu thought, but then again…_Nowaki was easy to beat, because he was distracted. Darn, he would probably lose against Tsumori._

Shinobu finally thought of a good one and said, "word problem, so listen carefully. Josh is planning a road trip from France to his mystery place at 42,000 kilometers away. He speculates that he can survive on 7 tires, but each tire can only last 24,000 kilometers. Will he make his destination on these seven tires?"

Neko raised his eyebrows and said slowly, "yes…I think."

Shinobu said, "are you sure that is your answer?"

Neko nodded, as Shinobu groaned and took off his socks.

Tsumori hummed and gulped more of his beer. Nowaki smiled and gulped some more as well. Neko snickered and said, "be mean to me, or you will be naked before the rest of us."

Shinobu growled, "shut up!"

Neko giggled and said to Tsumori, "manga artists create mangas alone or with a team, yes or no?"

"Are you serious? Alone, obviously." Tsumori said, as Neko shook his head.

Tsumori glared at him and said, "an author does not need help to create a story, so does a manga artist. Being an author is a loner's job."

Neko smirked and said, "a regular manga artist needs a crew of people to ink, color or finalize the pages for publication. Sometimes, there is a rare manga artist that goes alone, but please, the work involved with a single page would take hours. Even to days…so, strip."

Tsumori moaned and took off his socks. He turned to Nowaki and said, "deep in the hearts I dwell, I can hurt, I can breed, I can kill, but most of all I can heal. What am I?"

Nowaki blinked and said, "hope…"

Tsumori grimaced and shook his head. He said, "I thought you would have had that one…love, I am love."

Nowaki wasn't wearing socks at the moment…Shinobu gulped silently, as Nowaki stood and took off his pants…Shinobu almost closed his eyes, but he watched Nowaki unzip his pants and pull them down. He was wearing a dark blue pair of briefs…he must have a nice package if…

Shinobu blushed and turned away, as Nowaki sat down.

"We need to drink faster. Tsumori, can we have a guzzling contest?" Neko teased.

Tsumori nodded, but he tried hard not to smile. He tossed two beers to Neko, and two more to Shinobu. Nowaki got two, as Tsumori got two.

"The first to not guzzle all the beers in front of him needs to dance to the song playing…one," Tsumori said, as he smiled darkly at Shinobu.

Shinobu took his beer, he was not going to lose to Tsumori! He posed for battle, as Neko and Nowaki waited.

"Two…three…GO!" Tsumori yelled, as they guzzled. Nowaki and Tsumori had the upper hand…as Shinobu had to breathe, but he got right back to it. He kept guzzling, and then he opened the next beer and drank on. Tsumori finished his first and went to the next. Neko was done and went to the next. Nowaki was the same and went to the next.

Shinobu finished his second, and went to his third. Neko finished first, as Tsumori next. Shinobu finished next, as he gasped for breath. Nowaki gulped and licked his lips after finishing his beer.

"You cannot be nice all the time to the child." Tsumori pouted to Nowaki.

Nowaki snickered and said, "I was not nice," he stood and listened to the next song. He finished, "I just got beaten by Shinobu."

The song was a techno one, as Nowaki swayed his hips and rolled his head…the beer affected his judgment or Shinobu liked this…he leaned on the couch arm and admired Nowaki…

Nowaki smiled at Shinobu, as he waved his arms slowly and let his hands skim his chest…Shinobu smiled and sighed happily. This was fun…Nowaki continued to lick his lips and sway like a gentle moving tree. His eyes never left Shinobu's…

Shinobu felt tempted to get up and dance…but he just watched, as the song ended. Nowaki took a bow and sat back down.

No one or nothing moved…the silence was stopped by Tsumori running to the kitchen and pulling out more alcohol. He declared, "we need more drinks! Who wants more beer, whiskey, liquor or wine?"

Nowaki groaned, "that is not all mine, Hiro-san—"

"Relax, if he misses it…he can buy more. Tonight, we feast in the sins of alcohol!" Tsumori said, as he passed the liquor bottle to Shinobu. He gave Neko the beers and whiskey. Tsumori kept the wine bottles for Nowaki and himself.

"Drink to life and…and…" Tsumori said, as he held out his bottle.

"To homos! We rule tackling ass!" Neko giggled and chugged his wine. Tsumori shrugged and said, "to homos!" He guzzled his drink.

Shinobu growled, "I will not toast to 'tackling ass.'"

Nowaki snickered and said, "toast to loving a wonderful man…" He sighed and drank.

"To Miyagi…my beloved." Shinobu said in a whisper, as he drank.

He took three gulps, as the liquor hit him harder than the beer. The harsh taste and the quicker intoxication made him sway…his eyes fuzzed and he heard Nowaki's voice came closer to his face…

"Shino…Shinobu…are you okay…" Nowaki sounded like Miyagi…Shinobu smiled at him and touched his face.

Nowaki flinched, but Shinobu went to Nowaki. Shinobu wrapped his arms around Nowaki and kissed him.

Their kiss was awkward, but slowly…Nowaki kissed back. Nowaki wrapped his arms around Shinobu and they shared a tongue twisting contest. _Nowaki was slower…deeper…oh, my…he can kiss_, Shinobu thought.

Nowaki's chest near Shinobu made him feel feverish and wanton for sex…he moaned when their lips parted, "touch me more…"

Nowaki gasped and said, "Shinobu…Miyagi…Hiro-san…we…" His hands were close to his flesh…he could feel his heat from Nowaki's hands…Shinobu wanted to be touched…

"Go ahead…I know you want to…" Shinobu moaned, as he climbed onto Nowaki. He felt Nowaki shudder against Shinobu, as they kissed again…slow and desirous…they were dipping deeper, when Nowaki gently pushed Shinobu down to rub his chest over Shinobu's…both men moaned, as they kissed again…

Shinobu wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck, as Nowaki stalled and gasped, "no! I…can't…Hiro-san…Shinobu…what about Miyagi…" Nowaki took Shinobu's arms off his neck, but he kept above Shinobu's face.

Nowaki was panting…_he was really trying to ruin the mood_! Shinobu moaned, "Miyagi what? He is old and just gets on my nerves…he never gives me the love I need! It is always about him! He needs to work! He needs to think! What about me?! I want…need…I need his god damn dick in my ass, alright! I need…I need love…"

Nowaki sighed and said, "you said all this last night…I understand being in love with an older man can be tough, but you need to ask yourself this…will this game really be the end of a great relationship that you and Miyagi share? Or will it be the beginning of a better relationship, since you can develop better skills to talk after being away from each other for a few days…Shinobu …why are you…"

Shinobu sobbed, hard and cold tears…_he hated Miyagi. He hated that old man! Miyagi made Shinobu look like a fool…a love stricken fool, but Shinobu wanted him! Miyagi was so stupid not to see that destiny was the reason to keep them together…but was Shinobu just making the reasons…maybe…Miyagi should leave the picture_…

"Nowaki…kiss me again…" Shinobu sobbed…as Nowaki sighed, but he did…the kiss this time was friendly than passionate…fearful and resistant…Shinobu shoved Nowaki off and sobbed harder.

"Shinobu…tell me what to do to comfort you…I just cannot have sex with you. Please, do not ask that of me…" Nowaki said gently, as he sat up.

Shinobu went into Nowaki's arms and cried…he whimpered, "please…please…just hold me…I need to feel…"

Nowaki took a long time to exhale, as he wrapped his arms around Shinobu. They cuddled close, as Shinobu cried deeply into Nowaki's chest…his tears fell down Nowaki's muscles, but the man did not wipe the tears away. Nowaki soothed Shinobu and said, "I am here…let it go, just let it go…you need to realize the pain before the good can come…cry on, my little one…cry on."

Shinobu did, as he heard noises…Tsumori and Neko were laughing…then kissing noises then moaning…Shinobu did not care, as he rubbed his face into Nowaki's chest.

They hugged each other, as the noises from the other men became more excited…Nowaki groaned, "I wonder if Tsumori took the older wine…he may hate the morning more than Neko…Shinobu?"

Shinobu sighed and closed his eyes…he could hear Nowaki's heart…it was so soothing, as he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Again for all the fans and newcomers, thank you so much! Your comments and reviews have greatly made me enjoy writing this story. Of course, all respects and rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura and her wonderful stories. Also, I would like to mention that Hozumi Goda and these new characters are my creation. No intention against anyone with the same name or situation. **

**Anyways, this is the chapter to read if the rules of the Uke Trade-Off are still unknown to you. Enjoy, continue to comment, and I will supply more story! **

Chapter 12: The Wall

"Call me Sen, I am not your friend nor enemy. You will not be harmed, if you cooperate and tell me what I need to know, then this will be done in a matter of hours." Sen said from behind a see-through wall. He stared at his men drop off this new suspect, as they left and he ripped off the potato sack off his head.

The suspect was dressed well and a deep scowl was placed on his clean cut face. He was older than Sen, but he did stare at the wall. His features changed from anger to curiosity at the wall. The room was a metallic cell, except for the wall where Sen sat. The suspect growled, "what do you want from me?"

"Sit down, sir. I will ask questions, you will answer, and we will get you out soon as possible. If not, we will sit here for awhile. I have all the time in the world, unlike you…a head editor of Marukawa Publishing Company. You must be worth something, if you were to be…killed?" Sen said into the microphone. His voice was magnified as a raspy alien voice, so this man cannot tell who he was.

"I did nothing wrong!" The man yelled, as his light gray eyes were a blaze.

Sen smirked and said, "yes, you did nothing. But one of your employees did…so as the executive editor, you must pay the debts of one of your writers."

The man stiffened and said, "let me guess…is one of your prey, one of my best writers in two genres…Usami, Akihiko?"

Sen smiled darkly and said, "yes, can we agree to answering my questions than yours? You are the suspect, as I am the man controlling the action. If you dislike the following proceedings then things will get rough." His fingers slipped onto the control panel to unlock the walls' securities, as fifty guns came out of the walls.

The suspect turned pale and stared at the glass wall with huge eyes. He gulped and said, "okay, we do not have to play that game. Wait, do you work for Goda?"

Sen covered the microphone, as he gasped…he still could never get over Goda's name being spoken. He sighed and took a few minutes to compose himself. His fingers retracted the guns, as the suspect sat down on the floor.

The suspect kept his eyes on the glass wall, while Sen tried to keep calm. He was calling the shots, not this editor, but still…he had to be emotionless to get the right answers.

Sen gulped one more time, while he turned on the heat recorder to see if this man would lie or not. He also turned on the tape recorder, and he said "no, I do not work for Goda. But I am here to inquire about Goda, Hozumi."

The man blinked and said, "why?"

Sen growled, "have you forgotten our agreement? I ask, you talk, and then you can leave. Get the picture?"

The suspect looked at the gun-less walls, and he said, "fine, ask away."

Sen smiled and said, "your name?"

The suspect said, "you can find me, but you did not see my name? Well, I'm Ryuichiro Isaka."

Sen asked, "what has Goda asked of you and your company?"

Isaka sighed and said, "he asked Usami to write a story…and…"

Sen nodded and waited. He could see Isaka trying to keep calm, but he was glaring at the wall. Sen giggled and said, "are you trying to figure me out? Well, save your mind power for answers than trying to figure me out. I am too powerful for you to even attempt to put me in jail or in court."

"Do not underestimate me! I have powerful friends myself!" Isaka yelled, as he stood up and stared closely at the glass wall.

Sen smirked and said, "you will never see me. Give it a rest and answer honestly."

Isaka growled and said, "Goda…he asked these men to play this game, the Uke Trade-Off. The semes had to trade their lovers for two weeks to win the six million dollar prize."

Sen lost his smile and growled, "and men, homosexual men, actually played this game?"

"They are playing this game, right now." Isaka said, as he backed away from the window. He stared for an opening, but Sen knew there was none.

Sen sighed and said, "Goda is very good at persuasion. He even made me into a fool many times…"

"So, is this a revenge—ahhh!" Isaka said, as a gun appeared from the wall and almost shot him. He just barely dodged the bullet in the chest.

"I was not playing with meaningless threats, Isaka. Either you keep playing nice or you can be sent back to your company in pieces. Pick your poison." Sen growled darkly.

Isaka put up his hands and said, "okay, I get it. I'll talk."

Sen smiled again and said, "good boy, I have the Uke Trade-Off rules in front of me. Tell me who are the players in this game."

His eyes did look at the contract, as he read the contract as soon as his followers received it only hours ago. _The contract was full of loopholes, but the mind games…Goda was famous for this. He could make a lion sick of meat and swear to become a vegetarian…how did he learn this crap?! This was definitely not from family dinner time games…since Sen knew Goda's past, a little bit than most, but he wanted to know more about him…Goda knew how to run, how to hide, and most of all…he knew how to make people surround him to protect himself against foes. _This is why Sen was bothering this man…he was seen with Goda a few times, so Isaka must know what Goda is doing this to three couples.

Isaka growled and lowered his hands, "I will not—"

Sen got three guns in three different angles pointed at Isaka, as he said "what did I say?"

Isaka gulped and said, "why? Just answer me why?! I am no use to you! Get Goda!"

Sen growled, "I would, but the bastard is not in the country…I have looked. He must be…" _Anywhere, _Sen reminded himself, _Goda was always doing this too. Hiding was his specialty; since he knew his enemies before they could hurt him…this is what drove Sen insane. He could never catch Goda…but this time, will be different._

Isaka turned pale and looked at the guns…_yes, you are a thinker. This time, I made sure you cannot dodge the bullet without one fatal wound…anger me, I dare you. _

Sen said, "answer the question, Isaka. I can fire at any time…your death would be interesting to tell the press. What could I say? You were a drug addict? You played with the mafia? You were—"

"You bastard! This is Goda's fault! I did nothing wrong and—"

Click, click, click…the guns' loaded, as Isaka froze on the spot. He turned to the glass wall as he sighed, "leave me…alone…I have no idea…"

"Answer the question, Isaka." Sen repeated.

Isaka shivered as he said, "what will you do to them?"

Sen smiled darkly and said, "that is none of your concern. But if I were you, answer the question and save your own skin than being a hero. What can being a hero bring you; an early death and a ruined name, which I can promise you. Now, who in their right mind would want that? Do you?"

Isaka sighed and said, "please…I signed a contract too. I need to—"

Sen said, "when I count to one, I expect an answer or your blood will stain my walls. Ten."

Isaka breathed quicker and said, "please! These men are innocent middle class men! They do not—"

"Nine."

Isaka gulped and tried again to say, "I will not say a word! They are—"

"Eight."

The guns were repositioned to hit Isaka's head, which Isaka noticed the change…his face was paler, as he mumbled some word…Sen said, "seven."

Isaka breathed harder and put his hands through his hair. He kept shivering and staring towards the glass wall…his eyes were large, since he knew…Sen meant it.

Sen smiled and said, "six."

Isaka tried to think of a dodge movement…the guns were straight on; one gun was higher to hit Isaka in the standing position, the second gun was pointing at an angle that could hit him going forward, as the last gun was pointed to the back if he fell backwards…Isaka had a few angles to jump to miss the bullet, but…was he that good?

"Five."

Isaka stopped shivering and stood straighter. He fixed his tie and said, "can we negotiate like men than—"

"Four."

Isaka gulped again, as the guns rumbled…Sen had his fingers prepared to kill, and with one touch Isaka would be a bloody mess in a matter of seconds.

"Three."

Isaka mumbled some word, when he said, "alright! I will…say the names…but dear god…Dear me…I am going to hell…"

Sen smiled and retracted the guns. He said, "no, I will protect you. You have been very useful to me. Your contract has told me plenty, but the names. Tell me."

Isaka gulped and panted. He said, "obviously…Usami…Akihiko. He is the writer and the main attraction of the show…so says Aikawa…"

Sen covered the microphone and gulped hard. _Akihiko…who is he?! He will pay for…I need more information. Keep talking Isaka._

Isaka gulped and said, "Takahashi, Misaki, Kamijo, Hiroki, Kusuma, Nowaki, Miyagi, You, and Takatsuki, Shinobu…." He looked like he swallowed a lemon, as he fell to his knees and moaned deeply into his knees.

Sen said, "I will let you think for a few minutes. But I have a few more questions for you." He turned off the microphone, as he wrote down the names. _Most of the men he did not know…but two he did. Usami, Akihiko did write novels, which could be easy to find information. But a Takatsuki…a member of the Takatsuki family would be hard to investigate, without seeing issues with the senior of the family. Shinobu was the youngest…so, he would know nothing of the issues that Sen's family had. But still, Shinobu could know more than Sen believed_…He sighed and looked at the contract again:

Uke Trade-Off

Start: September 12th at noon End: September 26th at noon

Meeting place: Marukawa Publishing Company

Ukes will be traded to a new partner for two weeks. The following rules must be obeyed to receive the prize money of six million dollars:

Point System (how to lose points during the game)

Ten points per man

Rule breaking loses points

No possible way to gain points if lost

If points reach zero, all chances to obtain the prize are lost

Each player must:

Live with a new partner for two weeks

Cannot return to previous partner's home

No contact with previous partner

Be sure to have all necessary items to live comfortably in new place

Be seen with new partner

At least together for five hours

Go on dates

Do not have to tell others

Watched to make sure the rules are followed

Be warned, if no one is watching you, a camera will be there

Carry special phones

These phones have a special timing system

Can contact previous partner but points will be deducted by:

One point per call

Two points if call last more than ten minutes

After third call, three points will be taken

How to lose points

Phone calls are timed, if needing reminder, look above

See and/or talk to original partner, three points removed

Kiss original partner, six points are removed

Sex will automatically disqualify the original couple

Sensei Usami will need this information for his new books; so all information will be used if said, done, videoed or written down for Usami's benefit.

The moment you sign this contact, you sign your rights to Usami.

If you opt out of this, each person will lose one million dollars from the original amount.

Signatures:

Accept rights taken_____

Deny rights taken _____

Agree to rules _____

Old partner_______________________________

New partner_______________________________

Date____________________

Lawyer_____________________

Camera_____________________

Watcher_____________________

Watcher_____________________

Rule enforcer_________________

This was definitely Goda…Goda always covered every loophole to the best he could, if not, his little pet would point it out…bastard, what did he plan to do to these middle class men? This had to be something…Goda would never just say, "this is for a good cause and I am handing over six million for fun." No, Goda must have a bigger plan…he always did.

Sen sighed and stared at Isaka again. Isaka was panting and holding his hair tightly…he looked like he was…attacked by Goda's words…just like Sen was…

Sen sighed again, as he turned on the microphone and said, "relax, Isaka. The worse is over, but there is more."

Isaka shivered and said, "may I ask one question?"

Sen growled, but Isaka asked anyways, "can you leave my lover out of this?"

Sen blinked and stared at the pale Isaka…there was other people with Goda that day…Sen said, "yes, but I need her name—"

Isaka gulped and said, "his…his name is…please leave him be! He is—"

"I need a name." Sen refuted.

"Asahina, Kaoru." Isaka breathed…he was terrified…his eyes were close to tears, but he gulped again. He stared at the window and tried to regain his composure.

Sen just stated, "he will be safe, you have my word."

"How can I trust a wall?" Isaka growled.

"You will have to, you little child." Another man came beside Sen, as Sen growled at the newcomer.

Sen covered the microphone and said, "you were supposed to be on rounds, asshole."

"Dear brother, I was…as you stated before, Goda is not in the country. But I did see his friends…and they saw me." His newcomer said, as he took out a cigarette and smoked.

Sen sighed and said, "that is not—"

CRACK! Isaka slammed his fist into the wall, as he screamed in pain. He growled, "you bastards may have me, but you will never have Goda! He tricked you! He tricked all of you and—"

"Is there a reason you want to protect him? Goda is my issue, and you can be easily removed…if necessary." Sen said, after he removed his hand off the microphone.

Isaka growled, "there is another man with you! I thought this was just between you and me…who is it?"

The newcomer giggled darkly and said, "you are smart for a book keeper…yes, my name is Tor. I am your worst nightmare if Sen is angry…I enjoy killing people from the toes up, get the picture?"

Isaka backed away from the glass wall and said, "you…you will see justice! I can find out who you both are easily."

Sen and Tor laughed. Sen said, "you are listening to an automated voice, we are behind a wall, and you will not be leaving until all my questions are answered. What evidence do you have to prosecute us? Fingerprinting will not work, since you haven't noticed your clothes are new." Isaka checked his clothes and blinked in disbelief. Sen continued, "…yes, we changed you before you came into this room. Also, all your toys have been taken and cleaned of buggers. You had three in clever spots, but that is not enough to stop my associates. And you still feel confident that you, a head editor of a silly publishing company, can stop a man like me? Do tell, how would you do such a feat?"

Isaka held his broken hand close to his chest as he said, "Asahina is no fool…he will find you for me."

Sen glared at Tor, as Tor nodded and left. Sen said, "is he? Well, he will be monitored but safe," Sen added safe to Isaka's glare, as he finished, "now, this will be the final questions. Then we will set you free. Are you ready?"

Isaka growled, "do I have a choice? Continue, Sen."

Sen snickered and said, "spunk? Cute, but you will not live comfortably with that attitude. Say it like you mean it…shall I continue?"

Isaka sighed and moaned. His hand was swelling slowly…he did break some bones in that punch. He said, "continue, Sen."

Sen did not smile, since he knew this man sold a lot today…Sen said, "my associates will take you to the hospital after this. You hand looks painful; you should have not done that. A wall like this would not be easy to break, so your pain is helping your stupidity shining. Are you worth my interrogation if you slam your fists into glass walls that can never be broken?"

Isaka snickered and said, "look, you stole me from my apartment. What you will do or say to me will not matter; since I have the upper hand…I have been missing for a few hours now. My lover is pissed and you will be feeling pain very soon…" His eyes narrowed and his voice turned icy, "he will rescue me. I guarantee it."

Sen almost spoke, but his cell phone buzzed. He turned off the microphone, as he looked at the text. It said, some ape of a man found the planted cell phone…he is nine miles from the building. Shoot to kill or hide?

Sen growled and typed back: you know what to do…no death, but pain is welcomed.

The returned text said, will do, chief.

Sen turned on the microphone and said, "you are correct, you lover is close…does he plan a death wish? My men do not take to strangers kindly."

Isaka gulped slightly and said, "Asahina will rescue me. He always did and always will."

Sen felt the phone vibrate again, as the new text read, problem…he disappeared.

FIND HIM! Do not allow him any closer…or things will get rough. Understand? Sen wrote furiously…this Asahina was good, if he would be seen then—

The text return said, found him. He is sedated. Return him to base?

Sen smiled, since he knew his men were stronger than this editor's little pet. His text back said No, bring him to Isaka's place. He is not use to me…but bug him, silently.

Will do, it may take a few minutes. Stall the new guy, over.

Sen turned off his phone and said, "sorry, but your lover has been captured. He did get close, but he got himself drugged. What will you do now?"

Isaka said without fear, "kick your ass! Nobody messes with me or Asahina!"

Sen smirked and said, "nice, but what will you do after you find out who I am? I maybe a regular man or something more…my pain or death would bring you into an abyss of peril. My life would end yours in three minutes or less."

Isaka did looked disturbed at that piece of information. He said, "what else do you want from me…can we finish this, before the cops come?"

Sen smiled more playfully and said, "good boy, you will get a nice sum of cash for that. So, would you like my protection if anyone finds out about this little play date?"

"Yes…but they better be hidden well. I do not want my lover to know about any of this."

Sen nodded and said, "how much money would you like for your sources? I plan on keeping the contract, your clothes, the Goda's phone and your bugs from your lover. I am willing to pay any price. Name it."

Isaka growled, "I do not want your blood money!"

Sen laughed and said, "I am not the mafia. I thought we discussed that before."

Isaka said, "who are you?"

Sen said, "you will never know…I will find you, but you will never figure me out. Answer my question, then one more and you are free to leave."

Isaka said, "no money is required. I sold my soul and eight men to you..and one woman. Isn't that enough payment to ruin my sleep for the rest of my life?"

Sen giggled and said, "I will only annoy you for the duration of the Uke Trade-Off. After that, you are useless to me."

Isaka blinked and sighed. He said, "and?"

"You will have a new Goda phone, but you will contact me the moment Goda returns to this country. If not, you will see three choices of punishment. Which one? One is comfortable, two is slow but worse than one, and the third…is unspeakable. Which one?" Sen said, as Isaka gulped.

Isaka said with his eyes closed, "pick for me…"

Sen raised his eyebrows and said, "well, none of my victims ever said that…fine. You will be surprised. Asahina will be safe, and we will contact you soon…until then…"

BAM, Isaka was hit behind the head, without even realizing a man came into the room. Isaka fell over, but the man took Isaka before he landed on his broken hand.

Sen said, "be sure he looks like he was in a drunken stupor and got himself hurt. No evidence, or you pay will be affected. Got it?"

The man nodded and took Isaka away.

Sen sighed and turned off the tape. He also turned off the heat signals and the microphone, when Tor came in panting.

"Fucking bastard…he was fast…he nearly got me…" Tor gasped and threw his weight onto the floor. He moaned and rubbed his arms.

"You sedated him with your arrows? Clever my brother, very clever move as usual. How long did it take to knock him out?" Sen asked, as he turned to the fridge beside him. He took out an ice pack and placed it on top of Tor's forehead.

Tor snickered and said, "you are such a bastard!"

Sen growled, "Never you mind, and stick to the plan. I need to find Goda and ask him why…I need to know. Also this game thing…what is he planning?"

"New friends? Playthings? Just to make people squirm?" Tor suggested, as Sen nodded and sat on the floor beside his brother.

"Goda was never clear on anything…even when I first met him. He always made things work his way or walked away." Sen said distantly, while he imagined Goda's maroon eyes…and his sexy smile…

Tor sat up and looked at Sen's face. He said, "you still love that little bastard? Admit it."

Sen smiled, and he said, "you are too perceptive, brother."

Tor said, "why did he leave? You two seemed…happy."

Sen sighed and said, "we were…things happened so fast…I still cannot believe…that bastard will pay for confusing me with his…magical eyes…his amazing voice and his intellect. He is so astounding…"

Tor clasped his brother's arm and made Sen look into the identical eyes, green like the grenades of war, that they shared. Tor said, "we will find Goda. These things take time, Sen. Believe in me and your little gunnies. We will find Goda, and Isaka will be a great help as well. Have faith…I really like what Goda has done to you…" Tor snickered and lay down.

Sen sighed and said, "possibly I like it, but…he still will pay for making me go through this hell.

Tor laughed and said, "give it up, Settori. You will never win against Goda." He smirked and finished, "he is too good, even for me."

Settori sighed and said, "yes, Senmori. But he made one fatal mistake."

Senmori looked at Settori curiously, when Settori looked at his older twin. They held each other's gaze, when Settori said, "he took my laptop…I left some gifts on it…"

They both smiled, as Senmori took out another cigarette and breathed the little drug in. He exhaled and said, "this will be interesting. All the things you plan are. So, what is the next plan, boss?"

Settori said, "we wait. I have ways to look into my old Dell, but I need more time. Be ready when I say the word."

"What is the key word?" Senmori asked, as he sucked more on his cigarette.

Settori said, "Goda."

Senmori giggled and exhaled a long breath. He said, "we wait, until then?"

"Yes, train and be ready at a moments' notice. He will not leave easily this time." Settori swore as he clenched his fists. This time, Goda will stay still and listen…even if things could get uncomfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Silence

"Ahh, damn it! You…you…Nowaki…" Hiroki moaned, as Nowaki gently thrust his member within him again and again. Nowaki smiled licked Hiroki's belly…

Hiroki moaned again, as Nowaki's member grew within…Hiroki gasped, as Nowaki giggled playfully. Nowaki came to his mouth and devoted his tongue into a twisting war. Hiroki wrapped his arms around him and sucked more…he felt his entire body begging to be a part of Nowaki's…they always had sex like this…Nowaki knew how to make Hiroki—

"AHHH!" Hiroki gasped, as Nowaki's mouth traveled slowly…the slow speed made Hiroki arch and moan deeper. _This man knew how to make me…feel so weak_…_but I need more_, Hiroki tried to think rationally about this feeling…Nowaki quickened his tempo, as he thrust more and more…his mouth licked and his hands traveled…Hiroki just let him do as he pleased, since Hiroki wanted it this way tonight…he just needed Nowaki to touch him more…the warmth of desire and his need for Nowaki was not done yet.

Nowaki came back to Hiroki and breathed, "I am all the way in…did you miss me that much?" His blue eyes…so dark, so beautiful, as his brow was covered his sweat and passion…Hiroki growled at himself, but he slammed his mouth onto Nowaki's.

Nowaki shuddered in Hiroki's quick kiss, but he quickly enclosed their bodies into a tight squeeze. Their skin…their kissing…the heat made Hiroki mad with desire. They rubbed and kissed deeper…Hiroki moaned as Nowaki groaned throatily.

They stared at each other…they knew how deep their passion ran…as Nowaki kissed Hiroki again, deeper and more desirous than before…Nowaki needed Hiroki badly…their kisses could not reach their need yet. Nowaki's mouth covered Hiroki, before he could shriek again.

Hiroki dragged Nowaki closer, as he rubbed his entire tongue into his younger lover's mouth. Nowaki moaned again and kissed harder…they rubbed their bodies and felt deeply into each other.

Nowaki gasped and groaned after he felt a strong orgasm. Hiroki whined and moaned the rest of his breath. Nowaki lay down beside Hiroki and stroked his lover's face.

Hiroki turned to Nowaki, as his young lover's face flushed with passion and heat…his eyes were calm and still madly, blindly, needing with love for Hiroki. His blue eyes never looked so perfect, as Hiroki cuddled into Nowaki's arms…tonight, he wanted his lover's heat near his body.

Nowaki sighed and kissed Hiroki's head. His massive arms surrounded Hiroki, as he licked Hiroki's hair.

"Idiot…calm down. We have to—AH!" Nowaki thrust his little friend into Hiroki again, as Nowaki snickered lightly.

"I cannot stop yet…a little more, my love." Nowaki breathed, as he came for the kiss…as their lips and tongues touched…Hiroki opened his body to Nowaki, as Nowaki took the invitation with open arms. They rubbed and kissed harder…they went faster, now knowing their passion was not easily ending if left at a good part. Nowaki thrust and thrust, his member did not take long to harden within Hiroki…

Hiroki shrieked again…his arching back made Nowaki giggle and his mouth roamed over Hiroki's nipples…his touch…Hiroki would just lose all control, and has many times, because of that younger man's touch…

Nowaki enclosed his mouth of Hiroki's again, as they wrapped their arms around each other, trying to make sure there was no way to tell them apart. Hiroki moaned and wrapped his arms around Nowaki's head. They kissed deeper, as Nowaki shoved his body onto Hiroki to limit even more space…Hiroki allowed him, as they moaned and rejoined their mouths.

They did not stop for a few more hours of hard core love making…

* * *

Hiroki opened his eyes and moaned…he felt down below, and his face flushed…he just experienced his first wet dream! He had to imagine Nowaki like that…himself like that…he had to imagine their sex before the fight in the restaurant…

He moaned and let go of his wet member. Hiroki just wanted to protect Nowaki from his parents…sure, his mother was perceptive, since she could see patterns at times, but did she know about Hiroki's feelings for Akihiko? Did she even care of her son could never see a woman like a wife or a mother of his children?

Hiroki moaned and sat up. He did remember the last conversation that they shared…that was ten years ago, when Hiroki proudly told them he was accepted to T University. His parents smiled and showered him with compliments…but then came the separate talks.

His father took him aside, while his mother cooked their desert. His father smirked and said, "T University, congratulations Hiroki. I am so proud, but be careful."

Hiroki sniffed importantly and said, "do not worry about me. I will be fine."

His father sighed and said, "I see you did not ask for money from us. Why? Do you have a job already in place?"

Hiroki sighed and said, "dorms first, then I will get an apartment…" His father's face meant the other thing…the loans. Hiroki took out four, so his parents' debt would not be on his mind.

"Father, I will be fine. Please set me free. I will make you proud." Hiroki said, but his father looked disappointed…why? T University was a great college with a great literature program and—

"Please do not think home is too far away. We will miss you deeply." His father said, as his hand graced Hiroki's face…Hiroki did not flinch or hit his father's hand away. Hiroki just sighed and said, "I will try."

His father sighed and smiled weakly. He said, "you mother would like to see you next. Routine, you know."

Hiroki rolled his eyes as his father's hand fell. He went to his mother's side, as she cooked and placed the last cherry bloom on top of the cake. Hiroki sighed and adored the cake.

She smiled instantly and hugged his middle. He groaned, "Ma, take it easy."

His mother sniffed and said, "sorry…my son is going away! How can I not be upset?! Please tell me Akihiko is your dorm mate."

Hiroki smirked away from her gaze, but he said, "yes…he is."

His mother sighed and looked at him. She knew, just like his father, that this would be the last day he would be standing in this old country home…he needed new air, a new life, and maybe get closer to Akihiko…

His mother said, "promise to write."

"Yes, mother." Hiroki said dryly.

"Why are you so cruel…" She said, as the car horn wailed.

Hiroki brightened…_Akihiko was here!_ He looked at her face…she was begging him, for so much…she wanted him to be the best, but also love…she wanted him to be all "mommy" just like when he was a child.

Her arms tightened, as Akihiko's horn wailed again. Hiroki sighed and said, "mother please, I do not want to be late. Akihiko and some friends planned a party…can you let me go?"

She did slowly, as her tears came…Hiroki tried to ignore them, but he came to kiss her forehead. His mother walked away and she said the one thing that made him stay away all these years.

She said, "I hope your malicious heart can find a lover."

Hiroki ran out, as he thought about it…_Akihiko will be his! He was determined to take him away from Takahiro! _Hiroki ran to the blue sport car, as they drove off, away from disappointed parents and a depressing foundation…

He sighed and laid back down. His mother made all the effort to make contact with Akihiko…but never him. He tried a few times to write a letter…a phone call…even pack to go home during college vacations…but that statement…it burned a scar into Hiroki…deeply and painfully into his heart.

_I hope your malicious heart can find a lover. _Her words were clear, devoid of emotion, and that statement meant that she knew him better than anyone…she expected him to wind up alone, without anyone…

Hiroki sighed and thought of Nowaki. _Would his parents like him? What would they say? I have not seen them, spoken a word or anything for ten years…what would you say? Sorry? Your statement ate me alive, Ma?! It is your entire fault! Father…father…what would you say?_

He gulped back the onslaught of tears. He growled and curled into a ball. _Nowaki brought these memories up! Bastard! Now he is gone with…with…a younger man. _

Shinobu was younger, and probably more of Nowaki's type…Hiroki groaned at his insecurity, but he was genuinely worried. Nowaki could be persuaded easily…but he also ran after Hiroki a lot too, even when Hiroki would throw items or yell at the guy…

Hiroki moaned and groaned, "three days…it has been three days and—"

"Hiroki?" Akihiko said at the door, as Hiroki jumped up and stared at the door. His face flushed at Akihiko, as the author smirked and exhaled his cigarette's breath.

Hiroki gulped and said, "yes?"

"Why are you still here? What about your classes?" Akihiko asked…in that deep, concerned voice of his…

Hiroki looked away and said, "I took a personal day; it was planned a few weeks ago, so…I slept in."

"What was the occasion?" Akihiko asked, as he came in and sat beside Hiroki.

Hiroki gulped and said, "I…never mind!" He was fully flushed now…ever since Hiroki admitted the love that he hid from Akihiko for years…they hardly spoke a word more than necessary…but now, Akihiko…

Akihiko's hand rubbed Hiroki's head…gently, but the old cool temperature from Akihiko's hands was still gone. Misaki did something to him…good or bad, Hiroki did not care or wanted to know why. He just felt better with Akihiko's hand…

Hiroki gasped, when his friend came closer…Akihiko sighed and smelled his hair. Akihiko snickered and said, "cherry blossoms…you never switch your shampoo, do you?"

He gulped hard and said, "so…what? Old habits…die hard…" Hiroki still refused to look at Akihiko, his face was purplish red now…as his heart raced and his blood twisted. He was going insane…but he gasped again.

Akihiko wrapped his arms around Hiroki…he could feel his friend's hand roaming his chest…Hiroki gulped and said, "you…have a lover…right? What about him?"

Akihiko breathed, "I missed having sex with you…if you are still interested?"

Hiroki tried to stiffened, but Akihiko rubbed his bare chest…Hiroki gasped, "we did have sex…that one time…"

"That does not count. I was upset about Takahiro, and you were…sick, but so sexy. You almost had me harden inside of you…" Akihiko teased, as he began to lick Hiroki's neck.

_Nowaki, Nowaki, Nowaki, NOWAKI! You are not…_Hiroki tried to think of Nowaki, but Akihiko gently shoved him down…they stared at each other.

Akihiko reached over to crush his cigarette and his lips connected with Hiroki's…the kiss was not as passionate like Hiroki always imagined. It felt raw and stupid…he groaned and Akihiko backed away.

Hiroki groaned, "get a grip on yourself. You need to—"

Akihiko tried again…but this time…it was slower, more passion…more tongue, as Akihiko gently rubbed his tongue and smoke infested breath into Hiroki…But his hands did not move to touch Hiroki…he just kissed Hiroki, just a pleasant and desirous kiss…Hiroki moaned, as they kissed each other again.

Hiroki felt his arms lift and wrap around Akihiko's neck. Akihiko slowly lowered himself onto Hiroki…Hiroki stiffened, but Akihiko licked Hiroki's neck…Hiroki moaned, as Akihiko kissed him again…

He could taste the sadness in Akihiko's kiss…he could taste the bitterness and anger. Hiroki shoved Akihiko away, as he gasped, "you do not want this…please, stop."

Akihiko sighed and sat up away from Hiroki. He took out another cigarette and smoked silently for a few minutes. His eyes kept staring out the door…like he was waiting for someone to appear.

Hiroki sat up and hugged Akihiko back…he said deeply, "you have been so silent, my friend. Please, confide in me."

Akihiko sucked in breath hard and slowly released it. He said, "what did this Nowaki do to you?"

Hiroki growled and backed away. He said, "nothing, he is…he is…"

Akihiko turned and looked at Hiroki. They said nothing for a few minutes, while Hiroki's phone rang.

Hiroki sighed and got the new Goda phone. He stared at the number, as his heart dropped…it was Nowaki!

He gulped and answered, "hello?"

"Hello Hiro-san." Nowaki said, in his worried but warm voice…_did he already kiss the kid? He sounds like it._

"Why did you call?" Hiroki asked, annoyed but worried too…he did not want to lose Nowaki…

Nowaki picked that up and said, "I just wanted to hear your voice…I miss you, Hiro-san."

_Me too…I had a wet dream about you…can we just forget the money…but six million! We could use that…maybe not all of it, but we could own that apartment with that! But why…why did we have to play a game like this for this money…Nowaki, I need you…it hurts so much to think about you with a younger man than me…do you realize I cannot stand it! I need you, dammit! I want your member inside me too…Nowaki, I love you and only you. _Hiroki thought all that, as they said nothing except breathe…they breathed deeply, knowing each other's feelings about each other and that they were not together.

"Nowaki…Nowaki…dammit, Nowaki…" Hiroki moaned, as he curled into a ball away from Akihiko as his tears came…without warning or any desire to cry…but Hiroki cried into Nowaki's ear.

Nowaki sighed and said, "Hiro-san…please…I am so sorry…please…Hiro-san…" His breathing was rough…like he was going to cry too…

Hiroki felt his body embraced by Akihiko, but he did not care…he needed his Nowaki. Akihiko meant nothing to him now…Akihiko was his friend and friend only. He sobbed stupidly, but…Nowaki just listened…he always listened to Hiroki's tears and restless rants…Nowaki was too good for him…just too good.

He pushed Akihiko away and stood. Hiroki gulped and said, "Nowaki, I want an explanation on why you are doing this."

Nowaki sighed and said, "I can't…please, believe me. I need you to understand that I cannot tell you until we win…that's the only way I could…I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki growled, "if you want the money, fine I will play. But, do not expect me to be all over you went we are done playing…I am very disappointed in you."

Nowaki sighed and said, "I knew you would be…but, I am committed to winning."

"Why, dammit?! Why do you need six million for?!" Hiroki yelled, as his voice cracked and more tears came.

Nowaki said, "because I need the money. Just believe me that the six million will be spent on us and no one else."

Hiroki whimpered, "you asshole! You never think of me! You always burst in and out like you please! I hope you like that Shinobu kid! He might be your new lover!"

Nowaki quickly said, "please, trust me!"

"I did…" Hiroki said clearly and hung up the phone. He sobbed openly and fell to his knees in body shaking sobs.

Akihiko did nothing, but Hiroki turned to him. Hiroki stabbed a finger at him and yelled, "are you happy?! You and your fucking seme friends are ruining my life! Do you even care that my relationship with Nowaki is so fragile?! We could…I hate you all!"

Hiroki ran out of the room, as Akihiko tried to catch him. They danced a dodge game, as Hiroki got to the stairs and ran down. He came to the last step and fell hard to the floor.

"Hiroki!" Akihiko yelled and ran to him.

Hiroki moaned and got up before Akihiko touched him. He ran to the door, but Akihiko captured him.

Akihiko said, "you saw the lucky side of Goda! You do not even realize—"

Briinnnnggg, brrrrriinnng, as both men stared at the phone. Akihiko moaned and answered it. He said, "hello?" His body stiffened, as his eyes turned to Hiroki, his face looked completely at a loss for words.

Hiroki wiped his eyes and said, "what?"

Akihiko said, "Kizuna, you son is right in front of me."

Hiroki paled and stared at the phone. _His mother…his mother was on the phone, right now! This is all what he needed…_

Akihiko snickered and said, "sure, he will talk to you."

Hiroki waved his hands, gave a dirty look, and tried to run. Akihiko dodged into Hiroki's path. Akihiko handed him the phone.

Hiroki looked at the phone like a disease…his mother…he had not seen or talked to his mother in ten years. What could he say to her? What could she say to him? What could happen by ignoring the call? How did she know he was here?! She could have not…she was not that good! She even rarely left her country home to visit the city…did Akihiko call her to tell her that Hiroki was here?

"Hiroki?" Her voice dimly from the phone…her voice was concerned and urgent.

Hiroki crossed his arms and glared at Akihiko. His glare was dark, and he mouthed "hang up now!"

Akihiko went to the phone jack and hung up…but Kizuna's voice came out, "Akihiko, is he…am I on speaker phone?! You clever fox. Hiroki, are you there?"

Hiroki growled, as Kizuna giggled and said, "you were always the angry one…stubborn, but always so passionate about your work. So, you are a teacher's assistant in the literature department. Congratulations, my son."

He stared at the phone…her voice was calm and soothing…she was pleased at that piece of news. Hiroki said, "well, it was not that hard to get into M University. They needed a driven English teacher's assistant to babysit their English teacher that was currently employed. Even though Miyagi has his merits…he is still a scoundrel."

Kizuna giggled lightly and said, "Miyagi seems like a great guy, so what news do you have for me? You sound…like tears enclosed on your stubborn soul. Tell your mother, what happened?"

Hiroki growled, "I am not upset!"

"Your defenses do not work on me, boy. Be honest, is something wrong?" Her voice was critical…she always got this way, when Hiroki hid something from her.

Hiroki clenched his fists and stared at the phone. He slowly came to the phone and said very clearly, "there is nothing to tell you. You are out of my life, so leave me alone." He went to the phone jack and pulled the telephone line. He turned to glare at Akihiko and say, "stay away from me, asshole."

He jogged back to his room and got dressed with the door slightly closed. Hiroki had plans, so he dressed in his usual white buttoned shirt and black pants. He placed on his black wool socks. His eyes looked for the black tie…the door opened.

Akihiko said, "that was a disgraceful act, Hiroki. Your mother was only being responsive and considerate. But you had to slam the door to family again. Why? Why does your parents' concerns make you angry? Why can't you just stop being stubborn and listen to them?" His face was stern, as he stared at Hiroki while holding the black tie in his fingers.

Hiroki growled, "this does not concern you."

Akihiko came to him and placed the tie onto his friend's neck. His fingers were slow, but they did not harm Hiroki's neck. He slowly made a knot and placed it properly at the nape of Hiroki's neck. Akihiko drew close and placed a kiss on Hiroki's forehead.

Hiroki sucked in breath slowly, but he growled "this changes nothing. I am still mad at her and you. I refuse to speak to them, since you tell them everything anyways."

Akihiko sighed and said, "yes…but she begged me to. She misses and worries about you so much. I tell her to calm her down. Your father…well, he is just as worried but waits patiently for your response. He wants you to come to him on your own free will than being forced."

Hiroki gulped back the onslaught of new tears. _His parents…he did not want to see them. He was too afraid…deeply and worried sick about their reactions to his life and his love…they would hate Nowaki…they would._

He growled and passed Akihiko. But Akihiko took his arm and said, "where are you going?"

Hiroki growled again and said, "none of your damn—"

"You are my business, friend. We can take these few days to reunite and talk about our lives. I need you…to be here on Saturday." Akihiko said.

Hiroki turned to Akihiko and said, "obviously I will be here. I have that day off and nothing else to do."

Akihiko said, "my mother is coming…with her new family."

Hiroki's mouth dropped and gasped, "your…mother…you never mentioned…why?"

Akihiko sighed and said, "she wants to talk. Please, I need you here." His face was calm, but a swirl of emotions swallowed him whole…Hiroki knew Akihiko was scared, since he had seen Akihiko like this many times before.

They stared at each other, and they smiled weakly. Akihiko knew Hiroki would stay, as he said "so, where are you going?"

Hiroki sighed and walked away. His face flushed and his blood burned…this was planned months ago and nearly four paychecks went into this stupid gift for…Nowaki.

Akihiko came to his face and giggled, "something for this boy of yours?"

Hiroki growled, "come if you want but…if you laugh…I will bury you with…something…evil."

Akihiko laughed, as they both down stairs and put on their shoes. Hiroki kept hiding his face from Akihiko, but Akihiko kept laughing. Hiroki tensed and finally spun to hit Akihiko. Akihiko blocked it and said, "I cannot wait for the next revealing sob story…this Nowaki does seem like an interesting character to—"

"If you even dare…" Hiroki growled, as Akihiko kissed his hand. Hiroki blushed and turned away.

Akihiko said, "we need beer while we are out. You feel better after a few…don't you?" He smirked and walked outside.

"I will hurt you! There is a weakness to every man…" Hiroki growled, as he followed Akihiko outside.

Akihiko snickered, "I know yours…but there are other weaknesses of mine than just Misaki."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Another Parasite

Miyagi smoked silently, as his temper rose. He had two days to prepare this seminar, and Goda still has not shown himself. Misaki has been helpful, but the public affair needed two college students. Goda was still in China, so says Misaki.

Misaki came into his office and said, "Miyagi, Goda says he cannot be here until tomorrow evening. The Chinese phone company is not responding well to the pitch about—"

"Why do you trust him so easily, Misaki?" Miyagi asked, while he stared though his drug's shadow.

Misaki groaned and said, "why do you dislike him so?"

Miyagi took another long inhale and said with smoke escaping his lips, "you hardly know this man…he does not deserve your trust. Hate him, Misaki, but play the game for the money…he obviously wants to give away six million so easily, so why not play along? But do not get close to the benefactor…he wants to confuse you into submission. Do not give Goda the chance. This boy is too good with words…too good for his youth and his actions do not match."

Misaki sighed and took Hiroki's chair. He said, "you mistrust so easily, Miyagi. Maybe Goda is playing this game like anyone else plays games…to see who will win, who will lose, and who will make the game worthwhile. I do not know Goda well, but he seems…so lost."

Miyagi took a few more silent breaths with his drug. _Misaki…who are you? You seem so much older than you look…than you act…you are so much like Shinobu. Shinobu ignores age, his family and my feelings at times…but he does have a certain charm that kept me close…Misaki must have the same thing for Usami…what is it with youth and their knowledge of the world, you make older men look like idiots. How? Who taught you this? I would like to meet them and shake their hands. They taught you well, yet you have so much more to learn._

Misaki said, "Miyagi, maybe we can handle this seminar with each other. Goda can come and help later on."

Miyagi moaned and said, "no, we need another. I could ask—"

Misaki's phone rang, as he answered it, "hello? Goda, how is the pitch? Bad…sorry, but we need to talk about…what, sure." He set the phone on the desk and put on the speaker phone.

"Hello Sensei, having second thoughts about seeing me again?" Goda said like a sly con master.

Miyagi could not get used to this kid…he said, "no, I prefer you stuck to your business and I will do the same. So, what do you want?"

"I have a friend who can help you, until I come back to Japan." Goda said, as a knock came to the door.

Both Miyagi and Misaki looked. Misaki stiffened and stared at the new man. Miyagi smiled ear to ear and said, "welcome, Neko."

Neko smirked and came in. He said, "Sensei Miyagi, sorry I missed class yesterday. I had some small issue to handle, but I have completed the homework duties for the absent in full." He came over with a ten page paper, as Neko smirked at the phone.

Neko said, "Goda, haven't you played with these men enough. Get back to work with the Chinese."

Goda snickered and said, "talk to you later." He hung up, as Neko clicked the phone off and gave it to Misaki.

Misaki said before Miyagi, "you know Goda?"

"Yep, we have been friends for a long time. Don't worry," Neko said, as he looked with a smirk towards Miyagi, and finished "I am nothing like him."

Miyagi finished his cigarette and crushed it. He had a bad feeling…but he said, "so, can you prove your worth?"

Neko smirked and took off his backpack. He said, "the seminar is about American poetry, correct?" He took out three binders from the pack and revealed his research…

Miyagi took out another cigarette and lit it. He smoked lightly, as he was given one binder by Neko. Neko gave one binder to Misaki. Both men looked at the work…

Miyagi smirked and said, "well done! You have some good poems to copy for the poetry slam after my lecture. Excellent, may I keep them?"

Neko smirked and nodded. He said, "I have to visit my other professors, but I can come over to your apartment to discuss this matter later?"

Miyagi smoked small circles and said, "certainly, so here is my address." He wrote down on a spare piece of paper, as Neko came to take it. Miyagi held onto the paper and stared into Neko's eyes…he felt Neko was more than he appeared. _Sure, before Miyagi never felt that way about his students. He felt all the students had their merit and intelligence…but Goda always got on his nerve. Now Neko…what is this? Why did Miyagi feel everyone knew or worked for Goda? But…Neko smirk more friendly than needed. Should Miyagi beware of Neko too? It almost seemed that Neko knew that Miyagi needed help with the seminar…but how?_

Neko smiled a dark line of knowledge that Miyagi did not know. These kids are too smart, and that fact drove Miyagi insane.

"Is there a problem, Sensei?" Neko asked, as his eyes turned even more cat like.

Miyagi released the paper and said, "be sure to watch yourself around…certain people." He crushed his cigarette and watched Neko closely.

Neko laughed lightly and said, "you give out some great advice…keep it close, you might need the same advice for new people in your life."

Miyagi stiffened, and he stared at Neko closely…_he did see, no…Neko could not be…_

Misaki said, "is there a problem? What about the other professors you need to see Neko?"

Neko smiled sweetly towards Misaki and said, "sweet and oblivious to the worldly oppression…never change, kid."

Misaki lightly flushed and said, "Misaki is my name…"

Neko came over and rubbed his head. He said, "nice to meet you. I'm Neko Seito, an art and literature major at this wonderful college. What major are you trying to obtain?"

Misaki smiled and said, "economics."

Neko raised a brow and said, "well, see you later. Miyagi, take care now." He took his bag and left.

Miyagi growled under his breath and said, "Misaki, do you always get boys to rub your head? You need to be more careful."

Misaki groaned and said, "it's not my fault…it sort of happens this way."

Miyagi snorted and said, "a person has a certain destiny, but it does not mean that one can change to make it comfortable for oneself. Change is hard to accept, but…" He came to Misaki and gently titled the young boy's face towards him. He finished, "you are the developer of your own life. Take charge."

Misaki growled and slapped Miyagi's hand away. He said, "then back off, if you want me to take your advice."

Miyagi laughed and sat down in his chair. He said, "don't ever change, Misaki. You have a great personality…for a younger man than I."

Misaki sucked in air quickly and got up. He quickly said, "I have to go to class…see you later." He ran off, as he came back to set down the poetry binder, and he ran off again.

Miyagi took the binders and looked closely at all the work Neko did…Neko was not a shining star as most, but he did work really hard. Neko sometimes spent hours working with Miyagi to learn about poetry or Shakespeare. Miyagi smirked and enjoyed helping Neko. Neko reminded him so much of himself, since Miyagi too had trouble with literature. So, they worked well and made Neko understand so much more than before.

He took another cigarette and smoked again. His suspicion grew about Neko…he was hardly on campus longer than needed and his free time was always used with drawing…cats.

Miyagi remembered getting some notes from the class to see what the students write down during their readings. Of course, the stars pupils had flawless notes and plenty of good points. Neko's papers…Miyagi smirked and remembered so well, since Miyagi's notes looked like that in high school.

Neko's notes had too many questions, doodles and names…Miyagi stiffened. Yes, Neko had names in strange writings…what names were they?

Miyagi sighed and inhaled his cigarette quickly. Neko wrote names…not normal Japanese names…Miyagi tried to remember, as some names did come to the surface of his memory. He remembered: Sen, Tor, Amour, Gato, Hetzumi…

He groaned and thought about it…the last name, Hetzumi. Miyagi did hear that name before, so he spun around and typed the name Hetzumi into his laptop into an search engine. The computer took a few minutes and fifteen million hits came up…

Miyagi read the small descriptions and found little information. He did read about a model who went sold her pictures for dishonor, the family name Taka being scandalized for—

He gasped and opened that article. The article was American, so he converted it into Japanese. He read:

Taka Name Revised? Hetzumi Taka's Scandal

By Mandel Josstel

August 3

Hetzumi Taka was a shining star as the model for the Votell teen division for three years. Her power and intelligence makes new models look like idiots. Her tutors always say the best about her, but this new scandal has brought this article to be. Hetzumi has been found selling her pictures to lower end publications, which has made her agents question her reasons. She simply reported, "I felt that modeling should help all magazines than just the top class ones."

Her father tried to cover the story as a mistake from her agents, than his youngest daughter trying to sell the Taka name to lower their status by selling to lower end magazines. But Hetzumi proudly declared to Starzel magazine that this was not a mistake. She made every picture to be sellable to all magazines, than her dedicated Votell. Her lawyers have been notified and the magazines have been prepared to fight for the credits of her pictures. Hetzumi has been noted to have disappeared when the court date has been made public. The police have no reports of kidnapping, nor her family reports of using police to find her. All fans of this young and bright star have been looking for this young girl.

If any information of finding this reported missing girl; please call Votell magazine editors or secretaries. We wish to only to see this girl is alright, please if anyone has seen her. Notify the proper authorities and Votell magazine immediately.

Miyagi looked over the article and saw this was years old…nearly nine years ago this paper was written. He turned the page down for a picture of the girl…

His eyebrows raised and his slower breathing made his cigarette last longer. He stared at a rare gem in the modeling world. Her eyes were dark ruby red, and her hair flowed in rough curls around her soft face. She looked angelic…too cute for someone who would defy her family and higher end magazines.

Miyagi exhaled and remembered seeing these magazines with his ex wife. She liked looking at the newest styles and models. Her remarks were mostly varied, but she did mention Hetzumi once…

Risako said, "Hetzumi Taka…the Takas are best known for their perfect children and their jobs. All of them are higher end models, researchers or charity coordinators. They are also feared for a lot as well…"

Miyagi joined her at the couch as he said, "why do you know so much?" He looked at the young teen; she had amazing face and her body was in a Renaissance dress. Her pose made her look older than she was, but she had eyes that Miyagi could not forget…dark ruby red. Her eyes told a million stories than the pose did…she looked at the camera saying, "I hate this."

Risako smiled and said, "rich people always know about each other. That is how the game works; we have charities, plenty of parties and try to become better than our parents. The Takas are no different than the rest of the others…but what make them so fierce is their children. The family is large and many of them cover the important charity works. Anyone sneezes wrong and does not go to a Taka charity…the entire rich community would know about it."

Miyagi sighed and said, "rich people are scum. Who cares if you appear at a charity event or not?"

Risako sighed and looked at him. She said, "you are so lower class…my family was always at the borderline of upper middle class to high class. My father tried to get Taka approval, but he always got the bottom. The senior Taka has plenty of money to burn, but his money amount does not amount to the Hyjins."

Miyagi moaned and said, "so what if I grew up on a vegetable farm? That fact does not make me any less a man than these rich bastards."

Risako giggled and kissed his cheek. She said, "I meant no harm to your family, dear. The simple fact remains that rich people always want to look bigger, richer and better than the other…when in actuality, we are no better than the rest of the people in the world." She leaned against Miyagi, as he cuddled close to her.

Miyagi could not help but ask, "who are the Hyjins?"

Risako shuddered and said, "they are heirs to billions. Their family owns over four hundred companies, makes many charity events to help anyone, and they also give away money like firewood if given a good sob story. I heard the Votell magazine asked for forty million once…the Hyjins paid them triple that amount."

Miyagi stared at her and said, "who would give away that much money?! They should keep it…"

"Please, You. They get that return money by one smirk. Trust me; better they spread the money around, than keep it to themselves." Risako said, as she got up and slowly walked to their bed.

Miyagi snickered and chased her. She giggled, as they playfully kissed and landed onto their soft bed…

Miyagi moaned and remembered reality. Risako and he divorced four years ago now. She did enter his mind at times…but her memory did not cloud over his beloved high school teacher's and Shinobu's memories.

He sighed and crushed his cigarette again. Miyagi moaned at the article, as he saved it onto a file on his laptop. He opened the article again to look at Hetzumi's picture.

She looked so familiar…other than that memory with his ex wife. Her face, her eyes, and her expression were so familiar, like he just saw her…recently.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Flowers

"Are you serious?" Shinobu growled at Nowaki's smiling face. _This guy seriously smiles way too much…he must take happy pills or something._

_Nowaki smiled so tenderly though…damn, he is too darn sexy. He makes Miyagi look…_Shinobu growled at himself, since now he had day dreams about…yesterday. Nowaki and him shared a kiss…a slow and passionate kiss. Shinobu actually liked it…that was the problem.

Nowaki said, "still thinking about…last night?" His face was concerned, when they stopped at the Ikebana Flower Shop. The small flower shop was overflowing with fall blooms, as people entered and left with smiles on their faces.

"Common Shinobu, Mr. Ikebana is a nice guy. He has plenty of hours and is willing to work with you to allow time for study. Ready?" Nowaki said, as he opened the door for Shinobu.

Shinobu growled again as he entered the shop. The smells were heavenly compared to the Devil's Layer. The flowers did not overbear the visitor, but the shop was middle class. Shinobu grimaced at the weak designs, _that box design was really a hundred yen?!_

Mr. Ikebana finished his last purchase, when he came to them. He smiled at Nowaki and said, "welcome back my boy! So, this is Shinobu Takatsuki? He looks like he never worked around flowers before."

Mr. Ikebana had a ponytail holding up his black hair, as his face glowed with pride…Shinobu even smiled at this man. He looked about early thirties, but his body type was fit from hard work. His clothes were formal and clean, since he covered them with a green apron. His hand was held out, as Shinobu grunted and took it.

Shinobu said, "I never worked at a flower shop or anywhere."

Mr. Ikebana grimaced slightly for a moment, but then he smiled just as broadly. He said, "we will change that. Nowaki, don your old uniform. We have some work to do."

Nowaki smiled and said, "sorry, but I have to go to work at the hospital. I will be back at closing for Shinobu. Good luck Shinobu."

Shinobu growled, "I hate you."

Nowaki giggled and gently touched Shinobu's face. He said, "you don't mean that. See you later." He patted Shinobu's shoulder and walked out.

Shinobu stood there stunned…_he was starting to like Nowaki! This was too much! He needed Miyagi before_…He moaned and looked to Mr. Ikebana.

Mr. Ikebana almost looked like he knew what was happening in Shinobu's head. He said, "don your uniform and let's get to work!" He grabbed a green apron and handed it to Shinobu.

Shinobu groaned and took it. He placed it over his buttoned shirt and tied it. He followed Mr. Ikebana, as he explained everything from planting new flowers to the cash register.

_Mr. Ikebana is a nice guy_…Shinobu thought, as Mr. Ikebana smiled at the new customers. The customers came in and asked for some roses.

Shinobu grabbed the rose book and revealed it to them. They looked through the book and picked the yellow roses. He grabbed six buds, as he put them into a rose box, and he ran the register. He said, "fifty yen."

The couple paid Shinobu, as Shinobu smiled weakly and said, "have a nice evening." The couple returned the greeting and left.

Mr. Ikebana blinked and giggled, "never worked, ha! You handled that very well."

Shinobu shrugged and said, "it's not that hard. Why do most college kids complain about part-time jobs this is hard? This is easy."

Mr. Ikebana snickered and said, "well, I have some plants I need to transplant. Want to help and keep an eye on the store?"

Shinobu shrugged again, as he was lead to the further corner and the plants waited. Mr. Ikebana pulled up his sleeves as Shinobu did the same. They went to work.

* * *

Shinobu stood at the register as he yawned for the third time. Not a single customer came for an hour, as he looked through the flower books.

Mr. Ikebana went to see his wife in the back, since she had a problem with their new shipment. Shinobu was trusted to call if anything went wrong or if anyone asked for the owners. He shrugged and nodded. Here he sat, hoping for someone to come in, but nothing changed.

He heard the door bell chime, as he smiled weakly and instantly flushed. It was Nowaki…he growled at his red face, but Nowaki looked away for a moment to allow Shinobu to calm down. Shinobu said, "well?"

Nowaki smiled and said, "how was it?"

Shinobu shrugged and said, "too easy. Can you middle class people make it harder to not complain? This job was easier than most of my friends have complained about."

Nowaki blinked and said, "I am impressed. I took weeks to understand everything, but a test…what is the price for red roses on Valentine's Day?"

"Fourteen hundred yen for a dozen roses, six hundred yen for six buds, or a hundred yen for a rose. Roses always rise in price during the holidays, due to holiday demand, so ask the customer to order early to save on prices. What?" Shinobu said, and he was dazed at Nowaki's shocked face.

Nowaki gulped and smiled even more broadly. He said, "well, you beat me! It took me weeks to remember all of that!"

Shinobu shrugged with a goofy smirk. The door opened, as the bell chimed again, and Neko entered the store.

"Neko! Welcome to Ikebana Flower Shop, how can I help you?" Shinobu mocked, as Neko and he laughed.

Neko smiled and talked to Nowaki, "where is he?"

Nowaki giggled and pointed outside. Tsumori was standing against a lamppost, as he kept looking to and from Neko to the sidewalk.

Neko smiled and went outside. They talked, as Tsumori looked intensely uncomfortable, but Neko approached him slowly.

Nowaki said, "Tsumori has been so out of it today…it must have been Neko's kiss that started it."

Shinobu moaned, "I like him better when he hit Tsumori."

Nowaki laughed, as both Ikebanas came to the front. Mr. and Mrs. Ikebana smiled at Nowaki. She came to him and hugged him.

"Mrs. Ikebana, how is the little one?" Nowaki asked.

"She is growing like a flower; slowly but just as beautiful as the blossoms around her. Nowaki, is this your friend?" She asked.

Nowaki smirked and nodded. He said, "we just met a few days ago, but yes, we are good friends."

Mrs. Ikebana smiled and nodded in acknowledgement towards Shinobu. She was short, tender looking and brought just as warmth as her husband. Her light brown hair was short, but cut with a light feminine style. Her dark brown eyes were always smiling, even when she was serious.

Mr. Ikebana said, "we need to close, so why don't you go ahead Nowaki. We need to train Shinobu how to close."

Nowaki nodded, as he looked outside and laughed.

Everyone looked, as Shinobu's wish came true, Neko hit Tsumori. Tsumori shook and yelled at him. Neko smirked and kissed his lips.

Shinobu smirked and said, "get out there before Neko dies."

Nowaki went out, as Mr. Ikebana told him what to do. Shinobu covered the flowers with a light blanket, turned off the flower lights, and Mr. Ikebana closed the register. Mrs. Ikebana turned off main lights, as they bid each other good night. Shinobu nodded and went out to the trio.

Neko kept hiding behind Nowaki, while Nowaki laughed his head off. Tsumori growled, "let me at him!" Tsumori tried to get Neko, but Neko kept dancing around with his Nowaki as his shield. Nowaki liked the dance, as he laughed and kept trying to make sure he did not fall off his feet.

Shinobu groaned, "children, can we leave before the cops arrest your asses for indecent conduct in public?"

Nowaki laughed, as Neko and Tsumori growled at each other. Nowaki said, "common, we need to get home. Tsumori, Neko, coming over?"

Tsumori said, "no way! We are not drinking again!"

Neko moaned dramatically and said, "but we need another beer, whiskey, and wine mixture to get you in the _mood_."

Tsumori shook his fist and growled, "never again! We had an accidental kiss, but nothing more!"

"You liked it! You moaned a few times…oh, Neko...more, just a little more! Please, touch me more!" Neko laughed.

Nowaki and Shinobu lost their humor. They looked solemnly at each other, then they turned away in shame. They both said nothing about their passionate kisses last night or waking up in each other's arms…Shinobu fidgeted at the thought. He was comfortable, and Nowaki was almost completely naked…except for his underwear. Shinobu almost died from shock when he saw Nowaki waking up…

They stared at each other, then they scrambled away from each other as fast as possible. Shinobu turned, and he saw Neko and Tsumori practically naked. They were in a passionate embrace, but then Tsumori woke up…he screamed and woke up Neko in a hurry.

Neko turned pale for a second but then said, "what a night, huh?"

Tsumori gulped and said in a dark voice, "you…are…dead…how…dare…you…touch…me…"

Neko blinked and said, "I thought you were gay…are you, single?"

Tsumori growled, "no, I am not!"

Nowaki sighed and said, "what about you always teasing Hiroki about 'taking care of me at the hospital,' if you are not gay?"

Tsumori slowly turned to Nowaki and growled, "you are going to hurt for that comment."

Nowaki smirked and said, "this is a good thing…you have a new guy now."

Shinobu said nothing the entire morning, when he realized Nowaki was touching his shoulder. Nowaki said, "let's go, they have conceded to come over and talk."

Shinobu blinked and looked at the silent pair. Neko was hissing under his breath, while Tsumori clenched his fists. This might be a long night…

They all walked to the taxi station, while a taxi came. They went in with Shinobu, Nowaki, and Tsumori in the back. Neko went into the front, as the taxi driver asked, "where to?"

Nowaki said the driver the address, as the car went forward. Shinobu looked away, as Nowaki noticed the silence. He placed his hand on Shinobu's head and asked, "are you okay?"

Shinobu pushed Nowaki's hand away and said, "I'm fine…just tired."

Nowaki sighed and looked away. The car stopped, as they men filed out. Tsumori paid the driver, when Nowaki tried to pay him back. Tsumori shrugged and said, "I owe you one anyways. Let's go in."

They walked to the entrance, as Nowaki took Shinobu's arm and took him into the elevator. Nowaki winked at Neko, and they left Neko and Tsumori alone. Nowaki sighed and said, "sorry about them. Want to be alone?"

Shinobu stole back his arm and said, "no…I really could use their company…they are…"

"A distraction? Shinobu, we were drunk and that kiss…it meant—"

"Don't you dare say it!" Shinobu yelled and covered his ears. He yelled louder, "you liked it and you know it!"

Nowaki looked directly into Shinobu's eyes and said very carefully, "yes, it was a good kiss…but I am madly in love with Hiro-san. I cannot love you. I am sorry."

Shinobu lowered his hands and looked at Nowaki. He said, "I…do not know how to feel right now…please, be moderate with me…I need to think…"

Nowaki hugged Shinobu and whispered, "I want to help you. If there is anything I can do…tell me, I want to help you with this game and beyond. Please, do not fear me. I am not here to hurt you."

Shinobu sighed and leaned onto Nowaki. He mumbled, "thanks, I can use this."

Nowaki rubbed his back, as the door opened and Neko panted, "took you two long enough."

Shinobu shoved Nowaki off and blushed again…he hated that Nowaki could bring that response, so he came out of the elevator and Nowaki followed him. Nowaki came to the door and unlocked it. They entered the apartment; Nowaki went to the kitchen table, Tsumori sat on the floor, Neko fell on the couch, and Shinobu stood to the door to close it.

Tsumori panted and growled, "you…are going to get wounded…very soon…"

Nowaki sighed and said, "give it up and admit you are gay."

Tsumori growled, "never!"

Neko grumbled into the cushion, as Shinobu went to the kitchen table and sat across from Nowaki. They looked at each other, as everyone sighed at once.

Shinobu felt his heart race…this was the most awkward situation he has ever been in. No one moved or said anything for minutes. He had to make a noise! He had to hear something else than his rapid beating heart. He needed—

Cha, cha, ching! Neko's phone rang, as he sat up and looked at it. He gasped and said, "crap! I forgot! Sorry dudes, but I have to leave early. Darn it, I forgot to mark it down." He got up and went to Shinobu.

"So, can we plan a date some time?" Neko teased.

Both Nowaki and Tsumori tensed. Shinobu did not, and he said, "sure, where and when?"

"A great club, bring your boy toy and the Faker can come too. The Devil's Layer is trash, but I know better places than this brat." Neko teased towards Tsumori.

Tsumori growled and stared at the wall.

Neko smiled and said, "number? I'll text you the date and time I'm ready. Hopefully a weekend, but maybe a week day…we'll see."

Shinobu held out his hand, as Neko handed him a nice looking flip. Not a Goda phone, but a nice one just the same. He typed in his number and a small text for the road. Neko checked it and laughed.

Neko said, "later, and Tsumori…miss me." He came to Tsumori, as he kissed Tsumori's forehead. Neko came closer, as Tsumori growled, "back off cat."

Neko pouted and rushed in for a quick kiss. Tsumori growled, as Neko said, "I am single, if you are interested. Call me." Neko left a piece of paper on Tsumori's lap, as Neko scrambled away before Tsumori hit him. He kissed his fingers and blew a kiss to Tsumori before he left.

Tsumori yelled, "like I ever be interested in you!"

Nowaki snickered and turned to Shinobu. He said, "want to bet on that?"

Shinobu rolled his eyes and said as he stood, "it is obvious that Tsumori likes him. There is not bet—"

BAM, Tsumori slammed Shinobu into the wall. Tsumori said, "he is not going to win! So he believes that he can just kiss me like that and—"

"Get away with it? Nowaki chill, look Tsumori answer true or false…and we can check if this Neko is really bothering you into homosexuality. Deal?" Shinobu said, as Nowaki stood behind Tsumori read to defend.

Tsumori growled, but Shinobu asked, "you flirt with Nowaki, true or false?"

"True." Tsumori growled.

"You tried to find a reason to hate Neko, but you constantly think about the kiss you had last night. True or false?"

Tsumori stiffened and said, "false."

"Liar, do you have male fantasies with Nowaki in them? Do you imagine men in general as your lovers or is Nowaki the special one? Now that you have a new guy, does he replace Nowaki? True or false?"

Tsumori growled, "what do any of these questions matter?! You are just a snot nose—"

"Last question, what do you believe in? Sure, everyone has their fantasies about love. But crushed and teased Hiroki with Nowaki as your toy. This shows your male eroticism, then you get the chance to be kissed by a single guy and you reject it. But you have thought about it and try to reject the idea by saying, 'I am heterosexual.' But face it…you are gay. And Neko is your object of devotion, so why deny destiny?" Shinobu said.

Tsumori let Shinobu go and looked away. His eyes kept trying to look for something that could pop out of the floor.

Shinobu sneaked away and ran to his room. He slammed the door and locked it. His breathing came rapidly and his heart raced. His body shook in the realization of all his questions were created from…looking at Nowaki's worried face.

Nowaki's blue eyes were fierce, but he did not want to hurt Tsumori. He just stood there, listening to the questions, probably thinking answers…Shinobu curled into a ball on the floor, and he tried to think about Miyagi…his Miyagi, his destiny…

Miyagi's purple eyes stared at him, but the last few statements of their fight popped up as well. Miyagi said, "are you prepared for that kind of relationship? I do not want to tell anyone else. I have a job that could be lost with your family finding out…please, just keep quiet."

"No Miyagi! I want to love you! Why can't we be more honest in public?! I need you…Miyagi, don't you love me to…what?"

Miyagi's eyes turned so cruel…he said, "do not act like your sister."

Shinobu shivered and sobbed. He did nothing to refute or stop Miyagi from walking away…Miyagi called him like that…a Risako miniature…the biggest insult Shinobu ever was given in his entire life…

He sobbed and hid his face into his arms. Shinobu felt the weight of a new happiness…since Nowaki's smile made him slightly feel better, but his desire for Miyagi was too strong as well…

_Do not act like your sister. _The single statement made a wall that Shinobu tried to break…did Miyagi still love her? What about that teacher? The old man just hid everything so well…Shinobu did not know what to do…except cry his heart out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Revelation

Akihiko wrote furiously then flipped from his word document to the camera. He looked at Miyagi's apartment…the angle was perfect to see the older man and Misaki were at the table with a new guy. They were working on some seminar, and their conversation came as subtitles along the bottom of the picture. His creative flow was slowing down…he needed one more chapter. But he felt the drain starting to come…this is when Misaki came in handy. Misaki would supply his male fantasies and then…

He moaned and walked away. His mind was no longer creative, so he needed some action. He wanted to—

Ding, dong, ding. He stared towards the door and walked towards it. Akihiko did not care who it was, but he checked the peep hole…

His heart flipped, it was Goda. As promised, four days have passed…today, he expected his seven chapters. He groaned and opened the door.

Goda smirked and came in. He said, "not finished yet? Go and conclude the last chapter. I will wait."

Akihiko moaned and went back to his office…he still could not believe his reaction two days ago to this man…the slowly hardening member…his image over lapping with Misaki's…he groaned and sat at his desk.

He took out a cigarette and smoked slowly. His mind was not ready for another man…no, Goda was just an excuse! Misaki was ignoring and hating Akihiko, so Akihiko would want another man to make him feel good…

Akihiko felt stupid for feeling like this, but he placed his fingers onto the key board. His mind came up with something, as he wrote feverishly. He smirked and breathed the drug's breathe deeply. He took the drug out from his lips and read his sentence. It said, "This game may seem easy, but we all are tested. Semes are always the starters, but with new men could the ukes change?"

He snickered at himself; he liked writing about Goda, but still it was a hard feat. Goda was a confusing man, and Akihiko only knew the man by a few meetings. Mostly the fictionalized Goda was tech genius with a hidden purpose for making this game, which this character matched the real one. But Akihiko felt a shadow come with the desire that he held for Goda.

Goda admitted to Misaki by text that he was gay, also dated girls, but the thing that Akihiko disliked about the entire text talk was this statement: yes, there is an alternative motive. But only Usami will know that part.

Akihiko tried to imagine the secret this man was hiding…Miyagi and Hiroki agreed that Goda was not to be trusted…Shinobu and Nowaki were having a grand affair…Misaki and Miyagi had nothing but seminar work…Goda was…he was…

He tried to think about the scene; Goda was trying to calm Misaki by text. Akihiko just allowed his twisted mind fly…he imagined Misaki having a hard member, while Goda teased him…

Akihiko growled and deleted that part. He smoked and wrote something new. His smirk helped, as he kept typing. He had to finish this before Hiroki came home…Goda was not a good effect on Hiroki or himself.

* * *

Three hours later, Akihiko came down with the seven chapters. He moaned, "I am nearly dead, but that is the best I can do…for now."

Goda smiled and stuffed the chapters into his bag. He said, "well done, enjoying the game? I have seen some great details for this story. Please tell me you have not fictionalized everything."

Akihiko moaned and said, "no, the story is seventy-nine percent factual. The Goda character is off…I feel."

Goda blushed slightly, as Akihiko felt his heart skip…_wow, he does look_…Akihiko looked away and said, "if you want me to get rid—"

"No, no, no, no…I am honored that you put me in there…wow, I never knew you would." Goda said with a smirk, when Akihiko looked back to him.

They stared at each other, as they gulped and tried to remain calm…Akihiko came closer, but he turned to walk back upstairs. Goda followed him and said, "how is the computer?"

Akihiko gulped silently and said, "fine…but is there a way to slow down the text? I had to replay some text talk ten times to comprehend the message."

Goda snickered and said, "let me see the computer and it shall be done."

Akihiko lead him to his office, as Goda went to the Dell.

He watched Goda work…his fingers were so slender and raced across the keyboard. His face was so intent on the screen, as he smirked at some messages. He clicked quickly, and he said "done, is there anything else you want fixed?"

Akihiko said, "the subtitles are annoying, when you look at the camera images. Can you get rid of the subtitles?"

"The cameras have horrible sound, so that is why the subtitles are there. I will keep the subtitles, but also place the gossip into a document. Okay?" Goda said, as Akihiko nodded.

Goda smiled again and typed quickly. Akihiko started to feel warmer…desirous and yearning for semen in his mouth. His eyes narrowed onto the only man in the room. Goda was trying to impress Akihiko, so why not supply him with his deprived sexual drive?

Akihiko went to Goda and wrapped his arms around him. Goda stiffened and his fingers stopped moving across the keyboard. Goda turned and looked at Akihiko…as Akihiko kissed his forehead…

He needed more, as he looked at the blushing Goda…_so this guy is the uke, huh?_ Akihiko smirked and pulled Goda into an embrace. Goda stood up straighter and stared into Akihiko's eyes…they breathed quickly and wantonly as their mouths slowly got closer…

"GODA!" A male screamed from downstairs.

Akihiko and Goda froze over at the voice. Akihiko blinked and looked at Goda. Goda's face went from pale to green and his eyes narrowed darkly.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hiroki yelled, and the other man yelled Goda's name again.

Goda parted from Akihiko and went out to the balcony. Akihiko followed, as he gasped in horror…this was the last man in the universe he expected to see in his apartment.

Settori Hyjin, one of the few Hyjins that controlled a pile of money and made the Usamis look like peddlers. His grenade green eyes glared at Goda through strict ellipse glasses. His black hair flowed in many layers, but he could train his hair to be in any length. He wore plain clothing, so he could blend…

"Is there a reason why you are…bastard, you bugged the Dell! I bought you that computer!" Goda yelled.

Settori said, "yes you did, but I know you better. You ran off with my computer, and it leads me here. So, tell me. Why are you playing with these men?"

Goda growled, "I have zilch to say to you any longer."

Settori growled, "we have unfinished business to attend to."

"Oh please, you are upset because I dumped you. Big deal." Goda said, as he went downstairs to grab his bag.

Settori grabbed his bag and dragged Goda closer. They glared at each other…Akihiko stood there is shock…_is this why Goda was doing this, since he knew the pains of being a homosexual…does he? What did Settori and he have before?_ Akihiko thought all this, as his romantic fantasies died with Goda in them in—

Goda pulled out a hunter's knife from his pants and growled, "back off!"

Akihiko and Hiroki gasped, as Settori did not back off. The knife was placed inches from his Adam's apple; one wrong move and there could be blood on the carpet.

Akihiko felt the desire to say something, to stop the madness but instead, he grabbed another cigarette and smoked. He watched Goda with a new strange sensation; he was even more inquisitive about Goda.

Goda angled his knife closer to Settori's neck, while Hiroki said "can we talk about this calmly than shedding unnecessary blood?"

Both Settori and Goda said, "back off or you will get hurt."

Hiroki gulped and looked at Akihiko. His eyes begged for some kind of intervention, while Akihiko looked over wise. Akihiko wanted to see how dark Goda was, and he wanted to know why one of the richest men in Asia were in his house bothering Goda.

The stared down was amazing to watch. Goda was firm and breathed very calmly, like a hunter ready to strike his prey. Settori was still as well, but his eyes were fierce. His body remained like stone against Goda. They both waited for the other to speak or attack. Nothing happened, which enticed Akihiko to stand there wondering. Who will attack, who will surrender, or what will happen next? This Goda was so marvelous to keep this much action hidden within those sensual maroon eyes…

Hiroki moved, as he came to Akihiko and whispered, "should I call the cops?"

Akihiko snickered and breathed out his cigarette's breath. He said, "that will do nothing. You are forgetting that Settori Hyjin is down there. He owns enough money to buy out the Asian police core. As for Goda…he must have influence, or would he not be carrying a weapon. No, we wait for the fireworks, that decision belongs to them."

Hiroki breathed harder…he was so naïve about rich people and how deep hatred can boil. Akihiko was used to this kind of torment; however, his father or brother attacked him with weapons, but they did attack him with realization. This battle was just like the Usamis, but the emotions ran deeper. Ache and resentment could be clearly seen on both men's faces, neither man moved, as their breathing and their staring battle continued.

Hiroki shivered slightly, as Akihiko seen that fear on his friend's face. Hiroki would never be ready to see blood or hatred like this…sure he talked big and made big actions. But Hiroki would never be murderous.

Akihiko came over and wrapped an arm around Hiroki. Hiroki did not flinch or growl. He accepted Akihiko's touch and grabbed Akihiko's hand to squeeze. Hiroki was shivering pretty hard now, since he could not remove his eyes from the scene. Two men prepared to kill each other out of homosexuality…Akihiko hid his smirk from Hiroki. _This would make a great book for my next Boys' Love novels_…

Goda said very clearly, "I am done with you Settori, so why don't you get your ass back into your jet. Go back to America and stay there. You place is no longer in this country or near me. Why do you think I waited to return to his country? I knew you were here…"

Akihiko stiffened. _Was Goda that good? He must have more watchers in this game than I thought originally…or was that to watch for Settori. Hmmm, I wonder why Goda gave me that computer…_He used his other hand to take out the cigarette and exhale out the drug's breath into the room.

Settori smirked and said, "admit it, you did not remove the tracker bug I placed on the Dell for the same reason why I am here. You wanted to see me again."

Goda narrowed his eyes and said, "I forgot to check the darn thing for bugs. Trust me, I had to remove ten items that you bugged. I am pissed. You made me destroy some personal items, because you had to follow me around the world."

Settori growled, "you are so twisted, bastard. You think I enjoyed following you? If you just take a few seconds to—"

"You proved your point with that woman! There is no need to explain a thing! You are afraid of homosexuality."

Settori growled, "you are not—"

Goda slammed him to the ground, as Settori fell and Goda sat on his chest. He raised his knife just inches from Settori's heart, and he growled "piss me off one more time and you will see the devil very soon."

Settori laughed darkly and said, "you do not have enough balls to kill me."

Hiroki turned pale, as he looked at Akihiko for an answer. Akihiko just stood there, thinking and trying to see why these men would fight in the first place. There was a deeper meaning to this battle and stare off. He just waited, since he knew getting in the middle of this fight would be deadly.

Hiroki trembled and whispered, "what are you waiting for?! Stop them!"

Akihiko looked at him and said, "no, I can't stop them. They are clearly angry with each other, and all that interference would do is spill innocent blood. We wait."

Hiroki reached for his phone, but Akihiko took it. Akihiko said, "trust me, they are almost done." Hiroki gulped and hid his face into Akihiko's shoulder. His shivering became more pronounced…Hiroki was scared out of his mind. Akihiko held him close, as he felt his friend's rapidly beating heart…Hiroki was very frightened. Akihiko cooed and smoked away from Hiroki's body. Akihiko knew that stopping the rich men would be stupid beyond all belief, so waiting was the only thing they could do.

Goda giggled darkly and said, "are you sure? You never gave me a reason to kill before…but I can make an exception. If you want to hurt that pretty image you hold so dear…"

Settori stiffened and said, "you are not that dark…you are just a child in this matter and—"

Goda laughed a dark and cold laugher that filled the apartment. His laughter reminded Akihiko of his father…Akihiko slowly found some reasons to hate Goda, yet…a deep interest grew by this little squabble.

Settori growled, "what is so darn hilarious, asshole?!"

Goda slowly stopped laughing as he said, "the actor, the poser, and the rich child lies before my knife. You have never killed either, so how dare you ask me if I do not have enough balls to kill you?"

Settori's face slightly twisted with confusion, and he said "what is your move? The knight? The pawn? The king? Make you move and make it count…"

Goda smiled and leaned close. He whispered something inaudible to Akihiko, as he stood and looked down to Settori. They held each other's gaze for a few minutes, and then Goda looked up to Akihiko. He smiled gently and replaced his knife in a secret compartment on his right hip.

Goda said, "sorry you had to see that. I am usually a good business man, but some people do not know how to place nice and accept the business that they had received. I will make it up to you two. Make an offer."

Akihiko exhaled and rubbed Hiroki's back. He said, "money is not necessary, but—"

Hiroki turned and said, "a distraction. We could use some kind of distraction to see how far you are willing to clean this mess up."

Goda smiled and bowed. He said, "Saturday at two, be packed. I will pick you two up. Settori," He turned to the slowly sitting up heir and finished, "if I see you again, things will get rough. Remember, I have legal immunities in seven different countries, including this one. So your death will not hurt me. Good night." He walked away and closed the door to a silent room filled with three men.

Akihiko dropped his cigarette and stared at the door gasping. _That man…was scary…wow, how did he do all of this? Was he really that prepared or psychic? _

Hiroki crushed the cigarette with his shoe and growled, "are you insane?! You could have burned your…Akihiko?"

Akihiko stared at his friend and said, "this game is getting…getting…what word could describe any of this…"

Hiroki said, "idiotic, cruel, money-grabbing, or just plain stupid. This Goda is something else…I hate him."

Akihiko smiled weakly, as Settori stood and glared at Akihiko. Settori growled, "you think you are special or something? Goda uses everyone in his game of chess…you are nothing but a pawn. I am not going to lose to you."

Akihiko giggled and came closer to the edge of his balcony. He leaned on the railing and said, "Goda makes his games in really strange ways, but I believe that I am not a pawn. Oh no, I could be a rook or knight. But the king…" He stiffened at his own revelation…he knew who the king was in this entire game, or he should say kings.

Settori rolled his eyes and went to the door. He said, "it does not matter to me who is who in this stupid game, but remember…I am no fool to be ignored. This is not the only night you will see me. Beware, Usami…I know who you are and your family. Your little friend is none of my concern, as long as he keeps out of my way." He opened the door and walked out with a loud slam.

Akihiko slipped to his knees in shock…he knew Goda was doing…Goda said it so clearly in the beginning, but Akihiko took as flirting…no, the kings were…

Hiroki came to Akihiko and said, "what is wrong?"

Akihiko looked at Hiroki and said, "you…and Shinobu…and Misaki…you three are…the kings in this game…"

Hiroki blinked and said, "what are you talking about?"

Akihiko stood, as Hiroki did as well and he grabbed Hiroki close into an embrace. Akihiko said, "sleep with me tonight…I will not touch you, but…"

Hiroki sighed and said, "I was about to ask the same thing…I am scared…of him…"

Akihiko snickered and said, "I am not sure of Goda, but he is something else…"

His phone rang in his office, as Akihiko smirked at Hiroki's grimace. He said, "go ahead, I will be there soon."

Hiroki shrugged and walked into the boy's fantasy world bedroom.

Akihiko went to the Goda phone, as he read the text. His heart plummeted as he read: you are one smart cookie…aren't you? But the game is not that easy to figure out. Keep playing and be a good rook, okay?

He turned the phone off and left it beside the Dell. The computer flashed his bedroom…Hiroki took off his shirt and lay down on the bed.

Akihiko walked slowly away from his office and went to Hiroki. He did not touch or even look at Hiroki. His mind kept replaying the message and the picture on his laptop…_Goda said he did not tap my apartment, but he could have just played with me…he has played with the others just as much. But why am I so special? _

Hiroki looked at Akihiko. Akihiko took off his shirt and lay near Suzuki-san, and he held the bear close to his chest.

Akihiko felt so many emotions at once…as an author and a clear-headed man tried to think why he felt like this. Goda was something else. One minute a sexy corporate, and then he was an impressive techno geek then this…a knife in the face of an heir of the most richest man in Asia…Goda must really be…what is the word to describe this man…

"Akihiko, you are too silent. Say something?!" Hiroki said, as he looked over the stuffed bear.

Akihiko mumbled, "bizarre…no, extraordinary, no maybe…emissary."

Hiroki groaned and said, "I think Goda is just a rich bastard who thinks he is better than everyone else. He is nothing more than that. Go to sleep." He lay down and looked away.

Akihiko sighed and said, "Hiroki…never mind."

Hiroki moaned, "what?"

Akihiko said, "what do you think this game is for? I feel a real and dark reason is coming soon. What do you think it is?"

Hiroki sighed and said, "who knows, but I am not going to lose sleep over it. Good night."

Akihiko sighed and hid his face in Suzuki-san's fur. His eyes closed, and he imagined the time Suzuki-san made. Her long fingers curled and pulled the thread…he watched, as his mother finished the bear he loved so much. The last gift he received before she disappeared years ago.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry fans that this took so long! I hope this chapter and the following chapters will be to your liking....enjoy, comment, review and be honest! I like to hear from all my fans (new and reoccurring). Changes are coming...good or bad....read and find out! **

Chapter 17: Feral Fools

Misaki groaned when his phone rang. He answered, "hello?"

"Misaki, I need to see you." Goda's voice rang out urgent.

Misaki sat up and said, "are you alright?! What's wrong?"

Goda sighed and said, "I need alcohol. Please, I need a friend right now. Can you come down? I know this is much to ask but…"

"No, I will be down. Miyagi has beer up here, so why don't you come up?" Misaki said as he tried to balance the phone on his ear and tried to pull on a pair of pants.

Goda giggled lightly, but his voice still shivered. He said, "no, I know a good club that takes an hour to get to. I just need someone to talk to who does not know me…"

Misaki fell over and said, "what happened?"

Goda moaned and said, "I saw an old boyfriend of mine…an asshole that destroyed my heart…oh Misaki, please…I need to think other things than him. Come down, I would bug someone else but…most of my friends…are not here."

Misaki finally fully clothed, as he listened for Miyagi's sleeping breath. Miyagi was in deep sleep, and Misaki snuck down to the entry. He slipped on his shoes and went out the door.

He listened to Goda's shivering breath, as his wondered himself why he would run for Goda…why was he feeling closer to Goda than Usagi? This feeling was so new, but he wanted to see Goda. Misaki rushed to the elevator and pressed the ground button.

Misaki gulped and said, "Goda, keep talking to me. I am listening."

Goda sighed and said, "I am so…angry and upset and…so many things at once. Misaki, am I a bad person?"

Misaki shivered at the idea, as he came to the underground parking lot. He slowly walked out to the street, where Goda stood in the night lamp light like a fallen angel with a pain on his gorgeous face.

He said, "you are not a bad person…just misunderstood."

Goda turned and looked at Misaki. He smiled instantly and went to Misaki. They both hang up their phones, and they embraced each other. Without warning or any thought, their mouths touched…

Misaki shuddered, but his body reacted faster than his logic. He framed Goda's face and kissed deeper. Their eyes closed, and their emotions took over. Their tongues twisted and fought for power. Goda's hands wrapped around Misaki's body, and Misaki wrapped his arms around Goda's neck. They sucked and felt deeply into each other's bodies.

Misaki felt like he was drowning in Goda's mouth, so he had to suck air from Goda's breath. He kept rubbing Goda's mouth, and Misaki dragged Goda closer. Goda moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around Misaki's neck. Misaki sighed and kissed Goda profoundly…their mouths were sucking deeply into each other, as they rubbed their bodies closer…He started to feel more and more connected to Goda. Misaki rubbed his mouth and tenderly massage his teeth on Goda's. Goda moaned again, but their mouths reconnected. They sucked gently and their embrace slowly lessened. Misaki pressed back for one more kiss…Goda allowed it, and then they parted.

Their eyes were still closed; Misaki felt an innovative flash…his body was so used to Usagi rushing into sex…so he waited for Usagi's words…"I love you," over and over…

"Misaki…oh my…I…" Goda said, as Misaki finally opened his eyes.

Goda strained to make a smile, but his eyes looked lost…just as much as Misaki's. They just stared at each other; their breathing was hard and the desire in their mouths was hard to ignore. They really kissed each other, not just a friendly peck or anything of that sort…it was a deep, desirous and needing kiss…Misaki felt the same thing with Usagi, but this kiss was so much more different than his kisses with Usagi. New, fresh…and Misaki wanted another one…

They gulped and licked their lips for the reminder of the kiss…Misaki came closer, as Goda held up his hand to stop Misaki.

"Misaki…you don't…cheat…Usami…oh, Misaki…" Goda gasped, but Misaki held Goda's hand. Misaki came closer again, and like magnets their mouths reconnected.

Misaki dragged Goda closer, as Goda moaned and wrapped his arms around Misaki. They closed their eyes again; as Misaki felt a newer and deeper falling, he moaned and listened to Goda's slow moan. Their mouths touched as the tongue and rubbing made their wild passions fly. They felt new shivers in their bodies, and Misaki pressed back harder. Goda pushed back, since he did not wanted the kiss to end.

They moaned again, but their lips touched again. Their bodies started to feel the need for more…Misaki rubbed Goda's back, as Goda's fingers ran though Misaki's hair. They kept kissing on, while their bodies kept shivering. They started to feel the urge to see skin but again, their arms fell and they parted mouths.

They backed away and opened their eyes. They breathed rapidly and stared at each other. Their mouths were still hot from the kiss, so they waited for the other to lick their remaining saliva from the recent kiss…nothing moved, but their minds were not connected. Misaki wanted to know what Goda was thinking so badly.

Misaki knew what he felt and thought; he felt a new urge and impatience for Goda to kiss him again. The desire was strange and foreign to Misaki. He was so used to Usagi to forcing his love into Misaki but Goda did not force. But Goda's lips were so soft and amazing to touch against his own.

His eyes sought out for Goda. Goda gulped and closed his mouth. Misaki imitated the action, but his body yet again came closer to Goda's.

"Misaki…Misaki…oh Misaki…" Goda gasped in utter passion engulfing his voice, as Misaki held him close…they hugged each other, while their kisses made them feel the shiver of sex come on again.

Misaki never felt like he wanted to control anyone…never. He usually allowed Usagi to take control, but since he stopped the uncontrolled madness with the recent threats. He felt better, but he still had the urge for sex, for kisses, and for Usagi to be near his rapid beating heart. Misaki loved that stupid author…but was this?

_Goda…what was Goda doing to me?_ He hid his face into Goda's neck, as the man sighed and shivered. They shivered, but they did not kiss again. They just held each other, while their bodies did the talking for them.

Goda sighed again, as Misaki smelled the scent of the wild flowers of unknown territory…he liked it and kissed his neck.

Goda stiffened, but he moaned, "Misaki…oh my…you are…Misaki…"

Misaki liked this feeling of the freedom and passion running in his veins. Usagi was so strong, so Misaki gave in…for once, he was in control. But not only in control; this man wanted Misaki just as much as…

They parted again and looked away from each other. They did hear each other labored breathing, but they did not look at each other for minutes. Their bodies shivered and burned for the naked skin…they wanted it…but they knew that they should not.

Misaki licked his lips and imagined Goda near him…their kisses getting deeper then their moans ringing in the air, and then their cocks touched…the power of this new feeling made Misaki shiver more and wonder…why was he ignoring his heart and love for Usagi? What was he doing?! Cheating…Misaki was glorifying cheating…

Brrriiing, brrriiinnngg, brrrriiinng, Goda's phone rang. Goda gulped and answered in a shaky voice, "hello?"

Goda giggled and took a few breaths to recompose himself. He said, "yes, bring the limo to the others first. Oh, you got them. Excellent, Misaki and I…"

Misaki blushed furiously at that notion…_Misaki and I…duh, we are the only two of us here but…why is my heart and blood rushing at that statement?! Use your head, Misaki…Goda is…Goda is…so beautiful…_He turned to look at Goda, while he smiled at the phone.

"I am fine, Neko. Please pick us up. Bye." Goda said, as he hung up and looked at Misaki. He said, "still want to party?"

Misaki blinked and said, "what party?"

Goda sighed with a gentle smirk and said, "the bar an hour away? Remember?"

Misaki gulped and nodded. He said, "I…do not…what just happened between us?"

Goda slightly turned pink and said, "I am not sure but—"

HONK, HONK, HONK, the limo's horn wailed. Both men shivered and looked at each other…realizing something new that just happened. They were slightly attracted to each other, but Misaki quickly walked towards the limo.

Misaki's mouth fell and stared at the limo truck. The door opened to that threatening kid, Shinobu. They glared at each other, when Nowaki peeped over Shinobu and smiled at Misaki.

"Common, I want to see this new place. Anything than Devil's Layer is better, right Goda?" Nowaki said.

Goda came near Misaki and nodded. He said, "yes, this bar is an exclusive club reserved for homosexuals. This place is called Caged Animals."

Shinobu grimaced uncomfortably, and Nowaki blinked quickly. Misaki groaned, "I do not like the sound of that."

Goda laughed lightly and said, "relax, it's a fun place. Wild place but totally worth the drive to get there. Make room for two more, gentlemen." He went in, as Misaki followed.

Misaki saw Neko again and nodded at his direction. He saw a new blonde man, who looked like he was either going to murder or smirk.

"This is Yasei Tsumori; he is an associate of Nowaki's from the hospital." Neko said to both Goda and Misaki.

Misaki closed the door, as the car moved forward. The men all sat comfortably with a small light overhead to show their expressions.

"Pleasure, Tsumori-san." Misaki said with a smile.

Tsumori growled, "this is not—"

"Common, stop fighting it dear. You did agree to this date." Neko teased, as Tsumori tensed and glared at Neko.

"I will murder Nowaki later for this!" Tsumori growled and forced his face away from all the stares.

"Oh Neko, you sly cat! You picked a tough ass for a new boyfriend." Goda snickered, as Neko joined him in the giggling.

Neko said, "well, we sort of met during my earring sessions at Devil's Layer. He had the newbie's special…my cat suit will never be the same with two men puking on it." His pout was towards both Tsumori and Shinobu.

Goda snickered and said, "earrings on Shinobu? Well, what will Miyagi say?"

Shinobu blushed but growled, "that old man can keep his opinions to himself! I…like them, a little." His fingers rubbed the new invasions in his ears, but he did not take them out.

Misaki just listened, as the talk continued. Neko seems to know Goda pretty well, which was interesting to see…Misaki felt like these two were like Takahiro and him…the same level of comfort and humor always arising from their chats. But both men looked nothing a like…could they be related?

"Misaki?" Goda said, as Misaki jumped and hit his head.

Misaki held his head, as the other giggled at him. Goda bit his lips, but he giggled anyways. Misaki blushed and looked away from everyone.

Goda cleared his throat and said, "Misaki, I asked you about your drinking preferences? We can save a bundle if we know what you drinking fondness before entering the club. So, what is it?"

Misaki still rubbed his head as his eyes connected to the maroon pair of eyes…the kiss was still on his mind, which clouded everything else. He blinked and said, "what did you say?"

Goda's face turned concerned and said, "are you okay? We can return you back to Miyagi's if you wish." His hand slowly reached for Misaki's hand, as they embraced their hands.

Misaki said, "no…I want to go…I really don't drink, so I do not know my drinking preferences."

"We can introduce you to the—" Neko started, but Shinobu growled loudly.

Misaki and Goda looked at his furious face. Shinobu said, "trying to cheat some points, Takahashi?"

Misaki ripped his hand away and blushed furiously. He tried to say so much, but all he could do was gasp like a drowning fish…_were the kisses just…no, each kiss meant something that needs discussion later…_

Goda said, "Shinobu, Misaki and I are friends. There is no need for your jealousy."

Shinobu flushed, but Nowaki said "Shinobu, can we just try be nice to each other? The game is one thing, but this is a fun night."

Shinobu smirked weakly towards Nowaki, as they held each other's gaze for a few seconds then turned away.

Misaki saw that when he turned back and felt this game was really changing all the players in ways that they could not want. Or maybe they did want the change after all…

Neko said with a playful smirk, "Misaki, there is no reason to be shy. Tell us, why was Goda slightly pink when he came into the limo?"

Misaki said very clearly, "talking…very seriously about…stuff." His face was still red…and thinking about that unexpected kisses did not help the matter. He gulped and his heart beat raced harder than before.

Goda snickered, "Neko, you bad kitty. You are asking questions that do not concern you. Please restrain yourself before…you know what could happen, correct?" His eyes were sly, but darkness sat there as well. Misaki felt a chill from the glare the Goda and Neko held for the few minutes.

Tsumori turned, as Neko replied "your threats are strong Goda, but you have forgotten a vital element in your math to make me resist the temptation of new knowledge."

Goda grimaced, as Neko finished "I will never behave. Spill you guts to me, Misaki. What happened?"

Misaki turned redder, as he said, "nothing!"

Neko smiled and said, "red means lying and fear…your face is redder than a eggplant. There has to be something juicy in there to—"

"Neko, stop it now!" Goda raised his voice, while everyone and everything sat still for a few minutes with that outburst. Goda gulped and his cheeks showed some rouge from that outburst.

Misaki turned away and gulped again. This could be a long night…could he survive it? Goda was trying so hard to keep this secret. Misaki knew their faces told more stories than their words ever could. But why did Neko need verbal proof? Neko could be Goda's brother by the simple fact; Neko could tease and make people bent to his way like Goda can.

The ride seemed to be filled with tensed breathing. No one looked at each other or spoke. Misaki gulped and tried to calm down his red face. Nothing helped, since he could see Goda tensing his hands in his lap. Goda was still thinking about it, and Misaki knew that for a fact. The silence on the car made everyone twitchy, when the car stopped.

Misaki froze, when Goda said, "gentlemen, to enter this club. Your attire is not presentable. You need to change." Goda got out as they filed out.

He groaned, as they stood in the middle of nowhere, but two tractor trailers stood there with tents on both sides of the trailer. Goda went forward and Neko followed him.

Misaki said, "should we?" He looked at Nowaki, who was smiling and shook his head. Nowaki moved forward after Goda and Neko.

Tsumori moaned and followed. Shinobu and Misaki stared at each other. Shinobu said, "I will never understand this guy…he is so…"

"Hot." Misaki breathed, and his face flushed instantly at the statement.

Shinobu growled, "keep your pet under control, idiot." He went to the trailers, and Misaki slowly followed. Shinobu went to the opposite trailer than Nowaki and Tsumori.

He looked inside the trailers, where hundreds of Chinese lanterns filled the trailer filled with leather and tight clothing. There was everything for a biker dude to serious serial killer with attitude.

He blinked, while Nowaki and Tsumori looked through the clothes. Goda and Neko came down the other trailer with bundles of clothes. They went into a tent to change.

Nowaki giggled and showed Tsumori a leather thong. Tsumori yelled, "Shinobu! We found you a uniform!"

Nowaki growled, "he is not wearing this!" His face turned slightly pink, but he snuck the thong into his pants.

Misaki shook his head and went into the other trailer. Shinobu was hidden in a sea of leather, cloth and his fingers were twisted in chains.

Shinobu turned and said, "I never dressed in leather in my life. What should I pick?"

Misaki smiled and said, "something loose, leather can ride."

Shinobu looked at him and said, "you have worn leather before?"

Misaki sighed and looked through the clothing. He said, "yes, at Halloween when I was dressed as a biker. I was semi rebellious as a younger teen. My brother liked that look so much he took pictures, but thank god I found the pictures to destroy them before…before…" He could not say Usagi's name. His heart felt strange to even think about the man that used to occupy his mind, but now Goda was there too.

Shinobu said, "so, what are you choosing?"

Misaki found something and said, "I wonder why trench coats are here too. Are we going to surprise everyone at the club?"

**A/N:** **I can sense the Junjou force that so many fans will hate me for this chapter…but please read and comment! Things are going to get sexier, stranger, and more Goda will shock you! Four days of the game and the players are so different than they started this Uke Trade-Off…**

**Enjoy! Thank you for staying with me and reading, for all of the new and reoccurring fans has helped this story to progress. Of course, I enjoy writing it as well! Thank you again everyone for reading and commenting! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Caged Emotions

Goda and Neko sat in the car, while they waited for the others to finish up. He kept his gaze away from Neko, since his mind was still spinning about kissing Misaki…_this was not part of the plan, but the scheme was coming up anyways._

Neko sighed and said, "you are something, Goda. Can you handle yourself in the club, if you are still weak from an interaction with that man?"

Goda sighed and looked at Neko. He said, "that is not worth an iota of your comprehension. Be sure to keep a good game, if you know what I mean. I like the earrings, so was that drinking or mutual agreement for you to do that?"

Neko snickered and said, "no, he was drunk off his ass. He screamed and puked on me twice. The kid is cute, but it is obvious he is addicted to this Miyagi fellow. What are you doing to them? They kept talking about some game. What is that about?"

Goda smirked, while he hid his body under the huge trench coat. He said, "money makes homos change, kitty. I asked them to change their partners for two weeks with a new guy. What do you think?"

Neko rolled his eyes and smiled darkly. He said, "sick and twisted should be on your résumé! This is insane…so, Nowaki and Shinobu are not really a couple? They seem to like each other."

Goda nodded and said, "we'll see what will happen soon. They have been in the game for four days now, and some interesting scenes have happened already. I cannot wait for the finale."

Neko grimaced and said, "scenes? Wait…this has more to it than what you just said."

Goda leaned close and said, "when was I ever straight forward, kitty? Think real hard."

Neko backed into the seat, but his eyes never left Goda's. He said, "you always beat me at—"

"Can we go?! I do not want Tsumori to shove my dick into a thong!" Shinobu growled and slammed into the limo. He was furiously red and looked at the closeness of Neko and Goda.

Goda backed away and said, "you are so delusional. Have you ever tried on a thong before?"

Shinobu roared, "NO, ASSHOLE!"

Goda smiled and watched the others come in. They wore trench coats over their costumes. Misaki slipped in and smiled weakly at Goda.

He said, "be sure to watch your back and stay in the group. This is a homosexual club, so men are pairs and singles…you might be stolen if you are not careful. But this people will not harm you, if you stay with me or Neko. We are regular customers, so we can be your shields from unwanted touching. Okay, gents?"

Nowaki put a comforting arm around Shinobu, as Shinobu did not flinch from the touch. Tsumori sniffed like he could handle it, and Misaki looked at Goda with a confused look…his green eyes were so…

Goda cleared his throat and closed the door. The limo went forward again, while the men said nothing for the few minutes' drive. They felt a bumpy road under the tires, when the car came to a slow halt.

He said, "well, we are here. Welcome to Caged Animals."

The noise was already overbearing, but Goda felt his stress die down when he climbed out. He stood in the shadow of the Caged Animals in the trees, but the lights from the club showed how close they were. He took off his coat and turned to the car with the exiting men.

Nowaki and Misaki stiffened in response to Goda's choice. Goda picked this piece on purpose, since he always got the best compliments from both men and women from wearing it.

Goda was in a two piece leather costume filled with chains and little charms on random spots. The top covered his nipples but his midriff showed his wonderful flat stomach with a small belly button jewel. His pants hung snugly on his hips and the pants did not hide his charms as a man. He wore platform boots with red flames that could be barely seen from the bell bottom leggings.

Shinobu growled, "jeez, get some clothing on!"

Goda snickered and said, "I am moderate compared to some men in there. Take your coats off, let me see the picks."

Nowaki dared first, while some gasps from the others came for Nowaki's costume. He wore a leather vest that did not button over his sexy chest…his jeans remained on, but he covered them with thick leather chaps. His feet were in his sneakers, but he added some leather shoe strings on top.

Shinobu's mouth dropped, Misaki gulped three times, Tsumori tried not to show emotion, and Neko hummed. Goda felt his face almost flush…_this was completely worth it now!_

Neko took off his coat, when Tsumori turn. Tsumori said, "I should have known."

Neko snickered and revealed his costume better. He wore a one piece leather suit with a cat tail, and he took out his leather cat ears to hold back his long gray hair. His feet were in a pair of high heeled shoes.

Shinobu kept his coat tightly around him, while Nowaki smiled at him.

Tsumori groaned and took his coat off. His costume was not bad, yet Neko eyed him hungrily. Tsumori picked a tight satin white tank top with leather decals of slashes starting from the bottom left to the top right. His jeans remained on, but he wore thick cowboy boots instead of his other shoes.

Misaki said, "no, please! This is so embarrassing!" His face flushed again, while Goda smiled at him.

Goda said deeply, "show me your caged emotions, Misaki."

Misaki blinked and moaned. He let the coat slip off, while the men looked at Misaki. He flushed a bright red and his green eyes only looked at Goda.

Goda definitely did not expect this…Misaki picked his favorite outfit for wild nights, and it fit Misaki like a glove on its original master's hand. Goda felt his body warm and his lips urged for another kiss from this man…he blinked and turned to the others.

Nowaki gawked at Misaki, Neko stiffened, Tsumori's mouth opened slightly, and Shinobu blinked rapidly. _They were the same as me; they see the sexiness of this man…wow, no wonder Usami hides the kid from rich and poor reality of homosexuality. _

Misaki was in a leather set of four pieces; a black tight tank top that showed some midriff, dark blue low hanging shorts with a loose chain around the waist, a dark blue coat with perfectly severed arms but opened at the chest area, and black elbow length glows with missing fingers. His feet were in thong sandals, which was the best choice for an all-night dancing club.

Misaki looked very uncomfortable by the staring, as Goda looked at Shinobu. Shinobu flushed and shook his head furiously.

Tsumori growled, "we all did it! Your turn!" He came and ripped off his coat from Shinobu.

Goda stiffened, as the other gawked at Shinobu just as much as Misaki.

He felt his entire costume line should be given to these ukes. They looked good in his clothes, as he admired looking over Shinobu and his reddening face.

Shinobu picked Goda's favorite costume for sex or looser dates with men. The top was yellow silk, which flowed on Shinobu's skin like leaves on a tree. His small frame could have hidden in the silk, but he wore a tight dark red leather vest that showed his little body. The vest was encrusted with chains and many belt buckles on the front. His middle was slightly revealed and his leather pants hung on his hips with thicker chains. His feet wore simple shoes, but small belt buckles could be seen on top of the shoes.

Goda smiled and said, "shall we enter the Caged Animals?"

The men took a few seconds to come back into reality from both Misaki's and Shinobu's costumes…even Goda wanted to look at Misaki all night in that, but his urge to dance came harder. He stared to walk into the trees, while the noise grew louder.

The others followed, when Goda came back to his forgotten home…The Caged Animals still looked the same when he left if a few years ago.

The farmer who used to own the barn wanted to tear it down, but Goda gave him an offer. Goda owned a barn, but soon he developed ideas with a friend to make it the best secret spot for homosexuals to meet. The barn was painted in dark green to hide during the day, but at night millions of red Chinese lanterns showed the glow-in-the-dark paint of wild animals drawn all over the walls. The huge double doors were covered by the glowing-in-the-dark bouncers, while they nodded at some and growled others away. The line was a few meters long, while the bouncers allowed only the best in.

Goda came forward, as one of the bouncers gasped and bowed towards him. He smiled and hugged that bouncer. Goda said, "Manis, you never change. How is Koto?"

Manis was seven feet tall, pure muscle and covered in tattoos. His tied black hair, brown eyes and covered in leather made him look ferocious. The moment Goda said the bouncer's lover, his face blushed and said, "good, he will flip to see you here! We had some great business thanks to you…we owe you so much."

Goda waved his hand, while the men slowly came to the two bouncers. He said, "my crew, and we would like to enter the cage. May we?"

Manis smirked and his face turned back to normal. He said, "certainly. You need to speak to Koto before you leave. Please, he needs to speak to you about something."

Goda grimaced and said, "about this is his place…why ask…"

Manis blushed again and said, "seemya." His hands fumbled into each other, while his eyes looked hopeful into Goda's.

Goda blinked quickly and nodded while saying, "skora, drook."

Manis licked his lips and moved to let them in.

"A barn, you must be kidding!" Shinobu moaned.

Goda looked into Shinobu's gray eyes and said, "never trust appearances, rich boy. Come in and dare to see the wild side." He entered the small hallway, as the smells and noise grew around him. He felt the caged animal inside him to set loose…for so long, he had to be the phones corporate but night was satisfying time.

He smiled at the mass of homosexual men and women. They were clad in leather, cloth, or mystic clothing to make them shine in the sea of Chinese lanterns overhead. There were two bars on the left and right; the left had a man and the right had a woman. The center of the dance floor was filled with the people, but littered on the side lines were tables with some people drinking. Most people danced to the rock-n-roll with feral movements and never ending touching with their partners.

Goda went to the bar, and he stared at the man. This man was the reason why he made this bar. Koto Adren had some issues getting hired because of his preferences in clothes. He just dressed gay, and many corporate dislike that style. Goda gave him a job and a home…his lover just followed suit after Koto got things going.

Koto was a few years older than him, but they were always best friends for years. Koto could be described as a woman, if his package was not present. He wore his jet black hair longer with rainbow streaks down his face. His eyes were soft and gentle, but he too had a dark core if anyone got hurt that he loved. His black eyes were covered with perfectly applied make-up, and his soft lips had light pink lip gloss. His uniform was always the top less, waist hanging pants, and sneakers. Of course he wore a shirt during inspection, but he most kept his shirt off on normal shop hours. He was no chubby or skinny, but he was just right to have singles gawk at his body.

Koto snickered and turned to Goda. His face turned bright and his feet scrambled to Goda. He said, "Goda?! Goda, Hozumi! What are you doing here?! I thought you were in America selling your phones!"

Goda pointed his head to his small crew sitting at a table, when Neko came over and winked at Koto.

Koto gushed and said, "Neko too! Long time no see, my friends. Please order anything, on the house."

Neko giggled lightly, but Goda shook his head. Goda said, "we are customers, so no freebies. We could influence others to ask to be in our group to steal drinks from you."

Koto snickered and said, "you are the benefactor of this club, so free drinks is the least I can do. So, these men are your crew?" He looked at Misaki and Nowaki. His smirk came and said, "I like those two…newbies in your clothing line must be close to you. How interesting."

Goda snickered and said, "starter shots and beers for my crew. I will take my usual."

Koto nodded, as he did as told. He poured some shots of mild vodka and produced five bottles of beer. His hands placed these bottles onto a tray, as Neko took it and went back to the others. Koto took five bottles and mixed cleverly to produce white drink for Goda.

Goda took it and said, "cheers." He sipped the drink slowly, as he looked up.

The real reason why this bar was called Caged Animals was not the decals on the outside walls. The real reason was fifty feet in the air; men and women in cages dancing like animals. The cages were big enough for some wild dancing, but not big enough for two people. The cages were securely fastened onto a pulley system and the 'caged animal' wore a harness just in case the cage fell. The top of the cage was open enough for the person to slip through if the cage fell. Koto and Goda took months to make sure no one got hurt, which their intense debates, produced this great dancing theme.

Koto said, "want to be caged?"

Goda snickered and turned back to him. He said, "sure, put me up there."

Koto and Goda went to the back, where seven unused cages waiting for a new customer. Koto fitted a body harness on Goda, as Goda slipped into a cage. Koto used the pulley system, as Goda was lifted into the air.

Goda smiled, as the others saw him being lifted into the air, and the cage stopped its upward decent. He flipped his head lightly and smirked to the people below. Goda stood and shook his hips to the new tune.

His mind slowly ebbed away, as he just danced. He felt like an animal in this cage, so he shook and showed some of his hidden talents. He bent and twisted his body to the tune. His mind just floated away from the stress and kisses from a new man. His mind was purely uncultivated now, as he danced hard and faster to the beat.

Screams and cat calls rang up to the caged animals. The animals screamed, hooted or roared back. Goda howled and yelled, "make this dance floor shake!"

The crowd did that and more. The dance floor got wilder in movement and touching. The pure and unedited madness is what Goda enjoyed. He smirked when Misaki, Neko, and Nowaki took the dance floor. They waved to him and danced in a small circle.

Goda shook his hips and howled again. He sighed in contentment, the power and pleasure of money was fun. But this was better. The phones could wait, while he gave his all dancing like his favorite animal…a wolf.

His eyes watched Misaki during his wild dancing. Misaki smiled and danced closer to Nowaki, which caused Shinobu to join them and followed by Tsumori. Neko took Tsumori and spun about. Tsumori slightly smirked, as he allowed Neko to spin him about. Misaki, Shinobu, and Nowaki danced together.

Goda had to admit Nowaki was a good dancer…his bigger body slowly swayed, but he smiled at his two partners. Shinobu swayed too wildly, but he had flare that helped his sway look sexy. Misaki was shy about being wild, but his mind was changed by the others around him. He gave into the music as he swayed clumsily at first but adding momentum with better movements.

He smiled and felt the desire for Misaki grow a little more. Even the first sight of this man during the switching of partners…Goda felt that he needed to know Misaki and…Usami. Goda moaned at himself and said in his head, _this was supposed to ruin Usami though…why do I want to impress and try to destroy him at the same time? Misaki seems too precious to be hidden in that bastard's apartment, but Usami does not seem to be affected by the separation. Actually…none of them do._

Goda stopped dancing and swayed his cage. He looked at Shinobu and Nowaki…they were holding each other close and Misaki danced around them like an idiot. Goda snickered, but his mind kept trying to place what was going on. _I planned this game to the T: ruin Usami by stealing his precious lover, which at first, I thought was a woman. But it was Misaki…but, I had to hide my intentions with money and other men. Of course, I was guessing these men were homosexuals at first. Nowaki and Hiroki were found together, but Miyagi…I guessed again. I never expected all of this change, never. The first couple of days, yes there were some of the expected stress and fears were clear on all the men's faces. But now, they have been accepting their fates. Could this destroy the original couples? What will happen next? Miyagi has a seminar tomorrow, Usami is meeting his mother, and Nowaki is working tomorrow most of the day. Shinobu, Hiroki, and Misaki…are they really enjoying their new partners? Do they wish the game became more permanent?_

He sighed and sat down in the cage. His body shivered and a low sigh came out of his lips. His mind wondered more, while he watched the three players in his twisted game. _Why am I doing this? Sure, a new kind of yaoi would be fun to read but…this is getting more and more twisted by the minute. I am having a harder time to keep control around them. They expect me to be a hard corporate ass with money and vast intelligences above normal man. I am not that type of person. I am just trying to teach Usami, every man in this game, and myself a lesson…homosexuality hurts. I have dated so many that imagined me as something that I am not…Misaki…Misaki, why did you say, "you are just misunderstood." No, there were a few who saw me…you saw the inner me that needs a man who can soothe the pain away. For so long, I have hidden my love and anger away from Settori. Settori…why did he have to come back?! The bastard…the bastard…_

He moaned and leaned on the bars. His fingers rubbed the bars, while his mind wandered more. _Settori and I had something special, yes…I was so damn happy and ready to involve him into my life. But he had to lie! He had to cheat! He had to be…so many things that made him look better than I. Settori made me believe that I was his lover, but in actuality, he had some bitch with him when I was not around. Image, his words told me…He said, "I do this to protect you…trust me, the bitch means nothing to me. She just looks good in the media's eyes. Be patient and wait for me to come."_

Goda felt the tears come down his face. He knew better, as his mind came back to the fight that ended their relationship. They were in his office in New York City, while they yelled back and forth. _I yelled, "you hide your true feelings from me with a whore heiress! I am not a replacement bitch for you to touch in the shadows! I enjoy being homosexual, so if you want this relationship to continue…you have to kiss me in front of the camera." Settori stiffened and growled, "what would that prove?! Nothing, so stop this childish act." I growled back, "you will never have all of me! I am not what you think I am!" Settori…he came to me…and he started to touch me…_

He wrapped his arms around himself, as he remembered that day. _Their passion flew out of control; their hands and mouths could not be denied by the fierce desire. They had sex on every surface in Goda's office. Settori was fast…then slow…then…he allowed Goda to take over. They kissed and touched for hours…then Settori fell asleep and Goda sat there watching him. Settori never felt it…Goda groaned and walked to the window watching the sun rise._

Goda curled into a ball against his cage, as the worst part of the break-up came to mind. He told Settori his deepest and darkest secret. Settori's face…the pure horror and shock on his face…Goda could not forget it, as he remembered the scene exactly as it was. _I was still naked, standing by the small hole in the curtains. I wanted him to see me, the real me that not many knew, unless they had sex with me. Settori woke up and looked at me hungrily. I expected that, but I said, "are you ready for this? My name is not really Hozumi Goda. I changed it for protection and to stop my family from finding me. I knew they would never try too hard to find me. They hated me for that photo selling problem…but they never found out why I did it." My voice changed to the original pitch I owned, a feminine pitch that I hid under a masculine tone. I turned and bent down to show my lower end. Settori gasped and stared; I turned to face him and say in my feminine voice, "my real name is Hetzumi Taka, your family's worst nightmare." His face…realization and anger blend into the unblinking stare. He really believed I was a man…I said with a girlish snort, "you thought I was a man. Child, I have been though more shit than you will ever been though. I am neither man nor woman; I am a__hermaphrodite. I was born this way, and you have to accept that fact if we are going to continue this relationship."Settori stared at me…like all the other bitches and bastards I dated…like an animal, a freak, something that should not be born…I stood and walked to my clothes. I said, "I will stop this relationship today and leave this country. Do not bother chasing or trying to convince me that this relationship is worth saving. I am sick and tired of people trying to change me into one sex. I love who I am…and you just do not get it how hard it is to pick a lover…" I turned to looked straight into his eyes and say in my manly voice, "the next time we meet, I hope you are ready for war. If I even read this day in an article, pictures or anything remotely to higher your fucking image. You will be swarmed by lawyers, asshole. Good bye and lock the door after you get dressed." I slammed the door and left America that day… _

He did not expect to see Settori at Usami's apartment, but the emotions that he hid for that month…he did not cry or show anything other than extreme hatred towards Settori Hyjin. Goda believed Settori was something more, or that he could be…but Goda was wrong, just like the other fools he dated. He got hurt, cried his heart out and stared at the mirror asking, "who am I? Hozumi or Hetzumi? Man or woman? Why does everyone think I am a freak?" After Settori's break-up, he did nothing; no crying or staring at the mirror. He just worked and ignored the world…until he saw Aikawa with Usami.

His eyes turned towards the dancing group, but they were gone. He looked furiously, while he noticed Neko and Tsumori were missing too. His heart slightly raced, as his cage was slowly lowered. He moaned, since he knew that the caged animals only had to sit still to get down, so he looked down to the loading dock. His eyes enlarged when he saw his crew there…Neko, Tsumori, Nowaki, Misaki and Shinobu stood there staring at him.

Goda wiped his face and stood. Koto stopped the cage, and Goda climbed out. Koto looked at him and pointed to the hidden door beside the pulleys. He nodded and went in a long hallway. The others followed, but Neko caught up first. Neko whispered, "tomorrow, talk to me after the seminar. I am so—" "No, meet me at the best spot for falling on your face and its normal. Deal?" Goda said, as Neko smiled and hugged Tsumori.

Neko whispered to Tsumori, as they went back to the dance floor.

Goda moaned to the remaining three, "you three can return to the dance floor. I need to rest…I over exhorted myself. Please, enjoy yourselves and ignore me." He kept walking forward, but three sets of feet followed him. He stiffened and stared at them.

Misaki looked very concerned, Nowaki smiled friendly, but Shinobu crossed his arms with a grimace on his face.

Goda said very clearly, "relax, I am not your friend but a—"

"You are more than a watcher to us. Your game is teaching lessons about homosexuality, so can we help you too? You seem to understand the harsh realities about homosexuality better than…Goda?" Nowaki said, but he tensed.

Goda looked to the ground and tried to be strong…_this was too much! They liked him! They are so…naïve to my inner turmoil. They are so lucky…I am such a bastard…they need to hate me. Think of insults, think of anger, think of_ …

Misaki hugged Goda, and he soothed, "it's okay, we want to help…"

Goda finally released the waterworks, as he sobbed into Misaki's shoulder. His body shivered in the embrace, but Goda knew this was pity than actual friendship. He shoved Misaki away, but Nowaki came close to hug him. Goda gulped and sighed heavily while his tears continue to fall. Shinobu came out of nowhere and hugged him too. Misaki joined the open side, while the three men hugged Goda tightly.

He closed his eyes and tried to think…he could not think other than these men are so foolhardy and need some serious help. They were hugging the man that separated them from their lovers…why did they like him so much?! They only knew him for a few minutes at the beginning, the phone conference Shinobu and he had, and Misaki's text sessions. Nowaki never had the pleasure to speak to Goda…_why, why, why do they care…they would not care if they knew the real me…_

Goda sighed again and said, "release me."

The men did separate, but Nowaki and Misaki looked deeply at Goda. Shinobu looked confused, but his face had a softer expression. They all smiled at Goda…like they do care…

Goda could not take it anymore, as he spun and ran off.

Misaki yelled, "GODA!"

Nowaki and Shinobu stood there stunned. Misaki ran after Goda, while Goda ran out the door of the hallway into the field of wheat.

Goda instantly turn twisting turns and made sure Misaki could not— Misaki panted and huffed nearly a few feet away. Goda held his breath and ran faster away. Misaki heard the footsteps and yelled, "Goda, wait!" They ran all over the wheat field, not harming the crop, but they were meters apart. Goda felt the urge to hide…his adrenaline gave the upper advantage, when he heard something fall a few feet behind him. He stopped and gasped for a moment. His ears listened for Misaki's cursing or yelling.

The night air swirled in the wheat giving the night a melody that recording artists could never imitate. Goda sighed and fell to his knees. His body was not used to running, but he trained his upper body to hide his feminine charms. Sure, he did not have breasts but his training made his chest look more toned. He gulped and stood after a few minutes. His ears heard nothing from his pursuer, while he walked forward.

Goda came to a small cabin, where Koto allowed drinkers to sleep than drive home. The cabin was nothing more than a huge one room place with many cots, but the stove and fridge were always inviting to the waking people.

Goda slowly entered the cabin and gasped in horror. Misaki stood in the entrance panting hard and his green eyes searched Goda's face. Goda felt his face flush, while he turned to run away.

"NO!" Misaki yelled, as he grabbed Goda's arm to stop Goda from running away.

Goda's heart raced faster than running, while he gasped, "Usami…think…of…him…let me…go…"

Misaki came to Goda's back and hugged him again. He said, "I am concerned for you. Talk to me, and I will talk to you."

Goda was going insane by Misaki…his body rushed with desire and burning passion to become naked…no, he was not going to be taken that quickly ever again. He allowed himself to be sold to too many men and women…those acts hurt his heart beyond all repair.

Misaki kissed Goda's cheek and said, "talk to me." Goda shook his head, since his mouth could not work. His heart was racing faster now, while Misaki's hand reached Goda's heart to feel the rush…Goda gasped, while Misaki stiffened in their embrace.

Misaki gasped, "your heart…is beating just as fast as mine…"

Goda breathed hard, "you…don't have to be…nice to me…run away…I am the devil, they say."

Misaki giggled lightly and said, "no, I do not believe that. You are an angel."

Goda blushed and said, "you are so naïve."

Misaki laughed and smelled Goda's hair again. He said, "I love that smell…it's so nice and fresh."

Goda moaned and said, "set me free…go dance…you know you want to…"

Misaki shook his head and spun Goda to look into his face. He blushed slightly at Goda's flushed face, and he said "you are…dear me, are you scared of me?"

Goda moaned and said, "no…no, I am not scared of you. Let me go, I will not run. But you will…I know you will."

Misaki did as told, as Goda turned to him and without thinking…their mouths touched again. Misaki wrapped his arms around Goda's waist and Goda wrapped his arms around Misaki's neck. Their eyes drifted close, as they allowed the mouths and emotions to speak for themselves. Goda felt like never before with his other lovers…he felt better, safer, and wilder in Misaki's arms. Why though? Misaki was taken…but they did not stop their wild embrace. They rubbed their mouths for a few more seconds, and then their mouths parted slowly. They opened their eyes and looked at each other…the bliss and emotion could be clearly seen on both men's faces.

Goda gasped, "this is madness…you should not be kissing me…"

"Do not say Usagi as an excuse." Misaki growled and released Goda to find an empty cot. He slammed into one and growled deeply.

Goda came in and closed the door while locking it. He did not want anyone else in to see this…but he did not plan on touching Misaki anymore than he did. Goda needed to breathe, so he sat on a cot a few feet away from Misaki's.

Misaki looked at him and said, "is it weird for you too? To kiss me like…you were meant to?"

Goda stiffened and looked away. A few lovers said that to him too…they were amazed by his intellect and sexual powers. They were so stupid to believe Goda was anything special…Goda hated his powers over others…he was good and intelligent, but he liked to be alone as well. He was so afraid of his sexual body parts that…

Misaki came to his cot and leaned on him. He said, "Goda…what is happening to us? I cannot stop thinking about the kisses we shared…what shall we do? Tell me…"

Goda sighed and said, "do what you feel is right."

Misaki sat up, as Goda looked at him. They felt the gaze for a few minutes then turned away. Misaki said, "can we…just talk for now. I need to talk right now. Start a topic and we can go on from there."

"Describe Usami to me. Why does he infuriate you so much?" Goda said, as Misaki stood and faced Goda.

"Usagi?! Why should we talk about that lazy, childish, name-stealing, thrusting….I am cheating on the man I love…" Misaki moaned and slumped into a cot across from Goda.

Goda sighed and said, "yes, you are. I am single, so my fault is nothing compared to yours."

Misaki moaned and looked deeply into Goda's eyes. He said, "this game seems developed for couples to cheat…doesn't it?"

Goda stiffened and said, "I did not ask for anyone to cheat! You would be shocked to hear…" He stopped knowing if he told Misaki that he was spying on all of them…Misaki would hate Goda for sure.

Misaki sat up and said, "Goda, tell me something. What do you think of me?"

Goda said, "I hardly know you. What can I say?"

Misaki grimaced and said, "you seem to know me from somewhere, right?"

Goda thought, _I have heard of you from the wrong places…_ He said, "no, I did not know of you until the game started."

"Liar." Misaki said with narrowed eyes. He was not angry, but his tone was firm.

Goda moaned and said, "you do not have to know everything about me."

Misaki sighed and said, "I want to, though."

Goda blushed slightly again and looked away. He said, "please…don't be nice to me…I do not deserve it."

Misaki said, "why not? Just talk, I am listening."

Goda moaned darkly and glared at Misaki. He said, "you can lose points by pushing the watcher. Know your limits, boy."

Misaki stiffened and said, "I thought we were more than that! We have been talking for hours discussing about our lives, but you never dived into your personal life. Why Goda? Why hide anything from me?"

Goda sighed and said, "you did not have to tell me anything either. Besides, you never spoke of the man of your…do you really hate Usami that much?"

Misaki was glaring at Goda for speaking about Usami. Misaki groaned and said, "fine, you want to know why I hate him! He is…so amazing, but yet he adores control. He wants me to be his pet and write about me in his stupid novels. I do love being with him, in spite of his faults, which he has many. But lately, I do not know…I doubt our relationship. I sometimes wonder if sex is the only reason he loves me for. I want a more loving relationship, but he does is touch me…and I fall everytime. I want to feel real passion with deep rooted commitment and trust. I just do not know if I trust Usagi that much to develop this relationship any further than it has."

Goda tried to say something comforting, but all he could do was sit beside Misaki. His hand rubbed Misaki's back, as Misaki leaned on him. He sighed and Misaki said nothing more. He felt this was the case, or at least in Misaki's case with Usami. A relationship based on wild touching and fears of connection…so jealousy and hiding Misaki was the only way Usami kept him under control. Goda moaned and remembered two relationships were like this for him…he too fought for control but gave in for sex. The pain of release, but the relationship fell apart hard. Would Misaki and Usami feel that fizzle of the flame, just like Goda? Would this happen because of Goda's interference with both men?

Goda said, "Misaki, I can understand the trust and lust you feel for me is deprivation from Usami. But the question remains, would you give up Usami for me? Also, could you imagine your life without Usami? If you can…well, I am not sure what to do after those facts came to bear fruit."

Misaki sat up and looked at Goda. He turned to look into the green eyes, which were filled with sadness and confusion. Misaki said, "I wish I knew what to say to either of those questions. Goda…please do not tell Usagi about us. I…I may…"

"Yes, you will have to tell him after the game is finished. Truth and pure love can save the original couples. But can lust and a new man destroy the power of homosexuality from the couples? That is what I am testing, since most homosexual relationships begin on a physical level. Also the relationship can start on a lonely status or…" Goda made sure Misaki looked at him, when he finished, "or the men were homosexuals to begin with. The semes pushed enough, and the ukes gave in…"

Misaki said, "I fought back…some times."

"He still won." Goda said, now getting a better picture of this man.

Misaki sighed and stood. He said, "at first, I tried so hard trying not to fall for that rabbit. He just kept coming back…those words…those kisses…his hands…he made me fall for him."

"Is that really true?" Goda asked, when Misaki slowly turned to face him.

Misaki said, "I am not sure…it happened so fast…"

**A/N: For those who like costumes, I did mostly create them by myself but of course two were helped by Gravitation covers (by Maki Murakami). Shinobu's and Misaki's costumes were developed by Shuichi's wild costumes. I hope you see Goda has more to him (her) than you think…but there is more. Stay tuned!**

**Edited March 13, 2010 thanks to Dolasiar's comment. Thank you for pointing that out.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Seminar (part 1)

Miyagi growled and paced in his office. His focus was twisted since his little partner disappeared last night. No note, not a single phone call…Misaki just disappeared! Miyagi almost called the police, but his hand dropped to his side. He had a rough idea who had Misaki.

He placed a cigarette in his mouth and puffed angrily. His voice growled, "Goda."

Goda was the cause of all his stress for the past five days! Goda took Shinobu away, stole his new playmate, and then he keeps appearing all over the place trying to make friends with everyone…the man seriously got on Miyagi's nerves. _Goda will not make me like him, not ever._

Miyagi looked at his Goda phone with distaste, since he got a new text message about meeting Goda at two o'clock. Goda said to be packed and ready to leave the campus after the seminar.

He puffed out two long breaths, when his phone vibrated. His hand took it and opened it to listen to Misaki's voice saying, "hello, Sensei Miyagi."

Miyagi growled darkly and yelled, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I WAS WORRIED SICK AND THE SEMINAR IS HAPPENING IN TWO HOURS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BY RUNNING OFF WITH THAT GODA GUY?!"

Misaki yelled back, "well, excuse me! I went out for some fun time! Can I be a college student some times?!"

Miyagi yelled back, "we planned this! This is no excuse to not leave a note or something! Where are you?!"

"In a limo coming to you, chill." Misaki growled and slammed the phone. The dry fuzz made Miyagi staring at the phone like an ailment. He closed the phone and growled, "he is turning into Goda…he needs to be cleaned of that."

Miyagi stood and the door opened. Neko ran in panting and gasped, "sorry…wild party…and…you are pissed."

Neko stood up and fixed his blue suit. He smirked and said, "I am here to help. Can we get started?"

Miyagi growled, "a few questions, then we will get to work."

Neko lost his smile and said, "a party is not a reason for this interrogation, is it?" His yellow eyes were narrowed and his arms crossed his chest.

Miyagi said, "a party? Why didn't you invite me? I am insulted."

Neko snarled, "excuse me, but you would have ruined the party. You are no friend of Goda's or mine, so you were not invited for that fact."

Miyagi breathed his little drug and said, "correct, I would not be a good friend of this Goda. Personally, I am only playing this game for the money. But is he playing friend with the ukes?"

Neko giggled and said, "it does not matter to you what Goda does or not do with the ukes. You should be grateful for the pleasure to meet him."

Miyagi snorted and said, "please, he is just a rich and spoiled child. He does not—"

"Do not speak of Goda like that." Neko hissed.

Miyagi crushed his cigarette. He came closer to Neko and looked deeply into the yellow eyes. He said, "did you interrupt your sensei?"

Neko grimaced darkly and said, "I will always defend Goda."

Miyagi stiffened and said, "you are not…" He felt his entire world was dominated by this rich kid. He felt anger rising in his blood making his face contort into a scowl. He said, "Goda is bad news, so do yourself a favor and stay away from him."

Neko laughed and said, "I will not obey you or anyone who thinks Goda is a bad person. He has so much more to learn about him, than your little game that he is making you believe who Goda is. Please forgive me if your threats fall on deaf ears, Sensei."

Miyagi backed away, but his face did not lose anger. He said, "just tell me this, how long have you known Goda?"

Neko said, "that fact is none of your concern, so ask him these if these questions bother you so much. Can we get to work than delay on—"

"Good morning gentlemen." Misaki growled and came into the office. He wore a nice gray suit and red tie. He went to the bags on the couch and searched for his part in the seminar.

Neko hissed again at Miyagi and joined Misaki to find his part in the seminar. They whispered to each other, while Miyagi stood near the door.

He did not need to hear them, since he had two gifts that his special time with his favorite sensei taught him. She taught him to read people and to look deeply into texts. Of course, Miyagi further developed this skill by reading lips. His eyes could actually read the conservation both men were having, while they kept talking closely to each other.

Misaki said, "Goda just left when I woke up…he was so strange last night. Do you know each other well?"

Neko smirked and said, "yes, we have been…" He turned and said to Miyagi, "can we be adults and speak freely without your scowl on our backs?"

Miyagi groaned, "get the paperwork ready, we have to be the best. Common, be sure to not forget anything."

Both college students nodded and grabbed the bags. They left the office to go down the arrows that pointed to the auditorium. The auditorium was filled with folding seats, seven tables and a stage with five microphones with podiums.

Miyagi went to the tables and pulled out the boxes underneath. He opened the boxes to reveal all the American Poetry books also the pamphlets. He set out the books and pamphlets in fancy positions to show off the books.

Misaki fixed the other tables, and Neko helped the incoming teachers to the slowly beginning seminar. Neko asked them to stay out, while the teachers retreated for a few minutes.

Miyagi growled, "we preparing early enough; why do they wish to come early for?" Neko came closer and said, "they were wondering if you could start early. They are representatives of T and U Universities. They are excited to hear about your lecture about the poetry you researched for this seminar."

Miyagi smiled and fixed his tie. He said, "continue fixing the tables. I will speak to them." He walked over to the three representatives. A pair of women and one man; they were dressed in the best and they smiled at his appearance.

The man said, "Miyagi, You, pleasure to meet you. Your book and your research have been debated in my own English department at T University. I was hoping you would allow a personal discussion before the seminar."

Miyagi stiffened slightly and said, "you did not state your name, so how can I trust you as a professor if you do not state your purpose?"

The man smiled and revealed an ID tag; Miyagi felt like fainting. He read "Dr. Seinen Tekido, University Dean of T University."

Miyagi slowly looked at the man, as the women smiled and walked away. Dr. Tekido said, "well, how is that for an introduction?" He smirked and bowed gently.

He gulped and bowed twice. Miyagi said, "Dr. Tekido, I am so sorry about my insecurities. This was a disgrace to your brilliance. I meant well, sir." He kept his eyes lowered, as Tekido giggled gently.

Tekido said, "please rise your head. I am a humble educator, so this overreaction of bowing does get on my nerves. Show me your head, Sensei Miyagi."

Miyagi slowly raised his head, as he admired the man before him. Dr. Tekido was the head of Shinobu's college, but he was far more than that. This man developed and published ten books on educational writing. He was part of a plan and developed it enough to allow foreign students into T University. His books were considered Bibles, since almost every educator in M University had at least one copy of his works. He spoke so calmly, but his books hit every educator at heart…he knew had to make educators feel like leaders, but he also wrote about to acknowledge students with reverence since they own vast knowledge that every person holds. Tekido was almost given three major educational awards, a sensei of nine classes, held numeral seminars that not many missed, and his presence made people feel better than before.

He slowly gulped and said, "I had no idea that you read my works, sir."

Tekido smirked and said, "your works were revered by my English department as well, Sensei Miyagi. I have read them, since my wife read them first. She has told me that you write in a style of unforgivable powers of hate and strength of a ninja. Ninjas have knowledge of Literature, which humored me to read your book. Of course, this is all intertext information. Your book is really about the explanation of haikus that Bashou is famous for. I was impressed by your review, which brings me here today."

Miyagi said, "thank you, but this is not about getting my autograph, is it?"

Tekido smiled and nodded. He said, "where is your office? The seminar does not happen for another two hours. May I speak to you there?"

Miyagi remained firm and said, "cut to the chase, old man. You need to tell me why you are here."

Tekido raised his silver brows, but his smirk never left. His flawless face could make him look twenty, but he was at least sixty. His form was perfect; not a single piece of over fat sat on this man's body, tall and very lean body sat in a suit of three layers of gray. His gray hair was tied in a braid behind his head, and his black eyes bore into Miyagi. He said, "you are no fool. Good, I do have a purpose for being here. But if you are any good of a professor, then you know my purpose. Tell me, why am I here?"

"Not interested. I am a tenor sensei here, and I love this University. T University has nothing to offer me." Miyagi said, as he went towards the auditorium.

Tekido blocked his path and said, "listen to me, Miyagi. I say this because I care as an educator. This school is suffocating you and your talents. Your classes are too good for these lazy students, also you need better funding for your research. I can give you that and more."

Miyagi glared at this man and said, "you will never understand why I stay. Besides, why would a head Dean come here to pursue me to quit this school?"

Tekido said, "why indeed, think about it. I am trying to save you from a huge mistake and—"

"You better not work for Hozumi Goda!" Miyagi yelled.

Tekido blinked and said, "who is that? His name is not a new dean in the Literature department, is it?"

Miyagi moaned, "you know about my tenor meeting is coming soon, don't you?"

Tekido said, "bingo, you are up for grabs if this school does not pay you enough. I have come to ask you again to join our college."

"This is ridiculous! If you are a true dean of education, like your books say, then you would back off and let me teach where I want to! I am not going to your school because you ask me to." Miyagi growled, but Tekido kept calm.

Tekido said simply, "I will not lose." He walked away and said, "you will seek me out. I know you will, and be sure to drop off your portfolio at my desk with an orchid colored letter apologizing to me about today. I hope your speech is as stimulating as your book, Sensei Miyagi."

Miyagi stood there, panting and holding his chest. He felt excited to see the biggest name in the college world, but also his anger bubbled knowing he only came to steal him from M University. How did Dr. Tekido know these things like Miyagi's contract was about to be changed? Also, Hiroki might even be given a full time Literature position, when Sensei Hariu retired next year? Tekido did have numerous contracts throughout his entire career, but not a Dean could be that good…could he?

He took out a cigarette and came into the auditorium. Both men finished the tables, fixing the lighting and some food was being delivered by the other doors. Misaki and Neko went to him.

"Sensei, you look pale. Are you sick?" Misaki asked, sounding calmer than before.

Miyagi breathed his shadowy breath away from the men and said nothing. He felt his world was spinning too fast since Goda came. This was too much. He had better things to worry about that this game and Goda…but Tekido complimented him and his research. His heart was still pounding at that fact, but Tekido also wanted to steal him away from his beloved job here. His eyes looked at the volunteers fixing the fruit and vegetable platters.

He said, "gentlemen, we have a long seminar to conduct. Are you ready?"

Misaki nodded, and Neko smirked. They looked confident and prepared. They had their lines, duties and needs for the entire seminar.

Miyagi took a few more breaths and said, "let's finish up and prepare for the public." He walked forward to his tables, and the other two followed.

He still felt uneasy about Tekido's promise, but he would not let down M University's expectations of excellence in Literature. Tekido will see why Miyagi belonged here with this seminar's brilliance and his students' flare for American Poetry.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Meeting Mom (part 1)

Akihiko stared at the Dell's screen for a solid five minutes, when his eyes tear from not blinking. His fists clenched, his body tensed, and his teeth bared. He never felt so angry and hurt at the same time. He was going to punch Goda the next time they would meet…oh, this Goda was to pay dearly for this!

He read, reread, and reread the entire night Misaki and Goda shared on the message from the phone on Misaki's pocket. There was a lot of onomatopoeia of kissing noises in the message…then the strange discussion very late last night. Goda said_, "Misaki, I can understand the trust and lust you feel for me is deprivation from Usami. But the question remains, would you give up Usami for me? Also, could you imagine your life without Usami? If you can…well, I am not sure what to do after those facts came to bear fruit."_

Akihiko stood and growled, "I should have known this bastard was after Misaki! They all are! But…there has to be more…why allow me to read these things if…if…"

He did not say the rest of his thought, _if he wants me to hear and see these things…what is he trying to do?! Destroy me?! He has completely changed Misaki and kissed him nearly ten times that night! Bastard….what is your plan?_

His hand took a cigarette and lit the little drug. He smoked quietly for minutes, while rereading the entire scene over again. Misaki did not fight it…he gave into Goda and they kissed again and again.

Usami gulped hard, realizing how much he loved Misaki…even more than Takahiro. Sure, his actions were rough, but Misaki never begged for the end of their relationship. They just had a wild sexual relationship…until that fight. Misaki wanted deeper romance, which Usami wanted too, but the condition…end his writing and tell his best friend about them…he moaned and stood away from the computer. He needed air, he needed Misaki, he needed—

"Akihiko! Stop smoking and help me! Your mother is coming in minutes, and you look like shit! Get ready!" Hiroki yelled and scrambled all over the kitchen.

Akihiko gulped and smoked a few long breaths from his drug. His mother…she was coming today, and he almost forgot…thanks to Goda's slutty behavior. Usami actually thought that bastard was interesting?! He thought Goda was worth the time to have sexual dreams about?! But he did…a few times, while Goda's image blurred over Misaki's, ever since the Settori's incident. Akihiko growled at himself and went downstairs.

Ding, ding, ding, dong chimed the bell; both men held their breaths and slowly turned to each other. Hiroki's brown eyes were huge with fear, which mirrored Akihiko's eyes. Akihiko has not seen his mother in years…and now she stood at the door with her new family…

Akihiko gulped hard and quickly crushed his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table. He fixed his silver tie and slowly walked to the door.

The doorbell rang again…Akihiko stalled at the door, when he knew his mother better than that. His mother knew manners and would wait until the door opened than ring the doorbell again. This was not his mother.

He checked the peep hole and stiffened…it was definitely not his mother, but Hiroki's…Kizuna stood with a scowl on her face, while she rang the doorbell again. She wore her light blue kimono and her hair was twisted with a cherry bloom in her bun.

Akihiko gulped and quickly stepped out. Kizuna growled, "nice reception, Akihiko. Is my son in there? If he refuses to see me, then I will see him!"

He tried to show his best smirk, but his heart almost stopped beating…his mother, dressed in a light blue dress, and came to the door with a man and a teenage boy.

Akihiko looked at his half-brother…it was an exact image of himself; same height, same hair, same eyes, and same blank stare that a million things hid under the stare…Akihiko looked at his mother, while she smiled gently back at him.

Kizuna blinked and said, "who…you must be Akihiko's mother, aren't you? I am Kamijo, Kizuna, my son is good friends with yours." She held out her hand, as Akihiko's mother took it and shook it gently.

"Allens, Chika, and it's pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kamijo. This is my husband, Milan Allens, and my son, Mio Izumi Allens." His mother said in her melodious voice…Akihiko felt a tad bit calmer, but Hiroki…he had to think of a way to get rid of—

"Akihiko, why are you…mother." Hiroki said from the door, but he glared at his mother.

Kizuna glared at him and said, "Hiroki, let us in." Hiroki came out and crossed his arms. The Kamijos held a staring contest, when Chika came to Akihiko.

Chika said, "is he a friend of yours, or a better friend than most…" Akihiko looked at her, and her graceful face…she accepted homosexuality, good. He felt better for that fact, when he replied "friends, mother. Best friends."

His mother smiled even more beautifully, and she embraced her son. Akihiko held her and rubbed her back…he missed this. He missed his mother so much when he came back to Japan as a child…this felt great to all those years of longing to see her face, to feel her touch, to hear her wonderful voice again…he sighed, when she hummed gently their song.

Hiroki moaned and opened the door. Everyone filed in, but Akihiko and Chika stayed in the embrace a little longer. Chika kissed his cheek, when she let him go and followed her new family. Akihiko followed and slowly closed the door. The Allens sat on one of the couches, while the Kamijos kept quietly snarling on who will make the tea. Akihiko smiled and went to the free couch.

Akihiko said, "welcome to my home, Allens."

The Allens nodded, but only Milan grimaced slightly at Akihiko. He looked very upset about being dragged her to meet his wife's ex husband's son.

Milan could describe as a plain business man, but he was not rich. That could be told by his generic tux and tie. He had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and simple hair style. His body language was evident from the moment that Akihiko met him…Milan did not want to see nor meet Akihiko. He would have lived happily without this stressor in his life.

Mio just sat there, looking over Akihiko, which his facial expressions slightly showed some changes. He looked a little happier. His light blue eyes were hopeful for…a new friend, possibly.

Chika smiled the entire time, but her glances to her family. She said, "don't be shy, ask questions if you like. Akihiko, ask away too."

Akihiko waited, when Mio spoke "what is it like to kiss a man?"

Akihiko laughed, while Hiroki moaned. Chika hid her smirk, but Milan said "you went to three doctors to fix that issue. And you still say you are homosexual?"

Mio growled and looked away from his father.

Akihiko kept laughing, while he thought _yep, he is just like me! They have some work to do…_

Chika sighed and said, "you probably know me better than most, my beloved son. We came for help."

Akihiko stopped laughing instantly and said, "no, you cannot be serious!"

Hiroki and his mother came beside Akihiko. Kizuna said, "what is it dear? You are pale! Breathe!"

Akihiko did stop breathing for a moment and gasped for breath…no, she would not do that to him! No…no, no, no, no!

Chika said, "Mio needs some time away from America to find himself, so we enrolled him into a high school near here. He needs a—"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, iie, nyet, non, la, nao, hapana, no, access denied, no way, no how, NO! I am not allowing this brat to live with me!" Akihiko snarled and stood pointing at Mio.

Mio smiled with knowing his powers of influence…Chika said clearly, "we are family and this is a simple favor. Please Akihiko, I would ask my family but—"

"Then ask them! I am not babysitting a child!" Akihiko yelled, while his clenched his fists toward Mio's smirking face.

Hiroki snorted and walked back to the stove. He fixed the tea and poured into a few cups.

Chika said, "please, we have to leave soon. Akihiko, my family has ignored my calls but you did not. Please, my beloved son…Mio needs a stronger influence to help him through—"

"HA!" Hiroki snorted and laughed so hard to fall to his knees.

"Mother, I am a homosexual and my house is only big enough for two men. A teenager, please do not drop him off on me!" Akihiko snarled, but he was staring to fall under his mother's spell…she could always get her way with her gentle glare.

"I understand that, but we need to separate for a few months. We will be back in a matter of four or five—"

Akihiko gasped and yelled, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, N O! That brat is not staying here! You can shove him into an orphanage for all I care! He is not staying here!"

"Can I say something in my own defense, _sir_." Mio growled. That voice…Akihiko stiffened, Hiroki stopped laughing and stood. Mio almost sounded like Akihiko…just a few pitches off, but he was very close to sounding like Akihiko…that made Akihiko's heart race a little faster.

Mio said, "my father has tried everything to make me a heterosexual man, but I refuse. I like penises too much, and I would love to date some Japanese men now. So, staying here would be very educational for my development into a man."

Hiroki snorted and laughed. He fell to the ground laughing like a hyena, while Akihiko tried his best not to give into laughter…_this kid was NOT staying…Mio reminded him too much of his youth…even worse, his mother was using his weakness of yearning to see her as a ploy to have Mio stay._ Akihiko growled and said, "no means no."

Milan said, "I said before, dear, he needs specialists. Not a new country, where our guidance will not be protecting him from other homosexual men. We need to act before he turns older and this path turns even more like…"

Mio growled, "monster, freak, bastard's child, a Usami…I heard you say them all, father."

Akihiko softened and said, "a Usami…mother, he would be older if…he is…"

Chika sighed and said, "yes, but I did not tell you the story of Mio's conception."

Hiroki instantly stopped laughing and ran to sit beside Akihiko. Kizuna hid her smirk at her son's reactions, while she gently sat on the couch allowing Akihiko to slump in between the Kamijos.

Chika said, "Mio is a Usami."

Akihiko stopped breathing and stared at his…little brother. His father…no, his father never left Japan for America…did he? Akihiko knew his father hated America, so he would never chase Akihiko's mother there…but how?! When?! Why?!

Chika took a deep breath and explained, "when I divorced your father, I never told him that I took his sperm donation at the local hospital. For a long time, I hid his sperm into a local sperm bank in an American hospital and made sure no one would buy it. I could keep an eye on it, but fourteen years ago the sperm bank almost sold your father's sperm to a highest payer I ever seen. I had to take the sperm…I conceived and Mio was born soon later that year."

Akihiko was dead, he knew it…that brat…_is his little brother?! His mother should have just sold…no, she did the right thing. The Usami name with some random American bitch would ruin the Usami name…but dear lord, this means I have to tell…my father…no, the kid is disappearing before that happens—_

"Akihiko, we need to….Chika?! What are you…" Fuyuhiko said, but his gasping noises made Akihiko look at his father.

Fuyuhiko could see it too…Mio had the Usami's broad face, but the stern look all the Usami sons owned…Mio looked at his real father with the same unemotional look Akihiko owned most of his childhood and teen life…this was torture.

_No, I am in purgatory! _Akihiko moaned and hid his face in his hands.

Fuyuhiko said, "Chika…you did not…that was….you have plenty to explain!"

Chika snorted and said, "really? You send my son away to England to 'correct him from my behaviors.' That is what you told me, right?" Her eyes were sharp and murderous…Akihiko never saw her like that.

Fuyuhiko said, "we made an agreement, if Akihiko did not grow up as planned—"

"Akihiko is not like your precious Haruhiko! Sure they can act the same, but shoving the same behavioral patterns will not make clones! Akihiko will always be different1" Chika yelled and stood. Her fists were clenched, while she glared at her ex-husband.

Fuyuhiko smiled and said, "dear, there is nothing here to fight about anymore. The ink is sealed on the divorce papers, and that demon spawn is American. So this fight never—"

Chika took a piece of paper out of her purse and revealed it to Fuyuhiko. She said, "Toyo, he is your bloodline. I had him tested on your cousin of the family. He is yours and you have to tell the other Usamis about him."

Fuyuhiko snarled, "he is not my son! Some frozen piss will not pass in a court of law and you know it!"

Chika snickered and said, "Toyo, this is a cousin that is close to the family. The match was nearly eighty percent with Mizuki Shiiba."

Akihiko and Fuyuhiko gasped in unison…Mizuki was close enough to be Akihiko's brother…he was related more on Chika's side, but still…his mother was right, Mio could claim his title as a Usami and become a millionaire in a matter of days with that piece of paper.

Fuyuhiko stared at Mio, while Mio blinked and stared back. Their stare down was the same as Akihiko's and his father's for many years…anger from the senior of the family while Akihiko just stood there like an emotionless rock. They said nothing for hours, until Fuyuhiko was called to work.

Mio said, "but I cannot claim my name until I am eighteen, correct mother?" He did not look at Chika for that, but his eyes never left Fuyuhiko's.

Chika groaned and sat down. She said, "yes, that is why you are staying with Akihiko, until I can come up with a plan."

Akihiko stiffened when his father's hand grasped his son's shoulder. Fuyuhiko said, "Akihiko is the type of man that likes certain things, and if he does not like them, he tosses them like yesterday's fish. Mio will go back to America, and Chika and I will have a nice long chat about this boy."

Akihiko slapped his father's hand off and stood. He looked at his father's black eyes and said, "the boy stays."

Chika gasped in relief, Mio smiled and blushed. Milan sniffed in agreement, while both Kamijos' mouths dropped in amazement.

Fuyuhiko's eyes enlarged and his mouth slowly dropped. He tried to say something dark and deep…all he could do was gasp and stare at his son.

Akihiko turned to his mother and said, "you better pay me for keeping him and no school bills. If there is one, he is coming back to you in express mail. Got it?"

His mother was glowing with pride, when she said "yes Akihiko, and that was my last bit before we leave. Milan and I will pay for everything. Thank you, thank you so much!" She rushed to him and hugged him.

Akihiko moaned and hugged her back. Milan went to the door and slammed it shut. Mio just stood there, while he watched his older brother closely.

He felt strange and angry for allowing this so easily, but Fuyuhiko growled "this is not over yet, Chika. We have a few court cases before this boy turns eighteen. Be sure to stay in Japan for Tuesday, got it."

Fuyuhiko walked out and slammed the door hard.

Chika kissed Akihiko's cheek and went to Mio. She said, "be good and listen to your older brother, okay? Remember what I told you."

"This is out of love, since my father is an asshole." Mio said with a smirk.

Chika sighed and said, "you are so much like Akihiko, it is unreal. No, your father does not understand homosexuality, and when he sent you away…I could have…well, it does not matter. What matters is you can be yourself here, okay? Write me every day if you can, and Akihiko…"

Akihiko stiffened, when his mother faced him. She said, "thank you so much. Mio needs a stable home life without a father constantly telling him to change. You know what that is like, don't you?"

He sighed and looked at Mio. _Yes I know the feeling well; my father sent me to England, yelled, threatened and made me look like the black sheep…Mio, I am the worst possible guardian for you…just wait until Misaki…_

Akihiko sighed and said, "four months, correct?"

Chika gulped and looked deeply into Akihiko's eyes. She said, "maybe…longer, if you do not mind?"

Akihiko stiffened and said, "how long?!"

She said, "possibly…until Mio graduates from high school?"

Akihiko growled and stormed to his office. He slammed the door and yelled to the top of his lungs. His hands clenched and begged to destroy anything…his eyes connected with the Dell lap tap. The only thing he did not own, and he reached for it…a new message appeared…

The screen had text read, _"Goda, why did you leave last night?" _This was from Misaki's phone_…Goda replied, "I had business, but do not worry. I enjoyed last night very much."_

Akihiko roared and slammed out of his office. He went to Hiroki and Mio to grab their arms; he growled to the mothers "when you leave, be sure the door is firmly shut, it locks automatically. Mother, call soon. Kizuna, good day."

Akihiko dragged both men out the door to the street. He hailed a taxi, when a taxi stopped and the driver asked "where to?" Akihiko pushed both men into the taxi, as he climbed in and closed the door.

"M University, and make it quick." Akihiko flashed a few hundred dollars, when Akihiko closed the door. The taxi raced off, when Hiroki growled at Akihiko.

Akihiko snarled at Mio and Hiroki, when they made attempts to speak. They both closed their mouths and put on their seat belts.

He thought one thing and nothing else matters. His thought was, _Goda will speak to me about this game and why he is stealing my Misaki. No matter what, he will talk or face my wrath!_

His fists clenched, but his phone rang to distract his angry tirade. He answered darkly, "yes."

"Usagi…I need your help." Takahiro said weakly.

Akihiko stiffened and said, "what's wrong?! Speak to me Takahiro!"

Takahiro gasped and said, "my son is in the hospital…he had a fever over a hundred…Usagi, what if my baby dies! Please…your godson and I need you…come soon…"

Akihiko moaned and looked at his passengers, when he looked forward to see the college coming in sight…he moaned and said, "I will see you soon. Driver, go to?"

"Naosu Hospital." Takahiro said, sounding a little relieved.

Akihiko relayed the message to the driver, while Hiroki moaned. The driver turned around in a parking lot, while Akihiko hung up with Takahiro.

He turned to Hiroki, while Hiroki said "my…Nowaki works there! I cannot see him!"

"Then I will see Takahiro, and you two go to the college. Get Goda away from Misaki, got it?" Akihiko growled.

Hiroki gulped and nodded.

Akihiko looked at Mio and said, "you better not be a pest or I will send you to England. Got it?"

Mio said, "I won't. This is fun." He smiled, while Akihiko moaned deeply and turned away from the mini him.

Mio was the worst idea keep his father away from Akihiko…now, Akihiko had to babysit a mini him for four years…no, his mother will be back!

He moaned again and remembered, Chika did not contact him for twenty-two years…this is not looking good for Akihiko. _He barely had enough time for Misaki and their playtime…now a teenager lived with them…damn it!_

**A/N: I will admit that I laughed every five seconds writing this chapter XD **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Seminar (part 2)

Hiroki tried his keep his laughter of the entire situation down, but also his anger rose with babysitting Usami's new problem…Mio smiled and looked around excitedly.

He moaned and watched the youngest Usami. Mio was sort of like Akihiko, but he was more…Hiroki tried to think of a word, excited? Yes, Mio showed his emotions more than Akihiko at that age.

Mio clapped his knuckles and said, "are we going to a real college?! I would love to…wow! It is so huge!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes, when the taxi stopped and the driver shook her head at Hiroki's money. She said, "that other man paid enough for both trips, good day." She drove away, as both men slowly walked to the crowded college.

The seminar must be in full swing now…the Poetry Slam was one bit of interest for Hiroki, since he was introduced that concept by Miyagi's research on American Poetry. The students will probably stumble on the words or something…degrading Literature even more with their weak interpretations and stupid excuses.

He snorted at that fact, but he noticed Mio was gone…his heart sank, when he looked through the crowd. There were hundreds of people chatting and looking around the college. The Dean used this seminar also as a high school tour day, so hundreds of every age group stood around admiring the school. Mio was nowhere in sight…

"Mio!" Hiroki yelled, while some people looked at his frantic face.

He ran inside and kept screaming Mio's name._ Akihiko would…be happy if Mio disappeared, but it would haunt me! _Hiroki ran past people into the boys' bathroom, where Mio came out of the stall…

Hiroki growled and gripped Mio's shoulders. He growled, "Mio, you should have told me that you were leaving! Do you ever think?! You could have been kidnapped or worse…Mio?"

_Mio was different…completely different than Akihiko_…Mio's face twisted in pain and fear at Hiroki's anger. He sobbed, "I am sorry…I mentioned earlier I had to go to the bathroom…I guess I should have said it again…you looked like you were day dreaming…I'm sorry! I am…" The kid whimpered and tears fell down his face.

Hiroki completely softened and let the kid go. He hugged Mio and soothed him with gentle cooing noises. Mio grabbed Hiroki's shirt and bury face into it. The kid cried openly, while Hiroki gently rubbed Mio's back.

"I am sorry Mio…I am so sorry…I was scared and…shhh, take it easy." Hiroki said deeply, while Mio shuddered and whimpered.

_Poor kid…he must be confused, upset, and scared…who wouldn't be?! He was shoved into a new land, meeting his older brother for the first time, and his parents abandon him because of his sexuality choice…wow, this kid has been through a lot today…no wonder he is crying so hard. _Hiroki took a moment to gaze this kid closely.

Mio was completely identical to Akihiko as a teenager, but their body types were slightly different. Mio was a bit shorter, where his head lie on Hiroki's heart, when Akihiko at this age was growing past Hiroki. Mio was also in clothes that were casual, but on the expensive line. Akihiko never stepped out of the house without a tie. Mio wore an orange shirt, smoky jeans, top-of-the-line sneakers, and his left wrist had a very fancy watch.

Hiroki smiled, when Mio looked up and sniffed a smile.

Mio said, "sorry…it's been bad for a few months at my home…I am glad to leave…but I am going to miss my mom. She was always nice to me and my boyfriend."

Hiroki tried not to look shocked, but he said "does he know you are here?"

"We broke up a long time ago…before I went into the homosexual correctional services." Mio sniffed and more tears came down. He sobbed, "they were nice there, but they called us…they called us unstable and we need to dedicate our lives to loving women! Why, dammit?! Why can't I love men?! I want to be a homosexual and for my father to accept me! I want to be so much more, but he calls me a freak because of my sexual preference! I am not a freak! I am not! I am NOT" He sobbed harder, while Hiroki hugged him harder.

Hiroki felt like crying too..._I feared my parents like this too…I never admitted that I loved Akihiko or Nowaki in fear they would call me…a freak. I was so scared that Akihiko would never speak to me…I was horrified to death if Nowaki would leave me after hearing my parents saying that…I just hid my feelings and accepted that hiding was better than the truth…poor Mio, he told the truth and this is what he gets! That bastard deserves not a single cent if Mio claims to be a Usami…Mio deserves so much more than Milan Allens has done to him._

Mio gulped and cuddled close to Hiroki. He said, "I haven't been hugged by a man since my boyfriend…thanks."

Hiroki stiffened slightly, but he rubbed Mio's back for the final time before parting. They smiled weakly at each other, when Mio wiped his face. Hiroki went to the stall for tissue paper, while Mio composed himself slowly.

"Are you going to be around Akihiko for a while? Akihiko seems to not like me…it would be great to have an ally…if you don't mind." Mio said.

Hiroki smirked and said, "of course, I will be—"

"Hiroki, you are in trouble! You are cheating on both men with a child half their ages! Bad boy is in the bathroom!" Miyagi teased, when he came in and looked over Mio.

Mio growled, "I am not Hiroki's boyfriend. He is way too old for me!"

Hiroki gulped back a snarl, and he said "he is Akihiko's—"

Miyagi gasped and pointed at Mio. He said, "that author had a kid?! Oh my, wait until Misaki hears about this!" He started to text quickly, when Hiroki tried to stop him. They danced in circles, while Mio grabbed the phone.

Miyagi and Hiroki stared at the kid quickly texting to Misaki. Mio finished the text, when the door slammed open and Misaki rushed to look at Mio.

Misaki gasped and said, "Usagi's….brother?! He has another brother! Since when?! My god, I need a pillow and ten pain killers…" He held his head and leaned on the bathroom stall for support.

Mio gave Miyagi his phone and looked at Hiroki. He said, "can we go to the seminar? There was something special going on. I wanted to…"

Goda came in and blinked quickly at Mio. He came fully into the bathroom and walked around Mio. Mio stiffened and growled, "what is it with Japanese men?! I am real, okay?!"

Goda stopped and said, "sorry…I had no idea another player could be—"

"NO, he is only fourteen and under Akihiko's care. He will not—" Hiroki said.

"WHAT?! Akihiko did not say that a teenager is staying with us!" Misaki said and spun to face Hiroki.

Hiroki looked squarely into Misaki's eyes and nodded.

Misaki slipped to the floor and said, "no way, this is torture! Who are you and why are you here?! Speak Usami!"

Mio moaned and dragged Hiroki away. He said, "I am not going to explain anything to strangers, so if you want answers, speak to my older brother. He is at the hospital with some Takahiro guy."

Misaki and Goda shrieked, "what for?!"

Mio dragged Hiroki away to the auditorium and his eyes set on the food. He said, "can we eat, please? I am starving."

Hiroki blinked twice at the mini Akihiko…this will be interesting to see if Akihiko will allow Mio to stay longer than a few days, but Hiroki sort of liked the kid. Mio spoke up to Goda, Miyagi and made Misaki limp. Not bad for a teenager.

Hiroki nodded, as both of them went to the food. Mio grabbed a mixture of fruits, vegetables, and some deserts. Hiroki took some fruits, while both of them sat in some free seats near the podiums. The students for the Poetry Slam were preparing their lines, while the crowd ate or filed into seats.

Mio swallowed some apple slices and said, "what do you do, Hiroki?"

"Please call me Sensei Kamijo, I am a assistant professor here at this college." Hiroki said.

Mio took some more fruit and said, "why does Sensei Miyagi calls you Hiroki?"

Hiroki shook his head and said, "my first name is Hiroki, but you are new, so call me Sensei Kamijo. Also, how did you know Miyagi was a teacher?"

"Name tag, so can I participate in the Poetry Slam too? I know loads of American Poetry, heck I even wrote some." Mio smirked and ate some chocolate cookies.

Hiroki shrugged and said, "if they allow it, but how long did you know about being a…Usami." He whispered the last name, since he did not want to give too much attention to Mio.

Mio gulped and said, "a few weeks…my mother read some book, cried and told me about her previous life in Japan. I always felt a strong connection to this country…so, I swore to myself to come here when I could. Here I am! Free of charge."

Hiroki nibbled his orange slices and moaned at the vibrations in his pant's pocket. He checked, while a text was shown. The sender was Miyagi…the message read: _question, can Deans seek our employees?_

He grimaced and furrowed his brows. His fingers text back: _what are you talking about?_

Miyagi quickly text: _Dr. Tekido came to me and offered me a job at T University…I am still freaked out about it._

Hiroki gasped and his plate of food dropped to the floor. Mio looked at him and his expression; Hiroki's mouth dropped and his eyes enlarged at the text.

He text back: _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

Miyagi quickly replied: _you sound as bad as me! Hahahahahaha! I basically said no…but can he do that, Hiroki? Can he come here and ask me to join his college? Should I mention this to the police?_

Hiroki shook his head and replied: _no, you should not. Have you forgotten the college trinity between M, T, and U Universities? All the Deans and staff are sort of interchangeable, if there is a need to…wait, is your contract being revised?_

Miyagi replied with his voice, when he sat down beside Hiroki, by saying "yes."

Hiroki restrained his nerves by saying, "what is going on? Are you on a regular schedule for revising of your contract?"

Miyagi moaned and said, "no, there is a retirement coming soon and of course everything needs to change for this retirement. This change is in the Literature department and—"

"Why have I not been notified?!" Hiroki growled, but their conservation was not paid attention to. The crowd of people was producing overbearing noise, which the men got closer to speak to each other.

Mio said, "can I speak to them, Sensei Kamijo?" He pointed to a group of high school students, Hiroki looked and snarled at their direction.

Miyagi snickered and said, "go on, be in clear sight and be back before the Poetry Slam begins."

"Also Sensei Miyagi, may I speak in the Poetry Slam?" Mio asked, when he gave Hiroki his plate of little scraps.

Hiroki tried to speak, but Miyagi said "if there is time, so have some fun."

Mio smirked at Miyagi and ran over to the other students. The students were stiff at first, but Mio got them laughing in a matter of minutes. They started to exchange cell phone numbers soon too.

Hiroki stared in horror, while Miyagi giggled. Miyagi said, "not part of this generation, are you Kamijo? These kids these days love to text and send their numbers around to get new friends. They even use texts to break up, make books, poetry, and loads of papers. Imagine a graduate student almost passing her last class with text talk! The teacher had a key that was five pages long…but the student had to revise her paper and graduated later that day. The new generation will always amaze me."

Hiroki growled, "no wonder you are dating a younger man."

Miyagi gulped back a snarl, and he said "listen to me, I need advice. Do I ignore Tekido or take his offer? I do love M University but…" He looked over his shoulder, while Hiroki looked too.

Dr. Tekido was standing with other Literature professors and Dean Takatsuki. Tekido looked at Miyagi and smirked.

Miyagi finished, "he is persistent…I almost question his motives by his stalking behavior."

Hiroki sighed and both men sat back. He said, "I would play it by scene by scene." Miyagi snickered at the slight joke, while Hiroki finished "Takatsuki would speak to you if there was a major change on the horizon, right?"

Miyagi moaned and said, "sometimes…professors lose their jobs like this…by rumors…by youth playing with older men's hearts…What if Shinobu's friends saw us? Shinobu is old enough now, but his father would never approve…I had a feeling that Takatsuki knew something. That is why I had to keep Shinobu away from me for a few weeks…it's been torture not seeing him, but now this game…and my contract revised in a few weeks. I am so stressed, you have no idea."

Hiroki now saw the reasons why Miyagi was like this for the past few weeks; the constant working, not much teasing, and Miyagi kept his phone close to the computer keyboard…Miyagi was scared for Shinobu and his job threatened by the youth of his lover…no wonder Miyagi was smoking more. Hiroki moaned and said, "just do what you feel is right, Miyagi."

Miyagi moaned and said, "if right was easy and kept my job. I love that brat…but this game and everything is changing. Could I love Shinobu the same way, if your lover does anything to him?"

Hiroki stiffened and said, "Nowaki is faithful! He will never leave me!"

"Yet he agreed to this game…go figure? Maybe, Nowaki wants you to leave…" Miyagi smirked darkly.

Hiroki grimaced and said, "Nowaki…must have a reason."

"You are sounding less convincing by the minute, Hiroki." Miyagi said, when Neko came to the microphone to tap it. The crowd slowly sat down, when Mio came back to Hiroki and Miyagi.

"I have a few new friends at my new school! I cannot wait to start next week!" Mio said, as he turned off his purple phone.

Miyagi stood and went to the platform. He went to the back with the students, while Hiroki sat there feeling heavier.

_Nowaki will never leave me…seven years! He loved me! He loves…but why this game?! Why the money has to be so important?!_ Hiroki moaned, when he yelped by the sudden touch by Mio. He looked and saw Mio holding his hand.

Hiroki looked at the teen, while Mio said "upset, Sensei? Don't worry, I bet your lover still adores you."

Mio looked so sure…so mature…so smart for a fourteen year old, which made Hiroki smile slightly. Hiroki said, "thanks…but Nowaki and I…it's complicated."

"Isn't all relationships? The best kind can survive through all the bullshit and still be passionate about each other. I never experienced that yet, but I bet you have with this Nowaki fellow." Mio said.

Hiroki slightly blushed, but he looked away. Mio saw it and rubbed Hiroki's fingers. They held their hands tightly, when Miyagi came to the front.

Miyagi called for silence and said, "Welcome everyone to the American Poetry Seminar. My name is Dr. You Miyagi, and I would like to introduce my assistants. Misaki Takahashi," Misaki smiled and blushed by the clapping. Miyagi pointed to Neko and said, "also this is Neko Seito." The crowd hooted and clapped loudly at Neko's wave to the crowd.

Miyagi called for order and said, "Misaki and Neko will begin the Poetry Slam. Other students, who will introduce themselves, will come after. At eleven will be my speech, and noon will be question and answer. Please save your applause after the Poetry Slam and keep your phones off, also no flash photography, thank you."

The crowd clapped again, when Miyagi went beside Hiroki again. He said, "holding hands, how sweet."

Hiroki kept his hand firm on Mio's, and he said "he is Akihiko's brother and had a bad day. He needs some kindness today."

Mio smiled and said, "you have been having a bad day too, right Sensei?"

Hiroki moaned, when Miyagi said "ah, poor Hiroki. Tell me all."

Hiroki glared and said, "eat dirt, Miyagi."

Miyagi giggled, when Misaki came to the front of the crowd. The crowd silenced and looked at the red faced college student. Misaki looked a twist between throwing up or fainting.

Hiroki backed into his chair and asked, "is this a good idea?"

Miyagi sighed, "it better be. He speaks for a few minutes."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Seminar (part 3)

Misaki felt his heart race, his face flush, his blood churn, his stomach bubble and his eyes kept searching for something in everyone's faces. He wanted to throw up or faint. This was torture…but he found Goda.

He gasped into the microphone, when Goda smiled and lipped "speak, you will be fine."

Misaki smiled and said, "hello everyone, I will begin with Early Modernism Poetry with a famous name in that era. His name is William Carlos Williams, and his poetry has been best known to move the audience. Here is one of his shorter pieces, _The Great Figure." _

He cleared his throat and began:

"Among the rain

and lights

I saw a the figure 5

in gold

on a red

firetruck

moving

tense

unheeded

to gong clangs

siren howls

and wheels rumbling

through the dark city."

Misaki gulped, while the crowd waited. Miyagi did say not to clap until everyone was complete, so Misaki breathed deeply. He had three more poems, and these three had to be acted out…He took a few more breaths and looked at the crowd.

He said, "the next poem is from the Modern Alternatives poets, and this poet is a woman who is widely known for her lyrical poetry. Her name is Edna St. Vincent Millay and the poem is called _What Lips My Lips Have Kissed."_

Misaki smirked and began with rubbing his lips with his fingertips. He said:

"What lips my lips have kissed, and where, and why,

I have forgotten, and what arms have lain

Under my head til morning; but the rain

Is full of ghosts tonight, that tap and sigh

Upon the glass and listen for reply,

And in my heart there sits a quiet pain…"

Misaki stalled, when he started to think about the words in a new light…he began to feel the author's intention and feelings for old lovers…Usagi's face appeared in front of him, and he felt his heart. He continued:

"For unremembered lads that not again

Will turn to me with a cry.

Thus in the winter stands the lonely tree,

Nor knows what birds have vanished one by one,

Yet knows its boughs more silent than before:

I cannot say what loves have come and gone,

I only know that summer sang in me

A little while, that in me sings no more…"

Misaki gulped and glared at Miyagi. This was torture…his last poem made him feel bad about kissing Goda…even more, he started to see hallucinations of Usagi in the back with Takahiro and his family…

He gasped, while the crowd tensed. They waited for something, but Misaki quickly said "sorry, I was overcome by the poem. That Edna knew her stuff, huh?"

A few people laughed, while Usagi looked like he was pissed and missed Misaki terribly…Misaki sighed and said, "the next poem is from the Realist Era, where poetry began to form a new from the old processors in Europe. This author is called Robert Frost—"

A few Literature students and Mio hooted. Misaki snickered and continued, "a favorite I see, I like him too…his poetry is so soothing and filled with nature. I will be speaking about _The Road Not Taken."_

Misaki began with his two hands held out and said:

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both."

He set his hands down and reached out with his right hand. He continued:

"And be one traveler, long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth."

Misaki imitated a person looking down to paths and continued looking at one path to say:

"Then took the other, as fair,

And having perhaps the better claim,

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same."

He sighed and said to everyone by looking at every face once:

"And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I kept the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads on to way,

I doubted if I should ever come back."

Misaki held both hands to his heart and closed his eyes. He finished:

"I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—

I took one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference…"

Misaki opened his eyes and looked at the entranced crowd. The silence was overbearing, but Misaki knew his part. He said, "my last poem is also from the Early Modern period, but this poetry is a bit long. My associate and I will speak this poem from T. S. Elliot—"

The crowd, old and young, burst into applause. Misaki blushed and smirked weakly. Neko came up and finished the piece, "ladies and gentlemen, please calm down. We have some easily scared performers, so can we hold the applause later like Miyagi has stated."

The crowd took a moment, but Neko finished the commentary "T.S. Elliot is famous for his longer pieces and deeper intertext with all his poetry. We will be acting out one of his many famous ones _The Hollow Men."_

The crowd broke into another applause, but they calmed down quickly. Even Mio clapped wildly and sat up straighter to look at Misaki and Neko.

Neko whispered, "I can take the bigger part, if you like?"

Misaki shook his head and began:

"Mistah Kurtz—he dead

A penny for the Old Guy.

Act one"

Neko moved a microphone closer to Misaki and nodded. Misaki continued,

"We are the hollow men."

Neko said:

"We are the hollow men."

Misaki said:

"Leaning together

Headpiece filled with straw. Alas!"

Neko touched his throat and said:

"Our dried voices, when

We whisper together

Are quiet and meaningless

As a wind in dry grass

Or rats' feet over broken glass

In our dry cellar."

Neko lowered his hands, as Misaki opened his hands to the crowd. Misaki spoke:

"Shape without form, shade without colour,

Paralysed force, gesture without motion;

Those who have crossed

With direct eyes, to death's other Kingdom

Remember us—if at all—not as lost

Violent souls, but only

As the hollow men

The stuffed men."

Neko sighed and said:

"Act two

Eyes I dare not meet in dreams

In death's dream kingdom

These do not appear:

There, the eyes are

Sunlight on a broken column

There, is a tree swinging

And voices are

In the wind's singing

More distant and more solemn

Than a fading star."

Neko ended with pointing to the ceiling, when Misaki nodded. Misaki continued:

"Let me be no nearer

In death's dream kingdom

Let me also wear

Such deliberate disguises…"

Misaki smiled and pretended to put on costumes. He continued:

"Rat's coat, crowskin, crossed staves

In a field

Behaving as the wind behaves

No nearer—

Not that final meeting

In the twilight kingdom.

Act three

This is the dead land

This is the cactus land

Here the stone images

Are raised, here they receive

The supplication of a dead man's hand

Under the twinkle of a fading star."

Neko nodded to Misaki and said:

"Is it like this

In death's other kingdom

Walking alone

At the hour when we are

Trembling with tenderness

Lips that would kiss

Form prayers to broken stone.

Act four

The eyes are not here

There are no eyes here

In this valley of dying stars

In this hollow valley

This broken jaw of our lost kingdoms."

Misaki sighed and said:

"In this last of meeting places

We grope together

And avoid speech

Gathered on this beach of the tumid river."

Neko pointed in a wide arch to the crowd and said:

"Sightless, unless

The eyes reappear

As the perpetual star

Multifoliate rose

Of death's twilight kingdom

The hope only

Of empty men.

Act five."

Neko cleared his throat and deepened his voice for this part:

"_Here we go around the prickly pear_

_Prickly pear prickly pear_

_Here we go around the prickly pear_

_At five o'clock in the morning."_

Misaki said:

"Between the idea

And the reality

Between the motion

And the act

Falls the Shadow—"

Neko intruded with his deeper voice:

"_For Thine is the Kingdom…"_

Misaki said:

"Between the conception

And the creation

Between the emotion

And the response

Falls the Shadow—"

Neko intruded again:

"_Life is very long…"_

Misaki continued:

"Between the desire

And the spasm

Between the potency

And the existence

Between the essence

And the descent

Falls the Shadow—"

Neko intruded again:

"_For Thine is the Kingdom…"_

Misaki said:

"For Thine is

Life is

For Thine is the…"

Both men said in perfect unison in deeper voices:

"_This the way the world ends_

_This is the way the world ends_

_This is the way the world ends_

_Not with a bang but a whimper…"_

Neko placed a finger in front of his hushing lips, and Misaki closed his eyes.

The crowd was silenced for several minutes, but with uproar of applause filled the room. Screams of approval and compliments were thrown at the pair. Some people stood and cat called them. Many followed and clapped harder.

Miyagi lipped, "perfect! Good job!"

Misaki blushed slightly, but Neko yelled "We are the hollow men!"

The crowd yelled back, "we are the hollow men!" The crowd kept applauding and whistling at the pair. They were smiling and some teens kept saying over and over again "we are the hollow men!"

Misaki bowed gently and went to the back. He hid from the crowd and held his heart. His heart was beating so fast…but he enjoyed that. Neko and he timed perfectly, when they only practiced Hollow men for a few hours for two days…He felt better this was over, but he also wanted to speak some more poems. He did practice a few, but Miyagi said do the four he just performed for sure.

Neko came to him and said, "what a rush! That was perfect! So, want to get some water?"

Misaki slowly looked at him and nodded. Neko looked at him and said, "are you okay? Need some air?"

He gulped and nodded again. Neko took Misaki's arm and slowly dragged him to an empty classroom. Neko went to the window and opened it. They both accepted the cool breeze and silence with appreciation.

They breathed silently, when Misaki said "what is happening now?"

"Miyagi had a few students perform their slams, while he prepared his speech. Do you need to be alone, or do you want me to stay?" Neko asked.

"Stay and don't call Goda. I need this…" He said, while his brown hair gently flipped by the breeze.

Neko snickered and stood beside Misaki. They said nothing, but they felt the same. They felt better their slam was done, but they smiled at the brilliance of their performance and the crowds' responses to them.

**A/N: The poems are exactly as they are shown in my poetry book I had at college. The book is called ****Twentieth-Century American Poetry**** by Gioia, Mason and Schoerke. I really enjoyed writing the slam! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Meeting Mom (part 2)

Goda kept a friendly face for Misaki, but inside a war was raging on. He was seriously pissed off that two new issues have arisen in the past day: Usami has a new little brother from America, and Miyagi could be transferred or fired because of his contract. _Dr. Tekido was not a good sign for that situation_…he had to think harder.

His eyes fell on the back of Mio Allens. The boy was entranced by the other Poetry Slams, when Miyagi came up and began to speak.

_This is my chance…I need to either bond or get rid of this little intrusion in my game. I will not allow new pieces on my chess board. _He sunk to the floor and slowly snuck up to the front. He waited by the corner, until Hiroki was entranced with Miyagi's speech about Poetry Slams. Hiroki was holding Mio's hand…

Goda snarled under his breath, but an opportunity came…they let go of each other, and Hiroki crossed his arms across his chest. Mio stiffened and slowly turned to look at Goda…like he knew that Goda was ready trying to get rid of him.

He had no choice, as he snuck a hand in his pocket and flashed a credit card. Mio grimaced and turned away.

Goda smirked and thought _a smart little piece…how charming. Well, I am not going to play nice kid. Common, take the bait! _

Mio turned again, a mixture of fear and curiosity came on his face, when he saw Goda still there.

Goda hid the credit card and showed his protocol phone, which was only spoken of on the internet. This phone was supposed to—_like a fish to worms! _Goda smirked, when Mio got up and made an excuse to Hiroki. Hiroki snarled and nodded. Mio came over to Goda, and they both left the auditorium.

Goda closed the auditorium doors and said, "look kid, I have no idea why your mother dumped you on Usami. But there is going to be…" He closed his mouth, when the light dawned on Mio's face.

Mio snarled, "who are you to say anything about my brother? Why are you spying on us?! I am going to call the police!" He took out a purple Gorzi Mac 400, while he started to dial the phone number.

Goda smiled and put his hand in his pocket.

Mio shrieked and looked at his screen. He looked up and said, "my phone…what have you done?!"

Goda smiled darkly and said, "I created that phone, and I am the only one who can destroy it. I must admit, you did make some interesting changes, but nothing will stop my virus from eating your phone's memory." He knew this by his little 'helper' in his pocket, Mio may lose the information, but Goda had it stored in his 'helper' for later to investigate. His 'helper' also vibrated when the user of his phones made some major alterations, and this kid made a few…the 'helper' made a few shakes in his pocket.

Mio snarled, "my new friends' numbers were on that!"

Goda rolled his eyes and said, "I do not care if the Pope's number was on there. You are not allowed to—"

BAM, and Goda slipped to the ground with a bloody lip. Mio shook and said, "get the virus off, now!" His voice was trembling, but his fists stood firm.

Goda touched his lip and sighed deeply. He said, "you know, I was going to be nice." He stood and snarled, "you just pressed my bastard button!"

Mio gulped and ran. He ran towards the courtyard, while Goda stood there. He quickly text to his associate in the courtyard: _problem running to you; catch him and wait in the car. Be there in a few._

_Understood, _his associate text back, when Mio's screams could be heard.

Goda smiled again and went outside slowly, while he looked outside. He stopped dead, when he saw Mio not in his associate's arms…Settori held the kid, and his brother held Goda's associate in the crook of his arm and the phone in the other. They both stared at Goda, while Goda text, _the kid is none of your concern. Let him go._

Senmori text, _well, why did you ask a black belt to capture him? He must be worth something._

Goda felt his body tense, and he quickly text, _give me to Settori._

Senmori text, _he is reading with me. Talk and offer something or the kid gets it…if you know what I mean. We already got one of your players before, and he is very willing to tell us everything that you did. He was very helpful to tell us about the Uke Trade-Off game, and a few names…give us a great offer to keep us from telling the media for your disturbance of the peace…_

Goda softened and text, _are you that stupid? Think before you text me that crap…I am not even done yet, and you only have one associate…where are the other two, I wonder…_

Settori and Senmori looked around for the other two…Goda's best body guards, not even ninjas could compare to their brilliance. He found both of them in the gutter in America, but they trained hard for him…he gave them a home, food and a purpose. They did as they told, and Goda had the best body guards.

Senmori dropped the sleeping associate and took Mio. Mio flung and tried to get free. Senmori was not easy to defeat, when he uses his choker hold, Mio stiffened and could not flung his body with his arms twisted above his head. Settori took the phone and text, _the associate we took down is not…you have three still around, don't you?_

Goda smiled and text, _nope, I have four._

Settori glared at the phone and text, _let me guess, Neko?_

Goda lost his smile and text, _yes, but the other three are still around. You only captured a silly pawn in my game._

Settori groaned visibly and stared at Goda. He texted back without looking at his phone, _stop playing hard ball and talk to me. I only take these measures to get a single word from you._

Goda read the message and snickered lightly. He texted back, _Settori, get over yourself. I am through with you. Let go of the boy…he is none of your concern._

Settori read the message and placed a gun in front of Mio. Mio screamed again and tried to get free. Senmori held him still with a tighter hold.

Goda gulped and text, _you are—_

Settori shot the gun to the ground, it was silent but a bullet came out…Mio screamed again, while Goda felt the color escape his face.

Goda ran to the courtyard and threw his phone to the ground. He raised his hands in the air and said, "gentlemen, please release the child. I am the one you want."

Senmori snickered, but Settori remained firm. Settori pointed a gun at Goda and said, "call your goons off now. I know they will find you and try to hurt us while we walk away. Do it now."

Goda slowly grabbed his phone, while trying to comfort Mio with a smile, but Mio was pale and shaking. _Poor kid…I did not want this kind of torture for him. Maybe a car ride, a shopping spree, or a new phone to get rid of him…not Settori and his brother…I will make it up to Mio. I will soon…_

He quickly texted to his three associates, _hello my birds, I have two issues that I need to ride with. Be sure to get the Ukes and Semes to the meeting spot in the snow…I will join you later. Be sure to not be seen, I will be fine. I have a traitor within Settori's grasp. I will use her to help me escape._

Like he knew Goda's fear, his best friend and his associate text back, _let me help you! I am the closest!_

Goda looked up and watched Settori point the gun to Mio. Mio sniffed and stared at Goda. Goda sighed and text back, _Settori has a victim…please, stay away._

The duo text as one, while they said, _we can handle them! Tell us a new plan with us in it._

_Do as I say! Protect the Ukes and Semes…leave Settori to me, _Goda finished texting and gave his phone a virus. He dropped it and crushed it with his foot. He came to the men with his hands up, while he knew exactly where his associates hid…His best friend was in the trees, just a few feet away from Settori. The duo was on the rooftop, and they were hidden in the shadows of the clock tower.

Settori slowly turned to the tree, but Goda touched Settori's hand. Settori stiffened and looked into Goda's eyes…the same confused but emotional eyes that attracted Goda in the first place. But no longer had Goda loved this man.

Goda said, "let's go for a ride, my car or yours?"

Settori snarled, "mine, I trust mine better. You have an associate in the trees, don't you?"

Goda smirked; this was another thing about Settori he liked, and that was his killer instinct. But Settori was no killer…oh no, he was worse. Settori was an heir to millions and an actor to a few films. He was always playing a man with a gun or a very romantic guy with a bad past…he played the parts so well, sometimes he would play his roles in real life. Like this, carrying real guns and trying to recapture the man who ran away.

Goda was not going to give Settori that happy ending. He said, "yes, one is. Would you like him to come down?"

The leaves shifted, but Settori said "no, he can stay put for all I care. If there is a dent in my car or us; the kid dies, got it?"

Mio looked so pale that he could faint, but Goda nodded. Goda knew that his best friend would leap and die in front of any bullet coming towards Goda. Mio was a liability, but he was just a kid…he did not deserve this.

Settori lowered his gun and grasped Goda's wrists. Settori and Senmori lead the men to a violent green van, where the backseats were taken out, and both Goda and Mio were thrown into the back. Settori closed the door, while Goda checked on Mio.

Mio shivered and stared at him. He whimpered, "this is not what I expected from a phone corporate…I don't want to die like this!"

Goda smiled and cuddled the kid close. He said, "shhh Mio, I have a plan. Stay close to me and you will live. I swear it."

Mio gulped and shivered in Goda's arms. He said, "what is the plan?"

Goda looked around his new prison, while the men spoke outside the van. He moaned under his breath; the van was changed since he last seen it…the windows were covered with metal, there was only one door and it was locked, and the floor was completely metal without any rugs. There was little chance of escaping…except…

He saw the metal covering the window on the opposite wall. The metal was crudely covering the window…the metal could be removed, but for sure some cuts would be given to the remover. If there was tool…his eyes searched for something, anything…his hand reached into his pockets.

Mio blinked and backed away. He said, "what are you—"

Goda covered his mouth and whispered, "silence, we need to escape while we are…shit!"

The twins went into the van and started the engine. They began to move onto the road…

Goda emptied his pockets in a feral frenzy, while Mio did the same. Nothing looked promising…Mio's pockets held his virus phone, candy wrappers, a plane ticket, and a deck of cards. Goda's pockets had his 'helper,' which was a little circular five button device. He also had a few scraps pieces of paper, pieces of electronics of a dead phone, and his MP3 player with ear buds.

Mio moaned and said, "great, we can play cards and listen to music, while trying to fix a phone. Thanks a million, Mr. Goda."

Goda stared at the deck of cards…then to the window and back. He reached for them, when the cab was only separated by a small sliding metal plate, and slowly opened it and Senmori looked in.

Goda slammed his body on top of the junk and looked innocent. He said, "yes, Senmori?"

Senmori grimaced and said, "I heard you two talking. What were you doing?"

Goda smirked and said, "oh nothing, we were about to cry for help in a minute. Right Mio?"

Mio cried, "please don't kill us! My brother will miss me terribly!"

Senmori said, "get up Goda, show me your bounty."

Goda did carefully, while he held onto the deck of cards and hid them into his pants. He revealed the mess, while Senmori stared at the phone and the 'helper.'

Senmori said, "give me the electronic devices and—"

"Ignore that. The phone will not work in that metal container. I made a friend make it untraceable, unworkable with signals and there is no way out, except the door. Leave them be." Settori said, when Senmori close the sliding door and they talked with the radio humming in the background.

Goda snickered and whispered, "suckers! Mio, listen. I have friends who will save us, but you need to obey every word I say. Got it?"

Mio gulped and nodded. He whispered, "what can I do?"

"Nothing, I need time and not your interference. If they lower the radio, cry like a child. If the door opens make a distraction. When I go the window be ready to really listen to my orders, okay?" Goda whispered, and kept his face very firm.

Mio nodded and watched the sliding door. His body shook a little, but the tears did not come down. He was prepared to fight for his freedom…

Goda smirked and took a few deep breaths. He needed to get the phone working, open the window and get his associates to save them both. This was as easy as fixing a tractor trailer with a tooth picks than these tons of problems with every possibility before him.

He cracked his knuckles and began tearing apart both Mio's phone and 'helper.' He took the old phone's wires and tried to make a new one.

Mio watched and blinked, but he took his duty seriously. He watched and listened to the Hyjin brothers. His body stopped shaking and his fists curled.

Goda smirked at the kid and thought, _hmm, he might be useful after all…I could use another pawn in this Uke Trade-Off game. A closer eye on Usami would not be a bad idea…_

He sighed and got back to work. His moan was loud, when he heard the radio lower…his heart raced, when he slam his body over the mess and the door opened.

Mio cried, "I need to pee! I am going to make a mess, please stop!" He held his member and wiggled like a toddler.

Senmori growled, "pee on the phone god, and stop moving around. We have a long trip to go on, so some silence would not hurt. Would it?" He threatened with the gun, a small pistol, but the thing was loaded…it made the situation a tad bit more deadly than a movie.

Mio gulped and said, "but I really have to—"

Senmori snarled and slammed the door closed. The radio rose again, when Goda gasped and looked at Mio.

"Do you have to really have to pee?" Goda whispered.

Mio released his member and whispered, "no, but was that a good distraction?"

Goda snickered silently and looked at his mess under his belly. This was not good. He was missing some critical parts to make a better phone that can call from the metal container. He needed…his eyes looked at Mio, while he shifted and showed off his left wrist. He was wearing an expensive enough watch with the parts to save them!

He slowly came to Mio and whispered, "give me your watch."

Mio stiffened and whined lowly, "I gave you my phone, and you destroyed it! Not my watch! My dad gave me this…years ago…"

"I will give you that watch and the phone as good as new. Also, your numbers and your setting will be on your original phone. I need that watch, please. It has the parts I need…" Goda whispered urgently.

Mio gulped and slowly surrendered his watch. Goda used the side of the metal on the window to crack the face of the watch. He started to take the parts out and recreated the phone. The phone took a few minutes to make, while the van stopped.

Both men held their breaths, but the radio and engine were still on…they must be at a red light. Goda looked at Mio, while Mio sigh a calming breath. Mio nodded and kept onto his duty. Goda slowly fixed the phone, when the screen came back on. He had to get rid of the virus first, but his 'helper' was no longer in commission…he had to do this the hard way.

Goda gulped and typed. Sweat and his heart raced slightly, when he looked both at Mio and the closed sliding door. He hoped with all his might this container did not have a cell phone signal searcher…if it did, then they were screwed when Goda would get the phone working and calling his associates…he prayed Settori was not that smart.

Goda made a simple virus, but the stupid phone was not cooperating! The screen turned off and on, revealed numbers and porn pictures of naked men…His eyes looked at the serious Mio, while he barely breathed and listened to the drivers. Goda snickered to himself and kept trying to type the complicated code.

The van moved forward, while the brothers stared to talk again.

Goda was impressed that he could not hear the brothers…Settori was no fool, that was for sure. _Damn idiot, he could have been a rich fool, but oh no! I dated a smart, sexy, action actor with money and a few thugs…maybe I am the idiot! The virus is good…I thought I pressed the…_

He stopped typing, when a picture of two men sucking on their cocks showed and the phone turned off again. His eyes looked around the cab, looking for the source of this new virus…the cab could have a 'helper' of its own confusing the new creation.

Goda noticed the floor near his feet; the metal was soother and curled to hide a box…possibly. He kicked a piece of gear to Mio, when the teen looked at him.

He lipped, "make a good distraction, Mio." Goda slowly put down the phone and used the watch's strap to try to pry the metal at his feet.

Mio kneeled near the sliding door, while the radio and the brothers did nothing new.

Goda licked his lips and tried to crack an opening bigger for him to look inside. He sighed and pulled; he cursed and held his bleeding fingers.

The radio remained on the same, but the door made a small noise before opening…Mio stood and showed Senmori his chest.

Senmori gasped and said, "what the fuck?!"

Mio sighed and said, "you know, I am a homosexual…you are sort of cute…want to fuck me?"

Senmori growled, "fuck yourself!" He slammed the sliding door, and Mio slowly sat down. Mio hid his red face from Goda and covered his chest.

Goda sucked his bleeding fingers and that stopped him from laughing. _The kid was excellent! Mio should definitely be a part of the Uke Trade-Off…how_? Goda would need time to think about that part.

The metal was open enough to show the inside of the brains of this stupid container. Goda looked and groaned loudly. This was a nightmare! The container had some great electronics to stop the phones from working…Goda smiled and saw what he needed. The only problem was…did the front have a central control if a piece was missing from the network?

Goda gulped and took another gear to toss at Mio. Mio slowly turned; his face was still very red and held his shirt tightly over his chest.

He smiled and lipped, "doing great! Almost done, about fifteen more minutes and we will be free. Be ready with more distractions, okay?"

Mio nodded and looked away. His red face slowly died down, but his hands kept close to hide his chest.

Goda gulped and reached for the little green gear that could stop the virus…he could barely reach it. Sweat and his heart raced faster. His and Mio's freedom rested on the phone working! He moaned and tried to grab the gear…his fingertips were just on the tips of the gear, but he could not grab it. He needed more metal to be lifted.

He gulped again and pulled the metal. Mio kneeled in waiting for the door to open, but it did not…Goda gasped and grabbed the gear. They barely breathed, while they waited for less noise…

Nothing changed, while Goda felt they could have a camera in the front…if that was the case, they knew this was going on, so Goda had to rush faster. Goda shoved the gear into his pocket and rushed more codes into the cell phone. He breathed faster and tried to break the virus…

The virus was not breaking! This virus was too strong, when more pictures and old texts that Mio sent showed on the screen. Goda screamed and slammed the phone into the sliding door; which both dented it and Senmori could no longer open the door to look at them.

Mio shivered and turned to Goda. He looked very scared, and Goda expected the teen to be confused. But instead he said, "you had other plans, right?"

Goda looked into the light blue eyes that Akihiko owned too…this boy was nothing like Akihiko; Mio was wild, emotional, and he had a calculating mind…Akihiko was…well, sort of like that, but his emotions were better under check. Mio showed his fear, but he also showed determination…

He sat down and rubbed his face. His only plan left was the window, but if there was another obstacle in the way…they were flat out of luck and going to this stupid layer of Settori's. Goda did not want to be here any longer. He was not going to be played with any more with this stupid heir who believed that people were toys…no, Goda had to break out.

Mio came to Goda and said, "please, make me do something. I want to help."

Goda moaned and took out the deck of cards. He said, "use the deck to pry the metal off the window…be careful of the metal, okay."

Mio's eyes shined and said, "ingenious! Wow…who knew cell phone business men were so cool!" He crawled slowly to the window with his cards, as he began to pull at the—

WWWWHHHREEEEEERRR, the van slammed the right, while Mio and Goda slammed to the right. Goda gasped, since Mio slammed into him, and Mio moaned. Mio got up and checked on Goda.

"Are you alright?" Mio asked, as he saw what made Goda gasp…

Goda did not land easily on the right side, his body was scraped by the metal he lifted to see the 'brains' of the container, a few scraps and blood dripped down to the ground from his right side.

He gasped, "oww, keep working on the window, Mio." Goda felt his wound, he was going to live, but it will be painful for a few days…

Mio paled but nodded. He quickly scrambled to the window and tried again to open it.

Goda moaned again, while he listened to the Hyjin brothers. Both of them were cursing and lowing the radio again. Senmori said through the door, "what are you fools doing?! How the fuck did your associates find us?!"

Goda gasped and felt his inner pocket, where he hid his knife and…_no way! That bastard actually did it! He bugged me…I will hit him and raise his pay for that…way to go Neko._

Mio moaned and got the metal to curl enough for him to pull. He used all his might, which curled the metal little by little. Goda sat up and looked…

His smile and small hoot made Senmori try to open the door between them. Goda stuck his tongue at the door, and he helped Mio open the window enough for them to squeeze through.

Goda looked out the open hole…_Settori did not think of everything! Stupid actor, forgot some stunts again…child!_ Goda could not help but laugh, when Neko drove beside the van again with his corvette.

Neko smirked and yelled, "missed me?!"

"Get closer! Catch the kid first!" Goda ordered, and he came to Mio.

Mio shook his head and said, "you first! You are hurt!"

Goda groaned and said, "no time to be a hero! You are not the one they want, so you have to obey me right now. Are you ready?" He said it calmly, but his voice was firm.

Mio gulped and said, "right behind me, right?"

Goda smiled and chuckled. He said, "yes, you first." He looked, while Neko tried to drive closer to the van.

Settori was getting the hint, as the van bashed the corvette away. The men slipped and used their feet to stay away from the curled metal on the floor. Mio moaned, but Goda grabbed the teen and held onto the window's ledge.

"Neko common!" Goda breathed, when Neko came back. He was even with the window, when Goda shoved Mio out the window…Mio screamed, but he landed into Neko's lap. He sat up quickly, when the van rammed to the right lane.

Goda slipped again and used his feet to stop himself. He held his side and gasped. The pain and blood was making him weaker. He needed to—

BAM! The van went into a spin, while Goda was slammed about into the cab. He scrambled to the window ledge and held on. He moaned at the pain on his side, but the car spun until a huge CLANK made the van stop spinning.

Goda gasped and did not move. He felt his eyes still spinning, but he shook his head and climbed out. He landed hard on the high way, while traffic was still coming!

He shrieked and stood. His eyes were still adjusting to the sun, but he dodged the traffic while walking into it.

Settori yelled, "idiot! Come back here!"

Goda barely got hit three times, while horns blared at his walk to the center of the road. He kept looking for Neko…but his gray car and Mio were nowhere in sight. What hit the Hyjins' van?

"Hozumi!" Settori yelled, while trying to scramble after Goda. Senmori held his brother before a car ripped off the van door.

Goda gasped, when he felt the air passed him, and he looked for anything familiar. He moaned and stood still. _His life was always like this! He was either dodging verbal bullets, dating wild men, people asking him to change, and Settori sending him down a path that reality and fiction became one…he wanted a life to be proud of! He wanted some peace and quiet! But why did he always have to make a game of everything?! Why did he have to meet these men and get them into a dangerous game of money?! He should have became a nun and stayed away from people…no one wants him…they want to change him into a man or a woman…who would want me…Settori only wants to change me, like the others…I am tired of hiding! I want to be in love and have a family…I want…I want…a man! I want to be love with…_

His maroon eyes saw his death…a maroon car slammed on its breaks, and tried to miss him…but the angle of the car would surely kill Goda. He stood proudly and faced death.

"GODA!" Settori screamed, but his brother held him back tightly.

Goda smiled, in spite of himself, knowing his death will come with his favorite color. The woman in the car was pale and looked like she tried everything to stop the car from spinning out of control.

He gulped his last bit of air before—

WHOOSH! Goda flew…he was flying away from the car, when the car collided into another car below. A few other cars came into the collision, while the Hyjin brothers moved into the ditch to hide from the flying car shrapnel.

Goda shivered and felt his waist…a rope was securely tied there, while he looked up. Mio and Neko were looking down. They were in a helicopter…his best friend's family owned helicopters…

He breathed deeply and laughed. His life was saved by the stupid…_what did he call them, stupid excuses for planes? Well, Conto deserved an apology for that… _

The helicopter flew into the sunlight, when the police and ambulances came. Goda watched Settori and Senmori get captured as well.

He smiled, hoping this would stop Settori for good.

* * *

A few hours later, the helicopter landed gently for Goda to remove the rope, the helicopter flew a distance to relieve a few passengers. Neko, Mio, and Conto came out. They ducked while the helicopter flew away.

Goda fell to his butt and lay on the grassy field. He breathed deeply, while his heart still beat like a wild drum. He survived…_wow that was a rush!_

Mio came to him first, with tears in his eyes, and he said "okay, sir?!"

Goda smiled and nodded. Mio jumped him and hugged him tightly; Mio cried and shook violently in Goda's arms. Goda moaned in pain, but he hugged the teen back. Mio sobbed harder and rubbed his face in Goda's chest.

He sighed and said, "easy kid, you will ruin my shirt." He giggled, but Mio did not let up…his sobs were hard and overflowing. _The kid may have nightmares for months about this…poor guy._ Goda rubbed Mio's back and cooed gently.

Conto smiled at Goda when he was close and said, "excuse me, but did you say about helicopters? Stupid excuses for planes? One just saved you ass, so sorry is in order, correct sir?"

Conto was dressed in his ninja outfit, which was better to protect his identity. He was completely covered in black and blue cloth, except for his eyes.

Goda snickered and said, "possibly, but why are you here? You were supposed to be in China selling the cell phone product. You better have a good excuse."

"The duo told me about Settori. I was worried…" Conto said, while his hazel eyes softened.

Goda moaned and said, "worry about the kid. He will have nightmares about this." Mio was still crying and shaking violently in Goda's arms.

Conto sighed and said, "I will send him to a professional. Also all the families attacked in this incident, gift baskets or money?"

"Ask first, and be sure to tell me later." Goda said, while Neko gulped and fell to the ground panting.

"Neko, say something. You look ghastly." Goda said gently.

Neko opened his mouth but nothing came out. He gulped loudly and held up one finger…he was still in shock.

Goda snickered and said, "well, Mio is not the only…Mio?"

Mio sat up, no longer crying or shaking, his eyes were even with Goda's. He said, "are you a spy or something?"

Goda snickered and laughed. Conto snickered as well, as he came to Neko and they whispered to each other.

Goda said, "no, just a phone corporate. I had a boyfriend who could be considered an actor who loved his job too much…so, every time we met, something wild like this or close to it would happen…damn Settori."

Mio moaned and said, "Settori Hyjin…he was one of my favorite actors until now! I asked him for an autograph, and that bastard attacked me…some actor attacking his fans…so, what are we going to do now?"

Goda grimaced and said, "we? You are a teenager and this is my problem. You will only play a little something for me, if needed…understand? No going near Settori or his twin, got it?"

Mio blinked and said, "twin?! Settori has a twin?!"

"Yes, Senmori usually hides in the shadows…did you find any other goons with the Hyjin brothers?" Goda asked Conto.

Conto sighed, while he removed leaves from his outfit. He said, "no, the duo did a triple search before allowing the game players into their limos. They should be at their destination soon."

Goda sighed and said, "good, Mio…do you like to ski?"

Mio brightened up and said, "I snow board, but yes! I love the snow! Why?"

Goda snickered and said, "I need to go on a mini vacation with some friends at a ski resort. Will you accompany me, and we will discuss your part in this silly game." He sat up and winced at the pain. Some more blood spilled, and he gasped.

Conto rushed forward and ripped off some cloth from his shirt. He applied pressure and said, "kid, help me tie this. Goda, you did not lose too much blood but this needs tending. First hospital then fun, deal?"

Goda nodded, while Mio and Conto fixed Goda up.

Neko finally said, "Tsumori can come…right? I had him go in the limo with Nowaki and Shinobu."

Goda winced again when the knot was made, but he said "yes, of course he can come…Mio, help me up…please."

Mio, Conto and Neko helped Goda up. They went to the bushes to another helicopter in waiting.

Goda snickered and said, "Conto, sometimes you are better prepared than me."

Conto snickered and they went to the helicopter. He said, "well, sometimes you forget the little things…Hozumi-chan."

Goda sighed and said, "your lover will not be happy to hear you say that…"

Conto snickered and said, "I love her deeply, but you will always come first in my heart. Hozumi-chan, we have been more shit together than any other friends would have seen…well, maybe not all…" He snickered again and looked at Goda.

Goda sighed and said, "thank you, I owe you too much again…my beloved friend."

Conto sighed dramatically and said, "I will add it to your bill."

Everyone laughed and entered the helicopter. Mio stayed close to Goda, while Mio held Goda's hand.

Mio let a few tears fall, when he said "don't die…"

Goda said, "cuts will not kill me…but we need you to call me a code name…how about Genmate? Call me that only in times when we are alone and preparing ideas for the game."

Mio grimaced and said, "I thought you said you were not a spy…did you lie to me?"

Goda snickered and said, "no, but right now…I am acting like one. Want to play with me?"

Mio smiled and said, "yes, Genmate. What is my name?"

Goda grimaced and said, "get back to you on that, deal?"

Mio smiled brightly and they shook hands. Goda smiled at Neko and Conto. They smiled back, while Conto told the pilot to move to the local hospital.

Goda smiled weakly and closed his eyes. His other hand was held by Conto, and Neko sat close as well.

_So, Conto is back in town, and I have a new chess piece on my board. Mio is not a pawn…oh no, he is a better piece than that. But what piece can be…depends on his skills. I already have a king, queen, rook, and a few other unnamed pieces…maybe…_

Goda opened his eyes to look at Mio. Mio smiled weakly, but tears no longer streamed down. Goda smiled and thought _he is a knight. _


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello my fans and newcomers! Wow…over 6,000 people have looked at my story…I am deeply touched and honored that so many like it! Thank you! Also the reviews and comments are very helpful. Keep posting!**

**I would like to say this story is rapidly coming to an end…about twelve or more chapters, and then the game will end. In a previous chapter, I did mention a sequel. This sequel is not as action-packed as Uke Trade-Off, but there will be plenty of other stuff to keep the readers happy XD**

**Anyhow, the following chapters will be a tiny bit different than the previous ones. The previous chapters were third person's point of view (limited to one character). These few chapters will be third (with more of everyone's POV) with some limited information. I will leave another comment when the POV returns to normal. **

**Yet, I must say again thank you everyone. I will say that writing this story has given me great pleasure, and I hope this story will continue to invite more readers to 'join the game.' **

Chapter 24: Snow Calamities (part 1)

"SNOW?! SNOW, you have to be kidding me!" Shinobu snarled, when the limo stopped at the snow covered mountains. The car stopped at Noawz Onsen Ski Resort, the first building they saw was the huge onsen with huge smoke stacks for the steam. The resort stood before the huge parking lot, and the huge building before them had thick wooden walls. People came in and out of the building covered in thick clothing.

Nowaki snickered and said, "explains why the car had snow coats in here. Shinobu, put one on."

Shinobu snarled and did so. He saw two other limos stop, when he and Nowaki climbed out. Tsumori followed and said, "what is happening?"

Shinobu gulped and thought, _no, no, no, no, NO! Miyagi could be…_

Yep, Miyagi came out of the first limo with Misaki at his side.

Nowaki stiffened and looked at the second limo. He thought, _Hiro-san…dear me, please do not be…_

Hiroki and Akihiko came out the other limo. All the couples returned gazes at their original partners. Some were angry, some were upset, but most were ready to hurt Goda for this…this was torment.

Another limo came up; while Goda, Mio, and Neko filed out. Goda smiled at all the men, while the men snarled or moaned at his presence.

"Gentlemen, this is a wild card day. You may look at your lovers, but remember the rules. No kissing, no sex, or any lengthy chats. This is your weekend adventure to slip down slopes in style. So, who wants to ski with us?"

Nowaki blinked and said, "we are skiing?"

Goda snickered and said, "yep, free lessons to those who need them. The equipment is inside and already for you. Go on, I need to speak with Akihiko."

Hiroki growled at Mio, "where the fuck did you run off to?! Does a teenager really need two bathroom breaks?!"

Mio smirked and said, "chill, Kamijo. I was going for a ride with Goda. It was fun."

Goda snickered and thought, _smart kid…but that is the truth though, even though Settori was driving..._

Akihiko took out a cigarette, when the others left. Goda went to him and said, "are you angry with me?"

Akihiko lit the cigarette, still saying nothing, while he smoked. The limos passed, when one more came. Isaka, Asahina, and Aikawa came out. They nodded at Goda, and then went inside the resort.

Goda sighed and said, "you read the messages, didn't you?"

Akihiko said very calmly, even though his hand tingled to turn into a fist, "you were kissing Misaki."

Goda smirked and said, "why yes, but that is not why you are pissed…are you?"

Akihiko really wanted to fucking pummel this man to the ground and run with Misaki away from this stupid game. He kept his face calm and said, "you said Misaki was not worth the waste of time in the beginning, correct?"

Goda said, "are you really that naïve? You are—"

Akihiko had enough and tossed his cigarette. He gripped Goda's coat close and growled, "you will not steal Misaki away from me."

Goda still smiled and said, "I do not have to…he is running away from you."

Akihiko's eyes enlarged and his hands stiffened. He said, when he glared at Goda, "tell me, how you knew Misaki before. School? In passing? What?! Tell me…"

Goda sighed and said, "use your imagination, Akihiko. Where could I possibly have seen Misaki before?"

Akihiko growled, "stop playing with me! Tell me the truth!"

Goda yelled, "do you deserve the truth?! Misaki told me point blank that he hates your forced love, and his facial expressions were enough to tell me that you only want sex from this man. Why deny the truth maybe paying him might—"

WHAM, Akihiko hit Goda to the ground. He growled, "Misaki loves me!"

Goda sighed and wiped the blood from his lip. _The second time today a Usami hit me_…he said, "sorry for ruining your love bubble, but Misaki wants space. You want close contact. He needs trust, while you need sex and physical intimacy. Akihiko, you must have seen this coming. Misaki will keep running, if you keep pushing."

Akihiko softened and stared at the ground. _No, Misaki will stay with me…I need him! I love him…yes I have been over bearing, but that is only because I need him so much…Misaki, I have been such a fool…look at me, I almost feel sorry for this bastard and hitting him. But yet…do you want to leave me?Misaki…please, I need you!_

Goda said, "make some changes and maybe you will still have your Misaki. He does seem to still love you…but why, I will never understand."

BAM! Akihiko slammed another fist into Goda's face and walked away.

Goda spat out blood and moan at the pain on his face. He took some snow and placed it on his lip. He knew that Akihiko can see the issues with their relationship; Goda was only trying to show it…if Akihiko refuses to change, so Misaki will leave…simple as that.

* * *

WHOOSH, the snow and powder of the fresh snow flew around Nowaki. He leaned and bent his knees to slide down faster. He had to balance carefully on his snow board, while he looked at Hiro-san sitting with Akihiko under an umbrella table on the side of the slope.

Hiro-san looked cold, so Akihiko wrapped an arm around him. Hiro-san accepted it and leaned closer to Akihiko…

Nowaki snarled slightly and lost his balance to fall onto his front. He slipped for a few feet and stopped. His moaning and laughter combined looked silly, but he could only blame himself for falling.

Neko came from nowhere and said, "okay, Nowaki?"

Nowaki lifted his goggled and removed his ski mask. He said, "fine, just got distracted."

Neko snickered and watched Tsumori gracefully slide to them with skis on. Tsumori said, "all right?"

Nowaki nodded and carefully stood. All three slide down and went back to the chair lift.

Hiroki shivered still, even in Akihiko's arms. He watched Nowaki and the other two men rise back to the top. His shivering was not because of the cold…he was worried about Nowaki. _The idiot already slipped nine times, and he still is sliding down the hill on a plank of wood! Idiot…he will feel it tomorrow for sure._

Akihiko giggled and said, "relax, Nowaki is having fun."

Hiroki snarled, "Misaki doesn't seem to be!"

Akihiko sighed and looked at Misaki at the training field. The slope was so gentle, but the boy kept falling on his face. The trainer both groaned and tried not to laugh; he helped Misaki up again, while Misaki tried his best to balance on his skis…bam, on his face again.

Hiroki moaned, "a ski resort…Goda could have picked somewhere…nicer…" He shivered again and watched Nowaki fall on his side. _Idiot! You should have picked skis…_

Akihiko growled, "I am almost tempted to quit this game."

Hiroki looked at him and said, "what?! You never quit that easily…is it because of Goda?"

Akihiko stiffened and whispered in Hiroki's ear, "yes, Goda has seemed to too happy about…kissing Misaki."

Hiroki stiffened and said, "no…why would the benefactor…he is making games within this game! Asshole."

Akihiko nodded and looked at Tsumori sliding past them. Neko followed, while Nowaki finally came down.

Hiroki hid his face in Akihiko's shoulder and wondered, _is Goda using this game to get new ukes…or semes? What is he went after Nowaki…no, Nowaki is faithful! He loves me…but…Shinobu…._

Hiroki and Akihiko looked past the smaller hill's chair lift, where the pros ski and snowboard. They could see Shinobu and Miyagi speeding down the slope, and they bent down to their knees on skis. They were pros…it shocked Hiroki to see Miyagi that good at something other than Literature.

In the background of their race was a snowboarders' paradise of jumps and bumps to do tricks. Hiroki saw to his disbelief…Mio and Goda were jumping there. Goda was very good…to the point of pro. His red jacket with GODA PHONES imprinted on the back was very obvious, while the phone corporate slide and flipped in the air.

Akihiko was even impressed, while his little brother flipped and grabbed his board before landing perfectly to the snow. His little brother slid down to the bottom and took off his snowboard. He ran past slipping Misaki, and he came to Akihiko and Hiroki under the umbrella.

Mio was gasping and said, "great powder! Goin' to ski, bro? Kamijo?"

Hiroki snarled, "no thank you!"

Akihiko said, "I rather not, but where did you learn all that?"

Mio snickered and said, "I live near some great slopes…my friends and I love to snow board, so we did that during the winter. I skateboard, and some other things too…but, hey Goda!"

Goda came to them, when he removed his ski mask.

Hiroki snorted, and he said "well, pissed off more people, did we?"

Goda grimaced and said, "nah, I probably deserved this. You two can go inside, you know. There is no point of sitting in the…that fucker!"

Akihiko and Hiroki stiffened at that remark, but Goda was staring down the slope near Misaki. Settori and Senmori were there getting ready to mount the chair lift to the harder slope.

Goda stood close to Mio, who was shivering and hiding behind Goda. He said, "Mio, you can go to the lodge at room 993. My room where a friend is there to talk to you, you will be fine there."

Mio nodded and put his board back on. He slid down and went to the lodge. Settori and Senmori did not bother the kid, but Goda put his board back on to slip to them.

Goda went to them and said, "can you kindly go to hell and leave me the fuck alone!"

Settori snickered and said, "temper, temper, can we have a little vacation too? I want to kick your ass on the slopes, Goda."

Goda glared and put his mask back on. He said, "bring it on, asshole." He got on the lift, when Settori and Senmori followed on the next chair.

Akihiko and Hiroki sat up watching this. They saw the long decent, when Nowaki and Tsumori slide down again. Nowaki was more confident on his sliding abilities, while Hiroki sighed.

"Akihiko, that bastard is here again…what are we going to do?" Hiroki said, a little terrified, but Akihiko tightened his grip around Hiroki's shoulder.

"We will wait…but this time, if they show weapons, we are calling the police. Okay?" Akihiko said, while Hiroki nodded. They stood and went to the training field.

The trainer just laughed at Misaki's red face and fists. Misaki was seriously angry and said, "you are supposed to train me! Not laugh! Asshole!"

Akihiko said, "Misaki, go inside and warm up. This is not your game…"

Misaki stiffened at Akihiko's voice, when Akihiko was not looking at him. Akihiko and Hiroki were watching Settori's and Goda's snowboard battle.

Settori and Goda flipped, touched their boards and twisted in the air like snow dancers…their graceful slipping and sliding made snowboarding beautiful. Akihiko was really impressed by Goda's snowboarding, but he still felt the rage. Goda did point out some of the major issues that Misaki and he had…

Akihiko took Hiroki's hand and dragged him inside. He ripped off his coat and growled, "I need a hot bath, and there better be rubber duckies in there!"

The attendants nodded and pointed Akihiko to the bath. Hiroki took off his coat and followed Akihiko. They went to separate rooms to change, while Hiroki wondered about Nowaki

Nowaki tried the harder slope, but slipped twice as much on this slope. His fifth time falling on his stomach made him say, "that is it! I quit."

Shinobu slid to him and said, "quit what?"

Nowaki sat up, holding his stomach and looked at Shinobu. He smiled and said, "snowboarding, are you going inside soon too?"

Shinobu nodded, when Miyagi joined them. Miyagi said, "well, having fun with planting new bumps with your face?"

Nowaki grimaced, but Shinobu said "let's go Nowaki, apparently this slope is not big enough for this old man's ego."

Miyagi snarled and said, "watch it, you…child!"

Shinobu grimaced and said, "really, you need to do better than that to make me quiver." He slipped away, before he felt the urge to kiss Miyagi…seeing Miyagi did not help the urge any…also seeing how much Miyagi laughed and enjoyed racing Shinobu…he wanted to have sex with Miyagi in the onsen right now. Even his little member twitched at the idea…

Nowaki did slide down, without a hitch to the bottom, while both men went indoors. They took off their coats and went to the baths.

Miyagi moaned, while his threats were weakening. He missed the little bastard, and now seeing Shinobu made him want to pummel the kid with his strong desire. His body warmed a little at the thought, but he slipped down to the lodge. He took off his coat at the entry and went to the baths.

Misaki stormed inside and threw off his coat. He snarled, "I hate skis!"

Goda came in behind him and panted, "I am sorry…want a bath to clear the mind?"

Misaki nearly jumped to the ceiling at Goda's voice and blushed towards him. He slowly nodded, while Goda took off his gear.

Both men went to the bathing area.

They changed, while Misaki came out first and realized a huge mistake….there was a huge pool sized bath, but all the players of the Uke Trade-Off were there….All the semes snarled, the ukes grimaced, and Goda came out behind Misaki.

Goda smiled and said, "get in! This is a private bath for all of us."

Akihiko growled, "can there be separate baths for the new couples?"

Goda snickered and said, "what use would that be? Come now, we are men and we can handle a few refreshing hours in a hot bath." He slipped in, while Misaki slipped in beside Goda.

Miyagi snarled at Goda, Akihiko stiffened and curled his fists, Hiroki grimaced, Nowaki sighed, Shinobu tensed, and Misaki slowly grabbed Goda's hand under the water.

Goda smiled, while Misaki whispered "did I miss something? Everyone seems very mad at you."

Goda snickered and whispered back, "you have no idea how much most of these men hate me right now…just relax and be yourself."

Misaki smiled weakly, but the tense atmosphere was _not_ very comforting.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Snow Calamities (part 2)

_Wow, did I really piss off that many of the players?! The atmosphere is so stiff…a million samurai swords could not cut through this. Jeez, this does not have to be this tense…_Goda thought, while no one spoke or moved.

All the semes held the same expressions of cavemen urges to beat Goda to a living pulp. Shinobu looked embarrassed about Miyagi, when Nowaki put a protective arm around him. Hiroki snarled at both Nowaki and Goda; he cuddled closer to Akihiko. Akihiko gave Hiroki a comforting kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around Hiroki. Nowaki gulped and tried not to look jealous…but he knew he was failing horribly. Miyagi snarled and curled his fists under the water. His partner was near Goda, and Miyagi wanted to rip Misaki away from Goda's grasp. Misaki shivered, even in the hot water, while he tried to say something.

Goda moaned and said, "if there is a complaint, just say it. This is stupid that seven men cannot take a bath without urges of murderous intent or jealousy arising. Speak anyone; I have accepted worse insults than you six could give me."

Miyagi snarled again, but nothing came from his lips. He crossed his arms and stared at Misaki.

Akihiko smiled darkly and shrugged. He playfully kissed Hiroki's face, while Hiroki stiffened and shivered at Akihiko's advances.

Nowaki growled and tensed. His arm slipped from Shinobu, when he curled his legs close to hold himself back from slamming fists into Akihiko.

Shinobu backed away from Nowaki, while he looked at Miyagi with desire. The kid looked like he was ready to strip his only towel and fuck Miyagi right there in the bath.

Hiroki giggled, when Akihiko found his ticklish spot…_Nowaki only knew that!_ Akihiko licked his lips and kissed Hiroki on the lips.

Nowaki sucked in air deeply and growled. He was seriously going to lose it…if Akihiko did not back off!

Even Miyagi turned and snarled towards Akihiko. Sure, Miyagi enjoyed teasing Hiroki but this was too much for his assistant. He would protect Hiroki from this bastard if needed.

Misaki stiffened and watched…he felt his heart and body turn sour from Akihiko touching his teacher like that. Is Akihiko trying to piss off everyone in this bath? He was not angry…his heart and soul were breaking…_maybe…Akihiko wanted a more experienced lover than me…Hiroki has been with Nowaki for who knows how long…maybe, this could be the end…_

Goda gulped and stared at Akihiko slowly advancing more onto Hiroki. Akihiko obviously touched Hiroki's member, when Hiroki gasped and blushed violently.

Both Misaki and Nowaki stood up; they yelled, "ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS!"

Both Akihiko and Hiroki stopped. They looked at their angry lovers; while both men slowly changed their angry expressions. Nowaki's face turned into that sad and pitiful face…like he knew the end of his relationship with Hiroki could be soon…Misaki's started to sob, while he yelled "Usagi, I hope you enjoyed that! You asshole!"

Misaki got out of the tub and ran to the changing rooms. Akihiko chased after him.

Nowaki gulped, but he slowly turned from Hiroki and went to the changing rooms.

Hiroki hid his face in his hands.

Shinobu sighed and got out. He went to the changing rooms.

Miyagi growled, "good job, Goda! I hope this is what you wanted! You have singlehandedly destroyed three couples for this game of yours and…"

Goda did not smirk, growl or anything. He kept his face completely calm and said, "did I destroy these men? Did I make any of you cheat, kiss or allow the new seme to touch the ukes? Did I ask you to separate from your men? Well Sensei, did I ask any of those things?" He stared at Miyagi and continued, "I did only offer money, rules, and new phones. That is all. None of this is my fault. Unstable relationships based on sex, kisses and untruthful conversations developed this mess. I could be considered a relationship doctor for you men. You fail to realize the depth of homosexuality. Fear, mistrust and cheating will—"

Hiroki screamed, "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT BEING HOMOSEXUAL FEELS LIKE!"

Goda turned and said, "do I? What about Settori? What about the other two men and three women I dated? Does that qualify enough experience to understand homosexuality? Well, Professor Kamijo?"

Hiroki sobbed and yelled, "you are destroying three precious relationships with money! I hope you are fucking happy!"

Goda sighed and said, "I did nothing to ruin these relationships."

Miyagi said, "you came and made everything to your liking. That is how this works."

"Blame me all you want, but faulty relationships will always break when the pressure is built enough. Yes, I started the crack. But the three new couples…will they finish the earthquake and destroy these original couples?" Goda said and stood. He got out and finished, "what is love to you men? I never asked any of you to have sex, but Aikawa thought it would be a good idea…all I asked was separation and some talking, possibly kissing and some touching, but never this. All of you have no right to say you're lovers."

Miyagi and Hiroki yelled, "what right do you have to say that to me?! You have not been in a relationship in a long time!"

Goda turned and said, "true, but I never been in a deep relationship either. But do lovers allow a rich man to separate them with a gift of six million and a new partner for two weeks? Think hard, gentlemen. I did nothing to you, but I showed you the weaknesses in your relationships. You should be thanking me. Excuse me, but I am tired of explaining myself or my mission to you fools. Use your brains and you will see the truth." He walked away.

Miyagi yelled, "like I believe that crap! You are just…Hiroki?"

Hiroki sobbed and ran off. His mind was spinning with the information Goda gave them… _I showed you the weaknesses in your relationships_…_no, Nowaki…Nowaki…_

He ran to the changing rooms and got his clothes back on, while tears kept falling. _Maybe Goda was right…maybe everyone is going to lose this game…of both money and love…_

* * *

Hours passed, when all the players sat in their rooms with the new partners. All of them said and did nothing. The fears, pains, and tears fell onto the fresh sheets. Every man just could not say a word to comfort the other or to deny the powerful urges to see their original lovers. They were afraid…deeply afraid to look at their lover and say _I cheated on you…_The fear made all of them sit in their rooms, ignoring the fact their true loves sat a few walls from one another. What could be said? How could this be changed? How could they change the time? They wanted to blame Goda…but how did Goda make all this happen? Sure Goda offered the money and the rules…but he did not provoke the kissing or the situations…the couples did.

Goda sat in his room, expecting a raging war or something to enter his door…he even checked his new phone for the couples to call or make some plans with the original couples. Nothing happened for four solid hours…he sighed and looked out his window.

The snow fell gracefully, blanketing the slopes with a new sheet over the hills, while the resort was warm and gave a homey feeling. Goda felt cold, he felt mad, and yet…a great sadness came as well. He did show these men the truth, and they blamed him for everything. His actions were provocative, but he did not make these men kiss…he made the rules that they could but reality will set in. It always does, and when reality comes…broken hearts and lost dreams come into view. He saw it many times, with his own relationships, and he was left alone many times…crying and staring at that mirror screaming, "who am I, Hozumi or Hetzumi?!"

Goda did not expect a thank you from any of these men, oh no. Hell, he expected a few punches and maybe a court date. But a cold dash of reality is what they need…some naïve men were slowly seeing the harsh world of love and homosexuality. It hurts to hide…it hurts to lie…it hurts to cheat…they were feeling it for six million dollars. Who will win? Goda moaned and laid on his bed. He sighed and looked at his phone again…a text message lie awaiting his eyes to see…

He sat up and read it…his heart and stomach burned. It was from Settori…_how the fuck does he find my numbers?! I made each new phone with new numbers…he must have a watcher on his side, that is the only way…the players do not have my new number, but I have theirs._

Settori wrote: _Goda, I deeply regret hurting you and your little friend. I stated many times that I only do this to get a word with you. I know you refuse to speak to me, unless I force. I know your associates will stop me, but my own will fight them back. Why spill unnecessary blood for a small discussion that we can hold here? Please, I need to speak to you. A few minutes of your time is all I ask. Please, speak to me._

Goda moaned and reread the message. He thought, _this would not even be an issue, if you just been honest with me! This would not been an issue if you were not dating that hag! This…you broke me, deeper than most people I dated…I may have seemed hard and intelligent to keep all these associates around me…but I was afraid to be seen…my inner Hetzumi…my outer Hozumi…man and woman within my body…how could you ever understand my inner struggles? How could you feel the pains of being a woman, when everyone thinks you are a man? I want to be left alone, Settori…I want my inner peace back, when you were an actor and I was a business man away from you…_

A new message came to Goda from Settori, it read: _come to the lobby at nine. I will wait for as long as it takes for you…if you run, I will find you again. This is the last time I will chase you, if you speak to me at nine o'clock. Come down, I will wait for you…_

Goda sniffed tears away and texted back: _fine, but you better be prepared to lose._

Settori replied: _either way, win or lose, we will talk. See you later?_

Goda moaned and text: _yes._

Settori no longer texted him, while Goda felt his entire world was being watched…by this stupid actor/heir/stalker…_so this is how the players feel about me…it sucks…maybe I should disappear for awhile and allow the game to takes it course. Yes, soon I should get back to work and leave these men alone. _

_* _ * *

Goda wore a simple outfit of his darkest maroon suit, black tie and thick leather shoes. He fixed his hair and sighed at the mirror. He did not want to do this…but to end this fear and get rid of Settori. He would do anything.

He left the room, when he opened the door to Nowaki.

Goda blinked and stared at the man. He winced preparing for another punch…but Nowaki just stood there and said, "where are you going?"

He sighed and said, "I have a meeting downstairs. Please excuse me."

Nowaki said, "I am sorry about earlier." He said that when Goda reached the elevators.

Goda said in his head, _now I feel like scum…bastard. _He said, "relax…it's hard to watch your lover cheat…I expected a reaction like that…" He remembered his reactions to some of his lovers cheating…anger, crying or begging for an explanations…yes, every relationship that has cheating hurts just like that…

Nowaki hugged Goda and said, "please…please…tell me this is one occasion that will not happen again…I cannot bear watching my lover being touched by Usami…I need to know…why…why did Usami do that in front of me?" He laid his head on Goda's shoulder, while Goda gulped back his tears.

_This is getting too emotional for me…I should have stayed away…I should have not tried being buddy-buddy with them…oh Nowaki, I am so sorry for you…but Hiroki is not the right kind of man to hold your heart dear…take Shinobu…he needs a younger man like you to save him from a bastard like Miyagi…you deserve the world than a whiney, asshole, and so easily testy man like Hiroki Kamijo…you need love than stress…all of you do. _Goda thought this and more, but he said "there is a party at midnight, will you join me?"

Nowaki sighed and straightened up. He said, "I will think about it. But answer my question…please."

Goda watched the elevator open and said, "yes, this group vacation is a onetime deal…I swear you will not watch Hiroki do that again…and I am sorry too." He went into the elevator and looked at the defeated Nowaki.

Goda said when the door closed, "I hope you will find someone better if Hiroki keeps hurting you like this…"

Nowaki stiffened and said, "you cannot mean that!" The elevator door closed, and Goda went down.

Goda said to the door, "yes Nowaki…I meant every word."

He gulped and straightened his tie. His mind was raging another war…_could he really protect these men when the game ended? _He could see some relationships ending, for sure by the looks and the feelings of the men in the bath. That is why he did it…to see their reactions, but of course they blamed him.

Goda huffed, since he knew blaming someone else was easier than blaming yourself…when it comes to relationship issues.

The elevator came down to the lobby, and he saw the mighty fireplace that this resort was famous for. A huge fireplace that could hold five men comfortably with thick marble, and the décor had dragons scaling the snowy mountains in the background. The fireplace was breathtaking at night, which the lights in the lobby were dimmed to allow the brilliant fire to show the warmth and power of fire…

Goda came to the five couches around the fireplace, where Settori sat alone and he stood when Goda came over.

Goda slowly moaned and sat. He said, "this better be worth my time."

Settori sighed and said, "it is. I am still in love with you."

Goda moaned and said, "what if I am not? You had your chance and lost it."

Settori came closer to Goda and said, "you just told me you were…I was confused and needed time to think! Excuse me for not understanding easily."

Goda glared at him and growled, "you can feel it! All my boyfriends say it felt comfortable having sex with me! Obviously a third hole helps…"

Settori stood and said, "you could have told me."

"Would you have believed me?" Goda asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Settori sighed and turned to face Goda. He said, "I would have, if you told me honestly than forcing me to see it…like that."

"Well excuse me! We were talking about your beloved Harriet Blanche when we had sex…she maybe out of your life now, but the camera will miss her and—"

"Goda please! Harriet and I were nothing! You taught me that…many weeks before I had sex with you…" Settori said quickly, while his green eyes blazed like the fire…wildly and passionately.

Goda said, "excuse me for not noticing a change." He stood and said, "but is that it? You came here, probably mental damaged one of my associates, and tried to murder a teenager for me? All of this for one man?! Are you completely insane?!"

Settori said, while his eyes softened, "I did it all for you…my beloved."

"Get a doctor and some forgetting pills. I am done playing uke for you! I am not a child or someone who will fall for that crap. Beloved…you could have picked some better pick-up lines than that!" Goda raged and walked away.

Settori rushed in front of Goda and said, "why do you always push me down?! Why don't you listen?! Give me a chance…please, I will never hurt you again…I swear it."

Goda growled, "you will never understand my pain…I gave you everything! I did, and you sold me for a picture! I am not some push-over! I am a person with feelings! I am a person that wants to work for a living than stand around and give money like dirt rags! I am…"

Settori came close to Goda and looked into Goda's eyes. He said, "I know, I know you are hurt and I caused you that immense pain. Please, let me heal you."

Goda raged, "no! You are not…" Settori gently rubbed his face and kissed his forehead. Goda growled and said, "Settori…don't…you will ruin that image of yours…because of me…"

Settori smiled and said, "you are worth the broken image…I love you."

Goda sighed and looked away. He said, "go away. I am not going to play any more games with you, asshole."

Settori cooed and held Goda…Goda did not fight or yell; he just stood there like a statue. Settori tried to soothe Goda into passion…but Goda snarled when Settori lifted his head and touched his lips with Settori's.

Goda growled, but slowly…the Hyjin's powers of touch made him allow Settori to rub his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Settori's neck and kissed Settori back.

Their kisses were always different than others Goda had kissed…it was soothing, hard, and yet…like water in a small stream. The rocks could make the water bump upward, but the water kept flowing on to the bigger river. This is what Settori made Goda feel like…the kisses were slow and gentle at first…then gaining speed and passion, then skin was revealed…then they were panting and fell asleep in Settori's arms for a few minutes…

Goda moaned when Settori stopped for a moment, but Settori came back and kissed Goda just as slow. He hated Settori for this…the gentle kiss was so overpowering…so much that…Settori backed into one of the couches and gently pressed Goda down. Goda wrapped his arms around Settori, while they allowed their bodies to get closer.

Settori groaned gently and rubbed his hands over Goda's body. Goda shivered and moaned…he almost said something, but Settori covered his mouth with a slow and passionate kiss…Goda was drowning…he needed to think…but he wrapped his arms around Settori, while Settori lowered his body completely on top of Goda. They rubbed their bodies and allowed their mouths twist in a power hungry frenzy.

Goda moaned again, when Settori stopped and slipped his hands to untie the tie. He kissed Goda gently again and again, while his fingers unbuttoned Goda's shirt. Settori ripped off his polo shirt and laid down over Goda.

Goda gasped…skin on skin…the heat and pleasure was rising in his blood. He needed to be touched…Settori grasped Goda's little member, while Goda gasped again. Settori cooed and kissed Goda again, while his hands rubbed all over.

Settori smiled at Goda's softening face…Goda was losing this battle, again. Goda wanted to beat Settori…but his lips were captured again and again. Settori pressed harder into Goda, while his member slowly hardened in the cloth cage.

Goda moaned and wrapped his arms around Settori. He hitched a breath, when Settori left Goda's mouth and sucked Goda's nipples…Goda stiffened and moaned slowly. He needed this release…he felt so…

All of a sudden, Misaki's face appeared in front of him…his green eyes…his confused look…and his statements that night rocked Goda to the core…_ I tried so hard trying not to fall for that rabbit. He just kept coming back…those words…those kisses…his hands…he made me fall for him. I am not sure…it happened so fast_…

Settori was about to unlatch Goda's pants, when Goda's hands fell. Goda's body became stiff again, and his maroon eyes glared into Settori.

Goda said, "do you really love me?"

Settori looked deeply into Goda's eyes and said, "of course I do." His voice was thick and very passionate…he did sound convincing.

"Settori…what are we proving by doing this? We are in the mountains, having sex in front of a fire place at a family ski resort."

"You rented out the resort, though. There are only these men and us here. We will not be interrupted…" Settori said with a smile and kissed Goda again.

Goda opened his mouth, but he did not drown. Oh no, he just sat there and let Settori lick the insides of his mouth like a dog.

Settori gave up quickly and said, "what is wrong?" Settori was slowly getting angry…_his poor little hard-on will not get my ass tonight, _Goda thought and glared at Settori.

Goda said, "I told you that I do not love you, and you rape me into submission for your own damn pleasure. How does that stop our disagreements? How does that fix my broken heart? How does that stop the pain you had faced when I left you? Tell me, do you feel comfortable having sex with me here?"

Settori gulped back a growl and said, "you were always difficult. What made you stop?"

Goda said, "my will."

Settori snorted and said, "please, you are falling for a player, aren't you?"

Goda blushed and opened his mouth…but he closed it immediately. _Was that the reason Misaki's face came to my mind? Was that why I could stop drowning in Settori's love? Was that why I kissed that man nearly…I do not know how many times that night…was it? Really? Was is Misaki…no, it was…love?!_

Settori growled and climbed to the floor. He said, "I should have known this game was a booty call for you."

Goda sat up and yelled, "do not call…" He stood up and put his clothes back on.

Settori sat there, watching Goda dress, and he said "can I say something?"

Goda moaned and looked at Settori.

Settori said, "I am not going to keep chasing you. So, I need to know. Will you leave me here, begging for your touch? Or will you try to let go of your anger about the stupidity I made? I cannot keep paying my family's money for mishaps I make in public."

Goda snickered and said, "dear me, you family's money spent on me…save the starving that your family steals from. No, I am not going to ever dream or beg for your presence in my life. Good bye Settori Hyjin. I hope your next man or woman can teach you some manners." He walked away, but Settori scrambled to stand in front of him.

Settori looked deeply into Goda's eyes and said, "release the men from this game."

Goda grimaced and said, "please, you cannot stop—"

Settori growled, "fine, I will not stop you. But I have ways…good bye Hozumi. I wills see you soon." He grabbed his clothes and went to the stairs. His eyes stared at Goda until the door closed behind him.

Goda snarled and stiffened. He slowly looked at the darkness near the register desk…he saw someone there. He tensed, but he did not go to investigate. His intuition told him that it was not an enemy…it was a player of his little game. Maybe someone who did not trust him and wanted more information…but how did they know about the meeting with Settori… Goda smirked and knew the person will be revealed tomorrow. His inner instinct told him that, while he walked to the elevators. He clicked the ninth floor, while he waited and looked into the darkness. He expected the person to jump out and say something stupid like, "now I know you better…fool!" But the spy was better than he expected—

"Goda?" Misaki said, when Goda spun to Nowaki, Shinobu and Misaki standing before him. They smiled at him and Nowaki said, "where is the party?"

Goda blinked and giggled. He said, "in the next room, down the hall…follow me." He took the men past the hidden spy, when Misaki came close to Goda.

Misaki sighed and thought, _I was so mean in front of him…he must—_

Goda took his hand and whispered, "relax, earlier was not in your favor. Please allow me to help you loosen up."

Misaki blushed and nodded. He rubbed Goda's fingers and leaned closer to Goda.

Shinobu took Nowaki back and whispered, "what the hell?! Are they…dating?"

Nowaki blinked and wondered, _what happened at Caged Animals…they do seem closer…_He said, "I do not know, but we cannot stop them. Just dance with me…I need to relax too."

Shinobu said, "don't use me…" He sounded offended, but Nowaki smiled and kissed Shinobu's forehead. Shinobu shivered and blushed at Nowaki.

Nowaki said, "don't worry, you are my friend. I would never use you." He smiled at Shinobu and held out his hand. Shinobu smiled and took it. They walked after Goda and Misaki.

The spy did come out of the shadows with a cigarette in his mouth, while he watched the younger men dancing in the dance hall. He moaned, "Shinobu…you fool."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Snow Calamities (part 3)

Nowaki snickered and slowly went back to his room. He almost unlocked the door, when he heard a familiar snarl…he spun around and saw Hiro-san sitting at the corner…waiting for him to return…

His heart started to beat rapidly at the sight of his older lover…but the sight of Akihiko all over him…he unlocked the door and went in.

"NOWAKI!" Hiro-san yelled, when Nowaki came back out and looked at the frantic face of his lover…Hiroki gasped and wildly searched Nowaki's face.

Nowaki came out and sighed. He locked the door and grimaced at Hiro-san. His desire was strong, but he knew Hiro-san so well…years worth of yelling and slammed books in his face told him that Hiro-san wanted to talk. He waited for the fury…but instead, Hiro-san cried…Hiro-san cried and shivered from his overpowering sobs…

Nowaki gulped and held back…he truly wanted to hug, kiss and remind Hiro-san who was his true lover was…but that was wrong. Nowaki has for too long forced Hiro-san into love, but when Hiro-san actually kissed back…oh the passion! Hiro-san was so amazing when he allowed Nowaki close, than Nowaki forcing his member into Hiro-san. He just stood there, losing control, but he never stopped looking at Hiro-san.

Hiro-san slowly stood and said, "I am so sorry…I am very sorry that you feel this game is…the money is the only reason why need to get our romance across three different couples and this bastard Goda…I love you Nowaki…I miss you and…I am so sorry…"

Nowaki gulped and tried to remain calm. _The first time Hiro-san ever apologizes to me, and I am not allowed to…hmm, no sex or kissing or lengthy chats, right? _He got a devilish smile and came to Hiro-san to hold him close to his heart.

Hiro-san gasped, but…his hands wrapped around Nowaki. They looked at each other, the passion bubbling in their mouths…they desired the other's mouth in the other, but Nowaki gently shoved Hiro-san into the wall. His hands gently rubbed Hiro-san's body.

Nowaki giggled at Hiro-san's gasps and said, "relax…I will not remove your clothes or kiss you…perfectly legal for this stupid game. Ready for more?"

Hiro-san groaned, "you idiot…we will be caught and…what about the money?"

Nowaki shivered, while Hiro-san shivered too…the passion was too hot to ignore. He said, "right now…I do not care, I need to feel your body against mine…Hiro-san."

Hiro-san blushed, while Nowaki rubbed his body onto Hiro-san's, while Hiro-san grasped onto Nowaki tightly around the neck.

"Just close your eyes and imagine yourself naked…I can, Hiro-san…" Nowaki said deeply and almost kissed Hiro-san…but he kept rubbing his body against Hiro-san. They moaned and closed their eyes…while their bodies remembered all the sexual desires and untamed nights they shared.

Hiroki gasped and started to feel his little member hardened, while Nowaki's hand gently rubbed it…provoking his hard-on to come more steadily to fruitation. He gasped but grasped Nowaki closer. Nowaki slammed their bodies to the wall…his breath was so close to Hiroki's mouth…_oh Nowaki, please understand…Akihiko only did that to hurt Goda…he apologized to me a million times the past hour…but I told him to never do that again…I told him that I loved you more than him more than anyone else in this world…oh Nowaki…break the rules! Kiss me!_

Nowaki groaned and felt his own hard-on coming…he wanted to gently force himself into Hiro-san and hear his name moaned all night…but he had to win the money! The long term effects were the pain and suffering…Nowaki needed to be strong, but Hiro-san's breath was close to his…_oh my…I am going to lose it…Hiro-san, I love you so much…please, we need to win! The money will be worth all this, and I will beg and apologize a million times over for this torture…I am sorry…I love you…I love you so damn much, it drives me insane…you have all of me, and if you leave me…I will give you time, but I will beg for your love back…but I feel this game will not stop us…look how hard you are getting against me…oh Hiro-san…look at me!_

Both of their penises were hard and their moan rang out. They opened their eyes, while they gasped for air and a kiss…Nowaki slammed his body harder against Hiro-san, while Hiro-san growled deeply…they kept rubbing, but their clothes never came off…but their feelings were obvious by hard nipples and hard-ons.

Nowaki breathed gently over Hiro-san's mouth, while Hiro-san opened his mouth adorably…_oh my…I would never stop kissing you, if I touch your lips now…oh Hiro-san…sometimes, I wonder if I do deserve you…_

Hiro-san slowly closed his mouth and wrapped his arms tighter around Nowaki. He moaned and gasped for breath.

Nowaki hugged him close and breathed, "Hiro-san…Hiro-san…I love you…please, never forget that…"

Hiro-san said, "I love you too…you idiot…"

Nowaki smirked and rubbed Hiro-san's little member. Hiro-san hitched a breath, but he moaned too when Nowaki gently pressed his lover's penis. Nowaki said, "you look beautiful like this…Hiro-san…"

Hiro-san sighed and said, "I am so…you are not going to let this down…are you?"

Nowaki giggled and gently shoved his body closer. Hiro-san gasped again, when their mouths almost touched…Nowaki backed away and got out of Hiro-san's grasp; with the sudden movement, he fell to the ground gasping.

Hiro-san moaned and said, "why did you move?! Don't you want this nightmare to end?!" His red face showed his embarrassment, but his eyes were no longer passionate…Nowaki lost his moment of excitement…

Nowaki felt a little better, knowing Hiro-san still loved him and felt that much physically attracted to Nowaki…but he needed to win. _The goal was in reach…nine days…please wait for me…my beloved, Hiro-san…_

Hiroki groaned and slipped to his butt. He growled, "why do you want to win? Tell me." He hid his hard member with crossing his legs, which Nowaki was enjoying Hiro-san showing him that…

Nowaki sighed and said, "wait nine days…you will see. But remember all my actions are for you…I would never hurt you, unless I have too…please believe me, Shinobu means nothing to me, other than being a friend. Nine days…it's shorter than a year, isn't it?" He smiled gently, but that was a mistake to remind Hiro-san about America fiasco…

Hiroki growled, "I hope you will enjoy winning! You…will have a lot to explain when this fucking thing is over!" He stood and stormed to his room.

Nowaki moaned, when the door slammed and his lover was gone again…he stood and opened the room and slammed into the bed. He growled into the blankets and rubbed his face into the cotton. He felt dirty and stupid for hurting Hiro-san like that…but the goal! He needed the money for…something bigger that he could never afford without a couple thousand. Sure, six million is nice, but he would only keep some. Some would be spent on the hospital, his orphanage, and getting a few pricey gifts for Hiro-san…he could care less for buying anything for himself…he only wanted Hiro-san and this money…he had to win.

* * *

Shinobu was right, as usual, Miyagi was smoking outside in the lights of the huge lampposts. He went to his older lover.

Miyagi turned and moaned. He expected Goda, and he really wanted to gloat at the bastard…but oh no, his lover came…he said, "hello, Shinobu."

Shinobu groaned and said, "thanks, I can tell you rather see Misaki than me!" He turned to go back inside, but Miyagi surrendered his coat to Shinobu…

Miyagi smoked silently, and then he was shoved to the ground. He growled, "asshole, I was…Shinobu?"

Shinobu was in his coat and blushing furiously…he said, "I missed you…Miyagi…"

Miyagi moaned and tossed his cigarette away. He said, "well, good for you." _I really want to say 'me too! I missed all of you…your whining, love, sex, kisses, and your little pecker…yes, I missed you, my little college lover…' But he would never let me go then…he would just stay with me and make us lose…I need to win and beat Goda at his own game._

Shinobu did not move or release Miyagi. His hands just rubbed Miyagi's chest…the older man shivered slightly and tried to remove his younger man off of him. Shinobu did not stop, while Miyagi groaned…not in anger but yearning…

Miyagi sighed, when Shinobu rubbed his body over Miyagi's back and he took Miyagi's hand to his slowly hardening member…it was an tempting aphrodisiac…which Miyagi can remember the taste of Shinobu's gifts easily by the feeling of Shinobu's pulsing penis. _I would love to…I really would but…I need to be an asshole right now._

Miyagi shoved Shinobu off and growled, "you should be more respective of your superiors, child. I am years above you and…" He turned and lost his edge…to Shinobu's twisted face, with pain and emotions…_please do not do that…I already feel like an asshole enough for ignoring you for a few weeks because of…my contract being revised…_

Shinobu gulped back the emotions and said, "what do you think of my earrings?"

Miyagi groaned and said, "it's your body; destroy your ears with infection and metal hoops for all I care." _You are such a child…I hate them! You had to become a rebel…I loved you for who you were…what has Nowaki down to you? I will pummel him if he even dared to touch you…that is a promise!_

Shinobu would have been yelling and saying stupid things like: "Well, I like them!" "Doesn't it make me look older!" "Stupid old man!" But the college student said none of those things…he stared blankly at his lover, while the snow fell on their heads.

Miyagi stared back, wondering what was happening in his lover's head…he hoped that somewhere Shinobu was not losing faith in their relationship! Miyagi loved the little bastard…so much, but he needed to find answers too many things, where Shinobu could be hurt if he was in the way…Shinobu was better in the dark than in the light of danger…

Shinobu said nothing, because he had nothing to say. He thought so many things to say though. He mumbled in his mind, _Miyagi…dear god, are we going to ever love each other like we used to? I miss you…so much. You always work, push me away, and tell me the age difference is too scary to mention in public…maybe…I should break up with you. I want…you, I really do but…I am tired of this too. You ignore me, hurt me, and you break my heart like a vase you try to re-glue but it just keeps falling apart…Miyagi…give me a reason to stay! I will in a heartbeat! Give me one…I have millions, but if you do not have one…then, I will go…back to a place you cannot stop me from going._

Miyagi could tell Shinobu was having a huge internal struggle…he was too. His sexual urges were strong, but he knew that Goda was not going to go away until his game was played that rich boy's way…he was not going to lose! He said, "say something, you are never this silent."

Shinobu said, "you are hopeless." He stood and dropped the coat. He walked away and went inside to the elevators. Miyagi watched Shinobu go into the elevator and disappear from view.

Miyagi growled, "hopeless?! Me?! I am not a raging teenager that is picking on an older man! I am not always begging for attention and…and…Shinobu…why did you look at me like that? You were looking for a reason…in my eyes…"

He moaned, since he did see what he just said. _Shinobu was thinking very hard on watching my expressions…of course, I was calm and hiding my inner desire very carefully. But he never took time to think like that! Never…what has Nowaki done to my lover…_

Miyagi stood and lit another cigarette. He breathed out and swore to himself, _Goda will pay…by telling me the truth. _He knew some little secrets of this little phone business man, and he was going to use it against him.

_* _ * *

Akihiko stood at the balcony of his room, while Hiroki slammed into the room cursing Nowaki's name and pacing.

He turned and looked at him. He snorted, but Hiroki was not paying attention. Hiroki was having a nice hard-on right now…_what did Nowaki do to him to make him both that sexual and that mad?_

Akihiko sighed and looked at the snow. He loved the snow, since he felt the snow was kissing his brow…reminding him of the first kiss he shared with Misaki…on Takahiro's birthday…

He moaned and walked past Hiroki. The man was in a deep tirade, so Hiroki did not even notice Akihiko walking out.

Akihiko went into the hall, when Shinobu ran past him to his room with tears running down his face. He almost went to the door to listen to the kid talking to Nowaki, when the elevator opened again…

Goda was kissing Misaki, and Misaki giggled. They both saw Akihiko; Misaki blushed instantly and backed away, but Goda smirked and raised his brows towards Akihiko.

"Akihiko, talking a late night stroll?" Goda said playfully.

Akihiko snarled and took Misaki away from Goda. Misaki yelped at the movement, but he did not fall down. Akihiko growled, "good night, we will talk about this later." He entered the elevator and glared at Goda; he pressed the roof button and the door closed to Misaki staring at the pair of them.

Akihiko snarled, "where did you get the scheme to steal my Misaki?! I will not forgive you for kissing him and trying to look so…"

Akihiko lost his train thought to Goda's smirk and his eyes looked devilish. Goda said, "you know you are losing…admit it."

Goda came closer to Akihiko and said, "I am stealing your soul too…imagine that, I get two men for the price of one…" His hands slowly touched Akihiko's face, while Akihiko slammed Goda to the wall.

Akihiko growled, "are you trying to get yourself killed?! I am not someone to mess with…"

Goda snickered and said, "you tried to kiss me once…believe me, I can see it still in your eyes. You want to touch me. Do it, satisfy your inner seme…on me."

Akihiko came closer and whispered, "you can never handle me."

Goda whispered, "I can steal Misaki from you…I have no problem to—"

Akihiko had to shut him up! He did it with a kiss…_big mistake…no, huge one! _He shoved his mouth harder onto Goda's, when Goda wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck.

They sucked and rubbed their tongues rowdily. Their hands rubbed their clothes and their bodies felt the arousal deep into their groins. Akihiko snarled, but he grasped Goda's mouth again…kissing Goda was completely different than Misaki…Goda was fighting to maintain power over Akihiko, which was annoying and incredibly sensual for Akihiko…he kept pressing harder and sucking more…he needed Goda's mouth to be tamed with his power over ukes.

Goda was not easy though…he kept up with Akihiko's wild frenzy and wrapped his legs around Akihiko's body. Akihiko slammed his body onto Goda's, and they moaned angrily and their mouths reconnected. They rubbed and sucked deeply, both tried to regain the power of seme…but the kiss made them fall to their knees. Akihiko fell to his back, while Goda climbed on top and kissed him again.

Akihiko tried to stop, but Goda kept coming back…with violently sexy tongue twist and sucking Akihiko's mouth like a straw trying to get the last bit of milkshake…_wow, he is a damn good kisser! No wonder Settori Hyjin came after him…wow, keep going…_

Goda moaned, and Akihiko flipped Goda to the bottom. Akihiko recaptured Goda's mouth and they resumed their sucking war. Goda's arms tightened on Akihiko's neck, while Akihiko wrapped one arm around Goda and arched his back to force more of his body onto Goda. Goda gasped and moaned deeply…Akihiko moaned and gently release Goda to the floor.

The door opened to the roof, allowing cold air in to wake both men from the wild frenzy, as they walked out to the snow covered roof.

They said nothing for minutes…Akihiko licked his lips and sighed at his stupidity. He imagined their kiss so much…so satisfying his hunger was done, but now…he was curious about Goda in bed…naked and Akihiko in his prime…

Akihiko moaned loudly and said, "what the fuck are you trying to do to me and Misaki?! You are not attacking the others like us! Why?! Tell me!"

Goda sighed and said, "when will you learn?"

Akihiko came to him and held his jacket to face Goda directly. He growled, "teach me then, why dammit?!"

Goda said, "what about my book? How much has been completed for Aikawa to edit for the press?"

Akihiko snarled, "enough about that stupid book. Tell me the goddamn truth!"

Goda smirked and said, "book first, then answers."

Akihiko growled, "a book cannot be written in two weeks! It is impossible…"

Goda moaned and said, "you are right, since Aikawa has you on a strick schedule of every two weeks a new chapter, regardless of page length. You need to produce a chapter every two weeks. Of course, the great Akihiko Usami would write long chapters that would last about thirty pages or so. Your yaoi novels could be written in less time…I noticed you write a chapter every week…almost."

Akihiko tightened his grip and snarled, "how do you know that?!"

Goda grimaced and said, "I have read all of your works, talk to your editor and been in your publishing company a few times. Of course I would know this shit."

Akihiko grimaced and said, "not just anyone would know this…did you tap Marukawa too?!"

Goda laughed and said, "all of you honestly believe that I created these little issues in your lives! No, why would I tap Marukawa…"

Akihiko did not like that laugh, so he said "you tapped the players and me. Why not go after the publishing company as well to make sure Aikawa makes this stupid book to your liking."

Goda sighed and said, "look, I tapped the players for _your_ benefit. I gave you the power, and I did see some of your chapters…you are not using the gifts I have given you! You are writing from your old standards…push the limit! Talk to the players! Develop this book into something worth your title!"

Akihiko snarled, "what?! You expect me to actually put my real name on this book?!"

Goda smiled and said, "yes, I do."

Akihiko huffed and said, "my reputation would be ruined…"

Goda said, "what is more important to your precious to you; your reputation as a writer or your lover? You have two sides of a great man inside of you…your books signed in your real name have depth and tell stories about you…your yaoi books are forceful and passionate…did you ever try blending both sides and see what the public would say?"

Akihiko stiffened and stared at Goda. The men did nothing for a few seconds, when Akihiko let Goda go. He looked at the falling snow and said, "no…no…"

Goda said, "you could be greater than you are now. Push the limit, Akihiko. Be the writer who is no afraid of his sexual identity and proudly shows it!"

Akihiko placed a hand on his chest and glared at Goda. He declared, "I am not afraid to tell others that I love Misaki! I never shied from that challenge!"

"Then tell me why most of your fans are women. Also, why most people still call you single? I bet only the publishing company and your family know your little Misaki is your bedmate. Misaki's family does not know neither his friends. How long do you plan to—"

BAM! Akihiko hit Goda to the snow, while Goda slipped to his butt. Goda felt his cheek and sighed. His maroon eyes connected with Akihiko's and finished, "how do you plan to live your life? In fear that your or Misaki's life would change forever if the public knew about you two?" He rubbed his face and said, "you three couples make me sick. All of you have great physical attraction, but other than that…does trust, family, belonging, or even honesty work in any of your relationships?! Sure the seme has the power in bed…but the uke will always be the most powerful. The uke is the power behind the love train, and if he leaves…what would the seme do? What will you do, Akihiko? Misaki does have an attraction to you, but will you accept his choice of freedom? What will you do?"

Akihiko wanted to slam another and another fist into this bastard. He wanted Goda to see how much Misaki really loved him…but…but…_have I been hiding from Misaki? I never speak to Takahiro in fear of his statement he told me years ago…I did almost ask him to date me, but he told me about his wife and his idea on homosexuality…_

_We were at our favorite restaurant, while I ordered a simple hamburger and he had a small salad. Takahiro saw two men openly expressing their love…I sighed and asked him about that. What did he think? He turned slowly, with a dark scowl and said "homosexuality is a joke. Man and man…how can true happiness be found with the same type of sex? A woman can complete you with a family and so much more…oh yes! I am dating someone! She is amazing; I hope soon you would be willing to meet her…Akihiko?"_

_Akihiko smiled weakly and nodded. Takahiro explained Manami Kajiwara to me…like a kid with a new lover…he explained her job, her likes and dislikes, and where they met…I listened and stopped eating. My love…was gone…also he broke my heart as well. He said my sexual preference and my hobby for writing yaoi was a joke! I wanted to speak and tell him that I loved him…I could teach him the true happiness that he spoke of…but I could not speak up. I just sat there, listening like my life hung in Takahiro's lips, and allowed my heart to crumple even more…I left the restaurant alone and called Hiroki…and then the rest is history…_

Akihiko saw Goda sitting there with a sympathetic smile, while Goda said "you know the pain well…don't you?"

The wind blew gently, but it did not wipe the tears off Akihiko's face. He wiped them and said clearly, "you have no idea what kind of shit I have been through."

Goda said, "maybe…but do not think you are the only gay man out there with problems with family, society and his lover. There are hundreds of men and women who just cannot get over the hump called 'homophobia.' People just cannot accept us because…they fear and do not understand us. Fear and blame is so much easier to say than acceptance." He stood and looked at the elevator.

Akihiko sighed and said, "you really think I am hiding?"

Goda said, "prove to me that you can write another five or more chapters in a few days, then I will tell you the entire truth. You can write whatever name you want on those books, but be sure to be honest with yourself. I want more than what you have given Aikawa…be honest about being in love, the pain of loss and being a homosexual man. When I read your recent chapters now…I feel you are acting in love than being actually in love…"

Akihiko stiffened and spun Goda to face him. He lifted a fist, while Goda stood there. Goda did not flinch, block or do anything…he just stood there, with those maroon eyes…dissecting Akihiko and his fears like a clever scientist.

Goda waited while thinking, _so this is the author and the man…a scared child with so much information about homosexuality, it could really make good novels than just cheap porn paperbacks. But no, he hides under two names to support his need for Misaki and his need to write serious novels. Why Akihiko? Be great and defy the public…tell the truth and—"_

BAM! Another slammed fist into Goda's face, while Akihiko walked away to the elevator. He sighed and said, "do not think that I will change for you…"

Goda spat out blood and said, "no…only you can make that choice…good night Akihiko."

Akihiko stiffened and looked back. Goda was on the ground again, and his eyes were softer…like he knew Akihiko's pains…so many pains of life, fears and family…Goda truly looked like he did know all about it.

Goda moaned and grabbed snow for his face.

Akihiko groaned and went into the elevator. His eyes never left Goda's, until the door closed and the elevator went down.

He sniffed while the tears fell, since he felt Goda's words attack his soul: _Fear and blame is so much easier to say than acceptance. Yes…_Akihiko admitted to himself, _it is easier to hide and fear…than ask for acceptance…is that why I do this?! Because inside of me is the fear of loss…the fear of acceptance…the fear of Misaki actually falling for someone else…is it?_

Akihiko moaned and wiped his face. He came to the ninth floor and went to his room. His key opened the door, but he felt world was still closed…no one would want to see his real name on this book! They would ridicule him…call him a fool and to stay in the stupid cliché 'in the closet.' What did that stupid cliché have to do with anything about homosexuality? Loving someone should be public…

He stiffened at that thought, when he saw Hiroki fast asleep in the queen sized bed. Hiroki was sleeping on his back and his face looked so peaceful…

"Nowaki…" Hiroki moaned and turned away from Akihiko.

Akihiko sighed and wondered if Misaki whispered his name at night…He took off his shirt and climbed onto the other side. He curled into a ball and sighed while closing his eyes.

He could still see Goda's maroon eyes…staring at the real him, that Akihiko hid with power and brilliant books…the lost little child, missing his mother, and hating his family…he found a friend in Hiroki, fell in love with Takahiro then out of love to be madly in love with…Misaki…_Misaki saw my pain that night and helps me through each day with his…his…_

Akihiko moaned and let a few more tears fall. _We never confided in each other that much…I know only about him the bare minimum, since I spoke to Takahiro for so long…I know about his parents' deaths, some of their trials of growing up together, and their deep rooted brotherly love…but he knows basically nothing about me…except my strange family and new brother…Misaki…would you listen to my woes and save me? Can I be honest with you without your criticism or harsh actions? Would you love me the same if I released my inner demons to you? Oh Goda…why did you have to be so smart…couldn't you just been an annoyance than a Buddha-like prophet…_

Akihiko sighed again and heard Hiroki say, "I am sorry Akihiko…but, you are making a lot of noise. Do you want to say something to me?"

Hiroki touched Akihiko's arm and gently rubbed it. Akihiko gulped and shook his head.

_I do not deserve you as a friend…after the scene I put you through…I am so sorry, Hiroki…_Akihiko did not want to look or talk to Hiroki. He just kept his eyes closed and shivered slightly.

Hiroki sighed and said, "maybe…we can use the remaining time in this game to talk…I would like to tell you more about Nowaki and you can talk about Misaki…if you wish. I feel this game is designed to make us talk, so why deny the pleasure of talking to someone new? Or in our case…a dear friend, who needs to know his best friend is okay. Please Akihiko, talk to me. I want to help you…you have been acting so strangely since Goda came…also now Mio…you must need a huge ear. I am here my friend…I am here to listen and catch your tears with pride on my shoulder."

Akihiko finally sat up and looked at Hiroki. The dim light showed that Hiroki too was crying, but a weak smile was there…a deep friendly smile that kept Hiroki close for so many years…

They hugged each other, and Akihiko sighed while hiding his face into Hiroki's shoulder. Hiroki rubbed his back and cooed gently.

Akihiko said, "can this conversation wait…until we are alone in my condo…please…I feel the need to sleep more than discussing my soul right now."

Hiroki nodded and they parted. They both lay down and looked away from each other; while they closed their eyes and imagined their younger lovers smiling at them…they sighed in unison and slowly ebbed into a deeper sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This will be the last Snow Calamities chapter, so the normal third person with limited view is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: I call Miyagi this 'You Miyagi' than other authors call him 'Yoh Miyagi.' I am a little surprised no one picked up the difference...I like this spelling better, since this is in the manga when discussing the anime for the first time in volume ten. Just in case if anyone was wondering where I got the spelling....  
**

Chapter 27: Snow Calamities (part 4)

Goda snarled at his reflection and touched his face. He was lucky that his face did not swell that much, but his face was extremely painful and some discoloration was there…he growled again at his vibrating phone in his pocket.

He looked at the text, this was Neko and it said _slight problem downstairs…you may not want to come down._

Goda knew what was going on without even being told…the players were getting antsy. They wanted to be liberated and get off this silly game.

He went to his suitcase and slammed it shut. _Fine, you men want freedom! Not a cent will go to you…I made that contract and it stands! Two weeks…you cannot even survive a week without your precious slave ukes…poor semes, what will they do if their precious butt fuckers leave? God damn, my face hurts…I should have fought back!_

Goda moaned again, when he tried to smirk. He knew that more punches could come today, so he had to be as ambiguous as possible. Goda closed the suitcase and called Neko.

Neko said, "yes?"

"What is going on?" Goda asked, even though he knew. He just wanted to make sure.

"Well, I am not sure. The couples had their breakfast, and they have all their suitcases down here. They all are silent and waiting for you…please do not come down. I am scared…they could be planning gang war or something." Neko said very quickly.

"Where are you?" Goda said, since he had a fear more for Neko speaking to him than six men attacking him.

Neko sighed and said, "I am at the dance floor, when I came down for my rentals. All six couples and Tsumori are down here talking very secretively. I got scared and hid back here…I wanted to save you, if possible from them. I can call Conto to get the copper, if you prefer than coming down here."

Goda was already walking to the elevator. He opened the door and pressed the ground button. His reply was, "see you in a few minutes." The door closed, and Goda closed his phone.

He stared at the door, while thinking _so they want to play hardball?! Bring it on, gentlemen. I am in no mood to play games with people who keep blaming me for their relationship issues. _He felt his three knives in his hip holster, and he sighed while thinking who could feel the pain first, if he was punched again.

* * *

Miyagi spoke quietly to the other semes about his little spy game last night. He did not mention the third hole thing…he did not understand that, but he spoke about Settori.

Nowaki looked confused, but Akihiko looked concerned. Akihiko said, "this should be handled carefully…."

Miyagi snarled, "he is playing with us, because his relationship died with a famous actor?! That is wrong and bias in so many levels!"

Nowaki sighed and said, "can we at least allow the guy to speak? He is truly a nice guy…I saw a couple he helped with his—"

"You cannot be serious! Goda stole Hiroki from you! He gave him to Akihiko, and Goda is probably smiling all…" Miyagi said, but he snarled towards the elevators.

Both Nowaki and Akihiko turned. Nowaki looked concerned, Akihiko sighed, but Goda came forward with his head held up high.

Miyagi grimace a dark smile and said, "good morning sunshine, what happened to you last night? You look like a gang came and gave you a good lesson, right?"

Goda did not smirk or say anything dark. He just said, "I said a few things and that pissed off a certain person. But I refuse to apologize to this person, since he knows I was correct." His maroon eyes connected with Akihiko, but Akihiko looked away.

Hiroki said, "Miyagi, cool it! Goda looks…" _Extremely pissed! He had no problem with threatening an heir…you are just a teacher! Calm down! Think of Shinobu! _He thought this and looked at the very concerned Shinobu.

Shinobu shivered and wondered, _Goda looks murderous…I never seen him that mad!_

Misaki even shivered and wondered, _what happened to him?! Oh Goda…why did you piss of Usagi…you should have walked away…it is so much safer._

Goda was extremely angry, while Miyagi and he kept staring down each other. His temper was not easy to cool off when it came to a certain point…Miyagi could probably make him reach the boiling point, but right now…Goda was just to the point of punching Miyagi's teeth, but not mad enough to throw a knife…yet.

Miyagi dared to say, "I heard you last night…having fun with an heir?"

Goda gulped back his threats and said, "so, you were at the receptionist's desk peeping on me? I knew someone was there last night."

Miyagi snarled, "I was here first! I needed some time away from Misaki, so I came down for a smoke—"

"You can smoke in your room!" Goda snarled, while his hand tingled…he was slowly reaching that point of no return.

Miyagi said, "I did not want to stay in there anyways."

"Please make some better excuses. You are a Literature teacher, a man buried under millions of quotes, so impress me with excuses worthy of your title." Goda said simply.

Miyagi grimaced and came closer a few feet. Goda was beginning to feel a little more threatened, so his hand lied on his knife holster.

Hiroki and Akihiko looked at each other. Akihiko quickly turned to Goda and said, "Goda, can we talk about this sensibly?"

Goda sighed and gave a second to look into Akihiko's light blue eyes. He said, "Miyagi has something to say, so man will you spill your secrets already. I am pissed, hungry and ready to leave this resort today."

Miyagi snorted and said, "are you upset?! You are the only pulling the strings! You made all of this happen! Why should we play your stupid game, when you have enough mental issues to deal with?! Go back to America and annoy some homos there, creep."

Goda was there…his temper made him growl, "you think I am the cause of all your issues in life, work, sex, and this game? You think that my rules are stopping you from quitting? Quit for all I care…but do not, I repeat DO NOT call me a creep…I am a humble gentleman trying to help some dysfunctional homosexuals. If you refuse my free help, then go out the fucking door and forget the six million! I do not give money to bastard like you, Sensei!"

Miyagi snarled, "do you think rich boys can make us poor slaves play your games for a few pennies?! You make a game sound so simple, but underneath it all…you are trying to mentally, emotionally and physically destroy everything we had in our relationships. For pleasure…and your cameras, so at night you must enjoy watching us complain in our sleep. Correct, Hozumi?"

_That is it! Miyagi will pay for that…_Goda glared very darkly towards Miyagi and grabbed one of his best throwing knives. He leaned his face against it and said, "when did I ever call you slaves? When did I ever say you could not quit? When did I say that this game was meant to destroy the three essential elements that human beings need to live a beneficial life? You Miyagi, I did say there were cameras for Mr. Usami behind you. I asked all of you to surrender your rights temporally for the book, so that bit of information is completely worthless to your argument! I clearly stated in the contract: be warned, if no one is watching you, a camera will be there. Are you that blind?! Of course Akihiko, the watchers or myself cannot be there to watch three different couples…so cameras are just a little present for Mr. Usami's research."

Shinobu paled at the knife…he knew that symbol. The mighty wolf standing in a howling position with water splashing in the background and a hawk flying overhead…this man was not a Goda! Oh no…this man was a Taka! A Taka…_dear god, Miyagi was staring at an aristocrat! Of course, I met a Taka in passing…they were almost considered royalty and very close to beating Hyjins in charity work and monetary power…Goda is a Taka…wow, this just got a lot more dangerous…_ Shinobu tried to get Miyagi's attention by waving his hands and pointing at the crest.

Miyagi was too busy snarling at Goda to realize the crest.

Akihiko saw it, while he gulped. _This proves what Goda said to me that first day…he is a Taka! But which one…he claims to be the second youngest. I cannot remember all seven children! I remember the eldest, only by Haruhiko…_

Hiroki tried trying to coughing to stop the fight. _Miyagi stop it! Goda already threatened that…oh shit!_ His eyes enlarged at the issue at the elevators…both Hyjin brothers came out and stared at the scene.

"Goda?" Settori said, while Goda froze and lost his temper for Miyagi…he had a new one for Settori, while he turned and faced Settori.

Settori glared at the knife and said, "now, can we be civil? We do not need to be that ruthless."

"Well it's about time you show up! Can you calm down your uke, please." Miyagi said with a snicker.

Goda snickered and threw his knife…

Akihiko stiffened, Nowaki gasped, Hiroki slipped off the couch, Misaki paled, and Shinobu got up and shook his fists at Goda.

Miyagi was just missed the blade cutting his right ear off…the knife flew past his face and stabbed the wall behind him. The teacher stood there, but then he laughed. His laugh was somewhat hysterical and joking. He said, "well, you are a better shot than I thought."

Goda narrowed his eyes and slowly came to Miyagi with another knife in his hand. He said, "good shot? Rich boy? Trying to destroy you and two other couples? Maybe I am saving you from hell…or introducing you to it!" He pressed Miyagi to the wall with the knife to his chest, all Miyagi had to do was say anything to piss him off…Goda could see the horror growing on Miyagi's face, while he came close and whispered "I am no one's uke! Settori will never own me…maybe next time, you should be nicer to Shinobu or better yet…dump him and fuck an older woman. Got it?"

Miyagi shivered and said, "you think knives scare me…you missed…"

Goda looked directly into the older man's purple eyes. He said, "I dare you to say that again."

Shinobu rushed forward, but Nowaki grabbed him. Shinobu snarled, "let him GO! I dare you to hurt Miyagi! I will sue you and every member of the Taka family!"

Goda snickered and turned to Shinobu. He said, "shut up child. Do not speak of my family or what you do not know of. Also, I am saving you from a huge mistake…" He placed the knife close to Miyagi's neck and finished, "I would pass Literature if this fucker dies…"

"NO!" Shinobu raged and tried to get out of Nowaki's arms. Nowaki refused to let Shinobu go, while he looked very confused at Goda.

Goda grimaced and came closer to Miyagi. He said, "well, Sensei…speak and be heard…your gang would love to—"

"Goda!" Neko yelled, when everyone turned to him…he held a knife as well and said, "Goda, just leave. I can handle this game. You have caused enough damage; please do not kill Miyagi. He is just a teacher and this kid's beloved. Do you really want to kill him?"

Goda said, "who said I wanted to kill him? If I really wanted him dead…his blood would be spilling and his screams would never leave this resort. A court case, a few tears, a coffin, and then years of anger from Shinobu…no, I am teaching the lesson like Akihiko wanted from me last night." His maroon eyes connected with the author's.

Akihiko softened and said, "I get it, let him go."

Goda tightened the grip on Miyagi, while Miyagi gasped and barely breathed…the blade was very close to his Adam's apple…one false move and Miyagi would never see or touch Shinobu ever again…he gasped for breath, while Goda sneered at him.

"Not so cocky now, are you Sensei? Tell me again…how much you hate me? Tell me how much you would like to see me finish this—"

"GODA! STOP!" Neko said and came closer. He took each step carefully…knowing Goda is not fool and would finish the job…if provoked.

Goda sighed and said quietly so Miyagi would only hear, "I hope you win…so I can prove something to you…that Shinobu would be a perfect new toy for me. I cannot wait for that day…you already took Misaki, why not finish the job? Shinobu is just a whiny college boy…let him go. You want someone who is kinder, slower and…"

Shinobu screamed and tried to break free. Nowaki tightened his grasp on Shinobu and whispered into Shinobu's ear. Shinobu snarled but his anger ebbed down a bit.

Goda finished, "older. Don't you? You are the only seme who wants freedom from his lover, don't you? Then do it, win and pay for a new life away from Shinobu. Prove me that you enjoy being alone…don't you? I have been around M University enough to see your habits, Sensei…save yourself from that little devil…"

Miyagi gulped and said, "screw you, asshole."

Goda smirked and took his other knife from the wall. He released Miyagi and walked away into the snow covered slopes.

Neko looked at Tsumori and slowly lowered his knife. He tried to say something, but Tsumori said "forget it. I am not your type, since you like freaks." Neko opened and closed his mouth; he ran after Goda.

Everyone watched as both men were lifted into the air with ropes…they were gone in a cloud of wind and snow.

Miyagi felt his neck and slipped to the ground shaking. He stared to the ground and said, "he tried to kill me…that bastard tried to kill me! He will not get away with that!"

Settori came to Miyagi and said, "if Goda wanted to kill you, like he said, you would have been dead. Trust me, Goda is no fool…since one of his brothers is in the Mafia."

The silence of no one breathing after that statement was immediate. No one moved or watched Settori and Senmori leave in a car hidden in the snow.

Shinobu leaned against Nowaki, while Nowaki sighed and said, "Miyagi…what did he say to you…."

Miyagi only looked at Shinobu. The college boy just stood there, his gray eyes searching Miyagi's face, and Miyagi's eyes searched his. _Many times I asked Shinobu to find someone else…he kept coming back and begged for more love…like a hungry animal. I gave in many times, since I felt the urge and rush coming back…I love him. I do love him so much it hurts, but society and my job is at stake. I wish there was a better way…can love fill my belly? Can Shinobu's family forgive me for loving him? Also Goda…did he really want to force me away from Shinobu by this game…he wants me to win…to get rid of Shinobu…asshole._

Three limos came into the parking lot, and Miyagi stood and looked at them. He went outdoors; ignoring Shinobu's calls…he needed space and a lot of it right now. He entered a limo and hid his face into his hands.

Misaki rushed into the car, gasping for breath and said "wow…I…do not know what to say to that…Goda is…."

Miyagi moaned and said, "driver, take us home please."

The limo moved forward, while Miyagi looked at Shinobu through the window…the college kid stood there with his eyes huge with fear and desire…Miyagi moaned and ducked down. He did not want to see that boy right now. His life was threatened for a college boy…was Shinobu really worth the risk?

Shinobu sniffed and said, "Nowaki…can we leave now?"

Nowaki looked at Hiroki, while Hiroki slowly stood and looked back. Nowaki said, "yes, let's go. Tsumori, we are going, coming with us?"

Tsumori nodded and said, "whatever you guys are doing…get out of it before someone gets killed."

Nowaki and Shinobu stiffened, but they left together in their limo.

Hiroki came to Akihiko and said, "Goda must be on some strong drugs and lost them! What was he thinking?! He could have…Akihiko?"

Akihiko was not disturbed, but on the other hand…he looked cool and collected. He said, "Goda…what are you doing and why?"

Hiroki said, "he is a freak! Nothing more, nothing less…why do you…please do not tell me you pity him?! He almost killed Miyagi! What are you thinking?!"

Akihiko said, "I am thinking…Goda maybe a threat to some…but to others…he is a gift."

Hiroki moaned and said, "please do not tell me you are infatuated with that…that…Goda!"

Akihiko said nothing and went to their limo. Hiroki followed, while they filed in and the car drove away. His thoughts were clouded, since he actually did hear most of Goda's threats to Miyagi…he only thought, _what will happen next? I used to be a stronger man than this! Not many could shake me this badly….Goda, I do not understand you but I think I know why you did that…not to kill…not to save Shinobu…not even to become the bad guy…_

Hiroki snarled, "I hope we can find a way to throw that guy into jail! Maybe a mental intuition…he needs something than what he has now, right Akihiko?"

Akihiko said nothing, but he just remembered the conversation that they had last night…Goda said many things that made Akihiko weak at the knees, but this bothered him the most. Goda said _fear and blame is so much easier to say than acceptance….Fear…blame…than accepting Goda's offering of help, money and lessons…this game is so much more than what we all think it is…amazing…simply amazing, instead of character sketches of the players…I want a sketch of you, Goda. Who are you? Why are you truly doing this? Is there a missing key to this entire mess that I or anyone has not seen…Goda, what will I do when I see you again? You kisses and body's reaction to mine is still bothering me…I want to speak to you, but also…I want to see you naked. But how…why…can I move on and only love Misaki? You placed a curse on me…I need to be rid of this spell, if I am going to be true with Misaki…I need to get rid of you. So you want a meaningful book? I will give it to you…since now, you gave me a deeper meaning of homosexuality today than anyone else has ever taught me…_

"Akihiko…you are really silent. Are you okay?" Hiroki asked.

Akihiko looked at him and took out a cigarette. He lit it and breathed the drug deeply. He said, "I will speak to you soon about this…but I need to write. I have a book to finish in eight days. This is going to be tough…can you handle a tired man?"

Hiroki smirked and said, "yes, finish the goddamn book so we can be free of him."

Akihiko breathed out and said, "yes…also, I am curious to see who will win…"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for no updates for a while! School has been extremely busy and that stole my creative flow for a few days…but I have been researching on some exciting chapters! This is another story to add for the main story (the regular Romantica, Egoist, Terrorist and XD). This one could be bigger than I originally planned…but we shall see!**

**Anyhow, this is the continuation of Junjou Mistake with the couple of Isaka and Asahina. **

**Be honest, comment and enjoy! I am extremely pleased with every comment and all the fans that have alerted/favorite me. Keep a close watch because I am planning the end as I type. It may not happen for a few more chapters, but it will be soon. I hope the story will continue to shock, inspire and bring more fans! **

**Thank you all (bows to everyone if you could see me) XD**

**P.S. I switched the spelling on Ryuchiro to Ryuichiro…his name is hard to spell….I have seen three different ways to spell it! I will keep the "Rhuichiro" anyways…**

Chapter 28: Soundless Romance

After a long day, Ryuichiro wanted his soft couch and noiseless living room of his condo. He stumbled to his locked door and clicked the password. The latch unlocked as he came in, but his breath catch at the sight before him.

Asahina sat on his beloved couch while his dark brown eyes glared into Ryuichiro's. They glared at each other for minutes while their minds scrambled with the previous days' fights. Ryuichiro knew the fights by heart, but he will never speak about his right hand.

His right hand was in a cast that he cleverly hid from everyone, but Asahina saw it immediately that moment he came to the office. Ryuichiro walked by everyone with a new potted plant and wore a long sleeve coat over his skin colored cast. Asahina said nothing, but after Ryuichiro placed his plant down. The door slammed and Asahina said, "what happened?"

Ryuichiro gulped while his heart raced in his chest. He wanted to tell the entire truth, but he knew that "Sen" was not to be trusted. He simply said, "what are you talking about?"

Asahina slowly came to him and pulled the right sleeve. He breathed deeply for a few minutes…a tense silence filled the large office while both men stood still. Asahina finally said, "what happened" again, but this time was slow and deeper…like when they made love…he was so damn hot and great at finding every soft spot that Ryuichiro had…which now…Asahina was taking the moment to find the soft spots on Ryuichiro's sides with his gentle hands….

Ryuichiro gasped but accepted the touch…they rarely had time to touch since Ryuichiro had so many meetings, editing projects and Asahina too had to make schedules to see Isaka Senior. They rarely saw or touched each other…the hormones and silence made them both wild for the touch—

"Isaka-san, we need your assistance with the latest project." A voice piped from the door.

Both men froze while Ryuichiro said, "I will be there soon." Asahina backed away and sat in a guest's chair while glaring at Ryuichiro hiding his cast again.

"You will tell me all about that cast, Ryuichiro-sama." Asahina said in a passionate snarl.

Ryuichiro snickered and said, "please, you will never find out. You barely have enough time to even…"

He did not have to finish the sentence while Asahina's face softened. They have not been good lovers; they hardly have time to speak to each other or make love. They had not touched each other since…well, almost two years now. Ryuichiro just worked while Asahina did as he was told like a good assistant…they hardly spoke other than work related stuff, but for a few passionate moments of stares…their feelings were brought forth. They were still madly in love with each other, but time and work was their enemy for their precious relationship. They never broke up, but they never dated either…they just had random sex or some talks that were not work related. Nothing too deep or too sexual, and nothing that even resembled homosexual relationship to be feared in the office. Everyone thought they were friends…Ryuichiro cringed every time he heard that statement since…they were not even that close to begin with. They were just what…sex friends? _Whenever you are free, can we have sex? Talk about work all day long, but some random chats later? _

Ryuichiro was daydreaming so badly that he did not even realize Asahina was standing before him. He gasped and slammed the door shut behind him. His breathing rushed while his body and lower parts warmed…Asahina was so close…it made him unstable every time even at the office; Ryuichiro had to fake some distraction to hide his desire to rip the clothes or kiss Asahina like a undomesticated animal.

Asahina saw the changes in Ryuichiro and enclosed his body in an escapeless standoff. He said deeply, "we have not been close like this in a while…Chiro."

Ryuichiro gulped back the urge of sex and the intense urge for a kiss. It was not easy when his lover was inches from his mouth and his body was just as close. Asahina always called him that when they had sex…always, it was sort of a new development from two years ago, but Ryuichiro loved it. He never said so, but Asahina just knew the effects of this nickname on him. Asahina always knew everything…he was just that good at reading his lover, but Ryuichiro could never read Asahina that annoyed him greatly. But he would keep trying to read Asahina any way he could.

Ryuichiro opened and closed his mouth. Words were useless right now…his body reacted faster than his mind when he enclosed Asahina's mouth in his. Asahina shivered but slammed his body against Ryuichiro's. They licked, sucked and moaned deeply…their bodies shivered in the long awaited embrace that both men wanted so deeply. Asahina's hands began to slowly untie Ryuichiro's tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He gulped and gently shoved Asahina away; his trek brought him to his beloved couch and shivered there. His body still yearned for the touch, but he had to be strong…he knew why Asahina was doing this. Asahina wanted answers about his hand, so Asahina would even resort to sex to get answers…he would not stand for it. His heart was still so fragile from the lacking touch and passionate words…he needed space.

Asahina came back to him and sat on the coffee table. His face was gentle and tried to look into Ryuichiro's. Ryuichiro just kept looking away while his mind kept replaying the threats by Sen: _"Call me Sen, for I am neither your friend nor enemy. You will not be harmed, if you cooperate and tell me what I need to know, and then this will be done in a matter of hours." "Sit down, sir. I will ask questions, you will answer, and we will get you out soon as possible. If not, we will sit here for awhile. I have all the time in the world, unlike you…a head editor of Marukawa Publishing Company. You must be worth something if you were to be…killed?" "Yes, you did nothing. But one of your employees did…so as the executive editor, so you must pay the debts of one of your writers." "Yes, can we agree to answer my questions than yours? You are the suspect as I am the man controlling the action. If you dislike the following proceedings then things will get rough." "No, I do not work for Goda. But I am here to inquire about Goda, Hozumi." "Are you trying to figure me out? Well, save your mind power for answers than trying to figure me out. I am too powerful for you to even attempt to put me in jail or in court." "Goda is very good at persuasion. He even made me into a fool many times…" "I was not playing with meaningless threats, Isaka. Either you keep playing nice or you can be sent back to your company in pieces. Pick your poison." "Answer the question, Isaka." "That is none of your concern. But if I were you, answer the question and save your own skin than being a hero. What can being a hero bring you; an early death and a ruined name, which I can promise you. Now, who in their right mind would want that? Do you?" "When I count to one, I expect an answer or your blood will stain my walls. Ten." "Nine…eight…seven…six…"_

"Chiro? You are pale…talk to me." Asahina said so sweetly that voice made Ryuichiro hate himself more.

Ryuichiro remembered more: _"No, I will protect you. You have been very useful to me. Your contract has told me plenty, but the names. Tell me." "Relax, Isaka. The worse is over, but there is more." "I need a name." "He will be safe; you have my word." "Is there a reason you want to protect him? Goda is my issue, and you can be easily removed…if necessary." "You are correct, your lover is close…does he plan a death wish? My men do not take to strangers kindly." "Sorry, but your lover has been captured. He did get close, but he got himself drugged. What will you do now?" "Nice, but what will you do after you find out who I am? I maybe a regular man or something more…my pain or death would bring you into an abyss of peril. My life would end yours in three minutes or less." "Good boy, you will get a nice sum of cash for that. So, would you like my protection if anyone finds out about this little play date?" "How much money would you like for your sources? I plan on keeping the contract, your clothes, the Goda's phone and your bugs from your lover. I am willing to pay any price. Name it." "I will only annoy you for the duration of the Uke Trade-Off. After that, you are useless to me." "You will have a new Goda phone, but you will contact me the moment Goda returns to this country. If not, you will see three choices of punishment. Which one? One is comfortable, two is slow but worse than one, and the third…is unspeakable. Which one?" "Well, none of my victims ever said that…fine. You will be surprised. Asahina will be safe, and we will contact you soon…until then…"_

He shivered when Asahina came close to rub his head and kiss his hair. Asahina came close and said, "you have never avoided me this long before…talk to me…"

Ryuichiro moaned deeply and hid his face into the cushions of the couch. He knew that he was blushing and acting like a love sick puppy. His desire was just beginning, and now with Asahina's so close…he had to stiffen extra hard to protect himself from spilling all the information about Sen out. But Sen never contacted him, he would stare at that phone expecting a call but not once…

He did make some deductions on who this Sen could be: rich, possibly someone close to Goda since he had a few body guards with him…he leaned more on the last choice. Why would Goda have so many body guards…also, one of them was a teenage girl. This Goda guy was weird…

Ryuichiro slowly turned to see Asahina sitting still on the coffee table, but the secretary blinkingly waited for a response from his lover. He turned away again since he was never ready to talk about Sen or his hand.

He remembered asking Sen to protect Asahina…but would he? What would happen to Asahina if he did not satisfy Sen? His imagination showed so many pictures of death for his beloved…he shivered and moaned into the cushions.

This couch had a long history, which is why he kept it and maintained it so well. He had this couch since he was in his early twenties when he was in college. The stupid pink flowers with green vines swarmed the brown velvet fabric, and the fabric faded from all the cleanings. The owners of resorting couches tried to make him sell it, but he refused and kept fixing the fabric. The only reason why he kept it…well, the man sat beside him while he waited for Ryuichiro's answers to his many questions. Asahina and he made love on this couch a few times, but Asahina always slept on this couch when Ryuichiro needed sleep away from him. Ryuichiro could imagine his lover sleeping so smoothly while he came to place a gentle kiss on his brow.

He shivered and covered his body with both his arms. His fear of even looking at Asahina just made him afraid of his temptation of sexual intervention. He knew that it has been a long time since they had sex. But the biggest reason for his fear was not sexual interest, but he really did frightful for his lover's safety. Asahina meant the world to him and if there was one broken bone on Asahina; Ryuichiro would gladly donate his arms for Asahina. He accepted the pain of his broken arm since he knew that Asahina could be safe…that was the problem, a part of him believed Sen and a huge part of him made him apprehensive. _What if_ scenarios popped in his head, the moment he looked into Asahina's eyes. _What if you die because of me? What if I could save you by being cold and unresponsive? What if I die first by this lack of touch from you? I miss you so much Asahina…you have no idea how much I dream of you…how much I love and want to protect you. I need to be this way…please…Kaoru…_

Ryuichiro felt Asahina's body close to his while Asahina's hands gently held his lover close. Asahina sighed into his back and softly laid small butterfly kisses down his neck. He moaned in slight pleasure, but fear was still there keeping his body stiff. Asahina kept soothingly trying to calm down Ryuichiro by his butterfly kisses and his robust touch. Asahina breathed into his ear since he knew exactly what Asahina was saying without a single word uttered; _I love you, my beloved Chiro, so stop hiding your fear from me…let me remind you how much I love you…_

He sat up and said, "Asahina…please…don't…I need you to understand…"

"I do, Chiro….I really do. But please understand how much this hurts me…" Asahina moaned into Ryuichiro's back.

Ryuichiro softened and said, "how am I hurting you?" He knew the answer, but he wanted confirmation that was shown by Asahina lifting his casted arm.

Asahina said, "who did this?"

"I did." Ryuichiro said honestly.

Asahina sighed and leaned forward to look at Ryuichiro. He said, "you were provoked…weren't you?"

Ryuichiro turned to look at him and said, "possibly."

Asahina leaned forward to rub his mouth on Ryuichiro's. Ryuichiro stiffened again, but his body was slowly accepting the deepening kiss. Asahina leaned back while Ryuichiro turned to get on top. Their mouths reconnected as their wild passion slowly took flight once again.

He rubbed Asahina's chest and unbuttoned his shirt. Asahina moaned throatily while Ryuichiro trailed kisses down his chest and sucked on his nipples. His casted arm was firm in the cast, but he still was gentle on leaning his weight on his right arm. Asahina got the hint and helped Ryuichiro by holding him up by Ryuichiro's right shoulder.

Ryuichiro lay down instead to stop Asahina from holding him while his kissing trail came to Asahina's pants. He stared at his lower end while he unzipped the pants. Asahina moaned deeply but did nothing to stop his lover. Asahina too loved this part just as much as Ryuichiro.

He slowly removed the pants enough to see Asahina's little friend which he licked slowly. His mouth kissed, rubbed, and sucked Asahina's penis into making its owner into making pleasurable moans. He rubbed his hips and fully put his mouth on Asahina's cock.

Asahina tensed a little but moaned more; Ryuichiro sucked and stroked Asahina's penis with his tongue and teeth. Ryuichiro started to feel Asahina was getting into the mood…his penis was hardening in his mouth, but this did not force him to be faster. Ryuichiro went slower while Asahina started to breathe a little faster.

Ryuichiro felt his own member hardening while playing with his lover's member. He wanted to make Asahina feel more right now, but his dread still tried to stop him. But something even stronger than fear made him continue, Asahina's presence and desire made him yearn for this. He kept going while Asahina sat up and pulled Ryuichiro into an embrace. Their mouths touched and both wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed deeply and moaned at the rising temperature of their touching.

Asahina twisted Ryuichiro to the bottom while he quickly removed all the clothing obstructions on Ryuichiro. He slowly spread Ryuichiro open while looking into Ryuichiro's face…he wanted to make sure, as usual, that his rushing was not hurting his lover.

Ryuichiro gasped and blushed slightly. He gulped and looked Asahina with his eyes softening. He needed Asahina to continue so badly. His mouth could not declare this, but Asahina got the hint again. Asahina smiled and leaned forward slowly to plunge his member into Ryuichiro. He gasped again with the realization how much it hurts…but also how much he needed this. Asahina stalled above him, but he came close to gently kiss Ryuichiro on the lips. Ryuichiro wrapped his arms around him, and Asahina rubbed his chest slowly.

Ryuichiro moaned and took Asahina's mouth again. They slowly waged a tongue war, but they never try to over dominate the other. Asahina was just rubbing deeply while Ryuichiro sucked and accepted each twist with pleasure.

Asahina rubbed all over Ryuichiro while their mouths were still connected. Their mouths sucked, drove and moaned in pleasure by the tongue dancing. His voice came in deep breaths, "Chiro…Chiro…oh my Chiro…"

Ryuichiro shivered and moaned, "go on…"

Asahina smirked when Ryuichiro looked at him. He leaned on his hands and bucked gently into Ryuichiro's opening. Ryuichiro stiffened again but accepted it slowly. Asahina kept shoving into Ryuichiro while he watched his lover's reactions.

Ryuichiro knew if he made any face of pain; Asahina would stop. His face was twisted with blush and some pain…but he moaned deeply. He was slowly becoming harder and harder.

Asahina moaned and kept the same pace, but his breathing become more passionate with the knowledge of his lover was enjoying the playful banter. His mouth covered Ryuichiro's nipples and teased them to harden one by one.

Ryuichiro moaned loudly and rubbed his hands all over Asahina's back. Asahina came back to his mouth as they sucked and moaned into each other. Asahina's member still hardened more while it crept deeper into Ryuichiro's opening. Ryuichiro leaned forward to fully accept Asahina, so Asahina smirked and kissed Ryuichiro deeper.

They rubbed their bodies and kissed harder. Their arms wrapped around each other while both of their passions were reaching its peak. Asahina moaned throatily again but quickly recaptured Ryuichiro's mouth. Ryuichiro moaned in his mouth, but he tightened his grip on his lover while their bodies pumped harder for the climax. They wanted the moment to last, but Ryuichiro gasped while he came first. Asahina leaned his entire member into Ryuichiro and gasped for breath as he came too.

Both men gasped and sweat onto each other; slowly, Asahina leaned down onto Ryuichiro and laid more butterfly kisses all over Ryuichiro's face. Ryuichiro moaned and turned to look at Asahina.

_Asahina was the most amazing lover…he gets my need and gives it to me the way I like it…oh my…I have missed you so much…my beloved._ Ryuichiro smirked at Asahina and sighed, "Karry, you are such a handful…"

Asahina grimaced but smiled at his new nickname. He breathed, "shall I move you or want to stay here?"

Ryuichiro blushed and said, "I am not wet enough for you to dry me…"

Asahina slightly flushed and captured Ryuichiro's mouth again. They kissed for a few minutes, and Asahina gently removed his mouth to quickly rush to the kitchen.

Ryuichiro slowly sat up when Asahina came back with a plastic bag. He grimaced, but Asahina covered Ryuichiro's casted arm. He snickered, "always taking care of me…Karry."

Asahina kissed Ryuichiro again and said, "of course, my Chiro." He picked up Ryuichiro in a married style embrace and went into the shower. He turned on the hot water and mixed in some cold. They wrapped into a tight embrace as the water poured down their twisted bodies.

* * *

Three hours later, both men were lying in Ryuichiro's bed while their mouths were still connected. _Asahina is so damn passionate…oh me…I may come again if he keeps kissing me like….oh my…_

Asahina's hand gasped Ryuichiro's hardening member and rubbed it. Ryuichiro stiffened and twisted while he gasped. Asahina made him come again while his lover licked Ryuichiro's gift to him.

They panted and sweated even after a shower. Asahina leaned close again and kissed Ryuichiro deeply. Ryuichiro grasped Asahina's neck and moaned again. Asahina moaned too but their mouths reconnected as their tongues continued to dance. After a few more minutes of kissing, they slowly parted and panted while looking into each other's eyes.

Asahina smiled and rubbed Ryuichiro's face while Ryuichiro just laid there enjoying watching sweat go down his lover's face. They said nothing for a few minutes when Ryuichiro rolled his eyes and turned away from Asahina.

Kaoru sighed and said, "I think you are getting better at reading my emotions, Ryuichiro-sama."

Ryuichiro growled, "forget it. You are not going to find out about my…" He held his right hand close as the fear and his imagination saw his lover getting hurt. His heart and soul swore to never allow that to happen. He would rather face a million bullets than ever allow Asahina to get hurt.

Asahina sighed and said, "do you think I enjoy this?!"

Ryuichiro stiffened at both the statement and the overflowing passion from Kaoru's voice. He slowly turned to see Asahina's face; his face was firm but his eyes searched for the answers he desired so badly.

Kaoru gulped and leaned his arm to look straight into Ryuichiro's face. He said, "I need to know."

Ryuichiro snarled, "using sex does not make me change my mind about you." He turned away again, but Asahina climbed over him to look into his eyes again.

"I would never do that…I have wanted to touch you for months, but you were so busy and I could only stand in the background while you work for the company." Asahina said while he stroked Ryuichiro's face again.

Ryuichiro did not have to say _me too_ since his face was flushed and obvious enough to show his wanton. He snarled, "I can take care of myself besides…I could have hit my fist out of frustration from a new author's piece."

Asahina snarled, "liar."

Ryuichiro slapped Asahina's hand away and sat away from him. He glared at the wall and growled, "who are you to say when…when…" Again speechless, he knew the reasons why Asahina was not there during Ryuichiro's attack. One, Asahina and he had their own apartments. Two, Asahina was asked by Isaka Senior to discuss some kind of task for a few days. Three, Asahina did chase after him but was captured, and he was drugged to forget everything. Four, Ryuichiro just did not want to talk about his hand. He had done enough explaining when Aikawa and his father saw the cast. Thankfully, not many other idiots saw the cast, but it was embarrassing enough to have three people aware of his pain.

Asahina sat beside him and sighed. He said, "I know. I know we have not been the best of lovers, but I want to change that."

Ryuichiro stiffened and looked at him. He felt the worst coming, and his heart would drop to his toes if Asahina wanted to break up.

Asahina looked into his eyes and said, "may I move in with you again?"

Ryuichiro gasped and stood quickly. He said, "WHAT?! Move in with me?! Remember that time before when we lived together…I have changed since then…I—no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no…no…Kaoru…" Asahina stood as well, and he took Ryuichiro's hand to leave a small butterfly kiss there.

Asahina squeezed Ryuichiro's hand and said, "I missed living with you."

Ryuichiro gulped soundlessly since he feared Asahina hearing his rapidly beating heart. He said, "you moved out…for space reasons…I know that…I needed space too…since I am head editor and you are just a secretary—"

"But I am more than that…" Asahina said and looked at Ryuichiro. He finished, "I am your lover."

Ryuichiro sighed and said, "we will barely see each other. Hell, I might as well own a hotel room than this condo. I rarely am here enjoying the pleasures of my own bed and kitchen."

"I will be your maid as long as you are by my side, every night." Asahina said deeply.

Ryuichiro snickered at the thought of Asahina in a maid's dress, but he said "seriously, you need your own space too…also you constant mollycoddling will drive me insane."

Asahina smiled and said, "let me get you used to it." He rushed in for a kiss and wrapped Ryuichiro close. Ryuichiro moaned, but he wrapped his arms around Asahina. They kissed deeply when they fell back into bed.

Ryuichiro moaned and accepted the touch with just as much as desire as before. They moaned and rubbed their bodies closely. Asahina gently shoved Ryuichiro deeper into his bed…that could be their bed…

Asahina licked Ryuichiro's collar bone when Ryuichiro imagined them together…like before. Ten years ago, they lived together but not like lovers. Asahina was his sort-of-servant and stayed by his side at Marukawa. They did make love once in Asahina's apartment, but after that…they just stayed in their separate apartments. Ryuichiro gave the excuse that he needed space after some hectic parties, and Asahina accepted some of the excuses…but Asahina was never too far from Ryuichiro…never.

Ryuichiro gasped when Asahina started to thrust his member back into Ryuichiro's opening. He moaned deeply while Asahina kept pushing slowly into his lover. Asahina licked all over while Ryuichiro yelped, "FINE!"

Asahina stiffened and looked up at Ryuichiro. He breathed, "what?"

Ryuichiro blushed fully and said, "fine…whatever…it better be soon and I expect some really good suppers for this! And—"

Asahina jumped him and kissed him even more deeply. Ryuichiro grasped Asahina tighter as their bodies rubbed just as much as their mouths did. They moaned and continued the deep kiss.

Ryuichiro had two thoughts cross his mind before the sexual tension took over his mental processes away: one, this was a huge mistake and Asahina could get hurt from Sen. Two, this was the best idea ever….he could see Asahina more, and more of this...touching, moaning, kissing, and just more of Asahina…

Asahina fully entered Ryuichiro as both men yelped in pain and pleasure. Ryuichiro leaned up and captured Asahina's mouth again. Asahina fell onto Ryuichiro as their mouths licked and rubbed all over.

Ryuichiro was not going to let Asahina sleep tonight…he needed a lot touching and kissing before the night was through.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I blame American's Best Dance Crew for this…but I love the dance moves on that show! I wanted to develop Mio Allens more in this chapter, so he has a chapter to himself. But there is more to him than what can be seen…beware!**

**Hahahhahahahaha, just kidding! Enjoy! **

Chapter 29: Dancing Roads

Mio had a plan but seeing the competition made him feel the sweat go down his neck. He was only in Turo High School for two days, and he was already asked to do some embarrassing things for his new friends. Sure, toilet paper over the headmaster's car would be fun and normal, or even writing down names rhyming with the teachers' last names; he did some of these dares with his friends back in America. He just enjoyed the thrill of danger at times…but this time, he swallowed a huge pill of danger by this. He was going to dance in front of all the students in the courtyard with five other people. The only thing that separated the dance crew and the other students was the exit door. His eyes peered at the crowd, which made his heart seep down even lower into his toes. The entire school and some teachers stood nearly twenty feet from the doors. Some students kept trying to look inside the doors, which one member covered with cloth to hide the dance crew. Mio moaned and sunk to the floor; his stomach was not too happy with the audience that he had to perform before.

"Mio, you better be ready for this! Ryhiro told me you were good." His dance crew leader, aka Bitchy Lynn, snarled for the fifteenth time. She was one reason why he was glad to be homosexual; women are just a big headache after another.

Ryhiro ensured her body in his embrace and said, "relax, we will be the best. My little shikan." He kissed her cheek while she spun to hug and kiss him.

Mio looked up at Ryhiro. He moaned under his breath again and thought, _hot damn! Why are the best looking Japanese men always taken…_He admitted this the moment he saw Ryhiro at M University. Ryhiro was tall, lean and very muscular in the best spots. His black hair was styled perfectly to show his soft Asian face and his almond eyes were entrancing. His body was layered in the dance crew's crest, which was a boy and girl saluting with tie die background behind them, as the loose clothes made his perfect body even more entrancing.

Ryhiro licked Lynn's mouth for one more kiss, but she snarled, "Cassiro! Get your ass out of the bathroom!"

Mio snickered with sarcasm since he felt sick too by hearing Cassiro's purging in the boys' bathroom. _I was told by Ryhiro that Cassiro does this all the time before the dancing gig, but I wonder if two days of training is enough…Cassiro is good, but is he good enough for this? _

The other girls had different reactions to Cassiro's loud purging: Biula kept a trash close just in case of her own purging session, but Yessuri laughed and counted the seconds until another person got sick. So far, Yessuri got one-hundred-sixty seconds.

Mio took a deep breath and stood. Ryhiro came to him and said, "you cool, right?"

He smiled at Ryhiro and said, "I can handle this. No sweat." His voice was shaky, but he felt his face was calm enough to get Ryhiro away from him.

Ryhiro grimaced and kept his body in front of Lynn. Lynn was busy by yelling at Yessuri's counting while she snarled at Biula too for looking too pale. He said, "this is not as a big of a deal as Lynn makes it. We always dance once in a while for the crowd, and she wants to impress some dance producer in the crowd. Be confident and be sure to relax, okay?"

Mio paled more with this piece of news. _A dance producer included in the crowd of hundreds of students and teachers to make fun of me…joy, I hope I do not fall on my face!_

Ryhiro snickered and said, "at least you are not throwing up like Cassiro. Geez, he needs to take it easy on himself. He always overstresses over the littlest things."

Mio sighed and said, "so, you and Cassiro are best pals for a long time, correct?"

Ryhiro smiled and said, "yeah, since we were kids. We live feet from each other, so do you want to hang out sometime? My stepdad is cool with friends over to play on my new TV and games. I got the new monster bashing game."

Mio instantly cheered up and nodded. He said, "the game with the zombie rodents, right?"

Ryhiro snickered again and nodded. He said, "I love those stupid rats. No matter how much you kill them, the rats come back. Rat attack!" He moaned the _rat attack_, and Mio copied him. Both boys snickered when Cassiro finally emerged from the bathroom.

Cassiro was medium height and looked basically normal. His brownish black hair was swiftly cut on his head and fell down to his shoulders. His eyes were dark blue and half closed from the dizziness of finally ending his purging session. His hands held his stomach, and he said "can we cancel today? I really cannot handle my stomach today."

Lynn shook with fury and screamed. Ryhiro took Mio and Cassiro back to the boys' bathroom before Lynn exploded her fit onto them. She never got too physical, but she did made a headache inducing scream as one of her fits.

Ryhiro locked the bathroom door while Mio checked on Cassiro. Cassiro did look very pale and ready to drop to the floor like a corpse. Mio said, "maybe we should stop this? Cassiro looks horrible."

Cassiro moaned and looked up to the lights. He said, "why was I cursed to be good at dancing?"

Ryhiro snickered and said, "Cassiro, do you need some incentive?"

Cassiro blushed and looked away from Ryhiro. He spun away and said, "no…well…what do you mean?"

Ryhiro slowly came to Cassiro and whispered, "you are so slow…common. Dance with me and show me your moves again…and this time…be more powerful than before…"

Cassiro gulped and shivered. Ryhiro was close but could not see Cassiro's face.

Mio stood there in amazement. _Cassiro and Ryhiro were they a…secret pair? They were acting like it right now…but they just knew each other well…but Cassiro…he is super red and trying not to show his emotions to his friend…or was this one-sided?_

Cassiro shook his head and said in a shaky voice, "no, you will not get me by flattery this time! I hate your girlfriend and her stupid dance offs! I liked you better without her in the picture."

Ryhiro stopped breathing and slowly said, "you…never said anything about Lynn before…why now? How long have you hated her?"

Cassiro turned redder and said, "a while…" He fumbled with his hands on his shirt and tried to not look at Ryhiro.

Mio turned away and slowly saw something Ryhiro did not. _Cassiro loved Ryhiro. End of quote and that is why all the redness was on Cassiro's face. But why did Cassiro say nothing? Cassiro obviously had Ryhiro in a better position than Lynn; for example, in one practice Cassiro landed hard on the floor. Ryhiro rushed to him and checked on him. Luckily, Cassiro was fine but flushed from the concerned look Ryhiro gave him…only two days in their presences and I know Cassiro's problem. Cassiro was scared to tell the truth. Ryhiro was obviously stupid to see his friend's feelings for him and they just keep living as they are…be bold, Cassiro! Tell him the truth!_

Mio turned to see Ryhiro finally captured a glimpse of Cassiro's face. Ryhiro stiffened and said, "why are you so red?"

Cassiro shrieked and ran into a stall to lock himself in it.

Ryhiro grimaced and turned to Mio trying to hide a snicker. He said, "did I miss something?"

Mio laughed and laughed until he held his stomach. He fell to the ground and laughed harder.

Ryhiro opened his mouth, but his girlfriend screamed again. All three boys held their ears, and Ryhiro said "we better go and get this done. Sooner the better, also Cassiro…I am breaking up with Lynn very soon. Just so you know." He walked out and calmed Lynn down again.

Cassiro appeared, even redder, staring at Mio with a firm face. He said, "if you even dare…" He clenched his fists and posed for battle.

Mio stopped laughing and stood. He said, "I was laughing at Ryhiro's stupidity, not you. I am gay too."

Cassiro lost some color and said, "really? I thought…well, I am not crazy for falling for…" He turned instantly red and spun away breathing fast.

Mio came beside him and said, "you do not get sick because of dancing or Lynn…it's all because you want to impress Ryhiro, right?"

Cassiro turned redder and said, "no…no…no way…we have been…yes! DAMN ME!"

Mio covered his mouth when Ryhiro came back looking scared for Cassiro. Mio cleared his throat and said, "we will be ready in a few minutes, please calm the girls. We will see you all soon."

Ryhiro stared at his friend who was both red and tried to look away, but Ryhiro nodded and left.

Mio let Cassiro go and said, "you have to tell him."

Cassiro sighed and whispered, "what is the point…he would never love me…he is a heterosexual."

"Did you ever ask him about his feelings towards you?" Mio asked and faced Cassiro.

Cassiro's face slowly turned back to its milky white complexion while saying "I…am so scared to…what if he says we are…if I am a freak! I love him! I love him so much…it hurts to watch him with that hag…I want him to kiss and love only me…but…but…"

"Well, this is getting you nowhere and making you sick all the time. Let me do it for you." Mio said and walked out.

BAM! Cassiro shoved Mio to the ground while their dance crew stared at them. Mio tried to scramble away, but Cassiro covered his mouth before Mio said anything.

Cassiro hissed and tried to keep Mio quiet. Mio gasped and said, "Ryhiro, Cassiro is—" Cassiro slapped his hand over Mio's mouth and hissed again while turning purple.

Ryhiro blinked and giggled, "what…is…going on?"

Cassiro gulped and said, "nothing! Absolutely nothing! Right Mio?" He released Mio, but Mio said, "Cassiro is—"

"ACK!" Cassiro covered Mio's mouth again and finished for him, "I am ready to dance now! Yes, shall we?"

Yessuri laughed so hard that her multi-colored buns shook, Biula blinked her fake lashes, Lynn crossed her arms across her small breast, and Ryhiro kept looking from Yessuri to Cassiro.

Ryhiro sighed and said, "Cassiro, let the man talk! He obviously has something dire to say."

Cassiro gulped and said, "he is going to tell you a joke…okay…just a stupid joke…" He scrambled away and covered his ears. His body curled into a defensive position and waited for the blow.

Mio gasped and looked at Cassiro first. He smiled and thought, _awww, how cute! He really thought I was going to say it after all of that! I was going to allude to it but not actually say it. That is Cassiro's problem, not mine. I hope he get some bravery soon before it's too late. _He said, "Cassiro is ready to dance, but he wants to be in the center…if he can?" His eyes only looked at Ryhiro, trying to get a response, hoping that sparked some ideas into his head.

Ryhiro said, "why?"

Yessuri burst into laughter and fell to the floor. Biula looked at her and said, "_did_ I miss something?"

Mio sighed and said, "are you really that slow?!"

Ryhiro blinked and said, "I am confused by your request since Lynn needs to be in the middle."

Cassiro moaned and looked at Mio. He said, "I do not want to be in the….ACK!" He hid his face and kept playing with his shirt.

Mio sighed and knew Cassiro got the hint. _Ryhiro is an idiot, so this might take a while_…

Lynn stomped her feet, and everyone slowly paid attention to her. She said, "enough stalling. Are you ready Kigu Shikan? Are you ready to dance both with the elegance of ballet and free style?!"

Everyone hooted and said, "ready for duty, madam!"

Lynn proudly declared, "then let us face the fire of battle with style!"

Everyone stood and went in order of proceedings. Cassiro was before Mio while he turned back to whisper, "why?"

Mio snickered and whispered, "I will not say it, but I will keep hinting about it." He winked and Cassiro turned away pink in the cheeks.

Lynn took two deep breaths and opened the doors. The noise from the crowd silenced when Lynn and the other girls raced out. They swayed their bodies while Lynn stayed in the middle and blew a kiss to the crowd.

Ryhiro followed and came to her. They embraced each other and danced a sexy tango. She clung to him while he spun her and lifted her into the air.

Cassiro snarled but came to the dance floor. He back flipped into the group and spun with Biula. They spun and came closer to Lynn and Ryhiro. The boys switched partners and showed the women off by lifting them into the air. Both girls posed and blew kisses to the crowd.

Mio almost ran to Yessuri, but he stalled at one unwanted guest in the crowd. Settori stood among the crowd in a doctor's coat and kept his hat tilted to show his face only to Mio.

He snarled and hid in the shadow of the exit door. Settori was not a good sign at the school, but Goda…could he be close?! Mio felt his heart and shocked by the rush of his blood. _Sure, it maybe only two days since I seen Goda but still…that fist meeting was so cool! I may like looking at Ryhiro, but I never stopped dreaming about Goda. Oh God, would I see if I follow Settori? I want to see him so badly…_

Settori pointed his head to the gate while he slowly disappeared. Mio watched his crew while Yessuri kept dancing without him.

_Sorry guys, I have to go…I need answers and this guy is going to give them to me! I will not be some weak kid this time! No sir, I will show him some of my dance moves of defense. As long as his ape of a twin is not around…_Mio took a deep breath and ran away from the dance crew. He could hear Lynn and Ryhiro screaming his name. His only goal was to see Goda again…no matter what he had to do even if it meant to be captured again…

He came to the gate where Settori sat on a motorcycle. Settori said, "common kid, obviously we can help each other to find and get answers from Goda. If you help me then I will get you whatever you want, name it."

Mio said, "I want answers, and you better be in a tattling mood, pal." He curled his fists and stared at Settori.

Settori snickered and took out another helmet. He said, "get on."

Mio stiffened and heard many voices of saying _no, yes, and what are you thinking_ all at once. He gulped and came forward to take the helmet.

"MIO!" Goda yelled when he slammed his brakes towards the sidewalk a few meters away from them.

Mio gasped and stared at Goda scrambling to get out of his car. He stiffened while Settori came to him to put on the helmet and force him on the bike. Settori drove away while Goda ran after him and yelled Mio's name.

He looked back while Goda kept chasing them, but Goda slowly fell back. Goda ran back to his car to chase them.

Settori drove like a pro in and through the after-school traffic; soon Goda's car was out of sight.

Mio felt some fear coming while he clung onto Settori. He had a feeling this was a mistake, but he will not be a damsel this time! He was going to get what he wants, and then he was going to have a long chat with Goda as well.

Settori drove with ease even though a red light; Mio tightened his grip and sighed when they passed the two vans coming towards them.

_Idiot, stupid, stupid, STUPID! I was mere inches from the man I wanted to see for days…but I had to be an idiot…Goda, I will see you soon. I promise, Genmate. _He thought this, but he looked into the mirror to see a black car in hot pursuit of the motorcycle.

Settori took a hard right into a long alley and down a hill into another intersection where they just barely passed five cars. Mio was amazed and scared for his life; Settori was cool and drove onto the high way.

Mio snickered and thought _this is fun! I need to get a bike when I get older…maybe it's a guy magnet thing…does Japanese men like bikes? Goda did date Settori…no wonder, Settori is sort of cool._

Settori kept his course when Mio saw the same black car as before after them. His bike raced forward and zigzagged into passing each car on the road. Honks and insults followed in their wake, but the black car took careful precision to follow. The black car caught up again…

Mio blinked and wondered, _who is this, and why are they after us? _

The black car slowly caught up to the motorcycle and the passenger window rolled down. A man with thick brown hair and eyes looked at Settori. His almond shaped glasses did not hide the fact this man was not happy or in any mood to play games. He said, "pull over."

Mio stiffened slightly because this man…sort of looked like Akihiko, just barely by the same expression and nose, but very slim resemblance. Did Akihiko have another brother?

Settori slammed to the right into an exit away from the man, but Mio watched the car follow with much more force.

Mio tightened his grip knowing a motorcycle had no chance against a black Lincoln. His teeth clenched for the crash, but Settori kept using the cars and other distractions put distance between the car and them.

He watched the distance come more and more; his grip lessened slightly. Mio watched in front of him and gasped out loud.

The helicopter came from nowhere and lowered to show the passengers. Goda and ninja-clad Conto came closer to Mio. Goda was tied to the seats and leaned closer to Mio.

"Mio! Take my hand! Please do not trust Settori! Mio!" Goda yelled while Mio almost changed his mind to take Goda's offer, but Settori slammed to the left back onto the highway. The helicopter had to fly higher and followed them.

Mio looked behind him and started to fear more of this ride. Settori was a manic on this thing and Goda was right there…Mio wanted Goda more than this death induced ride. He watched the helicopter fly towards them again.

Settori kept his zigzag fashion while the helicopter had a hard time getting closer, but Mio turned back to the rear view mirror. He shrieked as the black Lincoln came back with a twin…both cars raced forward and sandwiched Settori.

Mio gulped and watched the cars getting closer. Settori forced the bike faster, but the Lincolns matched the speed. Mio saw the left Lincoln getting closer when the door opened to that same brown haired man that threatened Settori earlier.

The man got close enough to grasp Mio, and Mio was winded when the man grabbed and shoved Mio into his car. Mio was slammed onto the seat beside him while the man said, "get us out of here, now!"

The driver spun the car and drove the other direction. The man sighed and snarled, "so, you are that demon's spawn? I thought Akihiko was enough of an issue…now another heir."

Mio gasped, "who…are…you?" He fixed his shirt and looked at the man fixing his suit.

"I am your older brother, Haruhiko Usami. But I would not get too comfortable with Akihiko; he always pushes anything uncomfortable and unnecessary away from himself as soon as possible." Haruhiko said as cold and stiff as possible.

Mio sighed, but he had no choice. His head turned to see Settori was busy escaping the helicopter and the police. He turned back to Haruhiko and said, "I was expecting Akihiko to be rid of me by now…I never unpacked."

Haruhiko slightly turned to him and said, "what was your mother's excuse to drop you off in this country? Besides, why now tell our father about your existence? This feels just like her…previous issues…" He snarled the last part and looked out the window.

Mio sighed and said, "I…well, who cares! I am going back to America in a few days…why get attached or tell anyone about my problems?"

Haruhiko said, "just talk. I am here and listening, so why? You must know."

Mio sighed and said, "I almost committed suicide."

Haruhiko actually gasped and said on a concerned tone, "why?!"

Mio sniffed and kept his eyes towards the road. His eyes misted slightly at saying, "my lover died…while we were being 'trained' to become heterosexual."

Haruhiko said nothing for a long time before saying, "so…this is why you are here?"

Mio sobbed, "possibly, but like you said…my mother has her faults too…"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Meeting Brothers and Father

Mio came to a huge mansion in a clove of trees and bushes. He felt the urge to run since this could be his life…money, huge houses, angry people, stress, and his mother…and her faults. He sighed when the second Lincoln came beside Haruhiko's, and that man that his mother called Toyo came out. His real name, which Mio knew from the birth certificate, was Fuyuhiko Usami.

The man was strict and angry in the eyes; his face was calm and collected. This made Mio even more fearful, but he wiped his face before he came out of the car to see his real father.

Fuyuhiko smiled and said, "Mio chan, you must not jump onto bikes with strangers, especially like American-Japanese actors like Settori Hyjin—"

Haruhiko slammed the door and came to the small reunion of new son and father. They all stood in silence when Mio said, "I chose to ride with him for fun, so chill father."

Fuyuhiko's cool demeanor slowly died, and he turned icy. He said, "so, you think that I was chasing you for fun? I know your mother; she did this to me while we were married. She was a con artist with a pretty pair of lips and quick hands…you are nothing like her. You are more like your older brother, Akihiko. You two are almost identical…it sickens me."

Mio expected this reaction ever since he heard about his real father and said "I do not care what you think of me, but my birth right is still up in the air until I turn eighteen. If you piss me off, I could say yes and tell the world my little story."

Fuyuhiko stiffened and said, "you would not dare…"

Mio smiled and said, "maybe I will or not, but I have three years to decided either way."

Fuyuhiko said, "you just turned fifteen."

Mio nodded and said, "I do not want any presents or thanks; but I do require some answers to my questions if you please."

Fuyuhiko snarled and crossed his arms. He said, "you have been in this country for three days and expect the residences to flip for you. Please, you have no idea who you are messing with."

Mio snickered and said, "I know who exactly who you are, father. I have done some research on you."

Haruhiko blinked and watched while his father stiffened more. Both men waited while Mio took the moment to breathe and look over his father.

Fuyuhiko had black hair with not a single white hair, yet. His face was lightly winkled, but his face was strict with business flare. His eyes were dark and cold; but the same glare was occupied by all the Usamis…their trademark apparently since even Mio could glare at enemies the same way like his family could. Fuyuhiko wore a black suit, white undershirt, black tie and stood in a perfect fashion. He was so clean that not even a speck of dirt would dare to touch him…

Mio finally said, "you are a business man of many trades; you own several businesses but your main business is loans. Your banking services are very limited to family extensions since you wish to keep the Usami name as high rank as possible. Your private business is mostly keeping the stock markets in your favor by keeping the Usamis' Stocks, the second best grossing stock market, in the second world countries."

Fuyuhiko made a slight change in his strict face, which were his eyes twitched. Mio saw it and smirked to finish up, "Haruhiko is your understudy for most of your business, but he also has his own business of being an architect. He builds higher end enjoyment for the general public, but the family name is plastered on every building somewhere."

Haruhiko said, "where did you get this information?"

Mio looked at him and said, "why does that matter to you?"

"Your mother would not know Haruhiko's recent developments of becoming an architect, and your little source must be someone in the family. Who is it?" Fuyuhiko said while he smiled and calmed quickly.

_So that this is his game…cute, so this is the man I got it from? Mom hated when I could read her better than she could read herself. Fine, two can play hard ball. _Mio said, "yes, a family member did help me to find out that I was a Usami which you know the name. But also no source could tell me all of that because the internet is just as useful to find this sort of information."

Fuyuhiko said, "Mizuki is just one cousin, so there has to be more sources on your side."

"Feel threatened, father?" Mio said with a devilish smile.

Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko stalled their breathing.

Mio knew why since he was giving them a taste of their medicine back; he was good at pointing out the bad and good in people. He just could see the beginning, middle and end of any fight by a few hints. His intelligence was tested a few times, and this has proven that he smart enough to go to any college he wanted. But love…

He sighed while a slight image of his deceased lover passed his eyes. _Adam…_his lover was only dead for six months now, but the pain was still fresh. He just could not find a reason or method to move on from his lover. His pain remained while he lived life with a smile in front of people; but when he was alone, and then his mood was usually grim and tried to ignore most people. This is why Akihiko, Hiroki and he rarely talked. They just looked at each other, ate their meals, and then they parted for bed. They never spoke about the onsen or why Mio was there. Akihiko just stared at Mio…while Mio sighed and looked away from his older brother's staring.

"There you are you bastard child! I am going to show you pain beyond all belief!" Hiroki snarled when the red sport car stopped at the drive while he stormed to Mio.

Mio blinked quickly and said, "well, we are talking now?"

Hiroki snarled and slapped Mio's head. He said, "you think this is funny?! We almost—"

Haruhiko snarled, "excuse me, but are you trying to make me angry?" His tone was level, but his face was not level since his face was strict at Hiroki.

Mio rubbed his head and watched Haruhiko protecting him…_interesting, but he sounded like he hated me…why the change of heart? Is it because if my reason for coming here to this country…possibly, but that cannot be the entire reason for…Akihiko._

Akihiko came out of the car and said, "Haruhiko, can you release Hiroki? He needs that arm to throw chalk at his students."

Hiroki stalled by Haruhiko's face, and he said "the kid was late…I was worried…."

Mio softened and smiled gently at Hiroki. _He was worried! Aww, I am touched! Not many men like me that quickly…thanks Hiroki. _He came close to Haruhiko and touched his arm holding Hiroki's arm. Mio said, "let peace be thy reasons to live since I come to you for brotherly love and security, my young one."

Both Haruhiko and Hiroki stared at Mio, and they both said "who said that?"

Mio snickered and said, "I made it up! Please let Hiroki go, brother."

Haruhiko looked at Mio and did as told. His eyes looked at Mio's hand and took it to look more closely. He said, "you hands look so feminine…unlike Akihiko's. Interesting." He released Mio's hand and went inside the mansion.

Mio stared after his brother and wondered more about him. He sighed and looked at his father. His smirk tried to imitate his earlier threat, which his father snarled and went into the mansion as well.

Akihiko said, "do not enter that house if you wish to keep living with me, fool." He turned back to his car and entered it.

Mio said, "are you hurt, Hiroki?"

Hiroki snarled, "Professor Kamijo, and no. I am fine." He was slightly shaking and rubbing his hand where Haruhiko held onto him.

Mio smiled and rubbed Hiroki's hand. He said, "sorry."

Hiroki slightly smiled and patted Mio's head. He said, "next time, call us if you are coming here."

Mio sighed and said, "this was not planned."

Hiroki sighed and said, "tell me about it! The past week has not been planned at all! But, where is your phone?"

Mio opened and closed his mouth. He knew telling Hiroki about the Settori's rides was a bad idea, so he said "lost it."

Hiroki titled Mio's face to him and said, "you were crying again…what did Haruhiko say to you?"

Mio sighed and said, "nothing new…" _I spilled my soul more than my brother asking too much…weird, Haruhiko is so easy to talk to, but why does Haruhiko and Akihiko not talk to each other? I thought brothers would be close…but that is my experience with my friends and their families…I wonder why though._

Hiroki sighed and let go of Mio. He said, "we better leave. Where do you want to eat tonight?"

Mio groaned and said, "do both of you really do not know how to cook?!"

Hiroki stiffened and said, "if you must know…" He sighed and finished, "no, I can cook rice but other than that…" He blushed and stormed to the car.

Mio followed when Hiroki let him into the back seat, and Hiroki fixed the seat to sit into the car. Akihiko started the car and drove away.

He moaned, "take me to a grocery store. I will cook supper tonight."

Hiroki turned to him while Akihiko looked in the rear view mirror. Both men said, "can you cook or you just saying so?"

Mio snickered and said, "you will just have to wait and see."

* * *

Mio would purposely turn away every few minutes to laugh, and then he would turn back to cooking and looking at the expecting men for his meal.

Akihiko smoked slowly while his eyes barely blinked. His huge bear lay by his feet while he sat at the table with all the dinner wear out for the meal.

Hiroki was sitting beside Akihiko, but his path was directly pointed to the fire extinguisher. His eyes kept just a close watch as Akihiko, but also Hiroki looked worried.

Mio rolled his eyes and cooked. He was making his simple dinner at first, but he wanted to show his cooking skills later on with complicated meals. His idea was ranch hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, peas, and some butterscotch pudding. He finished the pudding and peas earlier while the hamburgers fizzed in the pan. His macaroni was done, so he went to the sink and carefully with the lid dumped the water. He came back to mix the cheese mix, put in some real cheese, and crumbled some crackers into the mix. He watched the burgers while he hummed.

He was humming his mother's lullaby that she sang when he was young. His eyes drifted to Akihiko, as he expected, Akihiko stiffened and looked downcast. So Akihiko was sung the same song, Mio was not that surprised but the words must be different for both sons…

Mio sighed and stopped humming. The song made him miss his mother, so he watched the hamburgers. He tested them to make sure they are fully cooked, and he set the burgers onto a plate beside the frying pan. He took out five patties and slowly brought over the food onto proper mats. He wiped his hands and said, "thank you for being patient and dig in."

Akihiko and Hiroki stared at each other. Mio sighed and sat down; he took his helpings and took out his chop sticks. His hands slowly dressed his hamburger with lettuce, mustard, ketchup, two pickles, and placed the top bun back on. He took a bite and sighed happily since his cooking was even better than his mother's at times.

Hiroki gulped and moaned at his growling stomach. He reached for his chop sticks and took some helpings for himself. He dressed his hamburger with lettuce, some ketchup and took a bite. His gulp was evident but his smirk was given to Mio. He continued to eat and said in a mouth full, "thanks…for the…meal.."

Akihiko put out his cigarette and took his chop sticks to taste some of the mac'n'cheese. He gulped it and said, "interesting…Misaki never made this before."

Hiroki hissed, but Mio asked "who is he?"

Akihiko looked at Hiroki then back to Mio to say, "he is my lover."

Mio grimaced and looked at Hiroki moan. He said, "why is Hiroki here is when Misaki is your lover?"

Hiroki lipped, "don't you dare!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes and said, "it's complicated, kid."

Mio snarled, "I am fifteen! So, being called kid is so unnecessary. Also, I heard you two talking about the onsen, about a game, Goda going nuts and some book."

Akihiko stopped making his hamburger and said, "why were you listening to our conversation?"

Mio said, "why not? You two were snarling loud enough for the neighbors to hear you."

Akihiko stood with his hamburger in his hand and said, "watch your feet, kid. I am in no mood for this crap. I could find a way to send you back home in three hours or less."

Mio slammed his fist onto the table and stood. He said, "I am sick of your crap! I did nothing to get placed here! My mother asked you, remember?! If I had it my way…I would be in foster care! Fine, you heard me! I rather be with strangers than my own family! At least…they would not ask…"

He gulped back the tears, but they came anyways. He sniffed and said, "you will never understand me! Just get rid of me and do it soon! I hate this place and all the fucking silence! I miss my mother! I miss America! I miss Adam!" He stiffened and slammed his mouth after saying his deceased lover's name. His body shivered and his stomach clenched. He gulped and lowered his hand. His eyes sought out Akihiko, which Akihiko looked a tad bit different…concern or curiosity was on his face now.

Akihiko said, "who is Adam?"

Mio tried to hide his emotions, but he sobbed "none of your damn business!" He ran away from the table and into his room. He slammed the door and landed onto the soft sheets. His sobbing did not stop for a few minutes while silence filled the condo once again.

He curled into a ball and tried to stop the hurt by trying the therapist's ideas of visualization of happier moments without Adam in them…but it never worked. Adam was a huge part of Mio's life, so Adam always reappeared with his bright face and gentle kiss…

"Mio," Akihiko said from the door and continued, "why are your boxes still packed?"

Mio did not face his brother but said, "I know you hate me, so get rid of me. I have been looking for a foster family to take me…I can be out of your hair in a few weeks, so I will tell Mom and—"

"No," Akihiko snarled.

Mio stiffened and said, "sorry Mom called you…she was…distraught. She was…never mind…just give me a few more days and…" He stiffened more when Akihiko sat on the bed beside Mio.

Akihiko said, "you were singing our mother's song…can you sing the lyrics aloud…"

Mio turned, and he saw Akihiko looking pensive but some concern was there too. He said, "I do not feel like singing right now…maybe later…but I will—"

"I said no, Mio. You will remain here." Akihiko said with a slight snarl in his tone.

Mio turned away and said, "why?"

Akihiko stood and said, "I want to hear that song and…your cooking is not half bad. You could stay and cook for us for a bit."

Mio sighed and said, "I am your butler now…thanks bro."

Akihiko snickered and said, "we could go out for meal again like we have been for the past—"

"NO! No more grease and…you jerk!" Mio said quickly and turned to Akihiko. He groaned and lay down again.

Akihiko said, "Mio…"

Mio looked up and watched Akihiko try to formulate some ideas to say. He said, "forget Akihiko, we can talk later…I really want some time alone. Go write, I will be fine later. Okay?"

Akihiko blinked quickly but smiled. He said, "you are just like Mom…I will be writing for a bit, but Hiroki would like to talk to you about this."

"Tell him to leave me alone. I need space…" Mio said and turned away.

Akihiko slowly closed the door and said, "well, good thing you came…we might have gained weight by all those family restaurants…"

Mio snarled and threw his pillow at Akihiko. He said, "maybe you should learn to cook! So when your lover leaves, you can cook a darn meal!"

Akihiko stiffened at that remark and closed the door fully. He walked away and another door slammed.

Mio sighed and heard a low noise of tapping keys on a computer. Also he heard Hiroki downstairs playing with his computer as well, and he sat up rubbing his face.

He expected Akihiko researching on ways to get rid of him…but Akihiko wants to hear the lullaby?! Also for Mio to cook! This…was weird, but Mio slowly snuck back into his pillows. After he came to his boxes, he started to unpack and place things into better order.

The room originally belonged to the algae, but Mio placed the algae downstairs in the entrance. He found boxes to place his clothes into while he took out his laptop and spare phone to place both onto his bed. He took out one box labeled "pain."

He gulped and opened it; inside was mementos of Adam, which was silly items like leaves, rubber balls and pictures…Mio took the bottom picture and looked at it. This picture was taken when they first met…at the park while both of them hardly believe in homosexual love could happen to them…

His tears came back when he looked at the picture…remembering that day so well…

Adam was sitting by an oak tree reading a book with so much attention, but he suddenly looked up when Mio took the picture. His brown hair was layered to his shoulders and his brown eyes shined like the sun at the new face. His face was soft and oval with a light sparkle of freckles on his cheeks. They stared at each other and smiled. Mio came over to apologize for the picture, but Adam just smiled and asked for his name. Mio told him and sat down beside him. Adam told him more about himself, and they talked for hours…after that, they kept coming back to the tree…soon after that, they were dating and kissing under that tree….later on, Adam told him that he was going to Arizona for training camp to become "a better man."

Mio could still heard Adam's voice; he was shaking with both anger and deep rooted sadness…Adam said, "I love you Mio…this training camp changes nothing…I wish…my parents could accept us! I hate that…for a year…I cannot see you…"

He came to Adam, and they kissed deeply. Their embrace was deeply felt and somber as both teens sobbed in each other's arms. Mio sobbed, "I am going away too…to Montana for training too…"

Adam rubbed his hair and said, "promise me…do not forget me and…call me as soon as you can…please…I love you so much…"

Mio snuggled against Adam and said, "of course…I will always wait for you…Adam, listen to me…our parents may rule us right now…but soon as we graduate, we can always be together…promise me you will run with me…even to Japan…"

Adam took his face and kissed him again. He said, "I am not sure I can promise that…"

Mio stiffened and said, "why not?! You want to see Japan…don't you?"

Adam smiled weakly and said, "no…I want to see Japan but…you could fall for another guy in—"

"NEVER!" Mio yelled and hid his face in Adam's shoulder. He sobbed, "I love you so much…no one could ever take your place…never ever…"

Adam sighed and said, "please…never promise that I will ever be the last love of your life…sometimes…life takes unexpected roads and—"

"Adam…what are you saying?" Mio said and looked up. Their lips met again, and Adam stroked Mio's face when they parted.

Adam said, "I just want you to have the best life ever…I love you, but if things get weird for either of us from this training…be prepared for anything…okay?"

Mio said, "our love will survive anything…I swear it."

Adam smiled weakly and kissed Mio's forehead. He said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mio said, and they kissed again. They held each other harder and kissed deeply as their bodies begged for more of their tongue war…but Adam's parents' car horn wailed.

Adam gulped and parted from Mio. He sobbed, "good bye…" His final kiss was wetter than usual, and he ran away.

Mio fell to the ground and sobbed while watching his lover run to his parents…that was the last time he saw Adam alive…

He was sobbing harder and lay on his bed with the picture clutched to his chest. His therapist said that Adam was saying _I just want you to have the best life ever…I love you, but if things get weird for either of us from this training…be prepared for anything…okay_…was a suicide indicator…

Mio did not believe from his therapist or when Adam said it…Adam was always like that. Adam was just a futuristic guy and…he could not function as a heterosexual man so death was his only option…

He sobbed and sobbed since he knew that he almost followed Adam…he had the knife upon his wrist and prepared to take his life…he sobbed while the knife stayed inches from flesh…he dropped the knife and sobbed for a long time for everything he lost…

Mio heard the door slowly open, so he hid the picture. Hiroki said, "Mio…do you need some help?"

He gulped and went into Hiroki's arms. Hiroki stiffened slightly, but he warmed up to Mio and held him close. Mio just sobbed in Hiroki's arms while Hiroki cooed comforting words…they stayed in the embrace even when Mio saw Akihiko watching them.

Akihiko sighed and closed his door again.

"Akihiko does care…he just takes time to warm up to people…" Hiroki cooed.

Mio hid his face into Hiroki's shirt and said, "please…when I want to talk about my pain…will you listen?"

Hiroki said, "yes…I will."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Teaching Devotion and Cooking

Shinobu waited outside of K Medical School when Nowaki came out with a pair of men. Nowaki smiled at the men when they left, and he saw Shinobu. Nowaki's smile always made Shinobu uneasy since he smiled back so easily…he never did that with many people…especially with a man that is a stand-in-lover for only one more week.

Nowaki ran over and said, "why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be working?" He still smiled but his eyes looked very concerned.

Shinobu snarled, "I was fired."

Nowaki stopped breathing for a second and finally said, "fired? What happened? I was never fired…before."

Shinobu shrugged and said, "I guess I was too smart for them, so they fired me."

Nowaki sighed and said, "I can ask them—"

"Do not bother, Kusama." Shinobu snarled darkly and walked away.

Nowaki slowly caught up and said, "you really do remind me of Hiro-san…"

Shinobu snarled, "well you do not remind me of Miyagi!" He thought, _Hiro-san did get lucky with this guy though…a lover like Nowaki, no wonder he looked pissed when Nowaki laid a protective arm around me. That is another question…why is Nowaki so protective of me? Just a natural instinct? Is it because he likes me? Or does he really want to get rid of Hiro-san? Am I…special to him?!_

He stalled and glared at Nowaki. Nowaki stopped too and asked, "what is wrong?"

Shinobu said, "what am I to you?"

Nowaki grimaced but slowly smiled with his whole heart. He said, "a friend."

Shinobu groaned and went away again. He felt uneasy and angry at himself…for the entire week or so, his thoughts were devoid of his old man lover…he thought of Nowaki. His imagination showed him vast romantic vacations, steamy kissed and….

He groaned again and ran.

"Shinobu!" Nowaki yelled and ran after him.

Shinobu came to the apartments and rushed to the elevators. He tried to press up before Nowaki came, but Nowaki came in with a concerned look on his face.

He shivered when Nowaki came close and asked again, "what is wrong? You look confused, so do not be shy and talk to me."

Shinobu shoved him away and said, "I am fine! Jolly, happy, and fine! Back off, ape!"

Nowaki stalled when Shinobu entered the elevator alone, and he did not look at Nowaki again when he went up. Shinobu moaned and tried to remember the reasons why he loved Miyagi. They had irritable attitudes about their age difference, heat-inducing sex, many fights, but…he did not know much about Miyagi except that Miyagi married his sister, he used to love his dead English teacher, and he worked at M University as an English teacher with many honors. Other than that…Shinobu did not know about his parents that well, his friends other than Hiroki, or what is his favorite color was…were they even considered lovers if Shinobu did not even know the basics about his lover?

He groaned when the elevator opened to a huffing Nowaki, and he snarled "there are other elevators in the building you know."

Nowaki snickered and said, "well…a few flights…never killed anyone before…what is going on? You look like you are going to cry or something."

Shinobu did feel the tears, but he refuse to allow Nowaki to see him like that again. He rushed past him and went to the door. His hands fumbled for the spare key, but Nowaki slammed his hand on the door.

Shinobu gulped loudly and said, "Nowaki…I need…you to leave me alone…please. I need space."

"Denied." Nowaki teased and spun Shinobu around. He titled Shinobu's head up and said, "please do not fear me. I want to help you."

Shinobu grimaced and said, "like you ever could! You compared me to your lover…do you think I like that?! Also…I hate you…"

Nowaki blinked and backed away. He said, "why?"

Shinobu said shakily "your relationship is so much better than mine and Miyagi's…it's not fair!" He spun away and got into the apartment. His trek brought him to his room and slammed the door to lock it. He stared at the door before he slowly fell to the floor sobbing again. Shinobu hated the fact this few weeks were so emotional for him…he rarely found a fun reason in winning, losing or ever seeing Miyagi again…he was starting to like being around Nowaki more…but Nowaki had Hiro-san…who would help Shinobu from his immense sadness, yearning and urge to see his lover…Miyagi obvious seems to want move on…could he move on too when the time comes?

* * *

Shinobu still lay on the floor when Nowaki came an hour later to knock on the door. He stiffened and said nothing.

Nowaki said, "Shinobu…I really want to talk to you. Please, let me in."

Shinobu snarled, "NEVER!" That _please let me in_ sounded _way too sexual _for Shinobu's feeling right now…he kept his feet by the door to keep Nowaki out.

Nowaki sighed and said, "you are right…comparing you to Hiro-san is wrong, but I miss my lover…sometimes, I just talk too much about him without thinking that his name could bother others. I am very sorry; please let me make it up to you. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Go the hell away and shut up works for me!" Shinobu snarled and tried to keep his tears to stop from falling. Some tears fell, but he refused to move to admit Nowaki into the room.

Nowaki said, "I refuse to leave you like this. We can talk through the door until you want to see me, if you wish?"

Shinobu gulped and said, "go away."

"No." Nowaki said simply and sat beside the door.

Shinobu sighed and sat up staring at the spot Nowaki was sitting. He said, "are you this stubborn with your Hiro-san too?"

Nowaki giggled and said, "yes, I did push a little bit to keep Hiro-san close but…he would always surprise me at times with his amazing kiss…Hiro-san is so adorable at times."

Shinobu rolled his eyes and said, "geez, you sound like a love-sick teenager."

Nowaki laughed and said, "yes, I probably do."

Shinobu crawled to the door and said, "what do you love about Hiroki?"

Nowaki sighed and said, "everything."

Shinobu growled, "lists are acceptable…everything as an answer is too vague."

Nowaki laughed with his whole heart for a few minutes and said, "you need to keep in contact with me after the game ends, please. I really like your company." Shinobu slightly blushed as Nowaki continued, "Hiro-san and I met at the park when he was crying about Akihiko's denied love to him. I instantly fell in love with him, and I asked him to be my tutor to pass the entrance exams for high school. He agreed, and we had many lessons…many times together…but I was still fearful at my developing feelings for him. I remember being so scared that sometimes I could not eat, sleep or keep food down…I just thought of Hiro-san so much that I could not wait to see him again. I told him my feelings after seeing Akihiko for the first time, but Hiro-san was too surprised by my answer and kicked me out. I came back after a while and told him again…we made love for the first time that night…"

Shinobu snarled loudly, but Nowaki giggled.

Nowaki continued, "sorry, but I had to say it. Anyways, we dated and continued like that for months…then for years…I went to college at America for a year leaving Hiro-san for an advance medical college experience of a lifetime. Hiro-san forgot, but I refused to let him go…he was my shining reason to live, to love, and to graduate a year earlier than normal. I fought with the professors many times to get months' worth of homework than just the weeks' worth. I wanted to see, touch and be with Hiro-san so badly…I lived in my dorm working hard and trying to be the best. I graduated third best of my class…"

Shinobu opened and closed his mouth. _Wow…Miyagi and I had lovers' troubles…but never that hard…no wonder Nowaki loves Hiro-san so much and Hiro-san is the same way…sensational that is amazing…_

Nowaki continued, "I came back to an angry Hiro-san, as usual, but I knew that Hiro-san always showed tough love in public. So I went to his apartment, hoping he would let me in…he did and after another small quarrel…we made love again…We did have some trouble again after he asked me to break up with him…I could not bear the thought of losing him…I chased after him at M University begging him to talk to me. I asked him to meet me at the usual family restaurant where we go on dates. He did not agree, but I was asked by my dean to meet my American professor at Narita Airport. I was late to meet Hiro-san…when Miyagi almost kissed Hiro-san…"

Shinobu stiffened but still said nothing.

Nowaki sighed and said, "I shoved Miyagi away from Hiro-san, and we went to the library to…well, you can guess." He giggled at the thought and said, "we moved into together and been together ever since. Of course we have our fights, disagreements, but I know he loves me…as much as love him for all these years…"

Shinobu finally asked, "how long have you two been together?"

"Seven long years and not a moment were wasted…" Nowaki sighed happily.

Shinobu stood and unlocked the door. He opened it when Nowaki fell back to look into Shinobu's face.

Shinobu said plainly, "that is amazing that you are that thickheaded to still be with a man like him. He hurts, ignores, and just is plain mean to you. Why Nowaki?! Why do you keep going back to man that keeps destroying your heart like a paper airplane?!"

Nowaki sat up and said, "because I know Hiro-san loves me…we have been through so much, and yes I feel sometimes that I am the only one who wants it but…he sometimes proves me wrong by those little Hiro-san's moments…he is truly an amazing man to…Shinobu?"

Shinobu bawled instantly and said, "how do you know your fight is worth it when your lover keeps begging you to leave?! How do you know your love makes a mark in his life when you only have sex than talk about each other?! How do you know Hiro-san thinks about you as much as you think about him?! Does even Miyagi love me?! He told me 'thank you for loving me' but that is not enough! He needs to say 'I love you' than 'thank you!' What am I to him?! Do I matter?! Why am I the only one who wants this relationship?! Why Nowaki, tell me why Nowaki…Nowaki…"

Nowaki stood quickly and hugged Shinobu. They held each other while Shinobu sobbed harder. Nowaki cooed and rubbed Shinobu's back; Shinobu just sobbed. Shinobu could not speak any more over the yearning and desire for love from his older lover brought him for the past week.

Shinobu sniffed and mumbled, "Hiro-san is a lucky man…to have someone like you…"

Nowaki stiffened and said, "I…Shinobu…thank you."

Shinobu sighed when they parted.

Nowaki said, "love is a constant battle between two men with two totally different views on the world. Sometimes they find unity and make passion beyond all the best lovers have ever seen…but sometimes…" He wiped Shinobu's tears away and finished, "some lovers fight harder for what they have. I will not jump around and say 'I know my lover better than you.' That would be unfair and unjust since there is times Hiro-san surprises me beyond what I already know of him. But Shinobu, listen to me."

Shinobu finally looked into Nowaki's wonderful blue eyes; Nowaki said "what does your heart and soul say about Miyagi? Can you really live without him and find someone to pick up the broken pieces of your heart? Do you need his heart, soul, sex and kisses to make life worth every breath you take? If you answer any of those questions honestly, you will find your reasons to love Miyagi and be with him."

Nowaki touched Shinobu's heart and said, "listen to yourself and be clear; do you love Miyagi? Yes or no…answer me now and do not look back at the fears you had before."

Shinobu gulped and said, "I love him with every inch of my heart, soul, being and want to be with him. I believe wholeheartedly that destiny brought us together."

Nowaki smiled and said, "are you willing to fight for your love or just accept the fact that your relationship has many faults?"

Shinobu said, "I want to fight but—"

"No, listen carefully. The best way to save your relationship is…"

Shinobu stared hopefully into Nowaki face and waited for the answer. _Of course he would have great advice! Seven years…there must be something enormous under that wonderful smile to teach me how to save my relationship with Miyagi. Please wise one…help me!_

Nowaki said, "talking, you two just need to talk with your hearts and realize that relationships cannot be only based on sex. Okay?"

Shinobu growled and slapped Nowaki's hand away. He said, "we talk already! We also fight too but—"

"Fighting can be healthy for a relationship if handled carefully." Nowaki said with a smirk.

Shinobu moaned, "maybe for you! But we are different than you and your precious Hiro-san!"

Nowaki nodded and said, "yes, you two are different, which I am grateful for."

Shinobu grimaced and said, "why?"

Nowaki giggled and said, "if all lovers and their problems were alike; why would people obsess over Valentine's Day or anything that deals with love? Love is such a challenge…but worth the outcome if you find someone worth fighting for."

Shinobu slightly flushed and looked away. _Damn, Nowaki should write a book about this crap…he would be richer than Usami-san in a matter of hours for that book._

Nowaki said, "now, tell me about Miyagi. I would like to know more about him, so I will not hurt you or his feelings again."

Shinobu reddened and said, "close the door."

Nowaki stiffened and said, "why?"

"You did your telling with a door between us, so get out!" Shinobu shoved him out and slid down the door. He moaned and said, "do I have to?"

Nowaki giggled and said, "yes please, this was enjoyable for me to tell someone who understands homosexual love about my lover. Now it's your turn to tell me."

Shinobu was red now and said, "you will laugh…"

Nowaki said, "never at my friends, so common. Tell me, I am very curious to hear this tale."

Shinobu sighed and said, "I will go back to the beginning…like you. It was five years ago when I just met Miyagi a few times in passing at the book store or library. But I finally really started to believe in fate when I was attacked by some thugs. They asked me for my phone and money; I snarled at them. But Miyagi saved me…by threatening to call the police if they did not back off. So the thugs ran off, but Miyagi did as well after giving me a quick lecture about watching myself from getting picked on by thugs. He was going to the Imperial Hotel to meet my parents and mine…"

Nowaki said nothing while Shinobu continued, "he was meeting my parents and his at the Peacock Room since he was marrying my older sister—"

Nowaki gasped and said, "really?! Wow…sorry."

Shinobu relaxed and said, "I started to feel fate was crap and started to try to forget Miyagi…but he was in every dream, thought and I kept seeing him for the wedding planning. I would try to say my feelings…but only anger and snarling took my voice. I hated fate so much that if I stayed in Japan; I would tear my sister away from Miyagi. So, I made plans to run away. I asked my father, after some vigorous planning and saving, to move into a foster family home and finish high school at Australia."

Nowaki still made no noises to make Shinobu stop, so Shinobu continued, "for three years, I lived and tried to date other people…even women, but every time I came close to the kiss or getting into the 'dark secrets' revealed…I chickened out and stayed alone. I made many friends but never dated, so I was called the Dateless One. But I cared less, I only wanted Miyagi. Even in the Australian heat, I was surrounded by beautiful people from around the globe, and I only talked to my family as least as possible. I could not bear to talk to my sister since Miyagi picked up once…I stalled and hung up."

Shinobu sighed and went on, "about the third year, Miyagi divorced my sister. I found out by my aunt's email than my own family. I rushed back home hopeful for Miyagi to remember anything about our fated meetings in the past, but he was shocked to see me…he told me time and time again to leave him alone. I was so passionate and yearned for his affection for so long that I refused to be denied. I even went as far to say that sex could push me away…but his anger was still strong but he did let me in…after I found out about his old lover."

Nowaki shifted as Shinobu remembered that turning point in their relationship very clearly. Shinobu said, "I was waiting for him to bring me to the train station when I found a picture of him as a teenager. Miyagi was standing close to a woman in a wheelchair on the beach, but what made me stare at the picture was his expression and hers. He was blushing but in a very protective stance in front of her. She was blushing too but laughing happily with him next to her. I stared at the picture knowing that he loved her still, and I had no hope of ever reaching him. I ran away…ignored him…and wanted to go back to Australia. I wanted space and comfort; Miyagi came after me and took me to his Sensei's grave…he told her that he loved me and we made…" He blushed at the fact, but Nowaki made no noises on the other side of the door.

Shinobu sighed and said, "after that, I was making plans to go to college here in Japan. I wanted to go to M University to be close to Miyagi, but my father asked me to go to the best possible college. My father also pursued Miyagi to help change my mind about M as well, but I wanted to stay close…but in the end of that, Miyagi too wanted me close but knew that our relationship would not be looked upon too fondly. Especially when my father is Miyagi's boss, his ex father-in-law, and he has his negative opinions about homosexuality."

Nowaki shifted again and said nothing. Shinobu continued, "I decided to go to T University in the law degree and have a minor in literature. Miyagi and I had our moments after that…he was really romantic on my birthday and when he got jealous of another girl hanging onto me…but we rarely see each other due to his work and my schedule. We do have fights, sex, but talking…is one thing we lack…"

Nowaki finally said something, "move."

Shinobu slowly did when he fell back to look at Nowaki. Nowaki snickered and said, "how long have you two been together?"

Shinobu smiled and said, "two years…"

Nowaki smiled and said, "you two seem have been through a lot too…but the lack of communication is not good. If you need to talk to him and find time with each other; this lacking communication will hurt your relationship more if taking too long to even know the basics about Miyagi."

Shinobu turned away and said, "why do you think I cry all the time…that is the huge reason why. Miyagi has brought me to his bed, said a few romantic things, but he has not confided in me about everything yet…I feel so…lost…"

Nowaki sighed and said "I would love to help but…I am a pediatrician in training…not a relationship doctor."

Shinobu turned and said, "there is something you could teach me…" He tried to look not too hopeful, but his eyes searched for Nowaki's response.

Nowaki smiled and said, "anything within my power, I will try my best to help you."

Shinobu said with flushed cheeks, "can you teach me how to cook?"

Nowaki brightened and said, "I would be honored." He backed away and helped Shinobu up. Nowaki and he went to the kitchen, and Nowaki said "first thing is to be clean and have a plan for supper."

Shinobu nodded and cleaned his hands. Nowaki followed suit, and Shinobu checked the fridge for inspiration. He felt the food in there was useless for his usually cabbage or pumpkin meals; since neither vegetable was in there, he looked for something else.

Nowaki giggled and looked too. He said, "how does stir fry and rice sound? We have plenty of meal, vegetables and rice for that."

Shinobu sighed and said, "I can cook stir fry. Teach me something harder."

Nowaki shook his head and said, "nope, easy first then harder. Show me your meals before my lesson that I will teach. Okay?"

Shinobu gulped and took out the necessary food. Nowaki went to the table and waited. He felt conscious of Nowaki's gentle staring as he cooked like he always did for Miyagi.

* * *

Nowaki was still in the bathroom for twenty minutes after eating Shinobu's cooking. Shinobu sat on the couch in a defensive ball while Nowaki reappeared with his hand on his stomach.

Shinobu expected anger or something in resulting a hit on the head…but Nowaki slowly sunk by Shinobu and said, "you put too much oil in…and over cooked the vegetables…but the meal was perfect…oh my…" Nowaki burped and groaned.

Nowaki was pale and took deep breaths. Shinobu sighed and tried to say anything, but he resorted to complaining in his mind _holy crap! Miyagi never got sick off of my meals…unless he got sick after I left…wow, I need help or hire a maid…_

Shinobu said, "I am sorry and…" He stiffened when Nowaki rubbed his shoulder.

Nowaki said weakly, "relax, beginners need to taste and realize their meals need work. Taste it and see what I mean. The next meal is going to be better and better every time after this one."

Shinobu did as told as he walked to the frying pan and took his chop sticks to taste some vegetables. _Oily, yes, but editable. _He continued to nibble on other pieces of fried food, but soon as one piece of broccoli hit his stomach. He ran to the sink to puke, and he gasped at his instant reaction…_he cooked for himself…rarely but this…_he could not think while he purged his small supper down the drain.

Nowaki sighed and got two cups to pour cold water from the fridge. He placed one glass near Shinobu and took one back to the couch with him.

Shinobu spat out the last bit of food and drank the water hungrily. He said, "that was shit…I made that for Miyagi…no wonder he always makes us order take-out…"

Nowaki sighed and said, "too much take-out is bad for your health…even that supper could have better potential, than the salt and grease induced food that take-out services give their customers."

Shinobu sighed and sat beside Nowaki. He said, "am I teachable? My sister tried to teach me…but after trying two meals made by me; she refused to teach me ever again."

Nowaki smiled and said, "yes, you have a reason to learn more now than before."

Shinobu looked at him when Nowaki turned to finish, "you want to become better cook for Miyagi, correct?"

Shinobu turned and blushed furiously. He snarled "shut up."

Nowaki giggled and said, "for tonight, we will eat something gentle to ease our upset stomachs. I will teach you every meal from tomorrow until the game ends."

Shinobu moaned and hid his face into his hands. _This is going to be a load of work…_

Nowaki patted his back and said, "you can handle it with me as your teacher."

Shinobu mumbled, "hopefully we both have stomachs after this…"

Nowaki giggled and said, "we will, relax. I am pretty good, but I will never say I am perfect."

Shinobu giggled and sat up. Both men laughed for a few minutes and rested while their stomachs slowly calm down from Shinobu's oily mess.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Memoirs of a Beloved Sensei

Miyagi was sleeping soundlessly in his bed when he returned back to the memories of this morning. Misaki was cooking with a stoic face and hardly made any reaction to Miyagi's kiss on the cheek. Miyagi moaned and sat at the table. _So the kid is just as stunned as me…Goda did attack me and tried to make me…_

Miyagi snarled at himself. Goda wants him to win…so Shinobu could be free of him by either paying Shinobu off or breaking up with him. Miyagi was so stunned by the turn of events; his usual behavior changed and everyone asked him what was wrong. He told some lies, but he stared at Hiroki who knew the truth. Hiroki said nothing, and both men worked if nothing has happened.

But the quiet morning was not the reason why Miyagi revisited the memory, but the doorbell rang. Misaki got it and came back with a red box.

Miyagi gasped and stared at the box felt like he was staring at a corpse. _That box…it was in my room…my parents must have sent it…but why?! I hid it…why…_

Misaki said, "it's from…Miyagi?!"

Miyagi turned instantly pale and covered his mouth. He stared at the box with remorse and longing…he have not looked at that box since he was a teenager…when his beloved sensei died that late autumn day…

Misaki rushed over to Miyagi and dropped the box. The box exploded with all the contents spilling onto the floor…letters, posters, pictures, essays, some books, and little knick-knacks flowed from the entrails of the red box. Misaki tried to quickly clean up, but Miyagi came to the ground and shook his head.

"Let me do it…Misaki…" He barely breathed when he saw his old essays with her name on it…Sensei Amaya…Sensei Kanaye Amaya…his beloved high school English teacher…he could imagine her face, attitude and her voice came to him like it did always when he dated other women…_Sensei…you have been gone from my mind for so long…but why did my parents bring you back from the pits of my memory…why?_

Misaki almost said something but moaned, "we only have a few minutes left! I can clean it up—"

"No, I want to take some of these memoirs with me." He said while Misaki tried to ask what was going on. Miyagi continued, "these are memories of my past…sorry but I rather not talk about it with you right now…"

Misaki sighed and said, "Akihiko and you are so darn alike! I want to help you, and you slam the door in my face! Why?!"

Miyagi slowly turned and smiled. He said, "you are so young and naïve…it's adorable."

Misaki blushed and snarled, "I am not adorable! Why do you semes call me that?! I am a twenty year old man! What is so adorable about that?!"

Miyagi kissed his nose and said, "Misaki, are you sure you want to hear about this? It's a somber story…"

Misaki snarled at the sudden kiss but cheered up at the changed topic. He said, "yes I do."

Miyagi moaned and got up. He said, "make a good supper and I will tell you all about my high school sensei."

Misaki smiled and got his things while Miyagi cleaned up the mess. Miyagi found the information pamphlets about his sensei's disease…he sighed and pocketed one. Miyagi got his briefcase and coat. Misaki and Miyagi went out the door for college that day.

Miyagi sighed in his sleep when he remembered back to yesterday's supper. Misaki cooked a flounder simmered in lemon sauce, rice and chocolate pudding with whole cherries mixed in. Miyagi ate so slowly that Misaki watched him eat with concern.

Misaki asked, "are you okay?"

Miyagi moaned and said, "this tastes so good…it's a shame that next week I will be eating Shinobu's food again…" He stalled at his own statement. Would he keep dating Shinobu if…he did not know what tomorrow would bring….he wanted to see Shinobu again but mixed with that feeling was fear…fear of allowing the public, college and family, to know about their relationship. Shinobu just did not get it…he was young and knew only a limited sphere of the world. Miyagi knew too much…and professors got fired for 'younger lovers' many times…but Mr. Takatsuki was another issue…if his own son could not tell him about Miyagi and his relationship, so how could Miyagi accept it and tell others…

He moaned and ate the last bit of pudding. Miyagi said, "I rather be in my bedroom to tell you this…to show you both evidence and be comfortable. Be in there in a few minutes, okay?"

Misaki flushed at the invitation, but he nodded while he took the dishes and cleaned them.

Miyagi went to his room and laid out the pamphlets, essays, pictures, and items from Sensei Amaya. He looked at all the 'Get Well Soon' cards and essays from previous students. So many people sent her their love, Miyagi told her his. He never left her side the moment she retired and learned of her terminal sickness. His heart broke with knowing every day was a gift to see her, be with her, and listen to her soft voice…he only saw her after school and stayed by her side for hours…ignoring everyone saying this was futile to stay by a dying woman…but he did. He stayed with her, saying he loved her over and over, and she only said it once…"thank you for loving me…"

He gulped back the tears, but his memory of her never fully died. He would see someone in a pink cardigan or some woman that almost looked like her…he spent a few minutes remembering her and slowly accepting the fact she was gone…but his lover did not mind his memory of her.

Miyagi gasped and remembered Shinobu saying that Miyagi could remember Sensei Amaya, but Shinobu wanted a piece of his heart as well…he never heard Risako say that…or any of his friends, Amaya's parents, or father say that…but his mother did say that. His mother said, "You-chan, I understand that you deeply love your sensei but listen to me. She will always be in your heart, so please place all your memoirs into a box and when you need her…look into the box. But once the items are placed in the box, you must try to find a life of your own than staying in the past with a corpse."

Miyagi tried to fight with his mother but only said, "please…if I do this…never throw away the box…"

His mother smiled and said, "this is your box, son. So, I will keep it until I know it is time to give it back to you."

Miyagi returned to the present when Misaki came in with a tray of tea and some small cookies. He smiled and said, "if you were not attached, I would steal you from Akihiko."

Misaki sighed and said, "you are having enough problems of your own…do you really want a man like me? I just know how to cook and clean decently. Doesn't Shinobu mean more to you than me?"

Miyagi stiffened and looked away. _I hate this kid! He is too damn smart…and right. I like having food that does not erode my stomach but…Shinobu…can we survive the way we are now? I wish I had an answer…_

Misaki sat beside Miyagi and left the tray in the center of the bed. He looked at the essays and the pamphlets of ALS. He turned to Miyagi and waited.

Miyagi sighed and said, "in about second year before graduating, I was failing English and refusing to tell anyone that I sucked at grammar. I silently worked, but Professor Amaya saw the problems in my work. She was the sort of professor that…well, compare her to Hiroki and she was just like that."

Misaki moaned, and Miyagi giggled and continued, "she was always declaring classical literature was an art and needed to be protected. She taught us many of the greats, but her face always calmed for Matsuo Basho and his haikus. I just piped back new haikus and insulted Basho twice before she threw an eraser in my face. She declared, 'how dare you insult Basho so coldly?! You have only read seven haikus by him, so you have no right to insult someone that has no idea about! See me after class, Miyagi-san.' I did and after that meeting we kept having after school to talk about Basho. But we never agreed on anything, so she kept throwing stuff at me. But nothing too big…like these erasers and pieces of chalk…I started to catch them and toss them back."

Misaki looked at the health pamphlets while Miyagi continued, "she was shocked someone threw something back at her, so she asked me why did I did it. I told her, 'being a teacher does not give you any right to hit me.' She stopped after that day, and her entire demeanor changed…and my feelings towards her…I was falling in love with her."

Misaki stopped looking at the health pamphlet and watched Miyagi. He took some tea and cookies to nibble on.

Miyagi took some tea and sighed. He continued, "I became a senior and found out she was retiring. I went ballistic and asked millions of questions to our substitute. The substitute tried to keep calm but slowly sobbed. He was a student of hers too and admitted that Sensei Amaya was very sick…to the point of retiring at twenty-seven years old."

Misaki gasped and stared at Miyagi. Miyagi sighed and kept his eyes on the pamphlet.

Miyagi said, "Sensei Amaya found out she had ALS, or the technical name for this disease is Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. This disease is a terminal one and no cures have been found…but what this disease does is a neurological shutting down…she would slowly lose function of her nerves and die…" He gulped but some tears fell.

Misaki opened and closed his mouth. Miyagi continued, "the doctors had no idea how long she would live…but I came to her as much as possible. I saw her from prim shape, her yelling and throwing teacher items at me, but then…she was crumbling before me. Her legs lost feeling in a month, so she lived in a wheelchair for the reminder of her days. She still spunky and loved her life. Many friends, students and everyone expressed their fear for her. She only said, 'I have no regrets…thank you for coming to see me.' I sobbed a few times in her presence, but she held me…telling me it was okay…"

Miyagi gulped again but the tears came down in full streams now. He kept his voice level, "she was falling apart before me…but she kept a smile and kept saying that she was fine…she had to be taken care of, but at times she moaned that someone had to wipe her ass…" He giggled at that but continued, "she was losing functioning of her arms after a month and a half…then she was slowly sleeping more than little naps. I still took her on walks while she dressed in a pink cardigan and a small smile. I told her I loved her…and she thanked me for it…" He slowly finished in a choked up voice, "she died…three weeks after I told her I loved her…she died when I was taking a test on Matsuo Basho…the paradox still makes me…" Miyagi got up and sobbed.

Misaki silently sobbed too while Miyagi sunk to the ground in a crumbled heap. Miyagi never told the entire story to many people…but Misaki listened with little reactions. Miyagi looked at Misaki, who was crying and wiping his face when Miyagi looked at him.

Miyagi smiled weakly and said, "please…do not waste your tears on me…I have been pitied too much for this…" He sighed and took deep breaths.

"I just know the feeling of losing someone precious to you! I lost my parents…when I was eight…" Misaki sobbed.

Miyagi sighed and said, "death…is so unfortunate when it is not planned…I am sorry."

Misaki gulped and said, "yes but…"

"Never blame yourself, Misaki. Your parents' deaths were a misfortunate accident; this was never your fault." Miyagi said and hugged Misaki.

Misaki shivered and said, "how…did you know…"

Miyagi said, "I read about their deaths in the paper…I remember it was quite horrific…no wonder you have a bad memories of death…"

"Not bad memories of death…just…I miss them…and still do…" Misaki sobbed while they hugged for a few moments.

Miyagi finally woke up to Misaki still in his arms. They never parted since they hugged each other and cried for the dead. Miyagi fell asleep first, but Misaki never left.

Misaki looked like a little kid still since his face showed little growth into becoming a twenty-year old man. His gentle breaths came in and out while he snuggled against Miyagi's chest.

Miyagi almost took advantage of the moment and kiss Misaki…but he got up and went to the living room. He took out a cigarette and looked at it.

He started to smoke as soon as he was old enough…he told most people that he wanted to smoke for release from stress…but the real reason why was sometimes he was so desperate to die…he took the easiest drug and slowest way to kill himself…He did not smoke heavily but enough to feel the drug.

Miyagi snarled and replaced the cigarette. He did not want to die now…he wanted a reason to stay with Shinobu or leave. He could keep using the same old excuses, but he wanted to keep Shinobu…and a part of him fears for Shinobu's safety. His body reacted at the lack of Shinobu with yearning and his body wanted to pierce that little boy into submission again and again…but he felt the weight of his age and understood what his sensei meant by 'age is the devil between us…thank you for loving me…'

He sighed and looked out the window into Toyoko. There had to be other people like Shinobu and he in relationships that age could be seen darkly in the public eye…but he was scared to lose Shinobu even though he knew the bare minimum of his lover.

"What can I do…I wish an answer could come…maybe this game…could bring the answer for me." Miyagi sighed and finally took out a cigarette.

He did not light it, but he left it there in his mouth. His eyes looked into the lights and remembered both of his lovers together. Sensei Amaya sat in her wheelchair with her gentle smile towards Shinobu. Shinobu bowed to her and said, "thank you for taking care of Miyagi until I came…"

Sensei smiled brighter and said, "no, thank you Shinobu for taking my place in Miyagi-san's heart."

Miyagi stood there imagining this and slowly sat on the floor. He took out his cigarette and lay down. He slowly fell asleep seeing Sensei Amaya being rolled away, but Shinobu looked at him with his gray eyes…searching for reasons in Miyagi's eyes for love and to keep the relationship going…

He said in his dream, "Shinobu…I wish I knew what to do…I love you so much but…I am so scared too. Could you wait for me until you are old enough to be seen publicly with me?"

Shinobu said, "no."

Miyagi woke up and shivered. _Would Shinobu really say that?_

He fell back asleep slowly and knew Shinobu would definitely say that…Shinobu wanted to be presentable with their love…Miyagi wanted secrecy…how can their love survive with two different ways to show affection?

He feared the worse was about to come.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: For the fans, the moment of truth! Goda will reveal all…are you ready? Enjoy XD**

Chapter 33: The Truth Revealed

Goda drove to Akihiko with some underlying fear in his chest since he knew today was going to be different. He was going to tell the truth about everything. His conscious, heart and soul was dipping into madness by all the different events that happened in the past week. He needed to make sure at least Akihiko knew the truth, so he could finally find closure and peace.

He stopped in front Akihiko's looming building since he felt sweat falling down his neck. His body shivered at the thought that Akihiko may not respect the truth and blow it off. But he had to do it. No matter what, Akihiko was going to hear it.

Goda got out of his car and went to the doorbell. He rang it and prayed it was Akihiko was the only one home.

_Dammit! Why does my luck always turn sour…_Goda stared at Mio standing before him, but Mio smiled and said "good morning, want some breakfast?"

Goda smiled back and said, "no, I need to speak to…Akihiko."

Akihiko strode over and crossed his arms. He said, "Aikawa got the latest chapters; why are you here?"

Goda expected that reaction and said, "these recent chapters…thank you but more could be explained about the villain. It saddens me that you make me look like the villain when I am more than that."

Akihiko snarled, "you think I would react well to your recent developments?"

Goda sighed and said, "he kissed me."

Akihiko shoved Mio back and Goda out. He slammed the door and said, "you provoked him with your…whatever, look. I am writing the goddamn book faster than I ever done before, so if you do not leave in five seconds…" His fists were posed for another blow.

Goda saw the fists but did not flinch. He said, "Want a mini vacation?"

Akihiko growled, "Why?"

Goda smiled and said, "Because I am going to tell the truth, you deserve it now with your recent chapters. Also I would like to redeem my character beyond what you have written about me."

Akihiko released his fists and said, "the entire truth? No lies?"

Goda said, "yes, but we have a long drive. You can pack whatever you need. We leave as soon as possible."

Akihiko grimaced and said, "What's the occasion? Where are we going? What is—"

"Can I come?!" Mio said from behind Akihiko, and his face looked very hopeful for a positive answer.

Goda smiled at Mio and said, "you have school and your guardian is—"

"Yes, get your crap and be ready in ten minutes." Akihiko said, and Mio squealed in delight and rushed back to his room.

Goda stiffened and snickered. He said after releasing tension, "distraction?"

Akihiko snarled, "you are too smart for your own good." He stalled at the door and continued, "meet you at the car. I do not want to explain this to—"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU ARE TAKING MIO FROM HIS CLASSES TO GO ON ROAD TRIP?!" Hiroki growled when Akihiko opened the door.

Akihiko smiled and said, "Mio needs a breather since from all the crying he has done in the past couple of days. Excuse me; I have to get my belongings." He went inside.

Hiroki rushed out to Goda and said, "get out! You have made enough damage for a lifetime, so go away and bug some other homosexual men!"

Goda smiled and said, "Miyagi got what he deserved. You could use a few lessons, but I am tired of being Buddha for everyone."

Hiroki crossed his arms and said, "what lesson do I need, Great One? How to pick my lovers or maybe how to break my heart because my lover is with a younger man? Wait, maybe the fact this game is a load of crap and the money is a gimmick to force three adult males into this stupid game! What could you possibly do to me that you have not possibly done all ready?!"

Goda sighed and said, "teach you that your lessons suck and your students hate you."

Hiroki stiffened and said, "you never been in any of my classes…"

Goda smiled darkly and said, "I do not have to. Your lessons need revising, and you need to chill! If you want your students give a damn about English, you need to show them how! Not by stressing them or forcing quotes down their throats; you need to show them the power of words. You make me sick to think that M University would keep an asshole like you. If I was the Dean, I would give you two options: change immediately or find a profession elsewhere. Students do not need or deserve your anger because they do not love English like you. Newsflash Hiroki Kamijo, not everyone will love English. Sorry but the truth is the truth."

Hiroki froze and stared at Goda like his voice just died there. Goda sighed and continued, "This Demon Kamijo crap…what a joke."

Akihiko reappeared and said, "take it easy, Hiroki is an excellent teacher."

Goda snarled at Akihiko and stared at him, "really? You have not been listening well, have you? The moment Misaki is involved; dear god, you flip and have a stroke if he is kissing me. But when your friend is involved, you overlook the issues since that is 'Hiroki's style of teaching.' Please spare me from your hugging and friendly crap! You both need to get an overhaul in life and work." He spun and walked back to his car. He went in and slammed the door on the driver's side.

He partially hated himself for that, but he also felt better. After hearing Hiroki's classes, Goda wanted to say something to Hiroki about his lessons. Misaki hated the classes, and many other students also commented that Hiroki needs an attitude adjustment.

Goda snickered when he took out his phone. He reread the long chat Miyagi and Misaki had last night. Goda felt sorry for Miyagi, yet Goda expected this from Miyagi. But not Misaki…he was an orphan…

He sighed and saw Akihiko came out with Mio. Both Akihiko and Mio glared at Goda.

Goda said, "That look is unnecessary gentlemen."

Mio crossed his arms and said, "Apologize to Hiroki."

Goda shook his head and said, "Child."

Mio raced to the car and said, "child?! You were being childish! Why did you say that?!"

Goda looked at Mio and said, "I have a few things to say to you too, kid." He hid his phone and crossed his arms.

Mio stiffened and said, "What can you say to me that could hurt me like Hiroki?"

"Adam never loved you." Goda said.

Mio snarled, "Say that again." He formed fists towards Goda.

Goda straightened his gaze at Mio and said, "Adam never loved you."

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Mio screamed and scrambled to get Goda. But Akihiko held Mio back, Mio kept yelling and trying to reach Goda.

Akihiko said, "who the hell is Adam?! Mio, calm your engines!"

"DEAD, DIE, GONE, EXTINCT, DEADGONE!" Mio snarled and tried harder to escape Akihiko's gasp. Akihiko kept a proper hold and stared at Goda.

Goda said loud enough for Mio and Akihiko to hear, "Adam is the reason why Mio is here. Adam is Mio's dead friend."

"ADAM LOVED ME!" Mio screamed and froze in Akihiko's arms.

"Oh really? Let me count the ways Adam did not love you. He never called you after your parting promise. He was actually going to become heterosexual, but he decided to commit suicide and call you—"

"STOP IT!" Mio shrieked and tried to cover his ears. Akihiko still held onto him and made sure Mio could not cover his ears.

Goda said loudly, "Adam called you when he cut his wrists and breathed into your ears! He said he loved you over and over…but he never loved you. He used you."

"ASSHOLE! ADAM…Adam…" Mio yelled but tears came down his face. He shivered in his brother's arms.

Goda continued, "Adam used you as an excuse to die…he committed suicide while calling you! What kind of lover calls his boyfriend to say I love you, but he breathes his last breaths into your ear? Who is that sadistic to do that to his lover? Who would ignore your promises and not find hope in your faith? You loved him…no doubt, but Adam never loved you."

Mio sobbed, "you do not know…how? How did you find out?!"

"Your phone told me all. You have been crying about this man for six months. Get over it. Adam did." Goda snarled and turned away.

Mio sobbed harder when Akihiko let Mio fall to the ground. Akihiko said, "Is that true?" Mio sniffed and said, "what do you fucking think?!" Mio kept sobbing, and Akihiko picked Mio up and put him in the back. Akihiko sat beside Goda.

Akihiko said, "You are one twisted asshole."

Goda sighed and turned on the car. He said, "I know the truth and tell it as I see it. If you heard that phone call, you would have said the same thing. Adam was a prick." He turned on the car and drove away.

* * *

Goda stared out the train's window while the Usami brothers stared away as well. The silence has been overcoming for two hours, but Goda did nothing to take back the words he said.

He wanted to tell the truth, no lies or excuses. His words may hurt a lot to those who do not understand. He turned to Mio, who was lying on the floor in a ball and still crying silently. Goda grumbled and turned away.

_Mio had to hear it that way…I sobbed for a few hours for that somber story. Adam and he were so madly in love…but their parents forced them apart. Adam went to the West and Mio went to the North West. Both boys hardly spoke, but Adam called Mio to tell about his desire to die…WHAT KIND OF LOVER DOES THAT?! I clenched my fists at that…and listened to Adam's slowing breaths…Mio sobbed on the other end while Adam died with Mio's name on his lips…damn Romeo, you really think your death would bode well on Mio's mind?! Did Adam did ever consider the fact he was seventeen?! Adam had more freedom than Mio…Adam only had to play the stupid game for a few months…like Mio said, but Adam choose death…and left his lover to trek this homophobic world alone. Mio was fixated on his lover so much that his cell phone was smothered in pictures, videos, phone calls, and poems for his beloved Adam…why did you have to allow your heart fall for a creep like that, Mio? Mio…you need to move on. Adam is not worth the tears you have given him…_

Akihiko smoked in the corner of Goda's eyes while he stared at the ceiling. He lay down on the bed in the center of the special train car that Goda bought for the ride. His eyes drifted to Goda a few times, but he did not speak a word since the car drive to the train station.

Goda stiffened and sighed. He thought, _well Akihiko…are you ready? I want you to know everything, even though, I mentioned plenty in most of our conversations. I said the big reason why I am annoying you…but of course, your little brain missed it. How can you be an author when you missed the 'bigger picture,' 'read between the lines,' and 'villains have souls too.' I have a soul…but that chapter…_

He gulped and watched the scenery blend into one huge green, gray, and yellow mess. His eyes blurred into remembering reading the latest chapter.

Aikawa blinked quickly and said, "well…this is very unusual…I am never read this style from Usami-san before…"

Goda took the pages and read a paragraph…that was enough to break his heart and realize that Akihiko was taking the 'Misaki incident' very harshly:

_Goda found himself looking deeply into all the records that he found on every man on the game. Each man had their faults, which Goda illuminated with switching the men into new possibilities. These men practice sex, kissing, and breaking away from their original partner. He felt the power above these men for knowing homosexuality is a deeper burden that needs to be controlled. His game promised money and change; but the great underlying reason was power, he felt devoid of power from his previous lovers. Goda was going to harm these couples into submission and steal one uke for himself…he had picked two, but which one was going to satisfy his deep hunger for lust for sexual powers._

Goda stiffened and stared at the paragraph with tears begging for release. He gulped and said, "When did he bring this in?"

"Yesterday, Akihiko seems to be…out of it. I do not know. I believe this game is…Goda? Are you okay?" Aikawa said as she stood and advanced to Goda.

"Maybe I should have stayed away…sorry." Goda mumbled and rushed away before Aikawa saw his tears. He ran away from Isaka and everyone else.

Goda slowly returned to the present when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered, "hello?"

"Hetzumi? Are you coming soon? He is not doing well…Hetzumi, I am so scared! Please, tell me some good news!" His sister's voice choked on the other end.

Goda gulped back the tears and said, "I have Akihiko, please hang on. We are a few minutes from you. Take care." He hung up and shivered.

_No…please do not die, my precious godson. You are so young…if I could take your illness. I would…_Goda sniffed and curled into a ball while not looking away from the window.

Akihiko sat up and crushed his cigarette. He said, "well, where are we going? Another onsen?"

Goda sighed and said, "my sister's."

Akihiko stiffened and said, "which one?"

Goda slowly turned to Akihiko and said, "my baby sister." He turned away again and sighed deeply.

Akihiko moaned and laid back down. He said, "I have not seen Chicco in years…wait, does her son have…"

Goda stiffened more as Akihiko sat up again. Akihiko continued, "she was asking for help for her dying son…I heard about it from Aikawa since she sent some money to them…but isn't the Takas rich enough to pay for their own—"

"FUCK OFF, ASSHOLE!" Goda yelled and glared at Akihiko. He continued in a choked voice, "Tanko is an illegitimate child…my family refuses to help him, so they cut my sister from the family fortune. She has been struggling with two jobs, a dying son, and trying to finalize her divorce. So if you have some sympathy in your fucking cold heart shut up and be nice! I am taking you to see Tanko…Tanko always wanted to meet you…"

Akihiko said, "What do you want me to do? If the child is dying, there is nothing I can do."

Goda sniffed while his tears came down. He said, "Just be an author…who can help a budding author seeing the faults and beauty of writing. Tanko has written some short stories and wishes to have them looked at by you…so, do what you will. I cannot force you to go near him or look at his stories. Just…come with me."

Akihiko said, "Is this why you made the Uke Trade off? For this kid?"

Goda shook his head and said, "no, but he is one reason why I wanted to meet you. I knew you would not come if I did not make worth your time. So I made a game, big deal." He turned away and sighed sadly.

Akihiko moaned, "I really dislike kids…"

Goda said, "Get used to it soon. We are almost there."

Mio said, "What can I do?"

"Talking to me?" Goda said and turned to Mio.

Mio sighed and said, "I…fought many therapists when they said Adam was going to commit suicide after his little speech. I never wanted to believe them…but I believe in you…Goda, would lovers really kill themselves over the phone…if that person really loved you?" His tears came back and stared at Goda for an answer.

Goda said, "No, I believe Adam would stay alive if he really loved you."

Mio grimaced and said, "you said 'believe.' Why?"

Goda turned and said, "I am one person. How can I change your inner turmoil? I just showed you my opinions, so you need to decide what you believe on your own."

Mio said nothing more, and Akihiko made a noise to get Goda's attention.

Goda did turn, but Akihiko took out another cigarette and lit it. Akihiko lay back down and smoked silently.

Akihiko sighed and stared at the ceiling. His slow breaths came in and out so seductively…Goda moaned and turned away again.

Goda had to be strong for Tanko…but he felt weak. He could never get used to his godson dying before him…never.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Facing Death

Akihiko never paid attention where they were going. Goda led them to the train station, and now they entered a limo waiting for them. They drove on into the night towards some unknown destination.

He sighed and tried to find some reason to smile. His resistance with kids was deep since Mahiro tried to get close to Akihiko a few times. Akihiko would have to stiffen and snarl to force the kid away. Misaki would never understand Akihiko's reasoning, so he made up something quickly by saying "I can't handle animals that only act on instinct."

The real reason why Akihiko did not like kids is because he did not like the neediness of children. Children beg, whine, make messes, need to be held, need toys, and they just get everything they want. No matter what, children always get whatever they want. Mahiro was spoiled by his parents…Takahiro expected Akihiko to like the little brat too. Akihiko just kept saying, "I am not used to babies. Maybe when he gets older, I will hold him more." But no, Takahiro forced Akihiko to hold Mahiro a few times. Every time Akihiko still held the same dislike towards the kid. The disliking feeling was not because of Manami, but Akihiko just could not stand kids. Now he had to be nice to sick one…

Akihiko snarled while Goda said, "Please smoke all you need before entering the house. Chicco tries to keep the air clean around Tanko."

He snarled again and said, "You are pushing it, Goda. I hate kids."

Goda sighed and said, "Shame, your love for toys would be interesting to see you with your own child."

Akihiko growled, "I will never…" He crossed his arms and looked away.

Goda and Mio snickered. Mio said, "Is there anything I can do?"

Goda smiled and said, "You can do what you feel is right. Right now, Akihiko needs to be mentally prepared for this."

"What does the kid have?" Akihiko said lighting his cigarette and opening the window.

Goda sighed heavily and said, "Pancreatic Cancer…he…" He sniffed and wiped his face. He sighed, "He has only a few weeks left…the doctor tells us…He is just a kid! I cannot stand that my godson is dying before me! I wish…that my sister took more of my money to save him."

Akihiko slowly turned and looked at Goda. Goda hid his face into his hands and sobbed again.

Mio rubbed Goda's back and said, "That is harsh…I'm sorry."

"A million apologies will never save Tanko…." Goda sobbed and did not lift his head from his hands.

Akihiko exhaled out the window and said, "You are taking this way too personally. If the kid is dying—"

"ASSHOLE! No wonder Misaki is having a hard time thinking about deciding to leave you! You have no fucking heart!" Goda yelled and glared at Akihiko.

Akihiko flicked his cigarette away and stared at Goda. He said, "Tanko is not worth the tears if he has been dying like this for a few months. Get over it."

Mio snarled, "Cold hearted bastard."

Akihiko said, "Do not defend Goda. Goda has underlying reasons for everything…he is truly ambiguous person, and he will always have a plan for everything. Right?" He stiffened at how Goda looked; Goda looked like the world was dying than one sick brat.

Goda sobbed, "You…never mind." He turned away and moved away from both Usamis. His sobbing was evident from the darkness.

Akihiko sighed and said, "Why do you care so much about this kid?"

"He is my godson! Why would I not care?!" Goda moaned.

Akihiko stiffened more and took another cigarette to smoke silently. He never…admitted that to Mahiro. Mahiro was just a baby, but he did have that fever…Akihiko was more worried about Takahiro than the kid. The kid was fine, but Takahiro made all these proclaimations to lessen his work to be with his family. Akihiko just sat there, in shock, staring at friend and seeing how passionate Takahiro is for his family.

He exhaled hard and looked towards Goda. Goda was still sobbing, and Mio glared at his older brother.

Akihiko said, "Get a clue kid. Goda is trying to trick you."

Mio snarled, "Goda is not trying to trick anyone! You are just making self prophecies to fit your perfect world, asshole."

Akihiko snarled, "Watch that tongue of yours…or you may get hurt."

Mio crossed his arms and said, "I dare you. Hurt me!"

The limo stopped, and the Usami brothers exited the car. Akihiko still smoked while Mio posed for battle.

Goda came out and wiped his tears. He said, "Can we just—"

BAM! Mio slammed Akihiko's mouth and the cigarette out of his mouth. Mio said, "Stop ignoring me! I challenged you and—"

Akihiko swung but missed. Mio dodged and punched Akihiko again. Akihiko snarled, "This means war, so are you prepared?"

Mio posed again and flicked his hand to say 'bring it!'

Akihiko rushed forward, but Goda stood between them.

Mio snarled, "Move!"

Akihiko straightened and said, "I have punched you enough for that incident. Now you want more?"

"Stop acting like children! This visit is not about you two! My godson has very little precious time; you think fighting like this changes nothing. Akihiko, you may not have feelings for others than Misaki, but maybe you should take time to realize your actions hurt others. Mio, I do not need a hormone charged teenager defending me. I can defend myself."

Akihiko clenched his fists and snarled, "Who died and made you God?! Move it!"

Goda crossed his arms and said, "Punch me away. That will be the only way I would move."

Akihiko posed for another punch, but he stalled at how beautiful and powerful Goda looked with his tear-soaked cheeks. His maroon eyes…they made Akihiko's imagination swim with so many comparisons, contrasts, and questions. _I could compare his eyes to fire, soft Valentine cards, and blood…but in contrast his eyes remind me of the polar opposite of Misaki. Misaki's eyes are green like the fresh grass of spring while Goda's is maroon like blood stained on a shirt. Why does he make me think like this? Why am I here? Why…do I yearn to hurt, kiss, touch, and destroy this man before me? I never felt this confused in my life…thanks Goda for all the headaches and…why am I glad to have the chance to meet him?! I should hate him…I really should…_

Goda gulped loudly when Akihiko came close to touch his face. Akihiko said, "Do you enjoy tormenting me like this? Not many men can say they make so angry and tempted at the same time. I really hate you…" Akihiko leaned close for a small kiss, and Goda wrapped his arms around Akihiko for a deeper kiss. They deepened the kiss while Mio stared in amazement.

Akihiko tried to be the 'seme' kisser…but he just let Goda take some control. Goda rubbed slowly but deeply. Akihiko moaned and drove his mouth for more. They rubbed each other's bodies, realizing how deep the kiss was going…Akihiko's hands snuck under Goda's shirt.

Goda gasped and shoved Akihiko away. Akihiko fell on his butt, and he gasped for breath. Goda gasped as well, and he turned to Mio.

Mio's mouth was hung open, and he pointed to Akihiko to Goda. His eyes looked so perplexed by the scene that he just did not blink either.

Goda closed Mio's mouth and said, "When you gentlemen are ready, come inside. I will tell my sister and Tanko that you are coming." He walked away and into the darkness of bushes.

Akihiko sighed, "I am going to hell…" He stood and looked at Mio.

Mio's mouth dropped again and pointed at Akihiko. His eyes searched for something, but slowly Mio closed his mouth and blinked. He smirked and laughed.

Akihiko snarled, "What?"

Mio shrugged and said, "Figure it out, the great Akihiko Usami the Author Extraordinaire." He walked into the shrubs.

Akihiko snarled and rubbed his face. _What the fuck is happening to me?! I love Misaki, I do…but why is Goda invading me like this?! I just cannot stop think about the kisses and how much he affects me…I even masturbated after he called me a week ago…WHY?!_

He took out another cigarette to smoke and paced. Akihiko had to clear his head before seeing Goda again. He needed clarity…he needed Misaki…he wanted…_Goda…I want Goda?! I am sick! I need a good whipping and…WHY?! Why does he…when did he learn…dammit! Dam, darn, shit, crap, why me?!_

"Akihiko?" Goda said and Akihiko stiffened to turn towards Goda.

Goda blinked and said, "Maybe the kiss was inappropriate at this time…sorry."

Akihiko said nothing, but he thought _you think?! Bastard…you have changed me so much…I do not know what to do with myself anymore. I need to think. I need space…I need…Goda…why?_

Goda came close and took out the cigarette from Akihiko's mouth. He said, "please tell me how much more time you need…I will tell Tanko that—"

Akihiko stole another kiss when Goda leaned in for more, but Goda gently pushed Akihiko back. Goda continued, "thirty minutes…is all I ask…then, as promised, I will tell you everything. Please, just go see Tanko for me."

Akihiko snarled, "why dammit?!"

Goda stiffened and said, "why what?"

Akihiko framed Goda's face and said, "Why…do you affect me so…" He brushed his lips over Goda's for a few minutes, but he stopped. He snarled, "Take me to him. I need answers."

Goda sighed and said, "Yes…I hope you will respect the answers I give you."

Akihiko looked deeply into the maroon eyes when Goda sighed and finished, "later…I got two rooms at a local hotel. I expected you wanted your own room…but Mio…I can sleep with him if you—"

"He is a teenager! I do not think so." Akihiko snarled.

Goda giggled and hugged Akihiko. He sighed, "thank you."

Akihiko stiffened but slowly wrapped his arms around Goda. He said, "I did nothing yet…"

Goda said, "You came…that means the world to Tanko…and me."

Akihiko sighed and said, "Let's go."

Goda parted and took Akihiko's hand to lead him forward.

Akihiko could not believe how perfectly his hand fit in Goda's, and how much he liked their hands joined…he sighed when Goda let go.

They came to a small ranch style house with two extra chimneys. The darkness did not show what color the outside was, but Mio stood by the entrance.

Akihiko and Goda came forward. Goda spin in front of Akihiko and took his cigarettes. Goda snickered at Akihiko's angry face.

Goda said, "thirty minutes will not kill you. Come in." He led inside when the first thing Akihiko hated about the place was the smell. The house smelled like a hospital and the entire place was too clean. The air felt like walking into a plastic bubble, which made him hunger for his cigarettes more.

A small woman came to them, and Akihiko instantly see the resemblance that Goda and her shared. She had maroon eyes as well, but hers were weaker than her older brother. Her light hair was shaved to a buzz cut, but her face was slightly hopeful at the sight of Akihiko. Her body was consumed by oversized clothes, which showed the emotional toil her sick child did to her…

Chicco said and held out her hand to Akihiko, "thank you for coming. I understand that—"

Akihiko took her hand and kissed the flesh. He said, "Do not even spend a minute of sorrow for me or my unfinished work at home. I can write any time. I would like to see Tanko."

Goda and Mio stared at Akihiko for a moment, but they turned back to Chicco who was blushing slightly.

Chicco said, "well…thank you again for coming. I…cannot give you much, but I can give you at least this." She came close and whispered in his ear, "God bless you and may all your novels touch everyone's hearts like my son. Bless you, bless you, Akihiko-sama." She kissed his cheek and backed away.

Akihiko stiffened, but he smiled. He bowed gently and said, "thank you for your sentiments."

Chicco smiled back and walked down the hall.

The men followed and saw the pictures of Tanko. Tanko was a smart, athletic, and he was covered with his friends in most pictures. Tanko had thick black hair, brilliant red eyes and smiled with his whole heart. Soon the pictures changed when the group went down stairs. The pictures of the black haired Tanko slowly lost hair, his glow, and his friends no longer appeared in the pictures. The pictures were just his mother and him holding hands. His mother was strong in some pictures and others…her tears glowed in the flash from the camera.

Akihiko gulped back his tears and came to the basement where the smell of medicine and clean air come the strongest.

They entered a brightly colored room filled with posters, books, and two worn teddy bears lying beside a sleeping Tanko. A table beside the teen was filled with many medicine bottles and charts of his illness's progress.

Tanko was covered in wires, hoses, and a heart monitor showed the slow beats of his dying body. A doctor stood beside the teenager and said, "he is turning for…oh my! Akihiko Usami!…Goda, you are amazing…"

Goda gulped and shoved Akihiko forward. Akihiko stared at Goda for a few moments then back to Tanko. Tanko already looked dead…he was pale, very skinny and barely breathed.

Akihiko came close and gulped again. He cleared his throat and said, "Tanko?"

Tanko opened his eyes and stiffened. The heart monitor raced a little, but Tanko smiled ear to ear. He said, "Usami, Akihiko?"

Akihiko smiled and took Tanko's hand; Tanko's hand was so boney and white. Akihiko rubbed it and said, "Yes, how are you?"

Tanko smiled even more brightly and said, "I feel like shit, but I am very glad to meet you."

Akihiko giggled and said, "Your godfather told me about your book. May I see it?"

Tanko blushed and turned to his bears. He lifted one to show a thick notebook; he struggled to lift it. Akihiko tried to reach for it, but Tanko glared at him. Akihiko backed away when Tanko handed him the book. Tank said, "be honest…ignore the hospital crap and tell me…what emotions does my writing evoke to you? Please Usami-sama…I need honesty right now." He moaned and stiffened at the pain. He continued, "please…stay here and let me watch you read…I need this…"

Akihiko turned to find a chair in the corner and went to it to sit down. He took a few deep breaths and began to read.

His eyes enlarged at the first couple of sentences: _Stories are always used to tell happy, somber, or entertaining stories to the masses. This story is no different from those, but one thing will be different. I will not finish this story. My audience will, so read my life stories and be prepared to explore the Life and Times of a Dying Teenager._

Akihiko gulped and read on. He read about Tanko's soccer games, tennis failures, and his swimming in the ocean. Tanko also ran the hundred meter dash and failed ten times to be fourth place. He explained that being a teenager and failing is needed. Tanko explained his friends, their wild times, daring jumps off of cliffs, and then he explained the appearance of the cancer…_I was having stomach cramps in the water…so I jumped out and started to heave for breath. My friends surrounded me and asked me what was wrong. I did not say anything when Jussie called the ambulance. I was transported to the hospital and checked…I did not wait long to hear that my blood showed a terminal illness…My doctor said, "Tanko, you have cancer. You are in the final stages…"_

Akihiko gulped again and read on: _My first reaction was shock, like everyone else, that I exercised plenty to be healthy. The doctor explained, "youth does not stop this disease. I am sorry, but you need to stay here. You can no longer go back to high school; you need to start chemo therapy immediately." I sat there, in shock and trying to find reasons why this was happening. I was not dying…I am still too young! I am only thirteen! I never been kissed…I never had a boyfriend…I never had sex or felt love…now I am going to die. What will happen to my friends when I die? Will they remember me? Will they forget me? Will they come and see me? Would they pity me? What will my mother do as well? My father and mother are getting a divorce…what will happen next? I do not know what to do now…_

Akihiko gulped again but tears fell down his cheeks. He read on about Tanko's chemo treatments and how much they hurt Tanko into becoming a bed ridden teen. Tanko explained how his hair dropped from his head, how his body weakened to this state, and he kept making excellent quotes about life.

He read the quotes over and over: _I am dying. I will see the worse before any of my friends, but I am not afraid of death. I know that I will die first, but I am not afraid. I am ready to die…because I will believe that someday I will meet my idol, Usami, Akihiko. This man is my idol because I know he writes like me. Usami-sama writes with his heart under all the dialogue and characters. Every author does…the characters speak our hearts, which I hope this book will be closure for my family and anyone who has met me. I am sorry but this maybe the end of my story. But yours will continue it…finish my story by telling how I really died than being fluffy about it…_

Akihiko snickered but tears kept falling down as he finished the book: _I want to die like a man since I will never know what it is like to be a man…I hope being honest, crying as I write, and not allowing the world to say I am too young to write this. I am a man by saying this, 'God bless everyone who picked up this book. You have proven that death is not fearful, but a natural piece of life…'_

Akihiko closed the book and sobbed for a few seconds. He gently placed the book on the table filled with medicines and charts. His hands covered his face, and he leaned forward to sob quietly.

Tanko said, "so…it's a sob story then…"

Akihiko cleared his throat and sat up. He said shakily, "no…it's a beautiful story about life, acceptance and you. Tanko…what do you want me to do with this story?" He turned to a tearful Tanko.

Tanko giggled and choked out, "I want…that book published…please. I refused to show Goda or my mother that story. I wanted you to see it…because I knew you would tell it to me straight. You would not fluff that my grammar is okay or my story needs to be hid. I want to world to hear my dying words…like all the great writers and even you someday…books will always outlive the author…"

Akihiko sniffed and said, "would you like more review or…would you accept my 'fluff?'"

Tanko smiled and said, "please…tell me everything that evoked your tears…I want to hear it."

Akihiko let some more tears fall when he wiped them away. He said, "the story is good, but you change your point of view too much. You ask the reader to think a certain way, but a good author knows that you cannot ask the audience what to feel. The audience will always feel the way they want. Also, your grammar is okay, but you could use either longer sentences or combine like sentences. The imagery is perfect, but you lack character development of your secondary characters. I hardly know your friends or why they care. I felt that your friends are useless in the story if they do not see you like this…what kind of friends abandon you when you are dying…so prematurely?"

Tanko laid back down and said, "they are afraid. They fear that cancer is catchy, and they could die like me…I have been sick only for four months now…"

Akihiko sobbed again and choked, "Tanko…that wish you had at the hospital…May I kiss you?"

Tanko turned and blushed. He said, "yes…but not on the cheek or head…"

Akihiko stood but Mio rushed forward. Mio choked out, "may I?"

Chicco stiffened, but Goda held her close.

Akihiko smiled and nodded. He told Tanko, "This is my little brother. Do you mind he gives you a kiss?"

Tanko smiled brightly and nodded.

Mio gulped and came to Tanko. He bent down and gently captured Tanko's mouth. Tanko moaned and slowly wrapped his arms around Mio's neck. They gently rubbed their mouths and tongues together.

Akihiko's eyes kept the constant stream of tears coming down his face. He watched as Mio gently rubbed Tanko's mouth and face while they kissed. _What a simple wish…what a beautiful child…damn, I am a bastard._

The boys slowly parted when Mio kissed Tanko's forehead. Mio said, "You are so beautiful; thank you for the wonderful kiss."

Tanko sniffed and said, "please read my book…when you can."

"I would be honored to." Mio said and gave a final kiss on Tanko's lips.

Akihiko took the book back and said, "I will keep the book…but there is no guarantees that it will publish."

Tanko looked at him and said, "do what you…" His eyes looked downcast when he leaned back and gasped for breath.

Mio backed away for the doctor and Chicco to come closer. They watched as Tanko slowly stop gasping and slowed his breaths. The heart monitor started to beep…a warning to make some intervention to help Tanko's slowing heart. 

Akihiko reached for Mio, but Mio ripped his arm from Akihiko. Mio sniffed, "I want to watch…not because I am curious or anything of that nature…I want to watch him die…because I think he would want us to stay and watch…"

Akihiko did not want to stay; he wanted to be a child and run. He wanted his huge bear to cry into than watch a teenager die before him. He held the book close to his chest and watched with tears falling down from his eyes.

Tanko gasped, "Do not…intervene…I rather die like this…than keep suffering any longer…"

Goda sobbed in the corner watching the scene, but he did not hide his face. He kept his attention fully on his godson.

Akihiko gulped while Mio held his hand. Mio whispered, "I am sorry…you are not as bad as I thought." Akihiko gripped his hand back and said, "Thanks and sorry too…"

Tanko tried to breathe deeply, but he wheezed. His heart monitor slowly showed his heart was slowing to make the beeping louder.

Chicco backed away with the doctor holding her. They watched as Tanko closed his eyes and the heart monitor beeped the final long sound of death…Tanko died before them.

No one moved, but sobbing filled the room from everyone. They sobbed for Tanko, but most of all, they sobbed for the times that Tanko would be leaving behind. A beautiful man died before them…they could do nothing, but sob and sob before the still body of Tanko Taka.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Aftermath and Precision of Regret

Akihiko, Mio, and Goda left after a few hours of hugging Chicco. Dr. Huan Jussen told them to give Chicco time alone, so the men left in the limo.

Goda kept sobbing while Mio and he hugged each other. Akihiko held onto Tanko's book and sobbed silently as well.

Akihiko never heard a review of his works like that…also the feeling of regret and amazement of Tanko's death…the kid was only thirteen…THIRTEEN! He wanted to die like a man! He wanted to be kissed! What about asking for a better health?! What about begging for your friends to be near?! What about…

He gulped and sniffed. _Tanko would never ask for any of those material items or things he could not obtain…a kiss and for me to read this book…what simple wishes. What a beautiful man? Why did Tanko have to die?! I liked him! Tanko…why did you surrender?! You should have fought! You should have been…I can wish all I want but…Tanko is gone, but his memory will always be with me…_

Goda came to Akihiko and sobbed, "Thank you…I would like to read that as soon as possible…"

Akihiko snarled with choked breath, "after…after I fix some little issues but keep true to Tanko's word…I will write down his wishes and be true…my lord, that poor child! Why did he….it is not fair!"

Goda leaned on Akihiko and said, "Tanko…he always saw the best in you…unlike me…" He turned away and kept sobbing.

Akihiko squeezed the book and thought, _Tanko does not even know me! How did he know how much I write from my heart…of course, like I told Tanko, the audience will always look at the book in their way than the way the author originally wrote the book for…that is why I hate going to parties or getting fan mail…they do not GET IT! I write to tell my story, to tell other's stories, and I write…to be true to my homosexuality. I love to write…how can a teenager see me so clearly when sometimes…I cannot see myself, even when, stare at the mirror and smile confidently. How? How? Oh Tanko…I wish…I could have known you more…_

He smirked at the book and thought, _no Tanko if I knew you longer…your death would not make such an effect on me. Thank you, Tanko Taka. You have taught me a vital reason why I write; you taught me that I write to tell my story. I need to change my writing style again…_

* * *

Akihiko went into a room by himself when Mio and Goda went to a room down the hall.

Goda said, "I will help Mio for a second then we will—"

"No, go to Akihiko…I am not a baby. Please, this affects me a lot more than you think but…pampering me will not help."

Goda kissed Mio's head and went to Akihiko.

Both men entered the room; Akihiko was impressed. The room was spacious and had a king sized bed with thick silk blankets. The floor was warm and lead to two other rooms. He looked around after taking his shoes off. He saw the first room had a huge bathtub and was filled with hot water. The other room was a grand balcony with two chairs leaning against the building. He looked out to the vast country side and remembered Hiroki's place…he loved their secret place and missed it when he grew older.

Goda lay down on the bed and said, "Akihiko…are you ready?"

Akihiko turned and saw Goda lying down like…did he want Akihiko to take him. Goda saw the change in Akihiko's face, so he sat up and bent his knees close to his chest.

He sighed and came in. His eyes searched over Goda; at first, he was shocked to see another side to Goda. Goda was soft, gentle, kind, loving, and he knew how to play games. Akihiko came to the bed and sat beside Goda.

Goda sighed and said, "I am very sorry you had to see that…Tanko…" He gulped but a few tears fell. He wiped them away and sniffed for a few seconds.

Akihiko said, "Forget it. I glad I went…Tanko was a beautiful man."

Goda smiled and looked at Akihiko. He said, "Do you really believe that I am the antagonist of this game?"

Akihiko sighed and wished for a cigarette. He said, "I…do not know any more. Before meeting Tanko, I would have said yes and punch you again if you even dare remind me that you kissed Misaki. But now…I am not sure what to believe or say or…I feel so lost."

Goda looked at the book and said, "you have not let go of that book since we left Chicco's place…trying to remember Tanko?"

Akihiko looked at the notebook as well. It was maroon and the pages were filled to the brim with Tanko's story…only twenty pages in the notebook remain for the finished product. Akihiko wanted to finish the story, but he was going to preserve the notebook. Something this precious does not need Akihiko's writing inside it.

He sighed and said, "Tanko said not for you to look at it until it's published."

Goda smiled and said, "So, you are going to fulfill a dead teenager's wish?"

Akihiko sighed and said, "You brought me there to do that, didn't you?"

Goda shook his head and leaned back. He said, "I brought you there because Tanko asked me to. Tanko wanted only one wish, and that was to meet you and have you read his book. You can try to publish that…but if you cannot, please make two copies for me and my sister. Chicco needs to hear her son's words…since Tanko did not speak much about his pain to her. Tanko told…" Goda sniffed and finished, "Tanko emailed me…but two weeks ago…he stopped emailing me. I came back to Japan to see why and when I saw him…he asked for you…that is why I haunting Toyoko to find you, and after a few days of no luck…you appeared with Aikawa at a restaurant."

Akihiko felt that Goda knew Aikawa from before…but he did not ask. He said, "Continue."

Goda sighed and said, "I came to Japan for my godson, but I wanted to meet you for two lengthy reasons. The first was you just saw, for you to meet Tanko. The second…has been built over time, so I wanted to make sure you would trust me before I did what I originally want to do to you."

Akihiko guessed, "Steal Misaki?"

Goda shook his head.

"Write a story?" Akihiko guessed again.

Goda hummed and said, "Part of the reason but not the whole."

Akihiko sighed and said, "You wanted to make sure the story was written to your desire?"

Goda glared at him and said, "No, use your head. Why did I ask you to play the Uke-Trade Off?"

Akihiko said, "I am clueless. Tell me."

Goda snickered and stood. He said, "I wanted to destroy you."

Akihiko stiffened and let the notebook fall to the ground when he stood. He said, "Destroy me…like kill me?"

Goda turned towards Akihiko and said, "If I wanted to kill you…you would have been dead eons ago. No, I wanted to destroy your heart, soul, and even your career if I could."

Akihiko stiffened at Goda's intense glare. He said, "Why?"

"Misaki." Goda said simply.

Akihiko grimaced and said, "But you said that you did not know Misaki before…why are you defending him?"

Goda sighed and said, "Sit down. This is the long part."

Akihiko did as told when Goda said, "I have read all your books Akihiko; every book has presented a new side of you that made you into an acceptable author in my eyes. But I stumbled upon your Boys' Love novels, I slowly saw the connections between the two. At first, your Boys' Love novels showed intense longing and desire for this 'Takahiro' person. I thought it was cute but annoying after a while. But then you come out with the Junai Romantica novels…"

Goda sighed and continued, "I read them up to date, and every book sickens me to the core."

Akihiko snarled, "If the books disgust you so much then why do you read them?"

Goda stared at him and said, "Because unlike your billions of fans, I immediately saw similarities between your 'named' books and your 'penname' books. You are a joke to homosexuality, to your partner and to the literary world."

Akihiko stood and growled, "You have no right to say any of this! I never wrote anything but the truth!"

"Oh really? Why does Misaki question his love to you than swoon at you? Why does Misaki look at me with adoration than tell me that he wants your strong cock in between his legs? Why does—"

"SHUT UP!" Akihiko snarled loudly and stiffened into a battle pose. He said, "Misaki loves me."

"Bull shit." Goda said.

Akihiko snarled, "Fine, finish your commentary but I will defend my love for Misaki."

Goda snickered and said, "I knew you would be defensive…that is why I waited until now. Anyways, I read the Misaki character like…reading all the other uke characters in Boys' Love novels and manga. Misaki is weak, obedient, cleans your house, constant sex, loves you dearly, and you give him hell with your dick. But I hate this…" He paused while Akihiko did not change his form or glare. Goda finished, "that you refuse to tell the truth in your novels."

Akihiko snarled, "What do you mean? An autobiography? A few dozen authors have written enough autobiographies to fill millions of libraries."

"No!" Goda yelled.

"Then what do you mean?!" Akihiko yelled back.

Goda said, "You refuse to be honest about your relationship with Misaki in your novels and life. You hide your passions in sadistic and twisted and cruel changing situations! You use him as a character in your novels without his permission! And you are just cruel to the homosexual generation as a whole!"

"WHY?!" Akihiko yelled loudly.

"WHY?! Why you ask…have you ever read your novels?! Have you?! You make homosexuality about sex, obedience and power over the uke! That is not homosexuality at all!" Goda yelled back.

Akihiko lessened his pose and said, "You do not…"

"I do not get it! Oh right, you say that because I have only been through three homosexual relationships and three heterosexual relationships. I have absolutely no idea how much it hurts to hide my love in public! I have no idea what it is like to be called a freak! I have no idea what it is like to be called a joke! I have no idea what it is like to hide from my family! I have no idea—"

"SHUT UP!" Akihiko yelled and covered his ears. He spun away and breathed quickly.

Goda yelled loud enough for Akihiko to hear, "you have no idea how much you hurt Misaki…none of you semes do…All semes hurt their lovers into sex, repeating I love you and run away when semes want peace and quiet. Did you ever take the time to look, actually look at Misaki. Did you ever listen to him than force you cock into his opening? Did you ever try to listen to my rules and why the game was made for?! Well, did you?!"

Akihiko lowered his hands and stared at Goda. He said, "What makes you…."

"I am not God, Buddha, a prophet or anything of that nature. I came here to destroy you because you hurt yourself by lying about homosexuality as you do. Homosexuality is not about porn or making women buy your novels. Homosexuality is a gift of love, respect and friendship if taken care of…you will never change but…I hope these two weeks taught you something…these two weeks taught me something…" Goda said while turning his eyes downcast.

Akihiko took a few breaths and said, "What did you learn?"

Goda gulped and looked at Akihiko. He said, "I…fell in love for you and your lover."

Akihiko stiffened and stared at Goda. Goda continued, "Misaki is a wonderful man…I really like him and want to know him better…and you…well, you are so seductive and tricky to read at times…but I never felt so seduced in all my relationships than when I am with you…Akihiko…I cannot accept you or Misaki though…I will move on as soon as the game ends…I hope you will take my lessons, my reasons and do what you will to the story. I need to go…"

Goda rushed to the door but Akihiko stood before him.

Akihiko said, "Why run away when you want me? You have the power…do it."

Goda looked at him with tears in his eyes and sobbed, "I can't do it because…I would break myself apart if…I take either you or Misaki away from each other!"

Akihiko's eyes enlarged and tried to say something. He just gasped for words that did not come.

Goda sobbed and shoved Akihiko away. He ran out and slammed the door after him. Akihiko fell to the ground and laid there.

Akihiko could not believe what he heard or saw…Goda was in love with him?! Goda…was also in love with Misaki….

He moaned and looked at the fallen notebook. _Damn, this game is deeper than I ever thought. As usual, Goda switched, changed and made me look like the antagonist…but what now? Do I love Goda or am I just lustful because of no Misaki?_

Akihiko slowly stood and lay on the bed. He sighed and just laid there hoping a reason for anger or tears to come. He wanted to hate Goda and tell him, 'Misaki and only Misaki for me! Back off, Taka!' His mind created many scenarios of exacting revenge on Goda and recapturing Misaki's body for himself…He moaned when all his creative work died, and the only thing remained in his mind was maroon and green swirling together. His mind could imagine Misaki standing beside Goda…they were kissing and carrying on as Akihiko watched and got ideas for his novels…

He blinked and moaned again; he did once imagine writing a threesome couple Boy's Love novel. But could he allow Goda into his intimate relationship with Misaki? What does Misaki think of Goda?

He sighed again and slowly drifted asleep with Misaki kissing Goda…he did not know if he found it hot or annoying…he did not know how to react towards either Misaki or Goda when the time would come.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Losing…

Shinobu made up his mind; he was going to either break up with Miyagi or force Miyagi into seeing how much Shinobu loved him. These past couple of days with Nowaki has been fun and educational…but he could not forget his love for his older lover. Nowaki was nice, perfect, and very tender…but Miyagi was rough, slow, but very passionate when he wanted to. Shinobu needed, wanted, and tonight was his night to lose the game.

He stiffened in the cool night air beside a lamp post. _Yes, I want to lose. I never wanted to play this stupid game in the first place! All I wanted was to make Miyagi jealous or get him to chase me…but no, he just stayed away! Like he always does…no more! I need to hear from him. What am I: sex toy, boyfriend, lover or…or could I be a potential life-long mate?_

Shinobu shivered again at the class he had earlier today. In short, the Japanese government was seriously considering gay marriages to become legal in Japan…like America was slowly accepting homosexuals as married couples as well. He stared at the teacher so long that his friend poked him. Shinobu gasped and asked, "when is the law going to pass?"

His teacher said, "The bill is in court now…soon." His teacher was a man, obviously, was a homosexual as well when his teacher clenched his fist for a moment. He then continued the lecture.

Shinobu continued to Miyagi's apartment. _Miyagi…would he ask me to marry him if the bill passes?! If he does…_His heart raced, his face flushed and he ran to the building. He tried to open the door, and the door was locked.

He snarled and looked up. Miyagi was up there…and he was with Misaki. Shinobu snarled and tried to find a way up.

Shinobu found the fire escape leads straight to Miyagi's living room…he gulped and climbed. He was not scared of heights, but he did not want to fall. He slowly breathed and raced up the steps. His trek stopped every few minutes; just in case, someone saw him and called the police. Nothing moved from behind the blinds, he sighed and continued up.

His heart raced with delight and dread. Miyagi could be happy or angry to see him…Shinobu did not care anymore. He needed his Miyagi, no matter what.

Shinobu slowly came under Miyagi's window and saw the lights were still on. He gulped and held his hand to his speeding heart. _Miyagi is awake…does he know I am coming? I did not call him but…oh Miyagi, please do not be touching Misaki right now!_

He took a few deep breaths and raced up. His breathing slowed when he leaned close to listen. He heard fast breathing and giggling…

Shinobu snarled and knocked hard on the window.

The noises calmed down as a young woman appeared at the window. She blushed and snarled at her lover. Another woman came to the window and stared at Shinobu.

Shinobu blushed furiously and looked up. He needed one more flight…he smirked weakly and ran.

The women did not call after him, but he stalled on the stairs. He waited for the police sirens, but the police would take time. He saw Miyagi's room, the real one, the lights were off.

Shinobu sighed and came close to the window to test if it was unlocked. The window lifted, and he came in.

He sighed but felt his neck hairs stand on its ends. He barely turned when someone slammed a baseball bat two inches from his shoulder. His shriek and jumped to knock down a lamp. He raced away when the man kept trying to hit Shinobu.

Shinobu prayed this man was Miyagi, so he screamed "Miyagi! It's me, Shinobu!"

The man dropped the bat and the lights came on. Everyone in the room rubbed their eyes, but when their eyes returned to normal. Shinobu was in the right room, but Miyagi was not happy to see him.

Miyagi was breathing heavily and snarled, "turning cat burglar?! What the fuck are you doing here at six in the morning?!"

Shinobu sighed and said, "Why else would I be here? We need to talk."

Misaki gasped from the corner and said, "Do you guys want tea or something?"

Miyagi turned and said, "No, go back to the bedroom. I will see you soon."

Misaki blushed and walked away.

Shinobu raced to Miyagi and held Miyagi's shirt. He snarled, "You better not be having sex with him! I will…" He glared towards the bedroom.

Miyagi snarled, "We were not having sex. We were just talking."

"Bull shit! You would take advantage of any pretty boy that came in your path!" Shinobu exclaimed.

Miyagi stiffened and growled, "Any pretty boy! Anyone would go in my pants, huh? Are you that mistrustful of your lover?!"

"Maybe I am! You have been ignoring me for weeks! What the fuck have you been doing?!" Shinobu yelled.

Miyagi raged, "I have been having some trouble at the college…you would have been in the way if I told you—"

"What happened?" Shinobu lost his anger and stared concernedly at his lover.

Miyagi's eyes enlarged, and he moaned. He said, "you lose your temper quickly…it's not a huge deal. My contract is being revised."

Shinobu went into Miyagi's arms and said, "Whatever happens…I will always beside you. Please…please…tell me the moment it happens…"

Miyagi hugged him and said, "Brat…" He titled Shinobu's head up and kissed him.

Shinobu instantly wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck and drove the kiss deeper. Both men just kissed and rubbed each other wildly for a few minutes. Their intense hunger was not fed yet when Miyagi grasped Shinobu's member.

Shinobu gasped as the men slowly came to the floor. Miyagi came back for another deep kiss while Shinobu's body went into sexual overdrive.

Miyagi rubbed his entire body over Shinobu's when Shinobu blushed and moaned deeply. He smirked and breathed, "Missed me?"

Shinobu snarled, "What do you think?" He grasped Miyagi's neck and kissed him again. They slowly ripped each other's clothes and rubbed harder.

Miyagi took his time to reach Shinobu's pants, which drove Shinobu completely insane. Shinobu moaned and gasped at Miyagi's slow licking trek to Shinobu's hardening member.

Shinobu squirmed and flushed more. Miyagi moved up and ignored Shinobu's penis; he was licking all over Shinobu's chest. He gasped and gripped Miyagi's back. His hands slowly fell when Miyagi came down for another mouth war.

Miyagi moaned and drove his tongue harder into Shinobu's mouth. Shinobu moaned again and wrapped tightly around Miyagi. They kissed and moaned into each other…Shinobu groaned at feeling Miyagi so close that Miyagi's penis hardened a little bit as well against his own.

Shinobu recaptured Miyagi's mouth and could not stop begging for. Miyagi supplied more and licked harder and harder. Shinobu gasped and leaned closer to Miyagi's arching back. Miyagi lowered back to Shinobu's penis.

He gasped when Miyagi finally released Shinobu's obstructions and licked hungrily. Shinobu shivered and moaned loudly. Miyagi gulped, sucked and rubbed harder…Shinobu shrieked when he came into Miyagi's mouth.

Miyagi gulped and licked his lips when his purple eyes stared down at Shinobu. He removed his pants and drove his hard member into Shinobu.

Shinobu angled himself to accept Miyagi fully as Miyagi shoved slow then fast then back to slow. This method drove Shinobu mad. He groaned again while Miyagi pumped his gifts into Shinobu's anus.

Miyagi groaned and kept coming harder and slower. Shinobu shrieked and still grasped Miyagi's body hungrily. They kept moaning while Miyagi throatily groaned. Shinobu shrieked when his lover fully extended his member inside of him.

Shinobu gasped, "Keep going…"

Miyagi smirked and came slowly down for a kiss. Shinobu moaned, "I love you…" They kissed and rubbed their bodies closer together.

Click, clunk, click, the door opened; Miyagi stiffened and Shinobu gasped.

Someone at the door dropped a bag and stood there. The person gasped and stared at the scene.

Shinobu did not want to look but his view was better than Miyagi's…he stopped breathing when he saw his father and sister at the door.

He gulped and opened his mouth. Nothing came out, but his face turned completely red. Shinobu held Miyagi close, but Miyagi turned.

Miyagi moaned and landed hard onto Shinobu. He breathed, "Get my shirt."

Shinobu reached Miyagi's shirt and covered their lower parts. Miyagi removed himself from Shinobu and sat up. Shinobu sat close to Miyagi and kept glancing at his family then away then back. The shirt was the only covering that both men had from their naked bodies to Shinobu's family.

His father was livid; his temple veins were pulsing and his mouth was clenched into a thin line. His body stiffened and his eyes just did not blink.

Risako was in utter shock; she dropped her bag, her face was pale and her mouth dropped. She kept pointing to and from both men before her.

Miyagi crossed his arms and said, "May I ask why you two are here?"

Shuu Takatsuki slowly crossed his arms and took three deep breaths. He said, "How long?"

Miyagi snarled, "My question first, old man."

Shuu snarled, "I was going to tell you that your contract was not going to be revised, and I was going to ask you if you would like to become the Literature Dean."

Miyagi's mouth dropped and looked at Risako.

Risako sighed and closed her mouth. She said, "I wanted to talk about maybe dating again…" She could not keep her eyes off her little brother. Her eyes looked closed to crying…

Shinobu stared at her; he tried to fight the urge to cry or explain in his usual fits. He just shivered and waited for his father to explode.

Miyagi gulped and said, "We…well, this can be explained very easily…"

Shuu said to Shinobu, "oh really? So this is why you asked me about homosexuality a few months ago? You were getting poked by your sister's ex husband's dick!"

Shinobu gulped and said, "Dad, I love him."

Shuu snarled, "You love him…oh my, how wonderful! May I paint you a picture of how much damage you presented to M University! Miyagi, you are fired."

Miyagi stiffened and paled. He said, "fired…but Dean, I really can explain…"

"What you do in your personal life is fine, but you had sex with my son. My son who is seventeen years younger than you! You could have been having sex with other students for all I know! You could have impregnated some random girl and change your mind for young, weak men like my son…how dare you think that this could remain hidden." Shuu snarled and glared at both men.

Miyagi said, "This is not fair. A few professors have married younger lovers—"

"Yes, but these professors made sure their lovers were a few years, not the gap you two have! Also, my son…MY SON! You dare touch him…I should have you arrested." Shuu snarled.

Shinobu sobbed and yelled, "Daddy please! Do not do this to Miyagi! I came to him! I sort of forced him into—"

"But he willingly took your virginity and forced you into this relationship! If Miyagi was an adult, he would have sent you packing months ago." Shuu yelled.

Shinobu shivered harder and yelled with tears falling down his face, "Why do you dislike homosexuals, father?! Does my love for Miyagi harm you in any way?! Why do you have to destroy his career for something so mediocre like a relationship?! Daddy, please…please let us explain…"

"You are lucky that I will walk away with Shinobu tonight, Miyagi. But if you two meet again, I will not be kind. Shinobu, if you wish to become an adult so quickly. I will remove my funding for your apartment, school fees and any help you that will be denied until you have proven your worth to me again." Shuu said while uncrossing his arms.

Shinobu shrieked, "WHY?!"

Shuu yelled, "you have sinned our precious name with this relationship! I refuse to help a child that bases his entire life on a whim! So you left for Australia because Miyagi married your sister…"

Shinobu covered his ears and sobbed harder.

"You came back since Miyagi divorced your sister! You had to go to a college near Miyagi! Is this how you repay your family's honor, name and your sister?! You have soiled everything and made me sick! I hope you can find a way to repent this dishonor…because I will not forget this day. Never ever." Shuu growled, and Shinobu heard every word.

Shinobu stared at his father while his hands fell and said, "Will you ever listen to me?!"

Shuu said, "When you become a man…then I will."

Shinobu stood and growled, "I am not ever leaving Miyagi! You can throw all these threats and make me the enemy, but—"

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Miyagi yelled and glared at all of the Takatsukis.

Shuu growled, "I will leave as soon as my son leaves."

Shinobu sobbed and stared at Miyagi with his tears overflowing down his face, "Miyagi…"

Miyagi glared at Shinobu and growled, "you made me lose my job, the game, and destroyed my reputation! You think I would keep dating you…it's over."

Shinobu quickly reached out for Miyagi and begged, "please do not leave me! I love you so—"

"GET OUT!" Miyagi raged and backed away from Shinobu.

Shinobu kept sobbing and begged, "please…you mean everything to me…I want you, need you, and love you so much! Please…don't let me go…"

Miyagi snarled, "you should have thought of that before tonight. We could have been something more…if you were honest to your family before this."

"I would have never allowed it!" Shuu raged.

Risako stood there staring at the scene as her tears did fall down her face.

Misaki came out again and said nothing.

Miyagi yelled, "Misaki leave! You fucking freeloader! I am sick and tired of all these young men taking advantage of me! GET OUT!"

Shinobu slowly stood and got his pants on. He ran…past his family and into the elevator. He pressed the button down and fell to the floor sobbing his heart out.

He shivered and moaned, "WHY?!"

The elevator came to the bottom floor when Shinobu quickly rushed to the exit, but he stalled at the face before him.

Asahina stood there and said, "You lose."

Shinobu snarled, "Obviously, asshole." His tears kept falling, his body still shivered, and his heart broke more and more with each passing minute. He not only lost the game, but he lost his lover as well…


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: This is another strange chapter, like before, will be seen from all the characters' point of view. This is also the last chapter of the Uke Trade-Off…**

**Please continue reading the next stories as well: (prequel to JRA) Five Days, (the sequel to this story) Junjou Realistic Aphrodisiacs, and (the third part of this series) Junjou Unknown. Also, I want to show you some deleted chapters to Uke Trade-Off. You can like, hate, or comment on them as well. I just want to show how much work and changes this story has been through…**

**Thank you all for reading, commenting and showing me that I can really write…I have been struggling with creating my own stories for some time, but I hope someday that I can write my own stories that can rival this one (or even make it proud XD).**

**I hope that you enjoyed every minute of the 'game' and will continue to read on. I have planned some awesome chapters in the next stories…stay tuned!**

**Until next time, thank you and enjoy the last chapter.**

Chapter 37: The Concluding Assessment of Love

Hiroki came to M University seeing chaos; the students and teachers stood outside the school and chatted quickly to each other. He came to the group when he looked for Miyagi starting this wildfire.

He slowly realized that Miyagi was not there…his eyes were not mistaken. He kept looking and rushed through the crowd looking for his superior. He gasped at the touch and spun about to growl, "well, where were you?!" He held his tongue to see Dean Takatsuki before him wearing a scowl.

"Dr. Kamijo, your thesis has passed the council. May I see you in my office?" Dean Takatsuki said.

Hiroki's enlarged and nodded. The men passed the crowd as questions passed to them, but the Dean merely said, "Sensei Miyagi was fired. Please return to your classes."

His mouth dropped at the Dean's words. _Miyagi…the best and acclaimed Miyagi…FIRED?! What the hell happened?!..._

The Dean and Hiroki entered the college while Hiroki made the connection. The Dean's reactions and low sighing was a huge clue. _The Dean saw Miyagi with the kid…shit._

Both men entered the office, but the Dean growled.

Hiroki stared at Goda sitting on the Dean's chair. Goda stood and said, "Dean Takatsuki, pleasure as usual. Hiroki, in one hour meet me at Marukawa."

He grimaced and said, "what for? I am working."

Goda gave the Dean a piece of paper and repeated, "one hour, be sure to finish whatever you need here. If you do not come, I will send Asahina after you. Good day." He walked out.

Hiroki stared at the Dean, and the Dean sighed.

The Dean said, "Be sure to come back for afternoon classes. Also, your position will be promoted. You will recover Miyagi's classes until I can find a replacement, or you wish to remain as his position. What do you say?" He looked at Hiroki with tired and business eyes.

Hiroki gulped and said, "I would be honored to take Miyagi's classes…but what about my own, sir?"

"You will keep them, but we will look for an assistant for you. Alright?" The Dean said.

Hiroki nodded and felt his body warm. _I am a teacher…holy crap. I am a full fledge teacher…_

The Dean said, "For now, I will cancel yours and Miyagi's classes for the morning courses. Fix this issue with that Taka and come back soon. Good day."

Hiroki blinked and said, "Taka? You mean Goda…he is some phone corporate."

The Dean slowly sat down in his chair and said, "I am no fool, Kamijo. That man…is a Taka. I have been in some rich circles, and he can write down all he wants. That man is bad news, so meet him and be sure to keep him away from M University's students. Alright?"

Hiroki nodded and walked away.

At first, he was in utter shock when he left campus. He was a teacher…he finally made it! He was also somber since he has the title at the expense of losing Miyagi as a superior. Sure, Miyagi picked on him all the time…but he was going to miss Miyagi. He already did…

Nowaki cleaned his station after seeing a young girl for a check-up. He turned when there was knocking at the door.

Goda and Tsumori stood there. Goda looked tired and business like. Tsumori looked pissed and snarled towards Goda.

Goda stared at Tsumori and said, "Good day."

Tsumori slowly retreated and growled, "I will get you if you hurt Nowaki…"

Nowaki fully faced Goda and asked, "what is going on?"

"In one hour, come to Marukawa." Goda said simply and walked away.

Nowaki chased him and said, "Why? What happened? Also…did you see Shinobu? I did not see him this morning."

Goda stopped and said, "Why would I be here if…fill in the blank. One hour, good day." He walked away.

Nowaki stalled and sighed. _Shinobu…this is not what I wanted you to learn about love…why did you do this to yourself?_

Misaki was told by Aikawa and led to Marukawa. He was taken to the same office room where the game began, and his eyes met Goda sitting in the corner. There were three couches angled in front of Goda.

Goda looked over records and looked up at Misaki.

Misaki gulped and came in. _Goda…where have you been? Why have you ignored my texts? Why…why have you changed so much from the day I met you?_

Goda said, "sit. We have to wait for the others." He indicated three couches, but one couch was occupied.

Misaki came to the empty one, but as he passed saw Miyagi and Shinobu sitting on one. Shinobu was silently crying, and Miyagi smoked while fuming.

He opened his mouth, but Goda touched his shoulder. Goda said, "please sit. Do not bother them. The players and I need to talk."

Misaki opened and closed his mouth. He nodded and sat down away from Miyagi and Shinobu. He sighed and looked at Goda returning to his paperwork. His eyes never left Goda's face, which Goda never looked up to Misaki. _So, this is how it ends…the game, the few kisses we shared…do I mean anything to you? Also Usagi…what will happen next?_

Misaki sighed and sat back to wait for the finale of this strange game.

Akihiko and Mio rode back in silence. Akihiko kept the notebook close as the car stopped.

Both men stiffened when the door opened to a ninja-clad Conto. Conto said, "Mio, you are coming with me."

Mio blinked and moaned, "Again? Why do I always have to be removed from the fun?"

Conto giggled and said, "sorry, but we need your brother alone."

Mio sighed and got out. Akihiko watched as Mio entered another limo, and Akihiko's limo continued to Toyoko.

Akihiko did not take long to figure out that the game ended. _Mio would have been in the way…so, who lost, Hiroki and Nowaki, or Miyagi and Shinobu? Interesting…_

He took out his laptop and found out…Shinobu and Miyagi lost last night. But not only that, he read the text on the bottom of the screen. Miyagi lost his job.

Akihiko snorted and thought, _damn, I thought I was having a bad day…Miyagi wins again at that category. He almost gets killed, loses his job and his lover…damn, Goda you know how to play games and how to destroy people…asshole._

He slammed the laptop closed and sighed.

Nowaki came to the office and saw Goda at the corner looking at him.

He smirked and came in. Nowaki said, "I am not late…am I?"

Goda shook his head and pointed at the couch with Misaki sitting on it.

Nowaki sat on the corner of Misaki's couch and turned to Shinobu.

Shinobu was slowly recovering from crying, but he did keep trying to get Miyagi's attention. Miyagi snarled whenever Shinobu got too close, which Shinobu quickly moved and looked away for a few minutes. Shinobu saw Nowaki and smiled weakly.

Nowaki opened his mouth, but Goda said "silence. We have a few more minutes before—"

Hiroki came in and came to the couches. He passed Nowaki without looking at him and plopped onto the couch.

Nowaki turned to his lover and sighed. _Hiro-san…good lord, you still look as beautiful as before and…I missed you. Each day that I gave you up…I never forgave myself, but please…believe me that I have done everything for us. Believe me…believe me…_

Almost like Hiroki could hear Nowaki's inner thoughts, he turned to his lover. Hiroki snarled and turned away again.

Hiroki tried not to smile or look too happy. He was promoted, he finally be back in Nowaki's arms and finally find out why Nowaki wanted to play this stupid game. He sighed and crossed his arms.

Nowaki sighed too and leaned back. He looked at Goda, who was looking at everyone slowly.

Goda said, "well, look who is here." He was looking at the door and did not smile at the visitor.

Everyone did as Akihiko, Isaka, Asahina and Aikawa came in. Aikawa closed the door and the group came in.

Akihiko sat beside Hiroki while the watchers came to stand behind Goda.

Goda stood and said, "gentlemen, today ends the Uke Trade-Off. At six this morning, Shinobu came to Miyagi to break the most important rule. Thus, eliminates that couple. There are two couples remaining, so I have made a tie-breaker to end this game once and for all."

Nowaki gulped, Hiroki stiffened, Akihiko snarled, and Misaki just blinked at Goda.

Goda continued, "Three final assessments will show your devotion or that your relationships should end. Either way, I will tell you what will happen, and you will obey if you wish for the prize money. No snarling, no cheating, and no fights. This is a gentlemanly way to end the game by testing the faith, declarations and sexual powers of homosexuality. First, I will ask all four of you a question. You may answer true or false, but you also must give evidence by your answers. I will have follow-up questions if I am not satisfied with your answers, understand?"

Nowaki gulped again, Hiroki snarled, Akihiko just blinked, and Misaki nodded.

Goda walked to the couples and came to Misaki first. He said, "Will you admit to your lover that you kissed me multiple times?"

Misaki gulped and stared at Goda. _Why…_

Goda crossed his arms and glared at Misaki. He said, "answer the question, true or false?"

Aikawa opened her mouth, but Isaka shook his head. She sighed and watched the scene.

Misaki stiffened and looked away.

Goda said, "true obviously, so let us continue. Will you admit that you may leave Akihiko because you found my kisses better than his?"

Akihiko snarled, "Asshole."

Goda turned to Akihiko and said, "You wanted me to become an antagonist. So, I am one today. Fuck you and every horse you ride on, you stupid author. Misaki," He returned to his victim and said, "speak."

Misaki let a few tears fall and said, "Why…why are you doing this?"

Goda said, "I hold the money, and I am the proctor of this game. I can do whatever I so please. Answer the questions."

Misaki sobbed, "yes…I kissed you…and…I am not sure about the second question! I…need to think!"

Goda said, "Do not think, and tell Akihiko how you truly feel. Be honest."

Misaki glared at Goda and said, "WHY?!"

Goda blinked and said, "Apparently Misaki is not in a talkative mood, so Nowaki you are next." He stared at Nowaki and said, "Will you admit to your lover that you almost had sex with Shinobu?"

Nowaki said, "True, but—"

"Then will you also admit that Shinobu is a better choice for you than Hiroki?" Goda intruded.

Nowaki grimaced and said, "no, but—"

"You are so quiet…does that mean you already broken up with Hiroki?"

Nowaki searched Goda's face, and he said, "I love Hiroki."

"What happened to Hiro-san?" Goda asked.

Nowaki opened and closed his mouth. He tried to say something, but he just turned his eyes downcast.

Hiroki stiffened and growled, "You bastard, leave Nowaki alone!"

Nowaki slowly turned to Hiroki with a somber glance and away again.

Hiroki gasped and shivered. _Did what Goda say…please say it is not true, you child! Say it….please! I…oh my…Are you serious?! Did you almost share your body with that slut of a college student?! Nowaki…Nowaki…_Tears slowly fell down Hiroki's face.

Goda said, "done speaking, Nowaki? Hiroki, your turn—"

"Stop this madness!" Isaka yelled and shivered with anger.

Goda turned and said, "No, besides your broken arm is a cute reminder of Settori's acting. You should have been more careful…" He went to and stared at Hiroki.

Asahina turned to Isaka while Isaka paled and held his casted arm close to his chest.

"Hiroki, will you admit to your lover that this game made you question your faith in his love?" Goda asked.

Hiroki glared at him with his tears still falling. He growled, "false."

"Did your friendship with Akihiko blur into a possible romantic relationship?" Goda asked.

Hiroki growled, "Never."

Goda said, "Why are you crying? Does it prove you have given up on Nowaki?"

"ASSHOLE!" Hiroki yelled and hid his face from Goda's staring.

Goda came to Akihiko and said, "Will you admit to Misaki that you kissed and almost had sex with me?"

Akihiko slowly set the notebook down on the floor and snarled, "You bastard."  
"You say it's true? What about your declarations of love for Misaki? Are they all lies when a famous millionaire comes to your door?"

Akihiko growled, and Aikawa said "STOP IT! They get it! This game made them…transform into new people….leave them alone!"

Goda snickered and turned to her. He said, "Women will never understand this…shut up you damn girl."

Aikawa shivered and glared at Goda.

Goda sniffed and turned to Akihiko. He said, "well?"

Akihiko growled, "do you think this is funny?!"

Goda smiled darkly and said, "Yes I do. I think this is hilarious. The remaining couples are just as bad as the losing pair. All of you have cheated, kissed and destroyed the precious little relationships that you all shared. What a pity."

Akihiko's hands curled into fists while Goda said, "one punch and I will give the money to Nowaki." He glared at Goda while Goda did the same.

Misaki sniffed and wiped his face.

Nowaki sighed and kept his gaze away from Hiroki.

Hiroki sighed and wiped his tears away.

Goda sighed and said, "No points given to either pair, since your answers were not satisfactory. So semes, will you tell your lovers why you joined this game? You need to declare your love to save your relationship. Nowaki, you first, tell Hiroki the reasons why come came to play my game." He stared at Nowaki.

Nowaki sighed and said, "I cannot."

Goda's eyebrows raised and said, "I am shocked. Don't you want to tell Hiroki about your love to him? What the money will be spent on? Why hide this fact now when you could win based on your answer?"

Nowaki looked fully at Goda and said, "I will not say because…I rather tell Hiroki alone than tell you."

Goda sniffed and turned to Akihiko. He said, "Impress me, author."

Akihiko smirked and said, "Sex toys."

Miyagi laughed, Hiroki slowly glared at Akihiko, Nowaki tried to hide a smile, Shinobu moaned, and Misaki blushed so red…his face almost turned purple.

Akihiko continued, "I would also buy a sole vacation for the pair of us and a few books for research."

Goda said nothing when he moved to his chair and pushed it to the right of the couches. He said, "I am still unsatisfied. Nowaki has forfeited a huge part of the assessment, but I do not plan on giving the money to Akihiko. So, we shall see if the ukes will win the money instead. Hiroki, Misaki, stand."

Hiroki wiped his tears away and crossed his arms.

Misaki just blinked and stared at Goda.

Goda sighed and motioned to for the ukes to stand. He said, "I will award you two another two million if you stand up."

Hiroki stiffened and stared at Misaki slowly rising. He looked away while Goda said, "then Misaki—"

Hiroki rose quickly and Goda snickered.

Goda took out his phone and said, "gentlemen, this is what the entire game is about. Where the lovers from the sex toys will be separated, and most of all…this will prove which seme loves his uke more. Misaki and Hiroki, your final assessment is simple. You two must dance."

Hiroki glared at Goda and snarled, "never."

Misaki sighed and asked, "why?"

Goda smiled and said, "very good question Misaki. I want you two to start the sexual powers over your semes. You two will keep dancing while I either command you to change your style and add more money to the winning pot. Your semes will sit there and watch; but if they come to you that couple will instantly lose."

"What was up with the other crap?! This seems to be the very reason why we are all here!" Hiroki growled.

Goda snickered and said, "Well, you are a teacher after all, so years of college helped you to become smarter…Yes, this is the true test. Semes are known for their powers over their ukes, so I am testing the semes' powers of love. If they love you, they will sit there and not move until I say for the ukes to stop dancing. If they only adore you as a cock pusher, they can race to you and kiss you to end their chances of winning the money. I will play the music, and I expect to be entertained until one of the couples loses. Shall we begin?" His fingers graced the phone while staring at both couples.

Hiroki crossed his arms and said, "Not in a million years that I will—"

Misaki nodded.

Hiroki stared at him and said, "Takahashi, get a clue! This guy is abusing his power and using you as a sex toy! Do not play into—"

"Twelve million for a nice sexual dance for your lovers do the trick, Hiroki?" Goda asked as he played some techno music.

Hiroki blushed and stared at Nowaki. He snarled and looked away. _This is probably one of his sex dreams…stupid kid!_

Nowaki kept very calm since he knew Hiroki would never do this. _But_…_I wish he would…_

Akihiko snickered and said, "Misaki does not…"

Misaki started with his hips swaying and pouting at Akihiko. He licked his lips and shook his body to the beat.

Akihiko's mouth dropped and watched his younger lover dance…_when did he learn to…oh my, this may have to happen more often!_

Goda said, "Hiroki, you are losing twelve million dollars. Show Nowaki your sexual powers over him! Be the dominant one…"

Hiroki glared at Nowaki, who was shaking his head, which made Hiroki blink quickly. He thought _why is Nowaki shaking his head? Does he want to lose…_He groaned and swayed his hips slowly. His hand slowly moved up his shirt and brushed his hair back. His eyes met Nowaki's, and he shifted his body slowly.

Nowaki gulped, _I am going to lose it…Hiro-san dancing for me…dear me…I need to be calm but…oh my lord…look at how he is dancing…when did he learn to dance like that?!_

The song changed to a faster tempo, which Misaki perfectly followed. Hiroki remained slower, but his hands and hips swayed sexually.

Akihiko watched with a smirk, but Nowaki shifted in his seat.

Nowaki had a hard time either watching or trying not to. He felt his face flush at the desire rising in his blood, but he knew that Hiroki was only doing this for the money and answers…_he will get everything later! I just need to…dear me…Hiro-san, you are so hot… _

Hiroki licked his lips and bent forward to show his chest better under his button shirt. His hands rubbed his chest, down to his hips, rubbed his penis, and then slowly rose back to his hair.

Misaki swayed and just played with both his facial expressions and hands. He smirked then licked his lips then he pushed his lower lip out into a pout. He swayed his body in a simple fashion, but his hands roamed in many different movements to show the depth of his dance. His face was lightly flushed by the excitement, but he did not overly blush at Akihiko's staring.

Akihiko tried to look calm, but his breathing came in heavy heaves. His member was slowly getting interested in this new Misaki…_a few days and kisses from Goda do this to Misaki?! My lord…I never saw him like this…this is better than forcing him into sex…_

Even Miyagi stared at Hiroki in shock, he snickered while thinking _Hiroki will hear about this…never. I was fired…I forgot. _He looked at Shinobu, who was smirking at the song and sighed happily.

Shinobu turned to Miyagi and said, "Want me to dance for you?"

Miyagi snarled and took out his cigarette to crush it into an ashtray on the floor. He said, "we lost, why bother?"

Shinobu stood and said, "I want to." He swayed his hips and rubbed his chest seductively.

Miyagi slowly stopped looking at Hiroki to look at Shinobu. He said, "this…changes…you little…slower…"

Shinobu smirked and did as told. He sighed and blushed as his hands rubbed his body to show his desire for Miyagi.

Hiroki sighed and moaned seductively, "Nowaki…"

Nowaki gulped back his urge, but he crossed his legs to hide the fact he was hardening slightly.

Akihiko just smiled and watched hungrily at Misaki. He did not feel sexual, but he was very interested in Misaki's movement.

Goda said, "twenty million for the winners if their uke takes off his shirt."

Hiroki blushed and glared at Goda.

Misaki slowly removed his coat and shirt.

Akihiko lost his smile and gulped. This was making him hot under his clothing…he tried to smile again, but this smile was not confident in staying put…this one was hungrier and sexual.

Hiroki growled and said, "I will not…"

Goda smirked at Hiroki and said, "five seconds and that money is gone…five."

Hiroki glared at Nowaki; Nowaki just shrugged but his face looked to be in agony…_why does he look like that?! I am the one baring my soul to his stupid game…asshole._

Goda said, "Four, three, two—"

Hiroki ripped his tie off and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He growled but kept rubbing his bare chest.

Miyagi's mouth dropped at Hiroki, but Shinobu came to Miyagi. Shinobu led Miyagi's hand to Shinobu's member and said, "Take me…old man."

Shinobu was blushing fiercely but his face was full of desire…he wanted his lover to only look at him and no one else.

Miyagi gently stroked Shinobu's pants and opened them to touch Shinobu's member. Shinobu stiffened and moaned. Miyagi stood and took Shinobu close to share a deep kiss with his young lover.

Goda gulped while watching both Hiroki and Misaki. _Damn…these guys are hot…whew, where is a window in this place?!_

Akihiko stiffened his body and crossed his legs. He was too losing self control…Misaki looked so foolish but very sexy like this…he was getting very turned on by his dancing.

Nowaki was already imagining Hiroki completely naked and sucking on Hiroki's cock. He needed to be strong…but his face was evident of passion and desire for Hiroki. His face was warm, his body heaved each breath, his heart raced and his cock hardened more…he was getting more and more desirous for Hiroki's gifts by each passing minute.

Goda gulped and said, "I will award eighteen billion dollars if the ukes get naked, but remember…your seme needs to stay sitting for you to win…"

Misaki turned completely red and shrieked, "NO WAY! I will….Sensei?"

Hiroki gulped and slowly unbuttoned his pants.

Nowaki leaned back and moaned. _This is torture…oh my god…I want Hiro-san so badly…but the end result! This will be…oh my…I am really going to lose it if he really…oh my lord…_

Hiroki kicked off his shoes and let his pants fall. He flushed when he removed his briefs as well and slowly swayed.

Nowaki's mouth dropped, at first, in shock…but some drool came down his lips. He quickly licked his lips and shivered.

"Well Misaki? Five seconds or you lose…" Goda said with slight heaviness in his breath.

Misaki shivered when Goda said, "Five, four, three—"

Misaki shrieked again and unbuttoned his pants. He kicked his sneakers off and slowly lowered his pants with boxers down. He stood still for a few minutes and stared at Akihiko.

Akihiko was in utter shock…his eyes were enlarged and staring at Misaki like he never saw him before…_was Misaki always like this…oh my…he is so damn hot like this…_

Misaki gulped and swayed. He tried not to look at Akihiko, but he did a few times. His face blushed redder and his body started to beg for Akihiko's touch.

Hiroki flipped his hair and licked his lips. He used both hands to rub all over his chest, and slowly his hands lowered to his cock. His head rolled back while he rubbed his member.

Nowaki moaned and grasped the couch's cushions. His eyes never left Hiroki's hands.

Miyagi shoved Shinobu onto the couch as they deepened the kiss and slowly removed their clothing.

Aikawa blushed and giggled. She watched Shinobu and Miyagi, and then back to the dueling ukes.

Isaka rolled his eyes and said, "What is the deal with this? Everyone is getting so—"

Asahina said, "Shut up and kiss me." He spun in front of Isaka and kissed him. Isaka gasped at the sudden kiss, but he wrapped his arms around Asahina to deepen their kiss.

Aikawa, at first, stared in disbelief. Her boss and his assistant were kissing…but she slowly smiled and tried to stifle a fan girl shriek with her hands over her mouth. _The office is going to be so much better with a homosexual—_

Asahina and Isaka lowered to the ground, and they started to get serious…Asahina was removing clothing off his lover.

Aikawa shrieked quietly and quickly moved out of the way. She went into the corner and watched. _This is the best ever! I cannot wait to email my fan girl blog later! Oh my! Shinobu is getting into it! Go, go, go! Go for the golden orgasm!_

Shinobu gasped and arched his back. Miyagi sucked and played with Shinobu's penis.

Misaki slowly swayed and rubbed his hands all over his lower parts. His hands gripped his penis as he gasped and stiffened.

Akihiko moaned and gulped back his saliva. _I will not lose…oh my…this is TORTURE!_

Goda gulped hard and watched Misaki. _Wow…Misaki is so hot…Damn, I might just jump him than Akihiko! Slower…let your body…yes, like that…_

Misaki slowed his tempo and rolled his head to moan deeply.

Hiroki used his glare seductively at Nowaki and said, "Nowaki…" He throatily said it and licked his fingers to slowly rub his saliva onto his nipples.

Nowaki closed his mouth and bit his lips. He breathed very deeply to keep calm but…Hiroki just kept Nowaki's gaze on his penis then to his brown eyes…Nowaki gulped and gasped for breath.

Akihiko shivered and moved around on his couch. His pants were not big enough for his hardening member…he twisted uncomfortably, but he growled and stood.

Goda almost said something, but he stalled when Akihiko stood and walked to Misaki.

Misaki shrieked and stiffened when Akihiko held him close.

Akihiko said, "I love you but…right now, you are going to get it for tempting me like this." He captured Misaki's lips and kissed deeply. Misaki wrapped his arms around him, and they slowly lowered to the ground.

Nowaki sighed and stood.

Goda gulped and looked around. Every homosexual couple was having sex…he started to realize how alone he was when Akihiko started to undress and have sex with Misaki.

Nowaki came to the purple faced Hiroki, who was hiding his penis and looked away from Nowaki.

Hiroki gasped for breath and slowly turned back to Nowaki taking off his shirt. Nowaki handed his shirt over to Hiroki and breathed, "thank you…but…you did not have to do that…that is why I wanted you to stop…I knew it would embarrasses you if you kept doing this…thank you anyways…"

Goda slowly rose and said, "Hiroki and Nowaki win." He ran out the door and locked it from the inside.

Hiroki shivered and said, "Do you want your prize…" He gulped and leaned towards Nowaki for a kiss.

Nowaki gulped and breathed, "I do not want to own you….but love you as an equal…"

Hiroki growled and tackled Nowaki to the ground. He snarled, "Take me you fool! I want you—"

Nowaki did not have to be told twice; he instantly took whatever obstructions for his member and started to rub all over Hiroki.

Aikawa turned completely red as she watched four homosexual couples having sex in front of her…_this is SO worth the torment Goda gave them! Oh damn! I am getting turned on by this…whew, this is sexy…_

Almost like a chorus, all the ukes gasped in pain when they reached their orgasms. The semes moaned and continued their sexual trek.

* * *

An hour passed, all the couples settled down and rested their sweaty bodies. Most of the ukes slept in their lovers' arms, but the semes stayed awake to look at their sleeping lovers.

Isaka remained awake to look at Asahina. They smirked at each other and kissed each other gently.

Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's back and watched Hiroki sleep with a slight smirk. Hiroki slept with his head on Nowaki's heart. Nowaki place a few small kisses on Hiroki's head and slowly let him on the ground. Hiroki moaned but did not wake; Nowaki sighed and looked towards Misaki.

Akihiko was not there, but Nowaki turned to Miyagi. Both Miyagi and Akihiko sat in the corner to smoke. The ashtray was between them as they chatted quietly.

Nowaki slowly walked to them and fixed his pants.

Akihiko smirked and whispered, "Congrats, so what is your lucky money going towards?"

Nowaki winked and said, "You will find out soon…but can you two come with me to see Goda?"

Miyagi grimaced and whispered, "why?"

Nowaki smirked and said, "common and see."

Shinobu moaned at the noise, but Akihiko came to the door to unlock it. All three semes walked out and down the hall.

Miyagi groaned to stop the men at an open office door; Goda sat there with his checkbook and smirked at the semes coming in.

"Congratulations Nowaki Kusama, you win the Uke Trade-Off. How would you like your eighteen billions, in portions or whole?" Goda said and prepared to write the check.

Nowaki smiled and said, "In three equal checks, but do not sign my name on all three."

Goda smiled and said, "Of course, one for you but the others? What names shall I put on them?"

Nowaki said, "Usami, Akihiko and Miyagi, You."

Goda slowly looked at Nowaki and the other two men did as well.

Miyagi said, "We did not win, kid. You did."

Akihiko stared at Nowaki while Nowaki explained, "we all have faced the challenges of homosexuality every day. I believe the money should be given to all of us than just me. Please accept it as not as a pay off but…as a token of my gratitude and friendship. I truly hope we all will keep in contact after today."

Goda dropped his pen and his mouth hung open. For once, he did not know what to say.

Nowaki turned to Goda and came to him. Goda stiffened, but Nowaki held out his hand.

Goda stared at Nowaki's hand and closed his mouth. He said, "After all I have done to you…you still want to shake my hand and be a gentleman…"

Nowaki smiled and said, "thank you for this…Goda?"

Goda sniffed and slowly raised his head. His eyes swam with tears, and he sobbed "please, please just take the money and leave me alone." He quickly wrote the checks and stood.

"Goda…I want to tell you what the money is being used for! I want to—" Nowaki rushed.

"NO! I am no longer going to interfere in your lives…I am sorry. I am very sorry…but I do not expect any of you to forgive me….I hardly forgive myself. Good bye." Goda said with a shaky voice as he ran away.

Nowaki lowered his hand and looked at the checks. There were three; one for each seme and a single note lay beside the checks.

The note read:

Dear Semes,

I have been privileged to know all of you. Thank you for teaching me lessons about love, homosexuality and even about myself. I do not need your thank you's, respect or even pity. I will never return to Japan or into your lives. Please do not try to find me or use my phones to contact me. I will be destroying numbers that you can use to reach me on the Goda phones, but you may keep the phones for your personal use. I would like to say a few words to Akihiko Usami before I end this letter.

Akihiko, thank you for writing this story, but I will no longer require you to keep such a strict regiment to write this book. I expect it soon, but do write what you feel is best. Now, I wish to speak to Miyagi.

Sensei Miyagi, I deeply regret the knife scare. But I want to tell you…The knifes were blunt except at the tip. Throwing knifes cannot kill unless I use all my strength to drive the knife into your flesh. Yet again, I apologize. And last but not least, Nowaki…

Nowaki, what can I say except thank you. You have been a wonderful dancing partner and friend, for the short time we have known each other. Take care and never let Hiroki go….

After this letter is through, I hope you all can find peace and love in your relationships. If not, then I apologize only once, but as I told you before many times. Love cannot be based on sex, kissing, bare minimum conversations and this game was developed for that reasons; to test your love and faith in your lovers. If all three couples can truly survive this game; then life and all the little chaos, your relationships will be easy to endure.

Sincerely,

Hozumi Goda aka Hetzumi Taka

Miyagi gasped and reread the signature. He growled, "Throwing knives my ass! He tried, or she, tried to kill me!"

Akihiko stiffened and gasped, "she?!"

Nowaki ran out and towards the elevator. He pressed the ground floor and waited. His heart raced as he ran from the doors to the street and screamed, "GODA WAIT!"

But by the time he came to the street…like how Goda came into the semes' lives; Goda was there and gone the next minute.

**The End…or is it?**

**A/N 2: Thank you for reading Junjou Romantica: Uke Trade-Off! So, final thoughts? Please, be honest and tell me all!**

**A/N 3: I loved adding Aikawa's point of view…she may get a bigger part in the next book XD**

**All rights belong to the wonderful series of _Junjo Romantica_ by Shungiku Nakamura, and all original characters belong to me. Most of the information (of JR) can be found from the books, anime and some ideas were developed by me.**

**I bow before all the fans…over 9,000 people have read this story…thank you, thank you…I am touched and honored that this story has invited so many to 'join the game.'**

**Please be ready to read "Five Days" soon as I post! This is the aftermath of the Uke Trade-Off…promises of angst, love, broken hearts, and change for all….Goda will return as well…but only when Goda wants to ;D How and when? You will have to read and see…**

**Until next time, I hope that all of you will find reasons to 'play the game' to see the best in everyone, not only lovers but friends as well.**


End file.
